SHAMAN 12
by Ann Saotomo
Summary: EL PROBLEMA NO PARECE QUERE ACABAR, Y AHORA HAO EFECTUARA SU ULTIMA MANIOBRA. HOROXREN, YHOXANNA, ADVERTENCIA DE LEMMON HOROXREN ¡¡CAP 18 ARRIBA n0n! FIC TERMINADO
1. TODO POR CUPA DE HAO

¡Hola! n_n este es mi segundo Fic, y aunque no e terminado el primero n_nUU no quiere decir que lo valla dejar abandonado, lo que ocurre es que no puede resistirme ^^ bien como algunos sabrán esta es una combinación con la serie de Ranma ½ pero los personajes de esta serie no aparecerán en el Fic.  
  
Shaman King, ni Ranma ½ me pertenecen pero Ren es MÍO jajajajajajajaja (risa desquiciada) Este será un YhoAnna y un HoroRen.  
  
PRIMER CAPITULO: TODO POR CULPA DE HAO.  
  
Recientemente había llovido fuertemente, las gotas de aguas se deslizaban suave y lentamente a través de los árboles, el frió viento golpeaba contra todo lo que encontraba a su paso, todo estaba en un silencio casi sepulcral, salvo de los charcos que era pisados por niños que jugaban alegremente, pero esto parecía carecer de importancia a una joven que se dirigía a la pensión de los Asakura, aquella hermosa joven de cabellos castaños largos hasta la mitad de la espalda, mostraba una hermosa figura que resaltaba entre las ropas empapadas que traía, su tranquilo rostro era acompañado por una sonrisa despreocupada, que de vez en cuando era dirigida al hermoso felino que llevaba ente sus brazos, el pelaje entre rubio y plateado del pequeño gato se encontraba también mojado, se encontraba acomodado comodamente entre los brazos de la joven y su pecho, ya que la persona que lo carga trataba de protegerlo contra el viento que amenazaba con el regreso de la lluvia.  
  
Joven Yho que bueno que ya llego-  
  
Hola Tamao-  
  
La aprendiz de los Asakura mostró su habitual sonrojo cuando veía al shaman de Amidamaru, para luego ponerse sumamente nerviosa al notar una fría mirada posarse en ella.  
  
Si señorita Anna de inmediato preparare agua caliente- dijo Tamao dando vuelta rápidamente.  
  
Espera Tamao....  
  
Sin darle tiempo de terminar, la pelirosada no se fijo en los baldes de agua que estaban detrás de ella, ya que antes de la llegada del Asakura había estados trapeando la entrada debito a la lluvia.  
  
El sonido de los baldes derramándose, fue perfectamente escuchado entre el silencio que se había producido con anterioridad, el prometido de Anna había cerrado los ojos al ver caer a Tamao, para luego abrirlos con rapidez al observar solo las ropas que esta llevaba y reír con aquella risa despreocupada que lo caracteriza.  
  
Tamao que ocurrió-  
  
La voz de Ryo interrumpió la risa de Yho para luego este ver con sumo asombro a las personas que se encontraban el la entrada de la pensión Asakura.  
  
¿Quien eres tu?- dijo Ryo . Soy yo Yho, cuando te vas acostumbrar Ryo.  
  
Al escuchar aquellas palabras el shaman que se encontraba frente de Yho pareció relajarse.  
  
Lo siento mucho don Yho pero, aun es muy extraño ver esa apariencia en usted y doña Anna.  
  
Claramente se podía ver como Ryo se refería a la joven de largos cabellos castaños y al hermoso gato que llevaba entre sus brazos y todo por culpa de Hao.  
  
Bien don Yho yo regresare ha hacer la cena-  
  
Dicho esto el shaman se retiro, por lo que la despreocupada mirada de Yho se volvió a fijar en las ropas de Tamao, para ver como en una de las mangas de la pelirosada comenzaba a salir un pequeño ratoncito rosado, el gato que aun se encontraba en sus brazos salto hábilmente, sentándose cerca del lugar donde había salido el ratoncito rosa, mirándolo fría y fijamente haciendo que este intentara esconderse entre sus ropas nuevamente, siendo esto impedido al sentir como el gato había pisado su cola con una de sus patas; el pequeño animalito comenzó a temblar fuertemente al ver como el felino se acercaba, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, para luego abrirlos y darse cuenta que ahora se encontraba sobre su lomo.  
  
Voy por agua caliente Annita-  
  
El suave maullar del hermoso gato llamaron la atención de Yho quien se arrodillo cerca del felino.  
  
¿Que pasa Annita?-  
  
El gato aun con el pequeño ratón en su lomo comenzó a caminar con la elegancia que acostumbraba cuando era humano, indicándole a la joven que se había arrodillado que le siguiera; al ver esto esta suspiro comprendiendo perfectamente que era lo que quería su prometida.  
  
Pero Annita TT . TT no podría conseguir agua caliente y volver a ser un chico antes de ponerme a entrenar.  
  
Nuevamente el maullar del gato hicieron que la joven le siguiera con resignación, los entrenamientos en su forma femenina se hacían cada vez mas pesados, puesto que cuando se convertía en una chica su esencia cambiaba, no era lo mismo ser hombre que ser mujer, ya que en cuanto el agua fría lo tocaba, sus brazos y piernas eran mas cortos, lo mismo que era mas bajo, casi de la altura que Ren, pero gracias a eso era mas rápido, sin embargo estaba el pequeño inconveniente de que su poder espiritual se descontrolaba, toda su vida estuvo entrenando como hombre y ahora que era una chica le era difícil controlar las cantidades de poder espiritual; aunque este no parecía el caso de su prometida ella a pesar de ser un gato tenia el mismo poder de siempre, por lo que los entrenamientos ahora le parecían demasiado cansados y todo gracias a su querido hermano Hao, quien había mando a uno de sus hombres a combatir y este les había rociado con unas extrañas aguas, todos en la casa Asakura habían sido afectados.  
  
Miau- . Si Annita ya voy TT . TT  
  
***********************************************  
  
Maldito Hao-  
  
Palabras apenas audibles, pronunciadas en un suave murmullo, resonaron de los finos labios de una joven que se encontraba sentada en la banca de un parque, en el cual pasaban pocas personas con paraguas en sus manos, sin percatarse de la presencia de la hermosa joven que mantenía su cabeza agachada, dejando que sus violetazos cabellos ocultaran sus dorados ojos, había estado toda la tarde fuera de la casa Asakura, para pensar mejor la situación, hacia mas de una semana que mantenía esa apariencia, que solo se podía quitar al echarse agua caliente.  
  
¡¡¡HAY!!! QUE LINDO.  
  
Lentamente alzo la cabeza, para ver como un grupo de chicas murmuraban lo lindo que era un pequeño animal que una de ellas mantenía en sus brazos, una presencia débil pero conocida hicieron de la joven se levantara para ver mejor que era lo que le ocurría aquellas niñas.  
  
Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo ver como un pequeño cerdito de color negro se encontraba algo ofuscado por tantas personas a su alrededor, y en cuanto vio a la joven de violetazos cabellos la observo fijamente, mientras que esta daba media vuelta con la intención de irse, consiguiendo la mirada desesperada de la criatura en brazos de una joven que no paraba de decir lo lindo que era.  
  
Lo acabo de encontrar- dijo- Creo que será mejor quitarle la banda que tiene en el cuello y colocarle este moño rosa.  
  
Al escuchar esto el pequeño comenzó a moverse, tratando de zafarse de aquello brazos que lo tenían prisionero, al escuchar los sonidos de desesperación que mantenía el cerdito, la joven de cabellos violetazos giro nuevamente.  
  
Oye- dijo- Ese cerdo es mío.  
  
La persona al escuchar aquella palabras abrazo con insistencia al cerdo negro, con tanta fuerza que casi no lo dejaba respirar, mientras analizaba a la joven que reclamaba al objeto de su resiente afecto; una joven de dorados ojos y mirada fría, una figura atlética y bien formada, su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros, acentuando mas su pálida y fina piel.  
  
No veo ninguna plata que indique que es tuyo-  
  
Todas la jóvenes miraron con resentimiento a la persona que pretendía quitarles el cerdito, para luego quedarse callada al ver la fría mirada de esta posarse en la persona que se encontraba al frente.  
  
No tengo porque darte explicaciones- dijo- Ese cerdo es mío y me lo llevare así no quieras.  
  
Dicho esto con un movimiento sumamente rápido consiguió quitarle al cerdo, dando vuelta nuevamente para irse, al mismo tiempo que el pequeño animal que ahora tenia entre sus brazos suspirara de alivio, el grupo de jóvenes solo los miro perderse entre la oscuridad del parque.  
  
Que estúpido eres Hoto-Hoto- dijo de repente consiguiendo el gruñir del cerdo- Como se te ocurre salir sin llevar agua caliente contigo.  
  
"Como su tu no te hubieras convertido también" pensó el cerdo.  
  
Tienes razón yo me convertí en chica a causa del agua fría- dijo- Pero mi apariencia sigue siendo humana estúpido Hoto-Hoto, y no necesito que me estén cuidando.  
  
Que molesto era cuando Ren Tao podía predecir sus pensamientos eso le molestaba mucho, por lo que comenzó a moverse intentado protestar al echo de que él creía que necesitaba que lo cuiden.  
  
Quédate quieto o tendrás que caminar y veremos que tal te va esquivando los autos, o a las personas que van de un lugar a otro pisando todo lo que encuentra en su camino.  
  
Se estaba burlando de él de eso no había duda, la voz del Tao sonaba sarcástica mezclada con la diversión de ver como el ainu se quedaba quieto, a pesar de lo que odiaba admitirlo Ren tenia razón, era demasiado pequeño como para evitar que algo le pasara, y al igual que a Yho el shaman del norte no podía controlar su esencia espiritual.  
  
Hacia frió, la reciente lluvia había echo que el cielo se oscureciera demasiado pronto, las luces de la calle se habían prendido, aun así el camino a la pensión Asakura era demasiado oscuro; el pequeño cerdito negro tembló entre los brazos de la joven que lo cargaba, para luego quedarse totalmente desconcertado al sentir como esta lo acercaba mas a su cuerpo intentado darle un poco de calor, el ainu levanto su mirada para intentar descifrar el comportamiento del Tao, pero al ver la expresión pensativa de sus dorados ojos supo que lo había echo inconscientemente, tal vez se debía a la forma que tomaba cuando el agua fría tocaba su cuerpo, pero en ese momento se sentía tan bien el calor que despedía Ren.  
  
De un momento a otro el andar de la joven se detuvo, el cerdito busco con su mirada los dorados ojos de su "compañero" tratando de que le explicara el porque de la repentina acción, para luego sentir como los brazos de Ren lo atraía mas insistentemente a su cuerpo, presionándolo contra su pecho, consiguiendo el sonrojo del ainu de sentir tan cerca el cuerpo femenino.  
  
¿Donde estas?- pregunto Ren  
  
Valla Ren Tao, eres muy perceptivo a pesar de tener esa apariencia.  
  
Al escuchar esa voz el shaman del norte se quedo totalmente estático, no era la mejor situación para que él apareciera, como defenderse con esa apariencia.  
  
¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo Ren.  
  
Me interesas Ren, si te unes a mi equipo te daré la cura para que nunca mas te vuelva a transformar en una chica.  
  
Por un momento el ainu temió que la joven fuera a decirle que "SI", puesto que el shaman de china se había quedado callado.  
  
Ya sabes mi respuesta Hao- dijo Ren- Yo mismo conseguiré la manera de regresar a la normalidad, no necesito a nadie para lograr esto.  
  
Siempre las mismas palabras arrogantes y orgullosas fueron pronunciadas por la joven de dorados ojos, consiguiendo que el mayor de los Asakura saliera a la luz acercándose a Ren, haciendo que este convocara su lanza, mientras sostenía al ainu atrayéndolo protectoramente contra su pecho.  
  
Ya veras como tarde o temprano te unirás a mi Ren-  
  
Dijo Hao pasando a un lado del shaman chino para luego desaparecer entre la oscuridad, consiguiendo con esto que el Tao apretara fuertemente su lanza.  
  
Maldito Hao- murmuro Ren  
  
CONTINUARA:  
  
Hi ^^ como me quedo........... ._.U porque se quedan callados, bien admito que no es tan bueno pero lo intente TT . TT, y tal vez algo confuso si es así me avisan y trato de hacerlo mas entendible.  
  
Por cierto aun quedan personajes como Lyserg, Chocolove, Pilika, Jun, Manta, que también se transforman al contacto del agua fría, así que me pueden escribir ha anlrobi@yahoo o me dejan un Reviewer y me dicen en que quieren que se transformen y listo n_n.  
  
Ya saben acepto sugerencia de todo tipo ^^  
  
Se despide Ann Saotomo 


	2. DE MANICONIO A ZOOLOGICO

¡¡¡¡EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO!!!! n_n al fin, como algunos sabrán TT . TT mi computador esta enfermito, y esto lo mando desde un café Internet; pasando a otras cosas, este Fic es una combinación con Ranma ½ pero los personajes de esta serie no aparecen, ni tampoco tienes porque habértela visto para comprender la historia.  
  
Shaman King, ni Ranma ½ me pertenecen, pero Ren es MÍO wuajajajajajajaja  
  
Esto es un YhoxAnna y HoroxRen  
  
SEGUNDO CAPITU: DE MANICONIO A ZOOLÓGICO.  
  
Después del encuentro con Hao los pasos de Ren fueron mas lentos, pudiéndose ver en su rostro la gran duda que sentía en ese momento, el pequeño cerdito negro, que aun se mantenía en sus brazos parecía un semáforo en Stop, puesto que el shaman de china lo atraía con bastante fuerza contra su femenino pecho.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HHHHEEEEEERRRRRRMMMMMMMAAAAAAAANNNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
La pequeña ainu salto al ver como Ren llegaba con su hermano, por lo que salió corriendo a su encuentro pero antes de poder llegar Ryo tiro un balde lleno de agua hacia la calle, mojando completamente a la hermana de Horo- Horo, esta no pareció notarlo ya que siguió su camino y abrazo con fuerza a Ren.  
  
-¡¡Pilika!!- llamo Ren- U podrías soltarme no me dejas respirar, al menos déjame soltar a tu hermano, para que me pueda ir.  
  
-O/////////O hay discúlpame Ren, estaba tan feliz de que mi hermano halla regresado que me deje llevar n_n  
  
Inmediatamente la peliazul soltó al joven Tao, para recibir a su hermano el cual había quedado mareado por el fuerte apretón.  
  
-¡PILIKA! Te moje lo sie........  
  
Una nube de humo fue lo que se vio cuando Ryo bajo a toda velocidad al ver como había mojado ha alguien, para luego caerse de la impresión al ver, a una chica de cabellos violetazos, un cerdito negro y a un atractivo joven mas alto que Ren, su cabello al igual que el de su hermano era de color celeste, con negro, a pesar de esto tenia una apariencia mas inocente que lo hacia bastante atractivo, para cualquier chica, sin embargo su gran atractivo se opacaba al ver lo que llevaba puesto, una camisa y unas botas rosadas, una negra falda y una banda en su cabeza, todo esto le quedaba, apretado debido a su bien formado físico; al notar las miradas avergonzadas de sus compañeros Pilika observo al cerdito en sus brazos que también tenia la misma mirada que los otros dos shamanes.  
  
-¿¡Que pasa!?._.UU - pregunto para al fin reaccionar - Un momento O.o ¡¡ESA NO ES MI VOZ!!!  
  
El "joven" que había estado sosteniendo al cerdito negro, lo soltó de repente haciendo que este se estrellara contra el suelo, para verse con detenimiento, inspeccionando su cuerpo, intentado descifrar en que momento se había transformado.  
  
-NO PUEDO SALIR ASÍ O///////O-  
  
Y dicho y echo, la hermana menor de Horo-Horo salió corriendo en dirección a la pensión Asakura, dejando tirado a su hermano, y a dos shamanes confundidos, que luego de unos segundos reaccionaron, Ren aun con su apariencia femenina se dirigió al patio donde seguro estaban Yho y Anna, dejando al ainu en el suelo, por lo que este lo siguió.  
  
-Falta mucho Annita TT . TT- dijo la joven de largos cabellos castaños con lagrimas en sus ojos.  
  
-Vamos usted puede amo Yho- le animo Amidamaru.  
  
-Pero esta muy pesado TT . TT- dijo mientras sostenía mas de 50 baldosas en sus brazos haciendo que sus piernas temblaran por el esfuerzo.  
  
-No llore amo Yho TT . TT - dijo su espíritu acompañante, llorando igual que el Asakura.  
  
Era de lo mas divertido ver aquella escena pero el shaman de china no estaba para perder el tiempo y ver como Yho entrenaba, lo que necesitaba en ese momento era hablar con Anna.  
  
-Hola Ren- saludo Yho- Veo que la lluvia también te alcanzo.  
  
-Si  
  
Los dorados ojos de la atlética joven se encontraron con la mirada felina del gato que había permanecido acostado viendo a su prometido entrenar, y en su lomo se encontraba un ratoncito de color rosado que no paraba de temblar; por algunos segundo lo único que importo fueron aquellas miradas, tan frías y parecidas.  
  
-Yho no te vallas a mover- dijo Ren- Me llevare ha Anna.  
  
-¿qué? ¿A donde te la llevas?- al decir esto la joven casi pierde el equilibrio, por lo que las 50 baldosas casi se le caen encima- TT . TT  
  
-No hables, Anna se siente incomoda por tener esa apariencia- dijo Ren- Así que la llevare a las termas.  
  
-¡¡¿¿QQUUUUUEEEEEE??!!!!!.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡BBBOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!! ¡¡¡CCCRRRACCCHHHH!!!!  
  
Un fuerte y doloroso estruendo se escucho en la pensión de los Asakura, aquel había sido un movimiento demasiado brusco, por lo que las 50 baldosas se le vinieron encima.  
  
-Miau-  
  
-Te tocara empezar de nuevo- dijo Ren  
  
-Si TT . TT-  
  
Por un momento a Yho se le cruzo la idea de que el joven con apariencia de chica que sostenía a su prometida, iba a echarle el agua caliente, es decir cuando Anna, Tamao y Horo-Horo tomaban aquella forma de animales, al tener contacto con el agua caliente no tenia ropa alguna puesta, pero como se le pudo ocurrir algo tan estúpido es decir estamos hablando de Ren Tao y por muy parecido que sea a una mujer, no se atrevería a ver el cuerpo desnudo de una chica, en especial si esa chica es sacerdotisa y su nombre es Anna; pero no pudo evitar sobresaltarse últimamente Ren y su prometida se entienden muy bien, basto con ver lo ocurrido hace un momento, con tan solo una mirada pudo comprender perfectamente lo que quería decir Anna, acaso le molestaba aquella cercanía que tenían?  
  
Si le molestaba y mucho.  
  
-Termina eso rápido Yho- dijo Ren- Manta vendrá en un momento y nos informara algo.  
  
Terminado de decir esto la atlética y femenina figura del Tao se perdió entre los pasillos, con el hermoso felino en sus brazos, siendo seguida por el cerdito negro, llegaron hasta la termas de la pensión donde dejo a la prometida del Asakura en el suelo y le abrió la puerta para que pudiera entrar; una vez adentro dio un suspiro, estaba cansado, no le agradaba tener aquella apariencia, estuvo a punto de irse de aquel lugar, pero un sonido lo detuvo, con sus dorados ojos busco el origen del ruido, para ver como varias toallas habían caído, y debajo de estas algo se movía. Retiro lentamente cada una de ellas, para ver a un cerdito negro luchando por liberarse, puesto que se había enredado.  
  
-Calma-  
  
La voz suave de la joven sorprendió al ainu, por lo que se quedo quieto, Ren no le tomo mucho retirar las toallas que aprisionaban al pequeño animal, para luego tomarlo entre sus brazos y verlo fijamente, el shaman del norte se quedo hipnotizado entre la mirada dorada de su "compañero", pero su contacto visual solo duro algunos segundos, rompiéndose cuando Ren se sentó en el suelo y coloco al cerdito entre sus brazos.  
  
"¿Qué esta haciendo?" pensó Horo-Horo "¿Acaso se esta burlando de mi?"  
  
Era inevítale pensar que no seria así, después de todo Ren pensaba que el ainu necesitaba que lo cuidaran, intento escapar de sus brazos, pero esto fue inútil el shaman chino acaricio con suavidad su cabeza haciendo que se relajara y dejara llevar por la delicada caricia.  
  
-¿De que quieras hablar Ren?- la voz de la sacerdotisa hicieron que el shaman de china se levantara  
  
-Manta me dijo que ya descubrió la forma para volver a la normalidad- dijo Ren  
  
-¿Y porque tenias que decírmelo tu? Bien podríamos haber esperado a que Manta nos avisara.  
  
-Es demasiado peligroso el ir a ese lugar- dijo Ren- No estoy seguro de cuan grande será el riego.  
  
Ambos permanecieron el silencio, para luego ser interrumpido al escuchar la voz de Tamao.  
  
-Con permiso señorita Anna en un momento esta servida la cena- dijo mientas salía corriendo.  
  
Vieron como la pelirosada salía corriendo para luego escuchar el sonido de varias pisadas hicieron que el shaman de china y la prometida de Yho fijaran su mirada al final del pasillo, de un momento a otro un pequeño Labrador se escondió atrás de un estante, para luego ver como una nube se levantaba y desaparecía en cuanto vio ha las dos personas paras en el pasillo.  
  
-¿No han visto a Lyserg?- pregunto Ryo- Es que le prometí que tallaría su espaldita cuando se metiera a las termas *-*  
  
- U- Ren y Anna observaron a Ryo como si de un loco se tratara, para luego mirar el lugar donde el perro se hallaba escondido.  
  
-Se fue por halla- dijo Ren señalando el otro lado del pasillo, al escuchar esto Ryo salió corriendo dejando nuevamente un rastro de humo.  
  
-¡¡¡LYSERG!!! ESPÉRAME, DÉJAME TALLAR TU ESPALDITA *-*- grito mientras se alejaba.  
  
-Ahora que lo recuerdo en esa dirección habían unos baldes que contenían agua de lluvia, que Tamao había recogido- dijo Ren- ¿Crees que los vea?  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡BOOOOOMMMM!!! ¡¡¡¡CCCCRRRACCCHHHHH!!!! ¡¡¡¡PPPLLLLAAASSSSHHHH!!!!  
  
-Creo que no- dijo Anna  
  
Pasados unos segundos, apareció un pato con un extraño peinado teniendo un balde entre sus patas, al ver esto el labrador de color marrón salió, aquella mirada tan tierna hacían casi imposible el no cargarlo, pero en cuanto el pato vio al perro se le lanzo encima, mientras el mamífero lo esquivaba hábilmente y salía nuevamente corriendo, seguido por el pato, haciendo que por toda la casa se escuchara el "CUAC, CUAC, CUAC" que no paraba de repetir en su afán por alcanzar al otro.  
  
- UUU será mejor esperar a que Manta venga y no de mas detallada la información- dijo Anna- Mientras tanto porque no cambias de apariencia, y de paso la de Horo-Horo  
  
-¿Horo-Horo?-  
  
- Si, el cerdo te tienes entre tus brazos- diciendo esto Anna camino en dirección hacia el patio donde se suponía que su prometido estaba entrenando  
  
Fue en ese momento que Ren recordó que tenia a Horo-Horo en sus brazos y su leve rubor apareció en su pálidas mejillas, por un momento se había olvidado que el ainu tomaba esa apariencia, y el lo trato con tanta amabilidad.  
  
De un golpe abrió la puerta de las termas y lanzo al cerdo desde ahí, para que este cayera directamente al agua caliente.  
  
-¡¡Oye que te pasa!!- exclamo Horo-Horo- Podrías tener mas delicadeza.  
  
Dijo el ainu mientras se tocaba la cabeza, puesto que Ren lo había lanzado muy rudamente ocasionado que se pegara contra el suelo.  
  
-Deberías agradecer que al menos te traje hasta acá Hoto-Hoto- dijo Ren- Mejor me voy a ver donde esta Anna......  
  
Antes de poder terminar la oración, frente del Tao apareció una banana, y aquel que la sostenía era un momo de color café que se balanceaba de un lado a otro entre el techo de la pensión, para luego quedar colgado del cuello de Ren.  
  
- **** se puede saber que estas haciendo-  
  
No tuvo la necesidad de decir algo mas, ya que lo siguiente que se vio fue a un momo volador que aterrizo muy cerca de ainu, para que luego emergiera Chocolove.  
  
-Son unos idiotas-  
  
El fuerte golpe de la puerta cerrándose fue lo único que se escucho.  
  
**********************************************  
  
-¿Dónde se abra metido el joven Ryo?- se pregunto Tamao mientras servia la comida  
  
-Hola Tamao.  
  
Al escuchar su nombre la aprendiz de los Asakura giro para encontrarse con la amable sonrisa de Manta.  
  
-Hola joven Manta, buenas noches n_n  
  
-¿Dime sabes donde esta Yho?- pregunto Manta  
  
-El joven Yho debe estar terminando su entrenamiento-  
  
-Ya veo aun no controla su poder espiritual, bueno mejor espero a que termine o Anna seguramente me pondrá a entrenar a mi también.  
  
-Estoy a punto de servir la cena, siéntese por favor joven Manta.  
  
-Si, gracias Tamao.  
  
Manta se sentó en la mesa dejando a un lado su inseparable computadora portátil, viendo como la pelirosada servia la comida, todo estaba calmado, bueno lo mas calmado que podría estar la pensión Asakura, "CUAC, CUAC, CUAC" se escuchaban por todos lados, pasos de animales, los sollozos de Yho porque aun no terminaba, el televisor prendido, si realmente estaba calmado.  
  
-Tamao donde ponemos esto- dijo Konchi  
  
Aquel espíritu traía un balde de agua fría, que en cuanto las dos personas que estaban en la cocina la vieron se alejaron a una distancia prudente.  
  
-Colócalo por favor en el patio n_nUU- dijo Tamao  
  
-De acuer........  
  
¡¡¡¡PLAS!!!  
  
-¡Hay no!- exclamo aterrada la aprendiz de los Asakura, al ver como el agua fría se había vertido en Manta, debido a que Ponchi había tropezado con el otro.  
  
-Joven Manta tranquilícese, en un momento iré por agua caliente- dijo nerviosamente Tamao- ............. ._.U joven Manta? ¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! ¡¡NO ALÉJESE DE MI!!  
  
Al no dejarla escuchar sus telenovelas favoritas la sacerdotisa se encamino molesta a la cocina donde era el mayor alboroto, al entrar pudo ver como la pelirosada corría de un lado a otro tratando de huir de un viejito, de corta estatura y cabello canoso perseguía a la pobre Tamao, mientras que los espíritus de esta intentaban quitarle de encima al viejo.  
  
-Déjala en paz viejo libidinoso- le gritaban ambos espíritus.  
  
¡¡PANTIMEDIAS, ROPA INTERIOR, DÉJAME VER!!!- gritaba el viejo en su intento por acercarse a la pelirosada.  
  
NO HAGAN TANTO ESCANDALO- dijo en voz alta la prometida de Yho.  
  
Cuando escucharon la voz de Anna todos en la cocina se detuvieron, pero inmediatamente el viejo vio a la rubia se le lanzo encima, con las mismas intenciones que tenia con Tamao.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡PERO QUE MUJER TAN HERMOSA, DÉJAME VER TUS PANTALETAS!!!!!-  
  
- ***  
  
"TÉCNICA SECRETA #1"  
  
Lo siguiente que se vio fue a un inconsciente anciano con un gran golpe en la cabeza, inmediatamente Tamao se acerco con un poco de agua caliente y lo roció, haciendo que recobrara la misma apariencia de siempre.  
  
-¿Joven Manta se encuentra usted bien?- pregunto preocupada Tamao  
  
-Si  
  
-Deberías controlarte Manta, creo que será mejor entrenarte a ti también- dijo Anna  
  
-Pero Anna.........  
  
- * ¡¿QUÉ!?  
  
-TT . TT Nada-  
  
-Reúnelos a todos Tamao, que ya llego Manta- dijo Anna  
  
Si señorita Anna-  
  
CONTINUARA:  
  
^^ el segundo capitulo esta terminado, TT . TT que alegría, espero que al menos alguien lea esto u_uU  
  
Los Reviewer que me dejaron fueron los de:  
  
SHOOTING STAR NATALIE: Gracias por leer mi Fic TT .TT, tus sugerencias me sirvieron de mucho aunque no las use todas, si puse algunas n_n espero que me sigas escribiendo, claro siempre y cuando esto te guste.  
  
Gracias por querer que siga n_n, que bueno que te gusto la transformación de Horo-Horo, cierto que se vería muy bonito ^^  
  
Solo fueron dos, pero que los agradezco mucho, ya saben cualquier cosa me escriben ha anlrobi@yahoo o me dejan un Reviewer ya saben acepto sugerencias de todo tipo.  
  
Se despide:  
  
Ann Saotomo 


	3. UNA PULSERA, EL AMOR, PROBLEMAS

WUAJAJAJAJAJAJA (risa desquiciada) ^^ volví con el tercer capitulo, aunque TT . TT mi computador aun no se arregla, n_n pero no importa lo que cuenta es que lo pude enviar.  
  
Dedicado a todas las personas que leen este Fic tan confuso ^-^  
  
Los personajes de Ranma ½ no aparecen en el Fic, ni tampoco tienen que haberse visto la serie para comprenderlo.  
  
Shaman King ni Ranma ½ me pertenecen bla, bla, bla, todos lo derechos reservados a sus respectivo autores bla, bla, bla, "PERO" insisto que Ren es MÍO así que ojo mucho ojo.  
  
YHOxANNA y HOROxREN  
  
ADEVERTENCIA, al principio ahí algo de shonen-ai aunque es algo muy leve, de todas formas para lo que no les gusta va estar representado con asteriscos.  
  
TERCER CAPITULO: EL AMOR, UNA PULSERA, PROBLEMAS.  
  
Era de noche y el ainu no podía dormir, claro quien podría si Anna los había metido a todos los hombre en una pieza, imagínense eso, Yho, Ryo, Manta, Lyserg, Chocolove, Fausto, Ren y él, en una sola habitación, y solo porque no podían gastar la plata del viaje en mas habitaciones, claro a la sacerdotisa no le molestaba porque las mujeres no eran tantas; Anna, Pilika y Tamao podían dormir sin problemas en una pieza, y de repeso les habían sacado las camas por lo que les tocaba dormir en el suelo.  
  
Después de la platica con Manta habían salido muy temprano, porque según lo que investigo debían ir a una playa donde estaba la primera pista para regresar a la normalidad, llegar a dicho lugar les había tomado todo el día, por lo que ahora era de noche y estaban en un hotel.  
  
Esto fue mas o menos lo que les dijo Manta  
  
/////FLASH BACK///  
  
-Existe el mito que en China ahí una región llamada "Los lagos de Jusenkyo", sus aguas están maldecidas por lo que al contacto con cualquier ser viviente ocurre una transformación- dijo manta  
  
-._. ¡¿QUÉ!?- preguntaron casi todos  
  
- UUU ese lugar esta encantado- dijo Manta  
  
-aaahhhhhhh- dijeron casi todos  
  
-u_u Por ejemplo existe una fuente llamada Nyanniichuan o la fuente de la jovencita ahogada, donde hace 1500 años una joven murió y desde entonces, todos lo que caen en la fuente se convierten en chicas al mojarse con agua fría.  
  
-¿Y donde queda ese lugar Manta?- pregunto Anna  
  
- TT . TT aun no lo se- dijo Manta- Pero si e encontrado algunas pistas, como dije antes se trata de un mito, y es muy difícil saber si en verdad existe.  
  
- ¿Entonces para que esforzarse en buscar cosas que no existen?- pregunto Horo-Horo  
  
-Porque no tenemos otra pista Boro-Boro- dijo Ren  
  
Apunto estuvieron de ponerse a discutir, pero la voz de Manta lo interrumpió, al colocar su Laptor en la mesa.  
  
-Miren ahí una persona que dice haber estado en Jusenkyo ella se encuentra en una isla al norte de aquí-  
  
- Bien que no se hable mas- dijo Anna- Mañana a primera hora partiremos, Manta encárgate de los pasajes.  
  
- TT . TT si Anna  
  
////FIN FLASH BACK/////  
  
"Quien pude dormir al lado de Ryo que ronca como loco" pensó Horo-Horo, intento moverse un poco pero le era difícil, con Ryo a su izquierda, que por cierto estaba acostado de lo lindo ocupando todo el espacio con enorme cuerpo.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Cuando por fin pudo darse vuela quedo viendo la espalda de Ren, parecía estar dormido, claro para él no era difícil conciliar el sueño al lado de Lyserg, se quedo un rato viéndolo como respiraba lenta y pausadamente, estaban cerca, por lo que pudo percibir aquel conocido aroma, aunque hubo algo que le molesto, estaba demasiado cerca del chico ingles, solo los separaban unos cuantos cm, no era nada extraño, el espacio de la habitación era reducido, y prácticamente estaban durmiendo unos encima de otros; de todas formas como pudo se sentó, no sin antes quitarse el enorme brazo de Ryo que lo tenia prisionero; sus ojos se posaron en los dos jóvenes dormidos, y coloco una almohada entre los dos, logrando separarlos un poco.  
  
No entendía muy bien que era lo que estaba haciendo, pero eso le dio gran tranquilidad, así que volvió ha acostarse; Ren al sentir la almohada cerca giro aun dormido quedando cerca del ainu que se coloco rojo al notar la peligrosa cercanía que tenia con el joven Tao; intento retroceder mas Ryo no se lo permitió, aun peor lo empujo con su brazo, haciendo que la respiración Ren y Horo-Horo se confundiera, abrumado por todas estas sensaciones, intento sentarse, pero fue interrumpido por el brazo de Ren que rodeo su cintura, impidiendo así que efectuara cualquier movimiento, aquella calidez que despedía ya tan conocida coloco a Horo-Horo mas nervioso y de paso que pareciera un semáforo en Stop.  
  
"Aléjate, aléjate, aléjate" se repetía mentalmente Horo-Horo "Es decir es Ren Tao, el arrogante" se acerco mas "ególatra" mas cerca "Ren" sus labios se rozaban, y su corazón parecía querer salir por su boca.  
  
-Tao- dijo en un suspiro, para dar paso a un suave beso.  
  
Los ojos del ainu se cerraron, dejándose llevar por el suave contacto; sus labios comenzaron a capturar los de Ren con delicadeza, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba lentamente hasta el punto de poder sentir el corazón de su compañero.  
  
Su lengua intento abrirse paso al interior de la dulce boca de Ren, pero este se movió, haciendo que Horo-Horo se retirara asustado.  
  
Los ojos dorados del joven Tao comenzaron ha abrirse lentamente, y para cuando se hubo medio despertado, su mirada divago por todo el lugar para darse cuanta que Horo-Horo no se encontraba en la habitación, no le dio importancia y se volvió a dormir  
  
Y afuera de la habitación recargado contra la puerta se encontraba Horo- Horo, que había salido corriendo, rápida y silenciosamente sin despertar a los demás  
  
-Por Dios- dijo Horo-Horo algo agitado por lo sucedido- ¿Qué estaba haciendo?  
  
"Debe haber una razón perfectamente razonable para haber besado a Ren, lo confundí con otra persona, no eso no era, no había comido, no eso tampoco era, aunque era cierto, Anna no nos dejo comer, acaso..........." interrumpió sus pensamientos  
  
-¿Acaso me gusta?  
  
"No, no, no deja de pensar estupideces" se regaño "Mejor mañana pensamos mejor la situación" y con estos últimos pensamientos Horo-Horo entro nuevamente en la habitación.  
  
******************************************************  
  
TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC  
  
-¡¡¡VAMOS LEVÁNTENSE QUE YA AMANECIÓ!!!-  
  
Alguien tocaba la puerta y parecía que la iba a tumbar, así Yho se levanto perezosamente, frotando aun sus ojos, para abrir la puerta.  
  
-Buenos días Annita-  
  
-Despierta a los demás- dijo Anna desviando la mirada de su prometido, un poco avergonzada al ver que solo llevaba unos pantalones cortos, dejando así descubierto su pecho.  
  
-Pero si aun esta oscuro- se quejo Yho  
  
- Son las 5:00 de la mañana- dijo Anna- Ren ya esta despierto, y no veo entonces porque ustedes no pueden.  
  
Al escuchar el nombre de Ren Yho frunció el seño, otra vez pensando en el joven Tao, por lo que al ver la expresión pensativa de su prometido, Anna miro en el interior de la habitación.  
  
-Si no los despiertas tú lo are yo- dijo Anna  
  
Yho reacciono al escuchar esto, pero fue demasiado tarde para impedir que la sacerdotisa mojara con dos baldes de agua fría a todos lo que se encontraban dormidos.  
  
PPPLLLAAASSSSHHHH  
  
Se escucho y lo único que se vio fue una gran cantidad de animales y de ropa sin dueño.  
  
-¡¡¡PERO QUE MUJER TAN HERMOSA!!!- grito un pequeño viejo, que fue directamente hacia Anna siendo bien recibido por el puño de esta que se encontró con su cara.  
  
-Los espero abajo en 15 minutos- dijo Anna  
  
- Si Annita TT . TT  
  
Una vez que Anna salió del hotel se encontró con Tamao que observaba emocionada el mar, el sol apenas comenzaba a salir, por lo que los dulces colores dorados combinaban perfectamente con el tono azulado del mar, pero algo interrumpió su minuciosa tarea de ver tan hermoso paisaje.  
  
-¿Y Pilika?- pregunto Anna  
  
-La señorita Pilika fue a ver algunos almacenes y dijo que no se demoraba.  
  
Conforme con la respuesta de Tamao, Anna se sentó en una banca a esperar la llegada de los demás, que no demoraron mucho, pronto todos estaban reunidos y rápidamente se dispersaron para buscar alguna pista de Jusenkyo.  
  
-PERO QUE CALOR HACE- se quejo Horo-Horo  
  
La llegada de la tarde trajo como consecuencia el fuerte y furioso sol, los turistas que caminaban de un lado a otro y aun no tenían pista.  
  
-Deja de quejarte Hoto-Hoto- dijo Ren- Que así no solucionaras nada.  
  
Horo-Horo observo a Ren, permaneciendo en silencio, desde que se levantaron trato de evitarlo puesto que cuando lo veía se sonrojaba por el atrevimiento de haberlo besado mientras dormía, por lo que reacciono lo mas rápido que pudo, viendo hacia otro lado con un peculiar tinte rojizo en sus mejillas.  
  
-Si claro, como usted diga señorito-  
  
-Alguien sabe donde están Anna y los demás- pregunto Yho interrumpiendo la posible pelea.  
  
Manta, Ren, Horo-Horo y Ryo vieron por los alrededores pero no encontraron nada, y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo se escucho la voz de Pilika que los llamaba.  
  
-Hola n_n- dijo-¿Qué hacen?  
  
- Ahí pero que inconsciente eres- dijo Horo-Horo- Se supone que nos tienes que ayudar a buscar información además ¿donde estabas?  
  
Aquella pregunta consiguió que Pilika se sonrojara levemente y mirara de reojo a Ren.  
  
-n////n bueno eso no importa- dijo Pilika- Anna se encuentra en esa dirección y los esta buscando  
  
Sin mediar mas con la conversación todos siguieron a la peliazul, hasta llegar donde Anna quien se encontraba sentada cómodamente, tomando una rica bebida bien fría, y una gran sombrilla la protegía del sol, al igual que sus lentes negros; a su lado estaban Tamao, Lyserg, Jun y Fausto.  
  
-¿Por qué se demoraron tanto?- pregunto- ¿Ya encontraron algo?  
  
Mientras comenzaban las quejas sobre la poca colaboración de Anna y las frías y atemorizantes miradas de esta, Pilika se daba media vuelta para que nadie la viera, sacando una pulsera que tenia tres hermosos y llamativos adornos.  
  
"Según la anciana de ese puesto, si le doy una de estas bolitas ha alguien, este se enamorara de la primera persona que vea" pensó mientras se sonrojaba viendo nuevamente a Ren quien se mantenía al margen de la pela "pero no me explico cual de todas le debo dar, bueno no importa"  
  
-Oye Ren n////n- llamo tímidamente Pilika  
  
-hum- dijo Ren- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Qui........ quisiera darte esto o///o-  
  
Pilika le ofreció lentamente la pequeña bolita que parecía un dulce, pero antes de poder dársela Ryo la empujo haciendo que se le cayera, y rebotara; Ren y Pilika siguieron con la mirada el destino de la bolita, la cual fue a parar en la boca de Anna que por estar discutiendo se la trago.  
  
-hay no- dijo asustada Pilika  
  
Anna se llevo una mano a los ojos al sentir como algo bajaba con brusquedad por su garganta, haciendo que todos se quedaran callados.  
  
-¿Estas bien Annita?- pregunto Yho.  
  
- Si yo solo.........  
  
Respondió Anna mientras retiraba lentamente la mano y veía a....................  
  
CONTINUARA:  
  
WUJAJAJAJAJA (risa malévola) los deje con la curiosidad ^o^  
  
Bien si quieren alguna pareja en especial me dicen n_n recuerden que aquí se vale todos con todos así que no me valla a matar por escribir esto.  
  
¿A quien quieren que vea Anna?, recuerden que quedan dos bolitas y cada es distinta de la otra ^^ ustedes deciden.  
  
Por cierto me quedan Fausto y Jun para que se transformen, díganme u_u que seria bueno? porque sinceramente no tengo ni idea ^^UUU  
  
Ahora lo mas importante los Reviews que me dejaron:  
  
KORY ASAKURA: Gracias Kory-san por dejarme un mensaje, n_n me alegro que te guste mi Fic; y ya que te gusta tanto Horo-Horo cuando se transforma pues te lo regalo ^^, que Kawaii que se ve cierto n_n.  
  
REIMY ASAKURA: Hi Reimy-san que bien que te guste mi Fic n_n, enserio crees que es uno de los mas buenos? u_u yo que pensaba que estaba muy confuso n_n y que nadie lo iba a leer TT . TT, te da pesar la transformación de Pilika?, ._. porque si no le a pasado nada malo, por ahora n_nUUU; espero que me sigas escribiendo ^^.  
  
KENNSY: Kennsy-san que bueno que te quedo gustando n_n, y como también te gusto la transformación de Horo-Horo también te lo regalo ^o^; que si Hao esta detrás de Ren? u_u que te diré?, pude ser n_n, como ya dije, aquí es posible cualquier pareja ^^UU, gracias por desear que mi computador se alivie aunque creo que eso demora TT . TT pero intentare enviarlos mas seguido.  
  
Ya saben cualquier sugerencia me dejan un Reviews o me escriben ha anlrobi@yahoo.com  
  
Se despide: Ann Saotomo ^^ 


	4. UN AMOR COMPLICADO

TT . TT exámenes -_-|||||| (Ann en un rincón oscuro) apenas entre y el periodo ya se va a acabar; aunque si e estado estudiado (algo n_nUU) así que creo que me va ir bien ^^; bien dejemos de lado las cosas que no son de interés para ustedes y pasemos a las cosas que realmente importan.  
  
^o^ ¡¡¡¡EL FIC!!!! Que me han escrito bastantes personas *__* eso es motivación para seguir escribiendo n_n  
  
Ni Shaman King ni Ranma ½ me pertenecen "PERO" INSISTO QUE REN ES MÍO wuajajajajajaja (risa desquiciada)  
  
YHOxANNA, HOROxREN  
  
CAPITULO CUARTO: UN AMOR COMPLICADO.  
  
Anna retiro lentamente su mano, fijo su mirada rápidamente en los presentes, sin prestar atención a alguien en particular, todos estaban callados mirándola detenidamente; por lo que tratando de saber lo que lo ocurrió a la sacerdotisa Yho hablo.  
  
-¿Te sientes bien Annita?.  
  
La mirada de Anna cambio ahora se le veía tan distinta con una apariencia casi DULCE, por lo que nuestros shamanes retrocedieron algo asustados; un fondo de color rosa y una canción romántica comenzó a sonar en la mente de Anna, mientras que esta se sonrojaba levemente.  
  
-¿Anna?- llamo Yho  
  
-Como no pude verte antes- dijo Anna- Si eres tan lindo  
  
Dicho esto la sacerdotisa comenzó ha acercarse lentamente a Yho, y los demás que estaban detrás de este retrocedieron al ver como Anna se acercaba a su prometido.  
  
- o////o A.......Anna?- dijo Yho un poco sonrojado  
  
-Tu eres el hombre de mi vida- dijo Anna acercándose un poco mas, entrelazando sus dos manos- ¡¡¡¡¡MANTA!!!!!  
  
Anna inmediatamente se arrodillo al lado del pequeño amigo de Yho que permanecía a su lado, quedando O.o en completo estado de shok, por lo que la sacerdotisa pudo tomar con rapidez las manos de Manta.  
  
-O_O|||||| - silencio sepulcral de parte de todos  
  
- ¡¡PERO ANNA!!!- exclamo Yho exaltado al ver el extraño comportamiento de Anna  
  
- Aléjate Yho- dijo Anna- No permitiré que te entrometas.  
  
Todos reaccionaron al ver como la sacerdotisa tomaba a Manta y comenzaba a correr, hábilmente entre los turistas, por lo que fueron detrás de ella.  
  
-¡¡¡ANNA!!!-  
  
- ¡¡¡DOÑA ANNA!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡SEÑORITA ANNA!!!  
  
Eso era lo que se oía en casi toda la playa, que era acompañado por un rastro de polvo, al igual que se veía un peculiar espectáculo; Una joven rubia llevaba arrastrando a un chico, detrás de ella venían un extraño hombre de peinado ridículo, que intentaba acercarse a un joven de cabellos verdes, que en su intento por alejarse quedaba al lado de una persona de mirada dorada y expresión seria, por lo que en cuanto esto ocurría un joven de cabellos celeste y negros se interponía entre los dos, mientras que una peliazul intentaba sacar algo de una extraña pulsera, y finalmente y a la cabecera de esto iba un joven de cabellos castaño, que a su lado estaba una sonrojada pelirosada.  
  
-¡¡¡ALÉJENSE!!!-  
  
Exclamo Anna al verse acorralada entre los turistas y su compañeros. Así que saco su rosario, amenazando con usarlo, por lo que los demás sacaron sus respectivas armas.  
  
-No permitiré que.............  
  
Callo repentinamente y soltó con brusquedad a Manta que fue hacerle visita al suelo, miro a Yho y los demás que la observaban sorprendidos, así que su habitual mirada fría y atemorizante hizo que se alejaran.  
  
-¿Anna estas bien?- pregunto Yho  
  
Anna lo observo fijamente al no comprender la pregunta, pero antes de hablar para saber a que se debía Horo-Horo se le adelanto.  
  
-Estabas corriendo como loca por toda la playa n_n- dijo algo divertido al recordar lo sucedido- diciendo que Manta era el amor de tu vida.  
  
Estuvo a punto de reírse, pero tuvo que contenerse o lo mas seguro es que Anna le enseñara una de sus técnicas secretas; la susodicha sacerdotisa se había quedado incrédula ante las palabras de ainu, por lo que busco con su mirada a Yho, a quien extrañamente se le veía serio, como esperando una explicación.  
  
-¿¡Entonces si funciono!?- exclamo exaltada Pilika.  
  
-¿Qué funciono? - pregunto molesta la sacerdotisa al ser el objeto de atención de todos los presentes.  
  
Pilika escondió automáticamente la pulsera detrás de su espalda, al notar que había hablado en voz alta en vez de pensarlo, su expresión se le veía nerviosa y ligeramente sonrojada. Antes de poder reaccionar y poder pensar alguna excusa sintió como alguien le arrebataba la pulsera, por lo que giro con rapidez para ver quien había sido.  
  
-Que interesante-  
  
Dijo Fausto cuando hubo llegado junto con Jun, y Lee Bruce Long; el doctor reviso minuciosamente dicho elemento, dando asentimientos y murmurando cosas que no alcanzaban a oír.  
  
-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Anna  
  
-Esto es una pulsera muy antigua- dijo Fausto- Perteneciente a la princesa de china hace muchos siglos, no tiene ningún valor, pero las tres gemas que tiene pueden atrapar a una persona en un poderoso hechizo de amor que pude ser peligroso, debido a su intensidad.  
  
-¿Para que compraste eso Pilika?- pregunto Horo-Horo  
  
Esa pregunta hizo que su pequeña hermana bajara la mirada tratando de ocultar su sonrojado rostro; por su parte Yho había perdido aquel porte serio y se le veía tan tranquilo como siempre, aunque este no era el caso de Anna que estaba furiosa, y de su fría mirada parecían salir llamas que atemorizaron nuevamente a los presentes que retrocedieron algo asustado.  
  
-Así que fuiste tu la culpable de que pasara la vergüenza mas grande de mi vida ***- dijo Anna acercándose peligrosamente.  
  
Pilika comenzó a retroceder, ocultándose atrás de Fausto, al mismo tiempo que le arrebataba la pulsera.  
  
-Espera....... Anna fu.... fue sin culpa n_nUUU- dijo nerviosamente- Solo fue un accidente.  
  
La sacerdotisa no escucho y nuevamente comenzó acercarse, por lo que Pilika comenzó a correr, mientras se escuchaban sus suplicas, y el aura enfurecida de Anna, además que los turistas los observaban con mucho interés; entre tanta carrera la pulsera perdió otra de su pepitas, que nuevamente reboto y fue Yho quien esta vez se la trago.  
  
Todos permanecieron en silencio al mismo tiempo que el descendiente de los Asakura se quedaba completamente quieto al sentir como la bolita bajaba por su garganta, por lo que tomo con ambas manos su cuello.  
  
-Ten Yho mira a Anna n___n-  
  
Dijo Pilika poniendo al frente a su prometida, quien permaneció algo aturdida con la velocidad que la ainu la había puesto en frente de Yho, y a pesar de querer permanecer con aquel porte inquebrantable un peculiar sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.  
  
El shaman de amidamaru tomo con suavidad las manos de su prometida, haciendo que esta se sonrojara levemente, todos estaban callados la ver aquella actitud por parte de Anna que no había manado a volar a su prometido por dejar que este se le acercara de esa forma.  
  
Los turistas parecían estar lo mas de entretenidos con el peculiar grupo, y mas aun cuando el joven de cabellos castaños tomo con una mano el rostro de la rubia y comenzó ha acercarse con lentitud a sus labios. Sin embargo antes de poder besarla este se detuvo.  
  
-¿¿¿¡¡¡Eh!!!??- dijo Yho- ¿Qué estoy haciendo?  
  
Todo el encanto se perdió con esta pregunta, Anna bajo su mirada para darse media vuelta, e ir directamente donde estaba Pilika, que esta vez no pudo huir ya que los demás le habían cortado el paso.  
  
-Que curioso- dijo Jun- ¿Porque esta vez no duro tanto tiempo como lo hizo Anna?  
  
Las miradas se fijaron en Fausto quien se acerco a la peliazul y le quito nuevamente la pulsera, impidiendo con esto que Anna se acercara.  
  
-No todas son iguales- dijo Fausto- La amarrilla que debe ser la de Anna dura 5 minutos, la azul que es la de Yho dura 30 segundos y la roja dura para toda la vida.  
  
- *-* ¿enserio?- dijo Pilika a lo que el doctor asintió.  
  
Con rapidez Pilika le quito la pulsera y saco la bolita roja, ninguno pudo reaccionar a tiempo, lo único de lo que se dieron cuenta fue que se acerco a Ren y que este por esta viendo a otra parte no pudo evitar que la ainu le diera dicha cosa.  
  
-Ren n////n- llamo tímidamente a Ren quien miraba el suelo tratando de asimilar las cosas.  
  
Al escuchar su nombre y por acto reflejo, el shaman chino alzo su mirada.  
  
El silencio era lo único que se oía en ese lugar, hasta los turistas que estaban cerca se quedaron callados a ver lo que sucedía.  
  
-Hermano- se quejo Pilika.  
  
Quien se habría imaginado que Horo-Horo se acercara tan rápido sin ser notado y que además le tapara los ojos a Ren.  
  
-¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?- pregunto Horo-Horo algo molesto.  
  
-Hermano suéltalo- dijo Pilika.  
  
El ainu no cambio su expresión molesta y puesto que estaba detrás de Ren, pudo ver perfectamente a su hermana, quien al ver su expresión bajo su cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento y vergüenza.  
  
-Horo-Horo- llamo Ren  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Podrías soltarme u///u - dijo Ren un poco sonrojado- Yo cerrare los ojos así no veré a tu hermana.  
  
En ese instante Horo-Horo se dio cuenta que prácticamente estaba abrazando al joven Tao, por la espalda, pero al escuchar sus palabras no se movió, permaneció algunos segundos quieto recordando aquel aroma embriagante, y la suavidad del cuerpo al que ahora tenia entre sus brazos, deseando por un momento no tener que abandonar aquella cálida sensación, por lo que sin decir algo, soltó a Ren.  
  
-Será mejor regresar al hotel y ahí aclarar las cosas- dijo Anna mientras se daba vuelta, viendo fríamente a todas entrometidas personas que aun no quitaban su mirada del grupo.  
  
Sin decir algo, todos lo siguieron, siendo Ren ayudado por su hermana, los turistas giraron nerviosamente al ver la fría mirada de la sacerdotisa, para ver como estos se perdían entre las personas.  
  
************************************** El sonido de la puerta de una de las habitaciones cerrándose fue lo único que se escucho una vez que llegaron al hotel, todos estaban sentados en las camas o en el suelo, esperando a que Anna hablara.  
  
-Lo que hiciste Pilika fue algo muy grave- dijo Anna- Con los sentimientos no se deben jugar.  
  
Pilika nuevamente miro al suelo, mientras asentía con aire culpable, su mirada paso del suelo a donde se encontraba Ren quien permanecía con sus ojos vendados.  
  
-Te e puesto un castigo- dijo Anna- Le dije al dueño del hotel que trabajarías en este lugar a cambio de unos yenes, pero claro que ese dinero será para "las aguas termales de Fumbari" así que puedes empezar de inmediato.  
  
Dicho esto le paso un uniforme a Pilika que lo apretó con fuerza y luego se puso de pie, cerrando con suavidad la puerta; una vez que la hermana de Horo-Horo se hubo retirado, los miradas se posaron en Ren, quien a pesar de no poder ver, supuso de lo observaban, por lo que sintiéndose incomodo se levanto, y como pudo salió de la habitación, dejándolos a todos en silencio.  
  
-¿No ahí una manera de que Ren pueda volver a ver sin que se enamore de la primera persona que vea?- le pregunto Yho a Fausto  
  
-No el efecto es permanente-  
  
Sin decir algo y dejando que los demás se ocuparan de aquel tema, Horo-Horo salió; cuando estuvo afuera del hotel sintió la brisa marina acariciar con delicadeza su piel, la frescura del aire y el majestuoso atardecer que combinaba perfectamente con el agua del océano, hicieron que sonriera, fijo su mirada en todas las direcciones, viendo a las personas ir y venir alegres; pero algo mas ocupaba su mente, sintió la presencia no muy lejana de Ren.  
  
Camino durante algunos segundos, para encontrar al joven Tao que estaba entrenando con su lanza, esta en un lugar apartado, no se veía personas cerca, solo el sonido del mar y el cantar del viento.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Ren  
  
-¡Eh!- dijo Horo-Horo- No, nada  
  
-No necesito que me cuiden- dijo Ren mientras sonreía- No soy como tu Hoto- Hoto.  
  
-Si claro mira quien lo dice - dijo- Si ni siquiera puedes ver  
  
-Pero puedo oír y sentir perfectamente-  
  
Estuvieron algunos segundos en un incomodo silencio, pero que fue interrumpido al ver como del mar saltaba, un hombre y le tiraba agua a Ren, quien tomo su apariencia femenina, dejando que sus violetazos cabellos le llegaran a los hombros; sin embargo el ainu que se encontraba algo retirado no lo alcanzo el agua.  
  
Ren giro rápidamente hacia el lugar donde se había escuchado el movimiento del agua, ese no fue un accidente, demasiada coincidencia para serlo.  
  
-Que descuidado eres Ren Tao- dijo el hombre- El señor Hao se alegrara que acabe contigo.  
  
Horo-Horo se acerco a Ren, quien permanecía sujetando fuertemente su lanza; sin perder tiempo, el hombre de Hao se lanzo contra los dos shamanes, por lo que estos se defendían como podían.  
  
La apariencia femenina de Ren le dificultaba el poder usar adecuadamente su poder espiritual, además de que no podía ver; sin embargo "ella" se rehusaba a dejarse vencer por ese shaman, así que ataco con mayor fuerza logrando enviarlo de vuelta al mar.  
  
Su respiración estaba descontrolada, de vez en cuando su cuerpo temblaba por el esfuerzo resiente, había usado su poder espiritual, por un momento lo pudo controlar correctamente, pero estaba cansado.  
  
-Eres bueno Ren Tao-  
  
"Esa voz, porque justamente tenia que aparecer en ese momento" pensó Horo- Horo, para luego ver como Hao se encontraba enfrente de ellos, el ainu se coloco al lado de Ren apretando con fuerza su estatuilla, a lo que Hao solo respondió con una sonrisa y con un simple movimiento de su mano logro que Horo-Horo saliera despedido contra un árbol.  
  
Ren lo sintió, sintió perfectamente como la presencia de Horo-Horo se alejaba, y escucho como su cuerpo se estrellaba contra un árbol.  
  
-Horo-Horo- llamo Ren.  
  
-Maldito- dijo el ainu mientras limpiaba un pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de su labio.  
  
Al escuchar su voz se tranquilizo, pero se quedo completamente estático, al sentir la presencia de Hao tan cerca, estremeciéndose al sentir como el hermano de Yho le susurraba en el oído, rozando con sus labios su piel.  
  
-Eres diferente de los demás- dijo- Eres mas fuerte, me servirás para mi equipo.  
  
-No soy un juguete con el que puedas jugar Hao-  
  
Terminado de decir esto Ren movió rápidamente su cuchilla en un intento por lastimarlo, aunque sabia que lo esquivaría sin dificultad, pero al menos logro que se alejara lo suficiente.  
  
-¿Porque quieres permanecer con Yho y los demás?- pregunto Hao- Mira lo que te hicieron, ahora no puedes ver, a menos que quieras enamorarte de alguien.  
  
Horo-Horo pudo ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Hao, por lo que se paro con rapidez, y corrió hasta donde estaba Ren; con un suave y simple movimiento el Asakura pudo romper las vendas que cubrían los ojos de Ren.  
  
¡¡¡PPLLLLLAAAAASSSSSHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
El sonido del agua se escucho perfectamente cuando Horo-Horo empujo fuertemente a Ren ocasionando que este cayera al mar, evitando así que pudiera ver a Hao.  
  
La mirada molesta del ainu, mostraba amenaza contra Hao, que sonreía, mientras daba media vuelta y desaparecía; un suspiro se escucho en el desolado lugar, Horo-Horo fijo su mirada en el agua. Espero algunos segundos para que Ren saliera, y cuando lo hizo traía algo en su mano izquierda, parecía una piedra o un coral.  
  
-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Horo-Horo.  
  
Al escuchar la voz del ainu Ren levanto su mirada, dejando a un petrificado Horo-Horo que comprobó que el Tao lo miraba fijamente dejando que sus dorados ojos se encontraran con los suyos.  
  
El suelo estaba húmedo por lo que Ren se resbalo y tratando de evitar su caída, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del ainu, a lo que este respondió colocando sus manos alrededor de la cintura del joven Tao; sus labios ahora separados por escasos cm hicieron que nuevamente se perdiera entre los ojos dorados de su "compañero"  
  
-Yo..............  
  
CONTINUARA:  
  
YEAH ^^ otro capitulo terminado, y nuevamente los deje con la curiosidad ^o^ WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.  
  
Ne todos pensaban que Anna iba a mirar a Yho n.n pero no era demasiado obvio, ^^UU o eso creo ¿y ahora que pasara? Ren vio a Horo-Horo ^.^ Wujajajajaja (risa malévola) como me gusta dejarlo así.  
  
A pesar de la demora espero que me comprendan TT . TT ya que esto lo mando desde un café Internet y no tengo mucha plata (por no decir que no tengo nada ) así que no puedo actualizarlo tan rápido como muchos quisieran n_nUUU.  
  
Aun no me decido en que transformar a Fausto y a Jun u_u esto tomara tiempo, así que sigo aceptando sugerencias ^-^.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!!!!!! SI eso es lo que me pone feliz n____n que me escriban:  
  
KENSSY: kenssy-san que bueno que aun te guste esto n_nUU, puede que me quede en lo mas interesante pero si les doy todo no me vuelven a escribir TT . TT; lo del beso n//n tienes toda la razón en decir que Horo-Horo nos tenia engañadas, ^^ pero de todas formas quien desaprovecharía esa oportunidad; Hao y Ren u_u (pensando)........... n_n ya veremos que pasa.  
  
DIOSA HIKARI: Hi como estas? Me alegra que te halla gustado mi Fic n_n; ^o^ y como también te gusto Horo-Horo cuando se transforma, pues también te lo regalo; *-* el chico me salió popular, las fanáticas lo aclaman, luego no me va a quedar uno para mi TT . TT. Gracias por pensar que mi Fic es uno de los mejores que has leído ^//^.  
  
KORY ASAKURA: Ne Kory-san como te ha ido con Horo-Horo ^-^? espero que no te este nado problemas ; ._. y no te lo vallas a comer o Ren se enojara contigo n_nUU; bien me alegra que sigas mi Fic, eso es lo que me da animo para seguir escribiendo.  
  
REIMY ASAKURA: ^___^ Reimy-san gracias por tu mensaje, me da gusto que te gusten las transformaciones; ._. que si somos amigas? pues n_n claro que lo somos; ^^UUU otra persona que aclama la transformación tan Kawaii de Horo- Horo, así que también te lo regalo ^.^; y por cierto no tengo Messenger (* por desgracia), pero mi E-mail es anlrobi@yahoo.com espero que me escribas n_n . Así que te gustan lo Fic's donde se mezclan las series ^^ a mi también me gustan, pero no e vistos muchos u_u (lastimosamente). Espero que lo que dices se haga realidad y que llegue lejos con mi Fic n_n. Nos vemos, te cuidas, bye.  
  
Espero que me sigan escribiendo n_n y por favor absténganse de usar objetos afilados y/o corta- punzantes en mi contra , ya saben sin mensajes el Fic se queda quieto, así que por favor TT-TT escriban, puede ser un Reviews o me escriben ha anlrobi@yahoo.com.  
  
Nos vemos Ann Saotomo ^-^ 


	5. NUJIEZU, LAS MUJERES AMAZONAS

¡¡¡MI COMPUTADOR VOLVIÓ!!! ^^ no crean que no actualizaba porque no quisiera, por el contrario ya me estaba enloqueciendo n_nUU sin mi computador, ya me hacia falta TT . TT, bien creo que me estoy yendo del tema Gomen, bien siento la demora para las personas que les gusta la historia n__n eso es motivo para que siga escribiendo..  
  
Ok ni Shaman King ni Ranma ½ me pertenecen, aunque Wujajajajaja Ren es MÍO n//n.  
  
YHOxANNA y HOROxREN,  
  
CAPITULO QUINTO: NUJIEZU, LAS MUJERES AMAZONAS  
  
-Yo.......  
  
dijo Horo-Horo aun perdido en los ojos dorados de la joven que tenia entre sus brazos, ninguno había echo algún movimiento.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Un grito cerca de ellos hizo que desviaran sus miradas para ver que había sucedido, aunque sin romper el abrazo; para encontrar a una Pilika totalmente angustiada, que tenia un rubor en sus mejillas.  
  
-¡¡NO PUEDO CREERLO HERMANO!!!- exclamo alarmada Pilika- ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE TU Y REN.......  
  
No pudo terminar la frase puesto que sus mejillas tornaron un intenso color rojo al pensar lo que ocurriría; fue entonces cuando Horo-Horo reacciono, dejando de ver a su hermana para ver al shaman chino, que lo observaba fijamente, esto inevitablemente hizo que se separara tan rápidamente que hizo que Ren cayera arrodillado al suelo.  
  
-Perdóname Ren- dijo melancólicamente Pilika cuando se hubo acercado al joven Tao arrodillándose a su lado- Por mi culpa es que estas así, y ahora.......  
  
-No tiene importancia Pilika- dijo Ren poniéndose de pie.  
  
Los dos ainu miraban intrigados la actitud de Ren, por lo que este en respuesta extendió la mano, mostrándoles como en su palma se encontraba una pequeña bolita roja.  
  
-¡¡¡PERO SI ESTO ES.....- dijo Pilika acercándose pero en cuando intento coger el pequeño objeto Ren cerro su mano.  
  
-Esa extraña cosa que me diste - dijo Ren consiguiendo que esta ocultara su sonrojado rostro de la fría mirada del Tao- Cuando Horo-Horo me empujo al mar la escupí.  
  
Alivio fue lo que se vio en el rostro de la pequeña peliazul, aunque en el caso de Horo-Horo no sabría decirse que era lo que quería decir; estuvieron en silencio por algunos segundos, el sol ya se había ocultado entre las montañas, la luz de la luna comenzaba a salir majestuosa en el negro firmamento.  
  
-Que bien que ya estés mejor-  
  
Una fría voz llamo su atención y para cuando encontraron al que les había hablado vieron a Anna y los demás.  
  
-._. porque traen las maletas-  
  
Ante esta pregunta Yho, y Manta, retrocedieron al ver la mirada de fuego de la sacerdotisa.  
  
-**** por accidente uno de los camareros los mojo a todos-  
  
O_OUUU-  
  
Fue lo único que pudieron decir Ren, Pilika y Horo-Horo al imaginarse a un pato de extraño peinado, un viejo pervertido, un labrador, un mono y demás, transformados al mismo tiempo, y además en un lugar publico,  
  
-u_u***** así que el dueño del hotel nos echo- dijo furiosa Anna- Pero como fue él, el que cometió la falta con nosotros no le pagamos ni un centavo.  
  
Una sonrisa maliciosa se asomo en los labios de Anna consiguiendo que sus compañeros retrocedieran con mayor insistencia; al ver aquella expresión, Ren pareció reaccionar, levantando el coral que había sacado del mar.  
  
-Manta podrías ver esto- dijo la femenina voz de Ren haciendo que el pequeño amigo de Yho se acercara y viera con detenimiento lo que este le había pasado.  
  
-Pe.... Pero si esto.... es- dijo emocionado Manta  
  
-¿Qué encontraste?- pregunto Yho acercándose al igual que los demás que rodearon a Manta viendo como este veía con asombro su computador portátil y luego el coral.  
  
-¡¡¡UN MAPA DE JUSENKYO!!!!- exclamo Manta  
  
-O.O  
  
-¡¡¡¡ENSERIO!!!!- dijeron todos menos Anna y Ren que mantuvieron su postura inquebrantable.  
  
-Bueno es solo una parte n_nUU- dijo Manta consiguiendo un suspiro de desilusión por parte de sus compañeros- Pero nos indica el lugar donde podemos encontrar los demás restos.  
  
La ilusión nuevamente apareció en el rostro de sus compañeros, y luego de algunas aclaraciones e investigaciones para tratar de descifrar el mapa, esto les llevo a la conclusión de que debían ir a una de las regiones de china, una de las mas apartadas.  
  
****************************************  
  
****************************************  
  
-Podrías explicármelo otra vez Manta n_nUU- pidió el ainu  
  
-Otra vez hermano ._.- se quejo Pilika- Esta es la cuarta vez que te lo explican -_-.  
  
Era de noche, el tiempo paso lentamente de un momento las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente ahora había podido llegar a china, aunque para eso les tomo un día y medio, al llegar las indicaciones del mapa le mostraba que en una aldea se encontraba lo que buscaban, por lo que estuvieron el resto del día ocupados recopilando información sin éxito alguno.  
  
-Pero es que aun no me queda muy claro n_nUU- dijo Horo-Horo  
  
Una aldea bastante retirada donde en su gran mayoría habitaban mujeres, todas ellas expertas en artes marciales y brujería, la aldea de las amazonas; no era conveniente que los hombres entraran o eso era lo que les había dicho Jun Tao, para Yho y Ren era fácil pasar desapercibidos pero y los demás, bien sin tener mas opción que esta habían entrado siendo Horo- Horo y Lyserg a los que coqueteaban de lejos consiguiendo que estos se sonrojaran.  
  
Llegada la tarde habían tenido que separarse o nunca encontrarían nada, y lo que ocurrió en aquel pequeño periodo de tiempo cambio drásticamente las cosas.  
  
-Es muy sencillo de comprender Hoto-Hoto- dijo Ren consiguiendo una mirada acecina por parte de este, haciendo que sonriera satisfecho- Las reglas de las amazonas son muy estrictas y se desacatan solo la muerte las espera.  
  
Todos guardaron silencio, se habían quedado a dormir a campo abierto puesto que no habían suficientes posadas y todas estaban llenas, la noche comenzaba a hacerse fría y la pequeña fogata era la única cosa que les permitía ver con claridad, Yho intentaba hablar con Anna, mientras que esta no le prestaba mayor atención, y el que tenia que pagar por el estado de animo de la sacerdotisa era Ryo que era el mas cercano; Jun y Lee Brouce Long fueron al pueblo a buscar información junto con Chocolove. Por lo que en ese momento Manta, Pilika, Lyserg, Horo-Horo y Ren estaban repasando los acontecimientos resientes.  
  
-Sin embargo no deja de ser extraño- comento Lyserg- Cuando es chico lo ama, pero cuando es chica quiere matarlo.  
  
-Puede que así sea pero las reglas chinas deben acatarse- dijo Ren- Además le dijimos a Yho que no se involucrara con estas personas y no hizo caso.  
  
-Bien, si, como quieran pero....-dijo Horo-Horo- podrían explicármelo de nuevo n_nUU.  
  
-Es muy fácil Horo-Horo- dijo Manta- Dejamos a Yho solo, en su forma femenina, cuando volvimos no enteramos de que se había comido el premio de un torneo que se celebraba en el pueblo, la joven que gano el premio se enojo bastante, lo siguiente que supimos Anna y yo es que Yho acepto un combate con ella, aunque me parece que fue algo injusto puesto que un shaman es mas fuerte que un humano.  
  
Un suspiro de resignación se escucho por parte de todos al ver como Yho seguía insistiéndole a su prometida de que hablara y esta cansada de estarlo escuchando le lanzo una sartén directamente en la cara.  
  
-Aunque a Anna no le dio mucha gracia que aquella joven después de haber perdido le diera un beso en la mejilla a su prometido- dijo Manta  
  
-El haber aceptado el desafió de esa mujer fue un grave error- dijo Ren captando la atención de los presentes- Según las leyes chinas de esta aldea si una guerrea cae derrotada ante un forastero si se trata de una chica se le da el beso de la muerte y se le mata.  
  
-Pero luego de eso............- comenzó a contar Manta  
  
////FLASH BACK////  
  
Jun llego justamente cuando la amazona le daba un beso a Yho en su forma femenina, por lo que con una rapidez incalculable tomo el brazo del Asakura y se lo llevo corriendo al mismo tiempo que Lee Brouce Long tomaba a Anna y Manta entre sus brazos y seguía el camino de su Taoista.  
  
-Porque corremos Jun- pregunto Yho mientras la joven Tao lo escondía detrás de varias canastas, dejando así que pasara una furiosa amazona.  
  
Luego de que Jun le explicara sobre el beso de la muerte Anna se mostró mucho mas calmada, pero esto solo se podía demostrar en sus ojos por lo que nadie lo noto; quien se creía esa niñita para estar besando a su prometido, pero al comprender el porque sintió que un peso se le quitaba de encima.  
  
No tardaron en reunirse con los demás, para darse cuenta de que nadie sabia nada sobre Jusenkyo; buscaron una posada pero no había ninguna habitación en el pequeño pueblo; aun así antes de que acabara el día aquella joven alcanzo a Yho aunque este ahora tenia su apariencia masculina, a pesar de ello había tenido un día terrible, la amazona no paraba de perseguirlo, tuvo que salir corriendo del restaurante donde estaban comiendo puesto que esta llego cortando todo a su paso con su espada, y para rematar Anna se veía bastante molesta, cosa que no le favorecía en nada.  
  
-¿Yho?- pregunto viéndolo fijamente, haciendo que este se sintiera incomodo- Ni Hao  
  
-Ni....Ni Hao- respondió Yho  
  
Aquella enorme espada que mantenía entre sus manos dispuesta a usarla en cuanto viera a su presa puso nervioso al Asakura, esa arman se estaba moviendo muy cerca de su cuello, puesto que la chica había creído encontrar a la que la venció. Un estremecimiento invadió su cuerpo al sentir como esta comenzaba a recorrer su pecho con su mano libre, como si quisiera cerciorarse de algo.  
  
-Hombre...-dijo  
  
-Si que pena que no sea una chica ^^UU - dijo nerviosamente rezando porque no lo descubriera.  
  
Luego de convencerse a si misma que esa persona que tenia enfrente era un chico, todos guardaron silencio e intentaron escabullirse lo mas silenciosamente posible, pero les fue inevitable puesto que esta vez aquella joven de cabellos azules apuntaba con su arma a la sacerdotisa.  
  
-Yho.... salir- dijo  
  
-¿Y porque me lo dices a mi? – dijo Anna no muy contenta de que aquella joven estuviera tocando tan libremente a Yho.  
  
-Yho.... tu esconder; tu también....- un golpe bastante certero por parte de su espada que fue esquivado con dificultad- ¡¡MATAR!!!  
  
Al ver esto el joven Asakura se interpuso entre las dos y con su espada aun en su funda golpeo el arma de la amazona, asiendo que esta volara por los aires, y que al caer, la empuñadura la golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza haciendo que esta cayera desmayada en el suelo.  
  
-O.O||||| - fue la expresión de Yho al notar lo que acababa de hacer.  
  
-Valla volvió a perder parece ser la triste historia de su vida- dijo Chocolove ganándose un par de golpes.  
  
-Eso significa que ahora también querrá ¡MATAR A YHO en su forma MASCULINA!- exclamo Pilika consiguiendo que un aura oscura rodeara al mencionado.  
  
Desde que la había derrotado se tubo que esconder, y cuando lo encontraba no paraba de perseguirlo con esa espada que ahora había sido la causante de su accidental victoria; fue entonces cuando vieron atentos como los ojos violetazos de la joven se abrían lentamente.  
  
-¡¡NO HAS PERDIDO!!- dijo Yho tratando de alejarla aunque claramente su japonés no era muy bueno- ¡¡HA SIDO UN ACCIDENTE!! ¡¡CASUALIDAD!!  
  
Fue entonces cuando la amazona rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Yho viéndolo fijamente y con ternura, ocasionando que los que estaban cerca de Anna se retiraran asustados al ver la fulminante mirada de esta.  
  
-Wo Ai Ni-  
  
Las únicas palabras que pronuncio luego de darle un beso en los labios a Yho donde todos se quedaron O.O mudos sin poder articular algún pensamiento coherente. La única que reacciono fue Anna que ahogo un quejido y en vez de eso lanzo un piedra de considerable tamaño que fue a dar justamente en la cabeza de su prometido, cortando así el beso que se efectuaba frente de sus ojos, ocasionando que una batalla de miradas entre Anna y la joven Amazona.  
  
////FIN FLASH BACK////  
  
-Si eso ya lo sabia- dijo Horo-Horo- pero aun no entiendo porque esa joven hizo eso.  
  
-Presta atención Hoto-Hoto- dijo Ren- Si en vez de perder frente de una mujer pierde frente de un hombre entonces tendrá que casarse con él-  
  
-O.O que leyes mas extrañas- dijo Pilika  
  
Todos suspiraron al saber las complicadas leyes que tenia el extraño pueblo, quien sabe que mas tendrían, lo mejor seria irse lo mas pronto posible; pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver como frente de ellos aparecía "la nueva prometida de Yho", a pesar de eso era un joven muy atractiva, un largo y sedoso cabello que se debatía entre azul oscuro y negro le daba a su rostro una expresión astuta e inocente que podía cambiar con enorme facilidad, además de la escultural figura que poseía.  
  
Con su mirada busco algo entre los presentes, para luego iluminársele al encontrar su cometido "el joven Asakura" que se sacaba la sartén del rostro.  
  
-¡¡YHO!!- exclamo para saltar enganchándose en su cuello para luego hablar alegremente- Ni Hao . -Ni Hao TT . TT- respondió Yho, para luego caer en cuanta de algo- ¿Cómo te llamas?.  
  
Ella parpadeo varias veces como tratando de comprender lo que le decían para luego sonreír dulcemente, apretando con mayor insistencia a Yho.  
  
-Shian- dijo- Ai Ren.  
  
Fue entonces que antes de poder decir algo se escucho un fuerte estruendo cerca del lugar donde se encontraba Anna; por lo que todos corrieron rápidamente hacia esa dirección, encontrando a un joven de cabellos negros como la noche, atacar a la sacerdotisa.  
  
-Mi amada Shian si te venzo te convertirás en mi esposa- dijo el muchacho dirigiéndose a Anna  
  
-Mi nombre no es Shian **- aclaro molesta- Yo soy Anna Kyouyama la futura esposa del shaman King.  
  
Al escuchar esto el joven saco de sus ropas una gafas bastante gruesas, que en cuanto sus ojos vieron a la rubia en frente se sobresalto y vio a los presentes, encontrado a la Amazona abrazando a Yho.  
  
-Shian pelea conmigo- dijo  
  
-No- respondió esta- Wo De Ai Re- dijo señalando a Yho- Shian tiene prometido, y es muy fuerte porque pudo vencer hasta Shian.  
  
Cansado de estar escuchando aquella discusión sobre quien se quedaba con quien, Ren se retiro del lugar para buscar uno mas tranquilo, no era asusto suyo el involucrarse en ese tipo de cosas, y tampoco le agradaban, por lo que camino durante un rato dejando que el sonido de la naturaleza lo adormeciera, estaba cansado aun no recuperaba el poder espiritual que había gastado cuando lucho contra el hombre de Hao, y desde que llegaron no había podido deshacerse de esa molesta apariencia femenina, y esto era solo porque su hermana se lo había pedido.  
  
Un fuerte estruendo se escucho así que supuso que habían iniciado alguna pelea; pero no le dio importancia siguió hasta que llego a un pequeño claro donde se podían ver perfectamente las luces de la aldea, en el silencio del bosque y la tranquilidad de la noche sintió una presencia, definitivamente ya se estaba cansando de todo esto, por lo que sin moverse su lanza apareció en sus manos, quedo en silencio por algunos segundos dejando que el viento azotara sus cabellos que en esa apariencia le llegaban hasta los hombros.  
  
-Perceptivo como siempre Ren Tao-  
  
-Y ahora que quieres Hao- dijo Ren  
  
-Al parecer Yho tiene bastantes dificultades por lo que mejor te dejo a ti el mensaje- dijo burlonamente Hao sabiendo perfectamente que consecuencias traerían sus palabras.  
  
-No soy mandadero de nadie- dijo Ren  
  
-No les queda mucho tiempo- dijo Hao- Si siguen desperdiciando los pocos segundos que aun les quedan luego no podrán cambiar esa apariencia.  
  
Se sintió impotente, impotente de no pode descubrir si en verdad le están mintiendo o si Hao le decía la verdad, por lo que esto se expreso en un fuerte ataque concentrando su poder espiritual en la persona que se mantenía detrás de él, no le importo que con su forma femenina su cuerpo se cansara, solo quería desquitarse de lo que sentía, aunque fue demasiado lento y Hao pudo desaparecer entre la oscuridad.  
  
- ¡¡Ren Tao!!- exclamo Lyserg  
  
-¡¡Ren!!  
  
Al escuchar su nombre giro hasta encontrarse con el ainu y el chico ingles, que se acercaron rápidamente, estaba cansado la cabeza le daba vueltas por lo que callo sentado, respirando pesadamente.  
  
-¿Joven Ren se encuentra bien?- pregunto Lyserg recostándola contra su pecho para ayudarle a mantenerse sentado.  
  
-Ehhh o.o ..... * Lyserg porque no vas a ver si Hao anda cerca yo me quedare con Ren- dijo Horo-Horo.  
  
-Si tiene razón- dijo Lyserg mostrando su habitual desagrado cuando se hablaba de Hao, llamando a su Hada para perderse entre la oscuridad de la noche.  
  
Horo-Horo sostuvo a Ren de la misma forma que el joven ingles lo había echo, no aparto su mirada algo molesta hasta que Lyserg se perdió de su vista, por lo que suspiro y todo se quedo en silencio; ahora se daba cuenta de la circunstancia en que se encontraba, Ren se encontraba recostado en su pecho, tenia los ojos cerrados parecía dormido, contemplo durante unos segundos su rostro, esos rasgos femeninos lo hicieron sonrojarse al recordar la noche en que le robo ese beso, por lo que controlado por este pensamiento comenzó a inclinarse lentamente sobre eso delgados labios.  
  
-¿Que te pasa?- pregunto la voz suave de Ren.  
  
Los ojos dorados del joven Tao se abrieron, se debía cansado, por lo que no alcanzo a ver lo que el ainu pretendía, ya que el repentino despertar de Ren hizo que Horo-Horo se alejara tan rápido que casi se va hacia tras, pero se quedo callado hipnotizado por su mirada; Ren se sintió incomodo por lo que se movió un poco tratando de pararse, cosa en la que el ainu ayudo, sonrojándose al pasar su brazo por la delgada cintura de su compañero, ese aroma característico hizo que su corazón latiera con mayor rapidez.  
  
Ambos se pusieron de pie, cuando una explosión se escucho no muy lejos, y cerca de ellos aterrizo el joven de cabello negro que pretendía llevarse a Shian (la nueva prometida de Yho), y esta estaba con él.  
  
-Shian ya te dijo que tiene prometido- dijo ella.  
  
-Pero si te venzo no tendrás que casarte con él-  
  
-El hombre que venció a Shian, es muy fuerte para que Keit lo venza- dijo Shian- Es tan fuerte que venció hasta Shian.  
  
Así que ese era el nombre del joven, por lo que tratando de escapar de esa discusión Horo-Horo y Ren comenzaron a caminar; pero esta vez el joven que respondía al nombre de Keit se interpuso entre los dos.  
  
-Pero mi amada Shian ¿porque no me correspondes?- dijo Keit dirigiéndose a Ren. . -Mi nombre es Ren Tao **- dijo Ren- ¿Por qué mejor no te pones tu gafas?.  
  
Y eso intento, pero al buscarlas no las encontró, así que sin darle importancia a lo que le decía el shaman chino, puesto que aquella voz femenina y suave no lo convencía; así que con una patada hizo que Horo-Horo soltara a Ren, y antes de que "esta" pudiera caer al suelo Keit la sujeto.  
  
- Mi amada Shian por favor cásate conmigo- dijo  
  
Ren estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero la amazona se le coloco atrás y le tapo la boca, así que ella hablo haciendo parecer que aquella voz era de la persona que Keit tenia en sus brazos.  
  
-Shian ya te dijo que tiene prometido-  
  
-Si no quieres estar conmigo te obligare- dijo Keit  
  
Cuando por fin Ren pudo liberarse las manos de Shian y pudo hablar, sintió unos labios presionarse contra los suyos, y una hábil lengua se introducía en su boca sin permiso, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran grandes de sorpresa; sintió algo bajar por su garganta, tenia un sabor amargo que hizo que sus brazos intentaran separarlo al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba que era aquel liquido que le estaba haciendo tomar.  
  
-¡¡¿¿Qu.... que ... QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!!?? ****- exclamo molesto Horo-Horo al ver como aquel joven besaba a Ren.  
  
Mientras que Ren intentaba quitárselo de encima sintió sus brazos pesados y sus párpados cerrarse, no pudo mas permanecer despierto y se quedo dormido, seguramente por causa de aquel brebaje que no pudo evitar tomar.  
  
-Mi amada Shian- dijo Keit cuando vio que la persona que estaba en sus brazos se quedo dormida- Pronto seremos muy felices.  
  
Dicho esto salto hábilmente entre el oscuro bosque llevándose al inconsciente Ren consigo, siendo seguido muy de cerca por Horo-Horo.  
  
CONTINUARA:  
  
Muchos me van a odiar por este capitulo tan malo -_-||||| No me gusta crear personajes, pero no se preocupen que yo los quito rapidito n_n, claro que si quieren que los deje n_nUU pues se quedan, pero no creo que a alguien le caiga muy bien el joven que se llevo al joven Tao ^.^  
  
Y ahora lo mas importante de todo Reviewer ^__^ lo que me alegra el día.  
  
ANNA KYOUYAMA A: ^^ Anna-san muchas gracias por tu mensaje, pero sabes no e podido ver bien tu pagina n_nUU, ya se que me demoro mucho, pero es que no tengo ni idea de cómo inscribirme, pero en cuanto tenga tiempo entro, tenme paciencia n_n, Gomen nasai.  
  
REIMY ASAKURA: Ne Reimy-chan menos mal que te gusto el capitulo anterior n_n, espero que no te enojes conmigo por este capitulo TT^TT pero me falto inspiración Gomen nasai; diles a tus mascotas que gracias por los saludos ^- ^ y por cierto cuídate de darle cochinadas a Klas u_u mira que si le das a Kikyo cabe la horrible posibilidad de que la personalidad de ella sea contagiosa -_-||| no quiero ni pensarlo; ¿Escribir un Fic las dos? Hum u_u déjame pensarlo, porque tampoco se de que seria n_nUU; gracias por escribirme n_n.  
  
KENSSY: Hi Kenssy-san n_n como podrás ver el querido Ren no se enamoro de Horo-Horo, como sabrás me gusta mucho dejar así las cosas ^^UU, es un mal vicio que tengo; si Pilika es muy atrevida, pero ahí que comprenderla si se tiene la posibilidad de tener a Ren n//n yo hubiera echo lo mismo; AnnaxManta es una pareja que nunca e visto y es precisamente por eso que me pareció perfecta n_nUU; lo que se trae Hao en manos lo veremos mas adelante, así que no te preocupes por eso ^^ (o de pronto si deberías preocuparte n_nUU)  
  
Bien otra vez me disculpo por lo mal que me quedo el capitulo, al menos espero que alguien me escriba TT . TT yo soy muy optimista.  
  
Bueno voy hacer un concurso y el que gane le hago un Fic como quiera n_n con la pareja que quiera, y de la serie que quiera (no importa cual), y si les parece muy poquito les puedo dar la dirección de una muy buenas paginas donde están todas las canciones de shaman king, y el video Epilogo ^-^ que es el video que Fox Kids no quieres pasar **; OK lo único que tienen que hacer es traducir las palabras que dijo Shian, que por cierto están en chino, yo no me las invente n_n.  
  
Las palabras eran "Ni Hao" "Wo Ai Ni" "Wo De Ai Ren" "Ai Ren", así que ya saben participen n_n.  
  
Ahí algo importante quería explicarles que significaba "san" ya que yo lo uso mucho n_nUU, porque ya me dijeron varias personas que no entendieron ^^UU, para que no digan que esta niña loca les estaba diciendo quien sabe que ; eso solo es una forma de respeto n_n porque existen varias: Dono (muy, pero muy formal) sama (Muy formal) san (formal) Kun (medio formal) chan (informal, para las personas de mucha confianza) ^-^ eso es todo espero que le halla quedado claro.  
  
Eso es todo no se olviden de dejarme REVIEWES TT^TT por favor, o si no me pueden escribir a anlrobi@yahoo.com acepto cualquier sugerencia n_n, porque sin mensajes no ahí Fic.  
  
Se despide ANN Saotomo ^^ 


	6. KAIRIASHI

Gomen nasai ^^UU, pero no creo haberme demorado tanto u_u, o si ._.? bueno de todas formas esta vez no fue mi culpa u_u, fue culpa de FF Net que no me quiso subir el capitulo; porque lo tengo echo desde el martes **, bueno de todas formas yo no importa. Ok dejemos de lado esas cosas sin importancia n_n.  
  
Shaman King no me pertenece (TT-TT por desgracia) ni tampoco Ranma ½ (que tristeza TT^TT), pero ya arreglaremos eso WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ^O^ ah y por cierto Ren es MÍO WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
YHOxANNA y HOROxREN  
  
CAPITULO SEXTO: KAIRAISHI  
  
¡¡¡¡PPPPLLASSSSSHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Una molesta sacerdotisa dio media vuelta, con un vacío balde que contenía agua fría, atrás suyo corría desesperada una joven de largos cabellos castaños, que esquivaba con habilidad una grande y afilada espada perteneciente a una de las amazonas del lugar.  
  
-Pobre Yho, no crees que se te paso la mano Anna......-  
  
la voz de Manta fue cortada al observar la fría y oscura aura que rodeaba Anna, quien cansada de ver como la "nueva prometida" de Yho se le lanzaba encima cada vez que podía en sus propias narices, le había lanzado agua fría al Asakura, quien inmediatamente adopto aquella apariencia femenina, y ahora luchaba porque el filo de la espada no lo cortara; "pero quien diablos se creía esa niña" pensaba molesta la sacerdotisa, que al ser interrumpida en sus pensamientos por Manta, le lanzo una mirada fulminante que hizo que todos los presentes se estremecieran.  
  
Volvió su mirada hacia el camino, suspirando de impotencia, podría eliminarla, claro que podía, pero eso seria muy obvio, y de todas formas si Yho no hacia nada para evitar que se le acercara era probablemente porque le gustaba esa joven china. Suspiro de resignación, si su prometido prefería a la amazona que a ella, debería hacer algo para que no le quietaran a la persona que mas quería, pero si el la rechazaba no podía hacer nada mas.  
  
-¿Donde esta Ren cuando se le necesita?- dijo en un susurro Anna, aquel shaman arrogante se había convertido en el único que la escuchaba con atención, eran tan iguales, tan parecidos que se entendían muy bien, pero solo era eso una amistad, con la cual estaba agradecida.  
  
****************************************  
  
****************************************  
  
-¡¡OYE!!!- grito Horo-Horo- ¡¡¡¡VUELVE AQUÍ!!!!, ¡¡¡AH DONDE TE LO LLEVAS!!!  
  
Aquel joven que llevaba consigo al inconsciente Ren corría hábilmente entre el oscuro bosque, no era mucha carga llevar a Ren, puesto que este no pesaba casi nada, cosa que le ayudo a tener gran ventaja con el ainu, algo que no le favorecía mucho a Horo-Horo.  
  
Estaba molesto y confundido a la vez, que se suponía que iba hacer hace un momento, intento besar a Ren, "otra vez" pensó mientras seguía corriendo, algo que no es muy recomendable si se tenia en cuenta la espesura del bosque, distraerse con los pensamientos solo hizo que se estrellara contra un árbol, y se detuviera mientras que su persecutor se alejaba.  
  
-Rayos- dio el ainu- Koloro  
  
No quería hacerlo, pero si no lo hacia, Keit se llevaría al joven Tao, por lo que llamo a su espíritu acompañante e hizo que esta posesionara la estatuilla que le había dado su hermana antes del torneo de shamanes.  
  
Injusto cierto, pero útil, a demás no dejaría que apartaran a Ren de su lado; un lento tinte rojizo apareció en sus avergonzado rostro "pero que estoy pensando" dijo mientras negaba enérgicamente su cabeza, tratando de convencerse que solo rescataría a el shaman chino por ser su amigo, luego trataría de descifrar porque casi lo besa; tal vez se debía a la apariencia femenina que tomaba, "pero no dejaba de ser Ren" //// bien mejor dejaba hasta ahí sus pensamientos, lo primero era que aquel atrevido joven soltara a Ren.  
  
-¿** como se atrevió a besarlo?  
  
Con esto ultimo salto hábilmente, para encontrar a su oponente desde las alturas, viendo como este le llevaba mucha ventaja, pero desde hay seria fácil apuntar y hacer un golpe certero, claro sin llegar a matarlo, sabia que para un simple humano no se debía efectuar mucha fuerza; solo le tomo unos segundos calcular la distancia y luego simplemente disparo, aprovechando un salto de había echo Keit.  
  
-¡¡LE DI!!  
  
Dijo alegremente aunque luego se dio cuenta que Keit había soltado a Ren y que ahora este estaba cayendo entre los árboles; corrió rápidamente para ver que le había pasado, no le tomo mucho tiempo llegar donde se encontraba Ren, aunque claro la espesura del bosque y la cantidad de arbustos le habían causado algunos raspones y rasguños, cosa que no le importo, ni noto; cuando al fin llego al lugar deseado encontró al shaman chino hundiéndose en las aguas de un hondo y oscuro lago.  
  
Salto sin pensar las consecuencias solo cuando estuvo a punto de tocar el agua, recordó lo que ocurría cuando su cuerpo tocaba el agua fría.  
  
SPLASH  
  
Un tierno cerdito negro emergió de las agua nadando hasta llegar donde la inconsciente joven de cabellos violetazos se hundía con lentitud, con su hocico sujeto la camiseta roja de la joven, y comenzó a nada dificultosamente por tener que arrastrar a Ren.  
  
Al llegar por fin a la orilla vio como aun no despertaba, algo que no comprendía, en primer lugar ¿por qué se había desmayado? Suponía que eso se lo tenia que preguntar después, se acerco un poco mas hasta que escucho la calmada respiración de Ren, algo que lo relajo, al menos no le había pasado algo malo. Un incomodo ardor hizo que viera como una de sus patas tenia un rasguño en el cual comenzaba a salir algo de sangre.  
  
"Todo por tu culpa" pensó Horo-Horo sonriendo al ver lo tranquila que se veía su "compañera", a decir verdad las facciones aun mas delicadas de Ren la hacían bastante bonita, hombre o mujer el shaman chino siempre tenia su encanto seductor.  
  
Vio en todas las direcciones, no sabia donde estaban, intento caminar un poco para darse una idea en que dirección se encontraban pero no pudo, en su forma humana aquella herida no significaba nada, pero ese cerdito en el que se convertía, no podía con el ardor.  
  
-Estas lastimado  
  
Unos brazos lo había levantado del suelo, y sus ojos se encontraron con el hipnotizante resplandor dorado que ahora lo miraban fijamente; Ren había despertado, y se encontraba acostado, por lo que sus brazos sostenía a Horo- Horo en el aire viéndolo detenidamente.  
  
Sin darse cuenta Ren sonrió al ver que el ainu estaba bien, el rasguño que tenia no era la gran cosa, por lo que lo coloco contra su pecho, haciendo que este se colocara rojo a mas no poder, al sentir tan cerca la forma femenina de su compañera, sin oponer resistencia alguna a la cercanía que tenia con el joven Tao. Se sentó con dificultad aun estaba algo mareado y tenia mucho sueño, la próxima vez que viera a ese sujeto se las pagaría, como se había atrevido a hacerle todo eso, primero le drogaba y luego lo secuestra.  
  
Intento pararse pero un dolor en su hombro lo detuvo, se quedo quieto viendo por un momento el brazo que sostenía al cerdito, que era el que le dolía; el ainu busco con su mirada el motivo por el cual Ren se había detenido, pero no le dio importancia ya que este se había levantado, comenzando a caminar al principio torpemente debido a que el brebaje aun no se pasaba; pero conforme fue avanzando se sentía mejor aunque mas cansado, pero el mareo había cesado.  
  
Le dolía el brazo, seguramente se debía lastimado, pero como esta inconsciente pues no recordaba como, y el estar llevando a Horo-Horo en sus brazo lo lastimaba mas, pero él también estaba lastimado y aunque no se tratara de algo tan grave se demorarían mas si el ainu caminaba, y de alguna forma tenia que agradecerle el que le halla ayudado. Fijo su mirada en el pequeño animalito que ahora comenzaba a quedarse dormido en su pecho y sonrió al ver lo tierno que se veía su compañero, tan pequeño e inofensivo que lo acerco protectoramente contra su pecho, mientras una de sus manos comenzó a acariciarle la cabecita suavemente sin llegar a despertarlo.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡YHO MUJER YO MATAR!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡NO ESPERA SHIAN!!!  
  
El suelo comenzó a retumbar una gran nube de polvo se acercaba con rapidez donde se encontraba Ren quien vio fijamente como los gritos se intensificaban; Yho venia corriendo esquivando hábilmente los cortes de la espada que pretendía acabar con su vida.  
  
-¡¡¡YHO MATAR!!!  
  
-TT.TT|||| ESCÚCHAME  
  
Ren observo como el Asakura comenzaba acercase colocándose detrás de su espalda, mientras que la amazona se le colocaba al frente y comenzaba a lanzar certeros golpes con su arma con la intención de darle a Yho sin importarle que el shaman chino se encontrara de por medio, por lo que le tocaba esquivar también los ataques.  
  
-Podemos hablar Shian TT-TT- rogó Yho.  
  
-Yho matar- dijo la amazona  
  
-Yho porque no van hablar en otra parte, donde yo no este- dijo molesto Ren de que los ataques no cesaran, sino que se fueran intensificando.  
  
-Shian mi amada e venido por ti  
  
La voz de un intruso hizo que todos viera como de entre los arbustos salió aquel joven que intentaba convencer a la nueva prometida de Yho que se casara con él.  
  
- Shian esta muy ocupada para tener que jugar con Keit-dijo Shian  
  
La discusión nuevamente Inicio por lo que como pudo se escabullo silenciosamente sin ser notado; aun con Horo-Horo entre sus brazos dejo metido a Yho en un problema, donde no podía huir por ser vigilado constantemente por la joven china, que intentaba acabar con su vida pero que era interrumpida por Keit que intentaba convencerla, por lo que se escuchaba constantemente:  
  
-Shian matar Yho mujer- decía- Keit irse  
  
-Pero mi amada Shian porque no te quieres casar conmigo-  
  
-Veo que tienen mucho de que hablar así que yo mejor me voy-  
  
Con estas ultimas palabras Ren continuo caminando no quería quedar involucrado en asuntos tan molestos, el crujido de una rama hizo que fijara su mirada en dicha dirección encontrando a una curiosa Pilika, un incomodo Manta y una sonrojada Tamao que veían fijamente lo que ocurría con Yho y las dos personas que estaban con él, por lo que están tan concentrados en su espionaje que no se percataron de su presencia.  
  
- U no pensé que fueran tan curiosos- dijo Ren consiguiendo que los presentes saltaran del susto.  
  
- O////O hay, no joven Ren.....nosotros solo.....no valla pensar mal de nosotros joven Ren.... porque..- balbuceaba una temblorosa y roja Tamao que no hacia sino mirar el suelo como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo.  
  
-Hola Ren n_n- dijo despreocupadamente Manta (parece que estar mucho tiempo con Yho le estaba afectando)  
  
-¡¡HERMANO!!- exclamo Pilika al ver como el ainu descansaba en los brazos del joven Tao, teniendo en una de sus paticas una leve herida.  
  
-No te preocupes por tu hermano Pilika, él esta bien- dijo Ren  
  
-De acuerdo Ren ^///^- dijo Pilika  
  
-Toma - dijo Ren pasándole a Horo-Horo rápidamente al ver esa mirada que lo hacia sentir tan incomodo.  
  
Sin decir algo mas dio media vuelta, el dolor en su brazo había disminuido un poco al no tener que cargar al ainu, pero no le dio importancia, lo único que quería era apartarse de ese manicomio, en que se había convertido el andar con sus amigos.  
  
El campamento que había armado no estaba tan lejos por lo que camino lo mas rápido que pudo, encontrando que su hermana y Fausto ya se habían dormido; el siempre fiel Lee Brouce Long estaba sentado al lado de la tienda donde descansaba su taoista con los ojos cerrados pero Ren sabia que no estaba durmiendo; la presencia de Anna se encontraba un poco mas lejos, por lo que decidió hacerle un poco de compañía, claro primero cambiaria esa apariencia femenina que tenia.  
  
******************************  
  
******************************  
  
Siempre había dicho que los humanos no sabían cuidar la naturaleza, como no podían ver aquel hermoso paisaje, el cielo estrellado, adornado meticulosamente por las estrellas, mientras que los árboles bailaban al compás del viento, al mismo tiempo que mecían con lentitud sus cabellos dorados; suspiro pesadamente, como Yho podía ser tan inconsciente y no decirle a esa amazona que no le interesaba, o seria que estaba mal, acaso seria posible que su prometido se interesara por la joven china.  
  
-Deberías estar descansando Anna-  
  
No tuvo necesidad de girar para ver de quien se trataba, la sola presencia era suficiente para que no apartara su mirada de la meticulosa tarea que era revisar el lugar en que se encontraba.  
  
-¿Dónde estabas Ren?  
  
-En ningún lugar en especial- -¿Tuviste problemas?  
  
-No, solamente lo usual, me encuentro con Hao, me dice que no tenemos mucho tiempo para encontrar las aguas de Jusenkyo, luego me secuestra el novio de esa amazona porque creyó que yo era ella- soltó con ironía Ren hablando siempre con voz neutra, mientras se sentaba al lado de Anna- Y eso fue todo, ¿y que tal tu día?  
  
-Igual, tengo que buscar un agua para evitar transformarme en gato, me encuentro con que mi prometido tiene una "prometida" y que esta lo ama cuanto es hombre y lo quiere matar cuando es mujer- dijo en igual tono Anna- Y luego me pongo a pensar en lo que siente Yho, cosa que es muy difícil  
  
La extraña conversación siempre dicha como si aquello fuera algo sin importancia hizo que ambos sonrieran y comenzaran a reírse, cualquiera que lo hubiera visto de seguro se extrañaría, los dos las personas frías, indiferentes y solitarias, riéndose despreocupadamente, disfrutando de tener a alguien que los escuche.  
  
-No tienes porque preocuparte Anna- dijo Ren sonriéndole- Ya sabes que Yho no le gusta lastimar los sentimientos de las personas estoy seguro que hablara con ella.  
  
Anna asintió mientras seguía viendo el firmamento, hasta ella necesitaba hablar con alguien, alguien que la comprendiera, que entendiera sin la necesidad de hablar lo que quería decir, y esa persona era Ren, ella quería mucho a Yho, pero él no comprendía la totalidad de sus verdaderos sentimientos, y eso para ella era muy difícil de explicarle, como una persona tan fría como ella podría llegar y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba.  
  
Estuvieron unos minutos sentados en silencio, solo disfrutando de su compañía y de poder tener un momento de tranquilidad entre tanto alboroto. Hasta que finalmente se pararon y comenzaron a caminar entre la oscuridad para llegar al campamento.  
  
-Te lastimaste- dijo Anna al ver notar algo diferente en los movimientos de Ren.  
  
-Nada grave- contesto este.  
  
Llegaron al campamento y lo primero que vieron es a Pilika, Tamao, Manta y Horo-Horo dormidos; cualquiera que halla visto a Anna hubiera huido despavorido al ver la mirada de fuego y la aura oscura que rodeaba su cuerpo, sus ojos negros observaban fulminantemente el lugar donde descansaba su prometido; Ren también fijo su mirada en Yho, permaneciendo a lado de la sacerdotisa, viendo al dormido Asakura y a su lado estaba dormida en la misma bolsa de dormir a la amazona.  
  
-Yho- dijo furiosa Anna  
  
Aunque dijo esto en un susurro el Asakura sintió una fuerte escalofrió recorrer sus cuerpo haciendo que se levantara de golpe, y lo primero que se encontró fue a su prometido mirándolo molesta y a un indiferente Ren a su lado, fue en ese momento cuando sintió que algo se movía a su lado.  
  
Poso su mirada al lugar donde una persona se había sentado y tomaba su rostro suavemente entre sus manos.  
  
-Wo De Ai Ren-  
  
-¡¡¡Shi....Shian!!!- dijo Yho- ¡¿Qué haces aquí...?!  
  
la amazona no dijo nada solo miraba con cariño a Yho mientras se acercaba un poco mas, haciendo que este diera un salto hacia atrás huyendo del posible beso; mientras buscaba con su mirada la de Anna quien una sombra cubría sus ojos y sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados, para dar media vuelta y alejarse, sin ni siquiera mirarlo, dirigiéndose a la única carpa que tenían, que era compartida solamente por Jun.  
  
Esa fue una mala, pero muy mala señal por parte de su prometida sabia que estaba molesta y tenían que hablar.  
  
-Espera Anna.  
  
-Wo Ai Ni- dijo Shian deteniendo a Yho colgándosele del cuello.  
  
Yho la observo seriamente quitando los brazos que lo tenían prisionero, cosa que a la amazona sorprendió, aquella mirada severa y dura la dejo estática, haciendo que no pudiera oponer resistencia ni decir nada al ver como el objeto de su afecto se alejaba en dirección a la sacerdotisa.  
  
Ren al ver que Anna se alejaba dio media vuelta en dirección a su bolsa de dormir, podía ser el amigo de la prometida de Yho pero eso no le daba derecho a entrometerse en sus asuntos, claro a menos que ella se lo permitiera.  
  
Antes de dormirse vio fijamente el lugar donde dormía despreocupadamente el ainu, en su brazo izquierdo había una venda donde cubría la herida que se había echo; desde hace unas noches había tenido un sueño muy extraño, el nunca tenia ese tipo de sueños, pero había sentido claramente como alguien lo besaba, y al abrir los ojos creyó ver al ainu pero en cuanto se despertó completamente este no se encontraba, por ello creyó que era un sueño; pues claro que lo era que mas podría ser. Desvió su atención de Horo-Horo para seguir con su camino y acostarse, aun con los recientes pensamientos en su mente "ni tampoco quiero que sucedan" se dijo a si mismo, tratando de convencerse de que aquel suave y delicado contacto que lo había estremecido no había sido mas que un producto de su imaginación, que el roce de la lengua del ainu tratando de abrirse paso al interior de su boca y el calor que sintió en ese momento no podían ser reales; negó enérgicamente su cabeza, sus mejillas sonrojadas y con su mirada desconcertada miro por ultima vez al ainu, para luego girar rápidamente dándole la espalda y tratar de dormir.  
  
**********************************  
  
**********************************  
  
-¿Anna podemos hablar?- dijo Yho tratando de que su prometida lo mirara, cosa que no consiguió.- Vamos Anna.  
  
La sacerdotisa se había detenido antes de ingresar a su carpa, pero aun no veía a su prometido, sus ojos negros dieron un vistazo rápido para ver si la amazona se encontraba cerca, pero cual fue su sorpresa al no encontrarla y dispuesta a lanzársele a su prometido; por lo que giro hasta verlo fijamente a los ojos, con un leve pero notable rubor en sus pálidas mejillas, que con la luz de la enorme luna aumentaba mejor sus delicados rasgos femeninos.  
  
-Yho- dijo la sacerdotisa- Yo soy tu prometida y como tal debes respetarme, no tolerare que esa niña se te este lanzando encima cada vez que quiera.  
  
-Yo jamás te irrespetaría, la actitud de ella no es mi culpa- se defendió seriamente Yho  
  
-Claro que es tu culpa- dijo Anna- Tu sabia que no podías mezclarte con estas mujeres.  
  
-Solo fue un pequeño descuido-  
  
-El cual debes arreglar- dijo fríamente Anna- No permitiré que esa niña vuelva a tratarte de una forma tan altanera y con tanta confianza, eres mi prometido, pero si prefieres estar con ella no te detendré; pero mientras nuestro compromiso no sea roto tendrás que respetar que me encuentre a tu lado.  
  
-¿Solo lo haces por nuestro compromiso?- dijo dudosamente Yho- ¿Te sientes obligada a estar a mi lado?  
  
Anna abrió lentamente los labios para contestar la pregunta, pero.......  
  
SPLASSHHHH  
  
-Los turistas muy ruidosos ser- dijo una mujer con un balde de agua fría que había sido lanzado a Asakura y su prometida- Desde el pueblo escuchar su ruido, hacer mas silencio.  
  
El hermoso felino de fino y sedoso cabellos entre plateados y dorados se encontraba completamente mojada, mientras que una joven de cabellos largos y castaños estaba parada a su lado tratando de asimilar lo que había ocurrido; para luego abandonar su rostro lleno de incertidumbre por el mismo despreocupado de siempre mientras observaba como la mujer amazona se alejaba en dirección al pueblo.  
  
Pasos finos y calculados eran dados por el gato en dirección a la tienda mientras que la joven que estaba detrás de ella aun mostraba su despreocupada sonrisa.  
  
-Mañana hablare con ella Annita- dijo Yho  
  
y con esto ultimo dio media vuelta para acostarse.  
  
**********************************  
  
********************************** -¡¡¡AI REN!!!  
  
la voz de la amazona resonó en todo el lugar, hasta para donde aun dormía Yho, era muy temprano el sol hacia apenas unas horas había salido y ninguno se había despertado aun; pero la voz de Shian hizo que Yho abriera los ojos y mirara perezosamente a "su prometida"  
  
- -_- Shian aun es muy temprano- se quejo Yho tapándose con la cobija que tenia puesta.  
  
-AI REN- insistió Shian moviéndolo para despertarlo.  
  
-Esta bien ya me desperté- dijo Yho sentándose- ¿Qué quieres?  
  
A su pregunta Shian saco un apetitoso pan japonés, que aun estaba caliente ofreciéndoselo a Yho quien lo tomo entre sus manos.  
  
-¿Para mi?- pregunto a lo que la amazona asintió- Pues muchas gracias  
  
Shian observo astutamente como Yho comía lo que le había traído "Shian no es tonta, Shian ha visto la manera en que Wo De Ai Ren mira a rubia, y viceversa; Shian ara lo que sea con tal de que Yho se quede conmigo"  
  
-Estaba rico el pan japonés- dijo Yho cuando hubo terminado lo que Shian le trajo.  
  
- No solo ser un pan japonés- dijo maliciosamente Shian- Ahora Ai Ren puedes abrazar a Shian.  
  
Terminado de decir esto chasqueo los dedos.  
  
-AH-HA-CHOOOOOOO- se le escucho decir Horo-Horo opacando el chasquear de los dedos de Shian mientras que Yho saltaba y lo abrazaba, dejando a un ainu y una china desconcertados  
  
-¿ Que esta haciendo?- dijo Horo-Horo  
  
Pero Yho al estar tan abrumado al ver como su cuerpo se había movido por si solo, sin que ese fuera su deseo se quedo callado, aun sin separarse del ainu.  
  
-¡¡HEY!! Quítate- dijo Horo-Horo empujando a Yho, mientras que Shian se acercaba a su prometido.  
  
-Yho tu puedes abrazar a Shian- dijo mientras chasqueaba sus dedos, pero nada funcionaba.-¿Que? Kairaishi no funcionar- dijo Shian  
  
-No se de que me estas hablando- dijo Yho.  
  
-¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?- dijo Anna despertando saliendo de la tienda seguida por Jun, su voz sonaba algo ronca y sus ojos parecían algo irritados.  
  
-¿Te sientes bien Annita?- pregunto Yho acercándose.  
  
Antes de que pudiera responder la pregunta de Yho la joven china se interpuso entre los dos viendo fijamente a la sacerdotisa, al mismo tiempo que todos se despertaban.  
  
-¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto Pilika, sentándose en su bolsa, acto que imitaron el resto.  
  
Hubo un silencio incomodo entre los presentes hasta que una fuerte brisa levanto una gran cantidad de polvo.  
  
-Achoo-  
  
Otra vez todos se quedaron callados pero observaban a Yho quien había abrazado a Ren, el cual se había parado dejando ver claramente la tensión de su cuerpo ante la cercanía del Asakura.  
  
-O.o- todos  
  
"Oh No!- pensó Shian- el sonido del chasquido interrumpido ser, en vez es estornudar"  
  
-Yho ¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunto Ren  
  
-Créeme que no lo se- le susurro Yho al oído  
  
Mientras Yho se alejaba del joven tao, para el alivio de ciertas personas; Shian sacaba un poco de pimienta, destapándola para olerla y así poder estornudar, otra fuerte ráfaga de viento hizo que todo el polvo se esparciera ente los presentes.  
  
-ACHOO- se le escucho a Tamao, quien se coloco roja a mas no poder al sentir como Yho la abrazaba y casi se desmaya al tener toda la sangre reflejada en su rostro.  
  
-ACHOOO- esta vez fue el turno de Pilika empujándolo algo avergonzaba, al tener tan cerca de Yho, y ella que solo llevaba una camiseta- HEY!  
  
-ACHOOO- Horo-Horo, quien lo empujo fuertemente, y al ver que se dirigía hacia Ren coloco a Lyserg en su camino.  
  
-ACHOOO- Al tocarle el turno a Lyserg, Ryo casi empuja a Yho.  
  
Anna quien se había tapado la boca y la nariz para evitar respirar la pimienta, ahora observaba como su prometido abrazaba a todos los presentes, veía confusa la escena que tenia en frente de sus ojos.  
  
-Y! abrazar a todos pero y a Shian?- dijo la amazona pero pareció recordar algo y dio media vuelta perdiéndose entre los árboles para decir algo- Shian ira por pimienta.  
  
Dicho esto los presentes veían dudosamente a Yho, haciendo que este se sintiera incomodo al ver las miradas casi acecinas de sus amigos.  
  
-¿Fausto que esta pasando?- dijo la casi inaudible voz de Anna  
  
Al escuchar a Anna el mencionado se acerco a Yho, y lo vio de un lado a otro, pero no encontró nada, hasta que se detuvo de golpe al observar como en el suelo había un recipiente que contenía unos panes japoneses, los cuales reviso detenidamente, murmurando y hablando con Eliza, revisando una y otra vez el alimento en sus manos.  
  
-A ver- dijo Fausto echándole un poco de pimienta al ainu.  
  
-ACHOOO- e Yho se le pego fuertemente a Horo-Horo, quien lo empujo hasta que el Asaura callo sentado  
  
-Lo que pensaba querida Eliza- dijo Fausto.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la inquebrantable Anna.  
  
-Seguramente Yho probo esto ¿no es así?- pregunto consiguiendo el asentimiento de este- Este pan japonés esta echo por unos hongos llamado "KAIRAISHI"  
  
-¿Kairaishi?- pregunto Pilika- ¿Qué es eso?  
  
-Es una posición de hongos usada en magia negra- explico sencillamente Jun- Las mujeres de esta aldea tienen gran conocimiento de todas las artes ocultas.  
  
-Efectivamente- dijo Fausto- Se mezcla con unas sustancias y se le ordena a una persona que haga lo que se desea, para ello debe hacerse un sonido característico al cual siempre reaccionara.  
  
-O.O ¿Qué?- casi todos  
  
-En otras palabras Yho se comió esa cosa y ahora cada vez que alguien estornude lo abrazara UU- explico Manta.  
  
-Ah n_nUU.  
  
-Tamao ponte hacer el desayuno- dijo Anna interrumpido la conversación.  
  
-Se siente bien señorita Anna- pregunto Tamao al ver lo cansada que se veía la sacerdotisa  
  
-Si- dijo Anna- Ponte hacer el desayuno  
  
Dicho esto todos comenzaron a alistarse y recoger sus cosas, tenían que bajar nuevamente al pueblo y preguntar sobre Jusenkyo, Anna se alejo un poco dirigiéndose al mismo lugar donde había hablado con Ren la noche anterior.  
  
El joven Tao vio como Anna se alejaba, y pensó en seguirla, al fin y al cabo se le veía un poco resfriada, pero al ver que su prometido la iba a alcanzar se quedo quieto, dando una disimulada sonrisa, que fue vista por los dos ainu.  
  
******************************  
  
******************************  
  
Anna estaba sentada, viendo como el sol era obstruido por algunas nubes, tenia sueño, no había podido descansar en la noche; además de las constantes preguntas que tenia, se sentía algo resfriada y para acabar de mejorar la situación aparecía Shian acechando nuevamente a su prometido.  
  
-¿Annita te sientes bien?- dijo Yho sentándose a su lado  
  
-Si  
  
-Tienes algo de fiebre- dijo colocando su mano en la blanca frente de la sacerdotisa.  
  
-Estoy bien Yho- dijo con voz cansada- Yo solo........ Ahh Ahh ACHOOO  
  
A causa de lo antes mencionado Yho se acerco a su prometida rápidamente, pero al estar de frente hizo que acercara su rostro al de ella, escasos cm los separaban, sus labios prácticamente rozándose; Anna observaba completamente quieta lo que iba a suceder, mientras que su prometido sonreía dulcemente y comenzó a reducir la cercanía entre los dos, y...........  
  
CONTINUARA:  
  
^^UU los corte en la parte mas interesante, WUJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (risa desquiciada) que mala soy.  
  
Bien ya hacia falta algo de YhoxAnna n_n, pero si lo desean el próximo capitulo ustedes me dicen que quieren HoroxRen o YhoxAnna ^-^  
  
OK ahora lo que me motiva para seguir con esto n__n los preciosos, hermosos y encantadores Reviewer que ustedes me dejan y que agradezco mucho Ne ^^  
  
TANUKI: Ne Tanuki-Chan tiempo sin saber de ti, n_n me alegra que me hallas escrito, y gracias por participar en mi concurso, me dices que tal te parecieron las paginas de Shaman King ^^ y espero que me escribas mas seguido si, bien gracias por decir "Es genial leer algo escrito por ti" TT- TT no sabes lo feliz que me hace eso, yo pensé que ya no te gustaba como escribo -_-|||| (Ann en un rincón oscuro); y como tu respondiste todas las palabras que había dicho Shian pues me dices si quieres que te haga un Fic, o lo dejamos así, tu decides n_n, bien creo que no es nada mas Bye.  
  
DAISUKE: Y aquí tenemos otra persona que si participo en mi concurso ^^ (porque solo fueron dos ) ¡¡HI!! Daisuke-san gracias por leer mi Fic y me alegra que te halla gustado n__n, y como a ti también te quedaron bien las palabras en chino, pues me dices si quieres que te haga el Fic o no, y si te gustaron las paginas de Shaman King porque tienen todos los temas de la serie, el tema de Anna, Horo-Horo, Ren etc, tu me entiendes; y aunque ya sabia lo de los sufijos de respeto te agradezco que me lo recordaras n_n, solo que no lo coloque como me los escribiste porque no lo creí necesario, pero de todas formas gracias Daisuke-San ^^, espero que me sigas escribiendo.  
  
Bien ellas fueron las únicas que participaron en el concurso, y ahora si los Reviewer normales que me dejaron.  
  
KENSSY: ¡Hi! Kenssy-Chan gracias escribirme n_n, y disculpa por haber interrumpido tus planes de secuestras al lindo Ren ^.^UU; bien Horo-Horo solo aprovecha las oportunidades que se le presentan para estar cerca de mi Ren ^^ y puede que eso lo haga ser un poquito aprovechado Ne, ya viste Horo- Horo rescato al lindo Ren ^-^ y le dio su merecido a Keit , así que ya no tienes porque preocuparte eso; disculpa la demora Kenssy-Chan yo creo que ya debes saber que es contra mi voluntad TT.TT tengo computador, pero no Internet -_-|||| , Te agradezco mucho que este pendiente de mis Fic *-* eso me pone muy feliz n_n, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado; Bye amiga.  
  
FRAFER: Bienvenida Frafer.com n_n me alegro que el Fic sea de tu agrado, (y espero que lo siga siendo TT^TT) si la pareja de HoroxRen es una de las mejores ^__^ , arriba el ¡¡HOROxREN!! Jejejeje n_nUUU; Y aunque este capitulo fue un poco mas de YhoxAnna espero que igual te guste; Gomen por la demora, espero que me sigas escribiendo Bye.  
  
JIANNETSUKE-TAK: ¡Y OTRA BIENVENIDA PARA JIANNETSUKE-san!!........ ._..... Ne TT^TT alguien que me entiende, tu si sabes porque me demoro Jiannetsuke- san n__n gracias por tu apoyo TT.TT que en verdad es importante, y me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, y si tienes razón puede que a veces me sienta algo presionada u_u pero ya se me paso n__n así que espero que este capitulo te guste igual (o mas si es posible -_-) que el anterior, gracias por escribirme y espero que lo sigas haciendo, Bye.  
  
*-* que lindos mensajes, me gusta que me escriban n_n; Ok para los que no saben lo que decía Shian ahí les va la traducción:  
  
Ni Hao: hola  
  
Wo Ai Ni: Te quiero  
  
Wo De Ai Ren: Significa, Mi esposo /a; o Marido  
  
Ai Ren: Esposo /a  
  
Quería pedirles un favor a las que mantienen pendientes de los FanFics, ya que yo no tengo Internet cuando entro me demoro mucho buscando Fics n_nUU, pues si me podrían recomendar algunos, no necesariamente de Shaman King y tampoco importa mucho el genero ^^ no soy exigente; es que tengo ganas de leer unos buenos Fic así que Please TT.TT  
  
Recuerden dejar mensajes n_n Ne puede ser un REVIEWES o me escriben a anlrobi@yahoo.com ya saben cualquier sugerencia ^-^, corrección n_n, amenaza de muerte O.o, tomatazos -_-||||, porque sin mensajes no hay Fic así que OPINEN como me quedo el capitulo si.  
  
Se despide Ann Saotomo ^^ 


	7. ¿Y TU QUIEN ERES?

¡¡¡¡VACACIONES!!!! ^O^ bueno en realidad solo tengo una semana de descanso n_nUU pero es suficiente y así puedo escribir **, para alegría de algunos ^^ y la desgracia de otros.  
  
Shaman King no me pertenece TT^TT ni tampoco Ranma ½, pero insisto que Ren es MÍO y solo MÍO WUJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
YHOxANNA, HOROxREN  
  
Advertencia: Este capitulo tiene algo de Shonen ai.  
  
CAPITULO SÉPTIMO: ¿Y TU QUIEN ERES?  
  
-AI REN  
  
Oportuna como siempre, Shian había llegado y colgado alrededor del cuello de Yho posesivamente, y de paso rompiendo la cercanía que tenían, alejando lo mas que pudo a Yho de Anna consiguiendo que la mirara de fuego de esta, y que el Asakura sudara frió al ver como sus "dos prometidas" comenzaban con un duelo de miradas, que parecía que en cualquier momento desataría una pelea.  
  
El momento mas importante de su vida y había sido interrumpido por esa amazona, así que lo único que quería en ese instante era estrangular a alguien, luego Yho se las pagaría, si hubiera hablado antes con ella nada de eso estaría pasando.  
  
Iba a decir algo pero sintió un cosquilleo causado por el resfriado que tenia, sabiendo claramente cual seria el resultado no intento evitarlo.  
  
-A....a....Achoo-  
  
Fue inevitable, Yho se safo como pudo de los brazos de Shian y abrazo fuertemente a la sacerdotisa, que solo atino a mirar desafiantemente a la amazona, con una sonrisa sarcástica pintada en sus labios, algo que el shaman no noto y que Shian no acepto, la estaba retando, esa rubia la estaba retando y tratando de arrebatarle a su Ai Ren.  
  
Anna solo observaba desafiantemente a la amazona, no permitiría que se llevara a Yho de su lado; por lo que en ese momento el Asakura parecía que no existiera, aun estaba abrazando a la sacerdotisa pero esta ni se inmutaba por la cercanía, lo único que importaba eran las mortíferas miradas que iban y venían por parte de las prometidas de Yho, el cual estaba rezando para que nada pasara, ya era bastante molesto que los hubieran interrumpido para que ahora el ambiente se sintiera tan denso que alguien podría cortarlo con un cuchillo.  
  
****************************  
  
****************************  
  
-Achoo  
  
Se escucho por parte de Ren que estaba ayudando a Tamao con la leña, ocasionado que se le cayera al suelo, y disimuladamente se toco el hombro, aun le dolía, pero no era tan importante.  
  
-¿Estas bien Ren?- pregunto Jun acercándose y tocando la frente de su hermano- No tienes fiebre.  
  
-Estoy bien hermana- respondió Ren sonriéndole para calmarla.  
  
La única persona que podía ver la hermosa sonrisa del shaman chino y que ahora podían apreciar los dos ainu que no le habían quitado la vista de encima, algo de lo que se percato Ren y en cuanto los observo estos desviaron la mirada.  
  
-Creo que mejor voy por mas leña- dijo Ren dando media vuelta. . -Yo voy contigo- dijo Horo-Horo consiguiendo que los ojos dorados lo miraran fijamente- Voy por..... un poco de agua  
  
Aquella mirada simplemente era su perdición y desde hace algún tiempo se estaba dando cuenta de esto, aunque claro no quería admitirlo.  
  
Ren comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por el ainu, dejando que la espesura del bosque los envolviera y así perderse de la vista de sus compañeros.  
  
*************************  
  
*************************  
  
Ninguno habla y evitaban verse fijamente a los ojos, pues si lo hacían sabían que inevitablemente se sonrojarían, la extraña e indescifrable sensación que sentían cada vez que estaban con el otro era algo que no lograban entender, en especial Ren que aun las imágenes de ese "sueño" se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, haciendo casi imposible desaparecer el color escarlata que ahora adornaba sus mejillas; por otro lado Horo-Horo trataba de controlar los impulsos que le pedían que abrazara a su compañero y esta vez tratar de descifrar el sabor tan dulce de sus labios.  
  
-Perdiendo el tiempo Tao Ren- dijo una voz que resonó en los alrededores  
  
Perfecto, lo único que hacia falta, Horo-Horo inmediatamente saco la estatuilla y su espíritu acompañante apareció a su lado, casi al mismo tiempo en que Ren saco su lanza y Bason se preparaba para posesionar dicho objeto, sus ojos dorados revisaron todo, pero el extenso lugar parecía un laberinto, árboles con gruesos troncos alzándose imponentes hacia el cielo, ocasionaba que fuera casi imposible que pudieran ver donde se encontraba el mayor de los Asakura.  
  
Hao comenzó a reír cosa que los puso nerviosos, que pretendía esta vez, aparecer dos días seguidos no era algo que acostumbrara hacer.  
  
Un movimiento suave y delicado, finamente calculado y sumamente rápido, imposible de ver hizo que Hao arrinconara a Ren contra el árbol que se encontraba detrás de este; su mano sostuvo la muñeca del Tao por encima de su cabeza y su cuerpo impidió que escapara.  
  
Todo fue tan rápido que ninguno pudo hacer algo, pero en cuanto Horo-Horo reacciono intento acercarse, aunque Hao simplemente lo observo sarcásticamente, y coloco su mano libre cerca de la cintura de Ren impidiéndole moverse.  
  
-No te acerques o......  
  
Ren tuvo que reprimir un pequeño quejido de dolor al sentir como la mano de Hao le quemaba la muñeca, ese insoportable ardor se reflejo perfectamente cuando sus ojos dorados se cerraron fuertemente y su mano apretando con fuerza su lanza, cosa que hizo que el ainu se detuviera.  
  
-Maldición- dijo por lo bajo Horo-Horo a lo que Hao sonrió satisfecho.  
  
Aquella mirada dorada mostraba amenaza frente al Asakura, era claro que no podía quitárselo de encima porque a cualquier movimiento solo conseguía que Hao lo quemara, y si a eso se le sumaba aquel firme cuerpo contra el suyo no ayudaba mucho, lo único que podía hacer era darle su mas fría mirada, haciendo que la sonrisa de Hao aumentara.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto inmutablemente Ren . -Pierden demasiado el tiempo- dijo Hao-Necesito que Yho se haga mas fuerte, y que mejor manera que enfurecerlo, para que se de cuenta de la gravedad del asunto . -Me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses hacer Hao- dijo Ren, para luego sonreír irónicamente- ¿Y acaso eso es una amenaza? ¿Planeas acabar conmigo?  
  
Hao solo sonrió y se acerco mas a Ren hasta el punto de poder percibir el pausado latir de su corazón y su suave respiración, sus labios le susurraron lentamente en su oído, y con un pequeño frasco de cristal que tenia en la mano comenzó a recorrer el rostro del joven Tao; haciendo que este intentara soltarse pero nuevamente el ardor en su muñeca lo detuvo.  
  
-Podría hacer que no te trasformaras mas en una chica Ren- dijo suavemente- Aunque a mi no me molesta esa apariencia que tomas.  
  
Esa fue la gota que derramo el baso, no soportaba que alguien lo manejara de aquella forma, se estaba burlando de él, no había duda de eso, comenzó a moverse con mayor insistencia sin importarle el dolor que sentía, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Hao lo arrinconara mas contra el tronco, hasta que su espalda quedo pegada a este y que la mano que lo mantenía prisionero llegara hasta el punto donde las llamas eran visibles.  
  
Horo-Horo intento moverse pero al ver el rostro de Ren se detuvo, se veía que intentaba ocultar todo el dolor que le producían las llamas; sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados, un mar de emociones estaba desatándose en su interior, estaba molesto, se sentía impotente, que planeaba hacerle Hao a Ren, a SU Ren.  
  
-Por eso me interesas tanto Ren Tao- susurro Hao cuando Ren se hubo quedado quieto- No eres como los demás, no aceptas ordenes . -Nunca me uniré a ti Hao- dijo Ren  
  
A esto el Asakura solo pudo sonreír, aun sin apartarse ni un solo cm de Ren comenzó a recorrer nuevamente con el frasquito el rostro del Tao, pero esta vez bajando por su cuello, hasta llegar a su pecho.  
  
-¿Sabes lo que tengo aquí?- pregunto Hao y sin esperar respuesta alguna sonrió cínica y burlonamente cosa que molesto a Ren- Aquí se encuentra el agua de Jusenkyo.  
  
Palabras dichas en voz baja que solo Ren las pudo oír, y que provocaron que sus ojos se abrieran grandes de sorpresa; Hao sonrió satisfecho, para así mirar directamente aquellos ojos dorados, y aumentar mas su cercanía provocando que con cada palabra sus labios se rozaran con los de Ren, cosa que intento evitar este, pero que no pudo puesto que no había a donde ir.  
  
-Es el agua que te haría hombre- dijo sensualmente Hao acercándose mas  
  
Ren intentaba retroceder pero el tronco del árbol le impedía cualquier movimiento, y la peligrosa cercanía que tenían lo ponía nervioso, ¿qué pretendía Hao?  
  
-Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero- dijo Hao hablando sobre los labios de Ren. . -¡¡¡YO NO SOY UNO DE TUS CAPRICHOS HAO!!!- exclamo molesto haciendo el ultimo intento por soltarse.  
  
No supo como, pero logro mover su lanza y aunque no le dio a su objetivo si logro que lo soltara, mientras que Hao no paraba de sonreír con aquella astucia que lo caracterizaba, para luego desaparecer.  
  
-Demonios- dijo por lo bajo Ren  
  
Horo-Horo suspiro de alivio, aquella escena no le había gustado y hubiera retirado gustosamente al Asakura si este no hubiera amenazado con lastimar a Ren.  
  
-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el ainu acercándose  
  
Le dolía la mano, las llamas de Hao lo habían lastimado bastante, se recrimino a si mismo el no haber sentido antes la presencia de ese shaman, el que se proclamaba a si mismo como el shaman king; si lo hubiera echo se abría evitado muchas molestias.  
  
Su lanza nuevamente desapareció, y con su mano ahora libre, tomo la que se encontraba lastimada, observándola detenidamente, no era algo tan grave, pero no dejaba de dolerle.  
  
-Déjame ver- dijo Horo-Horo  
  
El ainu tomo entre sus manos la de Ren viéndola detenidamente, y con la ayuda de su poder espiritual pudo enfriarla un poco, para alivio del Tao; y aun sin soltarlo alzo su mirada, encontrándose con los resplandores dorados que lo hipnotizaban.  
  
No pensó, ahora no quería pensar en nada, solo se dejo llevar por sus impulsos que le reclaman acercarse mas al shaman chino; aparto delicadamente la mano que tenia entre las suyas, pero no lo soltó, solo se acerco hasta que sus cuerpos solo eran separados por escasos cm.  
  
Cada uno perdido en la mirada del otro, todo dejo de existir en ese momento tan simple; el ainu comenzó a acercarse tímidamente cada vez mas a su compañero, esperando la reacción de este, pero simplemente Ren había dejado de pensar con claridad.  
  
-Yo....-  
  
KABROOOOMMMMMMMM  
  
-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Sus manos se soltaron ya que ambos parecieron reaccionar del estado hipnótico en el que se encontraban, un estruendo se había escuchado cerca de donde se encontraban sus compañeros, y comenzaron a correr en dicha dirección olvidando por el momento lo que iba a suceder.  
  
-¿Qué es eso?- preguntaron al unísono al ver una enorme bestia.  
  
.  
  
-¿Pilika?- llamo Horo-Horo viendo como su hermana estaba detrás de Jun y Lee Brouce Long.  
  
El ataque nuevamente comenzó, aquella enorme bestia no era producto de una posesión de objeto ni nada relacionado con el poder espiritual, pero esto solo hacia mas complicada la situación, aquella enorme bestia no parecía tener una apariencia especifica, puesto que tenia un enorme cuerpo cubierto por un grueso pelaje, dos cuernos en su cabeza, y dos alas en su espalda, además de la cola de serpiente.  
  
-¡¿Están bien!?-  
  
La voz de Yho hizo su aparición siendo acompañado por Anna y Shian, que a pesar de todo no dejaban de mirarse amenazadoramente sin darle importancia al monstruo que tenían en frente, consiguiendo que la risita de Yho se escuchara de manera nerviosa, mientras que colocaba una mano atrás de su cabeza torpemente viendo el comportamiento de aquellas jóvenes.  
  
-¿Alguien sabe que es eso?- pregunto Lyserg- No se percibe ningún poder espiritual por parte de él.  
  
Todos mantenían sus posesiones listas, aunque no se atrevía a atacar con una desventaja tan injusta, solo esquivaban hábilmente los ataques de aquella enorme criatura que mediría como tres metros.  
  
-¡¡LO ENCONTRÉ!!- exclamo entusiasmado manta . -¿Qué encontraste Manta?- pregunto Ryo acercándose  
  
Casi de inmediato todos se habían reunido alrededor de Manta, viendo como este revisaba minuciosamente su fiel computadora; leyendo con suma atención.  
  
-Estoy casi seguro que esta persona...... . -¿Eso es una persona?- interrumpió Chocolove . - Si me dejan continuar les explicare- dijo Manta- Primero que nada, échenle agua caliente.  
  
-¿Ósea que es de Jusenkyo?- pregunto Pilika  
  
Si era así no había problema, inmediatamente cogieron el agua caliente que habían echo para hacer el té y con ella rociaron al enorme monstruo; que con rapidez tomo la apariencia de un joven que se mostraba arrogante y aquel porte burlón les recordaba a alguien.  
  
-Que débiles son- dijo- El señor Hao estará muy complacido de que los derrote.  
  
Pero nadie dijo nada, todos estaban alrededor de Manta, viendo como este revisaba su computadora, sin prestarle mayor atención aquella persona.  
  
-OIGAN ****- dijo.  
  
Al no obtener una respuesta cogió un balde de agua que había cerca con la intención de mojarse, pero fue detenido por Lyserg que lo amarro con su cordón y no lo soltó.  
  
-Lo que pensé- dijo Manta- El también callo en la aguas de Jusenkyo, en el manantial de NIU HEMAN MAOREN NIAOQUAN.  
  
-¿Y que se supone que es?- pregunto curioso Yho.  
  
-Hace dos mil quinientos años se ahogo en él un Yeti montado en una toro que agarraba una anguila y una grulla, es la leyenda mas dramática de toda la historia de Jusenkyo  
  
-O.OUUU- silencio abrumador  
  
Todos guardaron silencio tratando de entender como tal cosa podría ser posible, es decir ¿eso era posible? Era ilógico, una situación completamente absurda que nunca hubieran creído de no haberlo visto con sus propios ojos.  
  
-¡Un Yeti montado en un toro.....!  
  
-¡......Agarrando una anguila.....!  
  
-¡....Y una grulla...!  
  
Mas de uno comenzó a imaginar la forma en que había ocurrido, pero el solo hecho de pensarlo causaba risa.  
  
PLLLASSSHHHHH  
  
-Oh no- dijeron casi todos al mismo tiempo, de un momento a otro aquel joven había logrado nuevamente adoptar aquella apariencia monstruosa.  
  
Los esquivaron, pero no contaban con que esté los mojaría con agua fría, haciendo que la aparición de todos ocasionara más que un caos.  
  
-¿Yho chica....?- dijo Shian viendo como su Ai Ren había tomado su apariencia femenina, la misma que ella intentaba eliminar.  
  
Al ver como ya no había otra manera de seguir ocultando la verdad, Yho respiro profundamente.  
  
-Si no me atrevía a decirte que mi forma de chico es temporal- mintió Yho- En realidad soy una chica de nacimiento.  
  
-¡¡¡¡MATAR!!!- grito furiosa Shian  
  
Se abalanzo contra el Asakura quien cerro fuertemente sus ojos y coloco sus manos al frente para defenderse, pero no hubo necesidad de eso, puesto que el golpe nunca llego; Yho abrió sus ojos y vio que la amazona esta muy cerca de él y tenia grandes lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos.  
  
-Biele (adiós en chino)- dijo Shian dando media vuelta dejando que sus cabellos ocultaran su rostro lleno de dolor, al ver como la habían engañado.  
  
"Shian" pensó Yho, nunca le había gustado que alguien se sintiera triste y menos por su culpa, pero no podía hacer nada, después de todo era mejor así.  
  
-¡¡¡QUE HERMOSA MUJER DEJAME VER TUS PANTALETAS!!!!- aquel viejito pervertido (Manta) se abalanzo contra Ren quien lo recibió con un golpe al ver como lo abrazaba  
  
-¡¡¡SUÉLTAME MANTA!!!- grito Ren golpeándolo fuertemente  
  
-Gui, gui- decía el pequeño cerdito. . -¡¡¡NO PUEDO ESTAR ASÍ!!!- dijo Pilika con su apariencia masculina que hacia que todo lo que tenia puesto le quedara apretado debido a su bien formado físico.  
  
-Cuac, cuac, cuac- gritaba frenético un pato de ridículo peinado que seguía a un lindo y tierno labrador.  
  
Un pequeño ratoncito de color rosa se encontraba al lado de un suntuoso gato de pelaje plateado que resplandecía con los rayos del sol, ambos se encontraban alejados; el felino ni se inmutaba con la apariencia que tenia y observaba de manera indiferente la situación, mientras que el ratoncito no paraba de temblar.  
  
O.OUUU la bestia estaba algo desconcertada frente tanto desorden, puesto que además de eso se veía un mono ir de un lado a otro, una joven de cabellos violetazos que le quitaba a cada rato aun viejo pervertido, un gato sentado al lado de un ratón, otra joven que no paraba de observan con aire melancólico un punto fijo, un joven con falda buscaba con desesperación algo de ropa, un pato perseguía de un lado a otro a un pequeño perro que intentaba afanosamente escapar, un zombi que llevaba en sus brazos un suntuoso conejo de blanco pelaje y mirada pura, y por ultimo un pequeño cerdito que se mantenía al lado de la joven de mirada dorada; en otras palabras se habían olvidado completamente de él.  
  
- ***** ¡¡¡COMO SE ATREVEN A IGNORARME- grito furioso por la falta de atención y lanzo un golpe contra los desprotegidos shamanes  
  
Manta no tuvo problemas evitando el golpe, cuando se convertía en ese viejito pervertido era bastante ágil, y como no serlo si cada vez que tomaba esa apariencia salía a robar la ropa interior de las jovencitas mas bonitas, y para tener que huir y salir corriendo, esquivando todos los objetos voladores y corta- punzantes debía tener un muy buen estado físico.  
  
Lee Brouce Long aparto del camino a Pilika y aun con su Taoista en brazos pudo eludirlo con cierta dificultad puesto que tuvo que cargar a la pequeña ainu; Lyserg no tuvo problema, pero Ryo por estar distraído (por perseguir a Lyserg) recibió un buen golpe que no solo le daño su "extraño" peinado sino que lo dejo inconsciente, Chocolove tuvo cierta dificultad pero sujeto fuertemente a Brouce long y pudo eludir el golpe.  
  
-¡¡¡¡HHEERRMMMAANNOOO!!!- grito Pilika . -¡¡¡¡AAANNNNNAAA!!!- grito Yho  
  
Al escuchar la voz angustiada de Yho y Pilika, Ren busco afanosamente con su mirada a Horo-Horo y a la sacerdotisa quienes no había podido evitar el golpe; Anna por quitar al pequeño ratón rosa que se encontraba a su lado, no pudo eludirlo; aquel golpe que los había mandando contra un gran barranco que se encontraba a mas de 30 metros de distancia (el mismo lugar donde Anna había hablado con Ren), haciendo que el joven Tao y el Asakura no pensaran ni un solo minuto mas y corrieron rápidamente antes de que el hermoso felino y el tierno cerdito cayeran.  
  
Satisfecho con su acción de hacer enojar al pariente del señor Hao, aquel monstruoso ser, se acerco volando rápidamente viendo como aquellos pequeños animales comenzaban a levantarse dificultosamente viéndolo amenazante mente, echo que lo hizo sonreír, alzo su mirada y vio como las dos jóvenes intentaban acercarse antes de que hiciera algo.  
  
La irónica sonrisa se expandió por su rostro y con un solo golpe los hizo caer, Yho y Ren observaron aquella escena y sin pensarlo siquiera se lanzaron por el barranco.  
  
Estaba cayendo muy rápido y aun no se explica con fue que lo alcanzo pero así fue, ahora Ren tenia entre sus brazos a Horo-Horo que se encontraba inconsciente y con varias heridas en su pequeño cuerpo, lo abrazo insistentemente contra su femenino pecho, la velocidad con la que pegaba el viento contra su rostro le dificultaba mantener los ojos abiertos; sus poderes espirituales se habían reducido, no podría retener la caída, porque no sabia como; atrajo mas al ainu y convoco la poca energía que tenia.  
  
Yho se encontraba en la misma situación, pero su prometida se encontraba conciente luchando por no desmayarse, maldijo al ser que le había causado tal daño a la sacerdotisa que se encontraba en sus brazos, alzo su brazo hacia sus ojos tratando de poder ver algo, los árboles frondosos y fornidos se encontraban cerca, debía hacer algo o él y su prometida no sobrevivirían; su poder espiritual se convoco en un punto especifico y luego.......  
  
**********************************  
  
**********************************  
  
-¡¡¡¡HHHHEEERRRMMMAANNNOOOO!!!  
  
El sonido de unos pasos fue audible en todo el lugar, alguien venia corriendo, pero parecía como si un terremoto azotara la tierra, esa voz se le hacia tan familiar; lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos, la luz lo cegó durante algunos segundos, todo el cuerpo le dolía pero no sabia porque, se llevo una mano a la cabeza, pues le daba vueltas y al hacerlo sintió una fuerte pulsación en su hombro, el molesto sabor metálico de la sangre inundo su boca, vio en todas las direcciones y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una habitación, ¿Cuándo había llegado a ese lugar? No lo sabía, lo único que recordaba era.......  
  
-¡¡¡HERMANO!!!-  
  
Alguien había abierto de golpe la puerta dejando que una preocupada Pilika entrara y se arrodillara en el lugar donde descansaba despreocupadamente Horo-Horo.  
  
-¿Hermano estas bien?- dijo Pilika zarandeando al ainu de un lado a otro hasta que lo despertó. . -¡¿Pilika porque me despiertas –.-?!- . -Hermano- dijo alegremente abrazando con fuerza a Horo-Horo, teniendo algunas lagrimas que retiro para mirarlo a los ojos- ¿Cómo que porque te despierto?, que inconsciente eres hermano nos tenían muy preocupados . -¡¿Preocupados?!  
  
Horo-Horo reviso todo el lugar, ahí solo se encontraban Yho, Ren, y él; y casi de inmediato entraron el resto de sus compañeros, parpadeo varias veces aun sin comprender lo que había sucedido, varias imágenes desfilaron por su mente pero aun no le quedaba nada claro, habían sido atacados y luego de eso solo siento una agradable sensación de protección, nada mas que eso.  
  
-Ay hermano deberías agradecerle a Ren ^//^- dijo Pilika sonrojándose al ver como el joven Tao había despertado y ahora se sentaba en su futon . -¡¿Y porque?! O_O- . - porque de no ser por él no habrías podido evitar la caída-  
  
El ainu miro a Ren, el shaman chino aun conservaba aquella apariencia femenina al igual que Yho, quien comenzaba a despertar; estuvo a punto de decir algo de no ser porque escucho un fuerte grito.  
  
-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!- grito Yho- ¡¡¡¡NO ME VEAN!!!  
  
Claramente se refería a los hombres que se encontraban en la habitación, quienes muy sonrojados y apenados giraron para no ver al Asakura que tenia una muy delgada camiseta blanca sin mangas; mientras que con sus manos cubría su cuerpo femenino.  
  
-¿Te sientes bien Yho?- pregunto Anna . -Claro ¿porque preguntas Annita? ^^- dijo dulcemente Yho cosa que sorprendió a la sacerdotisa. . -¿Ya podemos voltear don Yho?- pregunto Ryo . -No, no se atrevan a verme- dijo Yho colocando las sabanas sobre su cuerpo.  
  
Ante tan reclamación los hombres no pudieron sino estremecerse, la voz de Yho sonaba muy suave, ya de por si cuando se transformaba en una mujer era suave, pero ahora se oía mas dulce, como si no fuera él.  
  
-¿No se habrá golpeado la cabeza?- pregunto Jun  
  
-Haber Yho ¿quien es él?- pregunto Anna señalándole a Ren  
  
-El es Tao Ren ^-^- respondió alegremente Yho  
  
-¿Y él?- volvió a preguntar Anna  
  
-Ryo con su espada de madera n_n-  
  
-Pues parece que no tiene nada señorita Anna- dijo Tamao, aunque solo consiguió que la fría mirada de Anna se incrustara directamente en sus ojos. . -¿Dime Yho tu quien eres?- pregunto una vez mas Anna . -Yo soy Yho Asakura una linda joven, descendiente de los Asakura una familia que por décadas a entrenado a shamanes- . -O_O  
  
Aquello solo fue como si un balde de agua fría les cayera encima, todos había volteado a ver a Yho quien aun con la cobija cubriendo su cuerpo sonreía angelicalmente, con una inocencia que no creían haberle visto.  
  
PUMMM  
  
Ante aquel silencio tan abrumador y por la estrafalaria noticia Tamao se desmayo, e inmediatamente Manta, Ryo y Fausto acudieron en su ayuda.  
  
-Pe.... pero si tu eres HOMBRE- aclaro nerviosamente Pilika . -Claro que no- dijo Yho . -Debió ser el golpe que se dio- dijo simplemente Anna- Aun no controla su poder espiritual y por ello la caída no fue del todo exitosa. . -Entonces O.o- dijo Pilika señalando a Ren- Tu también crees que eres mujer Ren TT_TT- pregunto acercándose al shaman que no había dicho ni una palabra desde que se despertó.  
  
Todos aguardaron silencio, Ren observo durante algunos segundos a los presentes que no le quitaban la mirada de encima, sus ojos dorados nuevamente se posaron en la pequeña y ansiosa ainu, para hacer una pregunta tan simple y sencilla, dicha con una voz tan calmada pero que trajo tantas consecuencias.  
  
-¿Y tú quien eres?- . -O.O- Mas silencio que antes . -¿Hermano no sabes quien soy yo?- pregunto preocupada Jun  
  
Ren la observo durante unos segundos y luego movió negativamente la cabeza; y como consecuencia, a Jun la invadió una gran tristeza y su siempre sereno y tranquilo rostro desapareció para dar pasó a uno lleno de preocupación.  
  
Un dolor de cabeza lo azoto con fuerza, haciendo que bajara su mirada, nuevamente esas imágenes tan confusas, que pasaban con tanta rapidez y que no lograba verlas con claridad; alzo nuevamente su mirada para ver a la joven de cabello verde que se encontraba arrodillada frente a él, con su mano toco su hombro y sonrió, a lo que ella se sorprendió.  
  
-No se preocupe- dijo Ren consiguiendo que Jun lo abrazara fuertemente  
  
Tuvo que ahogar un pequeño quejido de dolor, su cuerpo aun le dolía bastante, algo de lo que Jun se dio cuenta y lo soltó, Ren se veía tan tranquilo e inmutable como siempre, cosa que en cierta forma la reconforto.  
  
-¿Ren no recuerdas a nadie de esta habitación?- pregunto Jun, a lo que este nuevamente paso su mirada por todos lo presentes.  
  
Sus ojos se detuvieron en un joven de cabello celeste que lo miraba preocupado, y nuevamente varias imagines desfilaron por su mente, algo le decía que lo conocía pero no así, el ultimo recuerdo que tenia era el de un pequeño cerdito negro; lentamente se acerco a Horo-Horo y lo miro detenidamente, cosa que puso nervioso al ainu al sentir como Ren lo observaba de una forma tan minuciosa, que fue casi imposible evitar que un rubor adornara sus mejillas, y si a eso se le sumaba que todos tenían la mirada en ellos dos, no era muy cómodo.  
  
PPPLLAASSHHHHH  
  
El cerdito negro parpadeo varias veces al ver como Ren lo había mojado, el joven Tao se había quedado desconcertado aun con el baso de agua en sus manos, observo incrédulo lo que ocurrió.  
  
************************************  
  
************************************  
  
-No entiendo porque tengo que quedarme contigo- dijo Horo-Horo caminado por las calles de la aldea amazona. . -No te quejes Hoto-Hoto- dijo Ren . -¡¡MI NOMBRE ES HORO-HORO!!!- exclamo molesto- Aun no creo que hallas perdido la memoria sigues siendo tan insoportable como siempre . . -Si tu lo dices Hoto-Hoto- respondió Ren con simplicidad sin importarle el insulto  
  
A petición de Jun, Horo-Horo al ser el único que reconoció Ren tenia que hacer que recuperara la memoria a toda costa; habían tenido que salir del lugar donde descansaban o sus compañeros harían que el joven Tao se confundiera mas de lo que ya estaba, cada uno hablándole al mismo tiempo comentándole como era y que había echo; algo que solo fue una perdida de tiempo puesto que Ren no les entendía nada.  
  
-Es muy curioso esto de transformase en chica- dijo Ren ya transformado en hombre  
  
Horo-Horo lo observo detenidamente viendo completamente a su compañero y un lento rubor tiño sus mejillas, haciendo que mirara hacia otro lado, ya antes lo había pensado, como hombre o mujer siempre tendría ese gran atractivo que lo caracterizaba.  
  
-TÚ- dijo una amazona- Tu combatir conmigo  
  
La amazona se acerco a Ren amenazándolo con dos espadas, mientras que este no entendía nada, ¿Por qué quería luchar con él?  
  
-El no puede- dijo seriamente Horo-Horo . -No entrometer- dijo- Nadie poder renunciar a combate, eso deshonroso ser.  
  
Ambos comenzaron una batalla de silenciosas miradas, dejando a Ren aun mas desconcertado, no recordaba nada, aunque tenia una extraña sensación, algo le decía que no aceptara ese combate, pero como rechazarlo.  
  
-No poder rechazar combate- insistió la amazona  
  
-Oh claro que puede- dijo Horo-Horo  
  
-Razón no haber para rechazar combate  
  
-Si tiene una razón- dijo Horo-Horo  
  
-¿Y cual ser?- ante esta pregunta el ainu se quedo callado, realmente no tenia una buena razón para que Ren no combatiera con la joven china.  
  
-El es mi novio- hablo repentinamente Ren  
  
Ahora Ren tenia un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras señalaba a Horo- Horo el cual se había quedado en estado de shock al igual que la amazona, que venia al joven Tao sin creer sus palabras.  
  
-¿Esa ser la razón? O.O- pregunto- ¿Ya estar comprometido con esta persona?  
  
. -Así es //- respondió Ren  
  
Dicho esto la joven dio media vuelta y se marcho no sin antes observando de vez en cuando hacia atrás viéndolos como si fueran la cosa más rara del mundo; por su parte Horo-Horo había dejado de pensar, y sinceramente podría hacerle una competencia reñida a un tomate; así que el joven Tao comenzó a caminar dejando a tras al ainu.  
  
-¿Por qué quería pelear esa mujer?- pregunto Ren antes de que Horo-Horo dijera algo . -Costumbres chinas- respondió automáticamente aun sin pensar lo que decía- Si le ganabas a esa mujer ella se convertiría en tu esposa.  
  
Luego de eso Horo-Horo por fin pudo reaccionar, aun no creía lo que había dicho Ren "Su novio" de donde saco tal cosa.  
  
-¡¡¡¡YO NO SOY TU NOVIO!!!- dijo . -Bien- dijo con simplicidad Ren- Yo solo lo dije para que se fuera.  
  
Alivio o desilusión no se sabría decir que sentía en ese instante Horo-Horo quien aparto su mirada de Ren, pero luego de algunos segundos se quedo sin habla ante la pregunta de este.  
  
-Según las tradiciones chinas, las amazonas buscan sus esposos por medio de peleas ¿cierto?- dijo Ren a lo que Horo-Horo asintió- Me dicen que nosotros vivimos peleando ¿entonces eso significa que no GUSTAMOS? . -O//////O  
  
Eso fue como si le lanzaran un loza al ainu, quien solo pudo colocarse mas rojo (si se puede) como si de un momento a otro fuera a salirle humo por las orejas; y ahora tenia a un curioso Ren que no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente, porque siempre tenia que soltar las palabras como si fueran cualquier cosa y de repeso mirarlo tan fijamente, que no sabia que si lo hacia Horo-Horo no podría controlarse.  
  
-Dime....- insistió Ren- ¿Tu eres mi NOVIO? . -Si....... digo no......digo yo.....-  
  
Ante las palabras sin sentido de Horo-Horo, el joven Tao comenzó a acercarse; lo que le hacia falta al ainu tenerlo tan cerca, perfecto para que pudiera pensar con claridad verse reflejado en esos hipnotizantes ojos.  
  
-Yo.....- dijo el ainu asta que quedo arrinconado contra la pared de un establecimiento.  
  
Ren no comprendía el nerviosismo de su compañero, que le costaba decirle un simple "Si" o un "No" aunque de alguna forma le agradaba verlo tan confundido, se sentía mas tranquilo con su presencia, pero también sentía que esa respuesta era muy importante ¿Por qué seria?  
  
De un momento a otro Ren empujo al ainu hasta que este quedo dentro del establecimiento, Horo-Horo estuvo a punto de reclamarle cuando vio como la apariencia femenina de Ren había echo su aparición, estaba completamente mojado, pero antes de preguntar que sucedía, el monstruoso ser, que los había atacado, sujeto fuertemente a Ren con sus dos grandes mano y se lo llevo volando.  
  
-Koloro- dijo Horo-Horo  
  
Aunque no hubo necesidad de atacar, puesto que Ren ya lo había echo, y como consecuencia este lo soltó; el ainu no se explico como podía usar su poder espiritual tantas veces, aunque la respuesta vino casi de inmediato, "no podía" Ren luego de logra lastimar al que lo mantenía prisionero se desmayo y callo entre los árboles; aquella bestia no se molesto en seguir buscando puesto que se encontraba herida, algo que Horo-Horo aprovecho y fue en su ayuda.  
  
*********************************  
  
*********************************  
  
-REN- llamaba el ainu- RE....  
  
No hubo necesidad de seguir buscando, el joven Tao se encontraba a pocos metros de él así que sin perder tiempo se acerco y lo tomo entre sus brazos tratando de ver si tenia alguna herida grave por la caída, que a pesar de no haber sido muy alta si habían varias ramas y arbustos filosos con lo que se podría cortar fácilmente.  
  
-¿Ren esta bien?- dijo el ainu viendo como esta despertaba.  
  
Ren analizo nuevamente a la persona que tenia al frente, como tratando de reconocerlo, su mirada se mostraba cansada y desconcertada, y sus movimientos eran torpes; Horo-Horo ayudo a sentar a la joven, que tenia algunos rasguños y raspones nada serio, pero aun se encontraba algo aturdida, parecía no estar del todo conciente.  
  
Horo-Horo se quedo estático cuando sintió unos brazos rodear su cuello, y la cabeza de Ren apoyares en su hombro; "¿Qué esta haciendo? Vamos Horo- Horo aléjate, aléjate" le repetía su mente, no podía estar tan cerca de aquella joven o no se controlaría, como explicarle a Ren que últimamente sentía deseos de besarlo; aunque no quisiera admitirlo ya sabia que había comenzado a enamorarse de Ren y eso lo sabia desde el torneo de shamanes.  
  
-Wo Ai Ni- dijo Ren a lo que el ainu se quedo sorprendido.  
  
Ya antes le habían explicado el significado de esa palabra, puesto que Shian la usaba mucho; pero su mente no lo comprendía, Ren estaba algo aturdido tal vez ni siquiera sabia quien era la persona que se encontraba a su lado y como si fuera poco no lo recordaba, "no lo recordaba" eso sonaba tan vacío, acaso el arrogante Tao lo había olvidado para siempre.  
  
Por estar ocupado en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de lo peligrosamente cerca que se encontraba Ren de él, no fue hasta que sintió los deseables labios de la joven de cabello violetazo sellarse en un dulce beso.  
  
Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez y toda la sangre se le subió a la cara, al sentir nuevamente tan cerca a Ren aunque estaba vez era diferente puesto que aquella apariencia femenina era mas delicada; estuvo durante algunos segundos estático, aun en profundo estado de Sock pero finalmente Horo-Horo solo se dejo llevar por los impulsos que imploraban por mas, y rodeo la cintura de Ren para sentirlo mas cerca, mientras que los brazos que descansaban en su cuello hicieron que el beso se profundizara mas, su lengua delineo perfectamente los labios del Tao pidiendo permiso sin hablar para poder explorar abiertamente su boca y descifrar tan embriagante sabor.  
  
Finalmente estaba dejando el libertad todos aquellos sentimientos que se habían desatado con violencia aquella noche que beso a Ren mientras dormía, desde ese momento fue insoportable tenerlo cerca, sin que su cuerpo le reclara acercarse; una de sus manos subió lentamente por la espalda del joven Tao asta que llego a su nuca y lo acerco posesivamente, dejando que sus labios aun acariciaran los de Ren con suavidad, mientras que su otra mano estaba en la delgada y fina cintura de aquella joven, sintiendo la suave y tersa piel que estaba al descubierto.  
  
Las manos de Ren comenzaron acariciar su cabello, y por la falta de equilibrio que tenia y los movimientos algo torpes, hizo que Horo-Horo se fuera hacia atrás llevándoselo consigo, quedando acostados en el pasto en una posición bastante insinuadora; pero que la cercanía solo hizo que se estremecieran, sus brazos a cada lado del ainu, y sus piernas entre las de este, era algo demasiado tentador; mientras que Horo-Horo se encargaba de acercarla lo mas que podía, permitiendo que su mano bajara por una de las piernas de Ren, haciendo que este soltar un leve suspiro que se perdió en la boca del ainu, oportunidad que este aprovecho para dejar que su lengua entrara en la boca del Tao, extasiándose con el sabor indescifrable de su compañero.  
  
Sus ojos cerrados y el cuerpo perfecto de Ren sobre el suyo, solo hicieron que sus manos cobraran vida propia y comenzaran acariciarlo con deseo, ocasionado pequeños gemidos que los hacían estremecer a ambos, y que cada acción solo intensificaba sus actos.  
  
Tan dulce y seductor, no importaba que apariencia tomara, él no estaba besando a una chica, estaba besando a Ren; al joven que desde hace mucho tiempo deseaba y que ahora no podía alejar, como hacerlo si ya no tenia el control de su cuerpo, y de sus labios que cada vez imploraban por mas, aunque claro, él no quería controlarse.  
  
CONTINUARA:  
  
^^UUU los volví a dejar con la curiosidad WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA soy malvada.  
  
OK como podrán ver este capitulo es mas HOROxREN n__n aunque a mi no me convenció mucho pero ya u_u que le vamos hacer.  
  
*O* REVIEWERS ¡¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIII!!!! ^__^ porque sin ellos no seria posible este Fic.  
  
KENSSY: ¡HI! Kenssy-chan me alegra que te halla gustado el capitulo anterior n_n, pero me alegra mas que me comprendas TT^TT no me demoro por gusto; como puedes ver ahí mas o menos acerque al lindo Ren y a Horo-Horo pero no se, algo no me gusto u_u ¿tu que piensas?; también quería agradecerte por lo de los mensajes anónimos ^///^ que no sabia como hacer, y es claro que a ni no me molestan para nada tus mensajes Kenssy-chan todo lo contrario, espero que me des tu opinión sobre este capitulo Ne, bye amiga n_n  
  
TANUKI: Ne Tanuki-Chan me alegra que te siga gustando ^^, y si tienes razón el cerdito Horo sobre el pecho de Ren se vería muy *_* lindo, cuando quieras me dices si quieres algún Fic y yo te lo hago n_n por eso no te preocupes que a mi no se me olvida que te debo un FanFic n_nUU; y ya te deje un mensaje sobre tu historia n_n que espero que continúes pronto Ne ^^; como puedes ver este capitulo tiene algo de HoroxRen así que espero que me des tu opinión para ver como me quedo si TT^TT; bye  
  
FAFA_YAOI: n__nUUU dejar las cosas en la parte mas interesante es un mal habito que tengo, y eso lo puedes comprobar en este capitulo ^.^UU, pero también ahí HOROxREN (o eso creo u_u) espero que te halla gustado n_n, bye.  
  
TAOISTA: ^///^ gracia por tu apoyo, es muy importante para mi n__n, que bien que te halla gustado, y una vez mas gracias por darme ánimos para continuar con este Fic.  
  
Próximo capitulo YhoxAnna o HoroxRen? Ustedes me dices si ^^  
  
Bien eso es todo n_n así que como saben espero sus mensajes me pueden escribir a anlrobi@yahoo.com o me dejan un Reviewer también acepto Reviewers anónimos n_n así que por favor TT^TT escriban que sus comentarios serán bien recibidos ya sean sugerencias ^^ amenazas O.o, tomatazos -_- o cualquier cosa Ne.  
  
Se despide Ann Saotomo n_n  
  
"CREAR UNA FLOR ES TRABAJO DE SIGLOS" proverbio chino 


	8. REGRESA

uu lamento la demora, se que siempre me estoy disculpando pero tengo que actualizar otros dos Fic y a veces no me queda tiempo Ne, además de que e estado enferma y sinceramente no me dan ganas de escribir.  
  
Ya sabemos que Shaman King no me pertenece TTTT ni mucho menos Ranma ½ pero REN es MÍO y solo MÍO WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA y nadie me lo quita O, así que ojo ¬¬ mucho ojo  
  
YHOxANNA, HOROxREN  
  
ADVERTENCIA: Shonen Ai, así que cuando vean una sola línea de asteriscos es cuando inicia Ne.  
  
CAPITULO OCTAVO: REGRESA  
  
-¬¬  
  
La sacerdotisa había pasado el resto de la tarde sentada en el marco de la ventana viendo fijamente como la tarde comenzaba a matizar sus hermosos colores dorados y rojizos, un espectáculo digno de ser admirado de no ser por el escándalo que se formaba cerca.  
  
-Tu eres un CHICO Yho òó- recalcaba Pilika . . -Claro que no nn- era la respuesta del Asakura.  
  
Desde que Yho había despertado se comportaba de una forma distinta, mucho más delicada, para la exasperación de Anna, y la pequeña ainu que intentaba hacerle entrar en razón sin éxito alguno.  
  
-¡¡¡HUY CUANDO VAS A REACCIONAR !!!- dijo impacientemente Pilika . . -Señorita Pilika tranquilícese por favor-  
  
Dijo Tamao al mismo tiempo que la sostenía por los hombros, colocándose entre Yho y ella, evitando así que se le abalanzara a este, quien al ver la eminente amenaza se acerco a la sacerdotisa y aun arrodillada rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de esta, pidiendo un poco de protección ante la mirada de la peliazul.  
  
Anna parpadeo varias veces, viendo como su "prometido" cerraba fuertemente los ojos, al ver el desagrado y el aura rojiza llena de furia de Pilika.  
  
"como mujer es mucho mas débil" pensó Anna "Así que necesitaba que alguien la cuide"  
  
Un suspiro salio de sus labios, algo apenas audible, pero Tamao y Pilika la escucharon perfectamente estremeciéndose al ver su mirada fría y penetrante, y los rasgos firmes y serios relucir con la luz del ocaso; su ojos negros se fijaron en las dos jóvenes que forcejeaban, Pilika intentado soltarse, mientras que Tamao evitaba su avance, y por ultimo Yho que las observaba con algo de timidez.  
  
Suspiro nuevamente bajando su mirada, acaso ese estado seria permanente, donde había quedado el muchacho alegre y despreocupado, ¿Dónde había quedado SU Yho?  
  
-¿Dónde esta Fausto?- pregunto inmutablemente Anna . . -Cre...creo que esta en su habitación señorita Anna- contesto tímidamente Tamao  
  
Sin decir algo se paro lentamente cruzando la habitación seguida por Yho, el cual permanecía a su lado, viendo cohibidamente a Pilika, algo de lo que esta se extraño, es decir no pensaba hacerle nada, solo era un de esos momento donde perdía la calma, pero aquella apariencia tímida y sobre todo que se escondiera detrás de Anna la dejaba desconcertada.  
  
-¿A dónde vamos nn?- pregunto alegremente Yho cuando salieron de la habitación  
  
Anna no respondió la pregunta, después de todo que le diría si Yho no creía que era hombre, simplemente se limito a mirarlo fulminantemente, indicándole así que se callara; de acuerdo él estaba confundido, pero eso no evitaba que la agobiara ese hablado tan dulce y aquella apariencia sumisa que demostraba.  
  
Yho al ver los molestos ojos negros, agacho la cabeza y unió sus manos, haciéndole parecer una niña regañada, como si en cualquier momento se echara a llorar.  
  
-Aquí es- dijo Anna tocando la puerta . . -Adelante señorita Anna- se escucho la voz de Fausto dentro de la habitación  
  
Abrió lentamente la puerta y se encontró con que Manta y Lyserg también se encontraban ahí; Jun y Lee Brouce Long habían salido, parece que la Taoista aun estaba algo melancólica y triste por la repentina amnesia de su hermano, quien por cierto no había llegado, y Horo-Horo que se encontraba con este tampoco estaba, había mandado Chocolove a buscar algo de información junto con Ryo; y si enviaba a Lyserg corría el riesgo que alguna de esas amazonas locas lo retara a un duelo, y sinceramente ya se había cansado de la maldita persistencia que tenían para obedecer las absurdas leyes chinas.  
  
-¿Sabes algo?- pregunto Anna . . -Aun no señorita- dijo Fausto leyendo un libro muy antiguo y a su lado su fiel esposa le ofrecía una taza de Té. . . -Dicen que la amnesia se cura con el pasar del tiempo- dijo Manta- O recibiendo un golpe igual de fuerte uu . . -No creo que esta ultima solución sea una buena idea nnUU- dijo Lyserg al ver el tierno rostro de Yho ahora sumamente asustado . . -Bien avísame cuando encuentres alguna información- dijo Anna- Vamos Yho . . -¿A dónde vamos ?- pregunto curiosa mientras salían de la habitación . . -A entrenar . . -Pero Annita TT-TT - se quejo el Asakura.  
  
Sin embargo la sacerdotisa hizo caso omiso a las suplicas de su prometido, y salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, dejando atrás unas risas nerviosas y unas miradas comprensivas.  
  
-Pobre Yho nnUUU- dijo Manta- A pesar de estar en esas condiciones Anna es muy estricta . . -¿No creen que seria demasiado para él ahora que a perdido casi todo su poder espiritual?- pregunto Lyserg . . -Si tienes razón pero......  
  
Manta solo fijo su mirada en Fausto que aun leía cuidadosamente cada una de las letras del libro, murmurando palabras que solo Eliza podía escuchar, estando esta detrás del Shaman.  
  
-Es mejor para él- dijo repentinamente Fausto sin apartar su atención del libro- La señorita Anna esta preocupada por Yho, y si no encontramos una cura pronto lo mejor será que este preparado por si alguno de los hombres de Hao atacan. . . -Si tienes razón Fausto- dijo Lyserg.  
  
Un abrumador silencio se formo en el cuarto, ninguno hablaba, sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, solo dejando que el viento meciendo las cortinas fuera audible.  
  
-Oigan no creen que Ren y Horo-Horo ya se tardaron- dijo Manta  
  
-Todavía no Anna TTTT- dijo la suave y delicada voz del la joven resonar de forma cansada . . -No, aun te faltan 10 minutos-  
  
Respondió Anna sosteniendo su cronometro que siempre estaba en cero; habían pasado dos horas desde que había comenzado a entrenar al Asakura, el cual mantenía varias ollas y otros utensilios de cocina entre sus brazos y sus piernas comenzaban a temblarle, mientras las lagrimas de sentir que en cualquier momento todo se le vendría encima recorrían sus delicadas mejillas.  
  
-Vamos usted puede amo Yho- dijo Amidamaru llorando igual que su Shaman.  
  
Yho estuvo a punto de corregirle a su espíritu acompañante, pero cuando lo iba hacer las ollas se tambalearon.  
  
-TTTT-  
  
La sacerdotisa dejo de ver a la joven quejarse, y concentro su atención en el cielo, hacia unos instantes había anochecido, y las estrella decoraban con meticulosa perfección el oscuro firmamento.  
  
Prefirió salir de la posada para entrenar sin ningún problema, lo único que no quería es que alguna de esas amazonas retara a Yho y tal vez a ella.  
  
-Ren ya habrá llegado- susurro inconscientemente Anna  
  
Bien debía admitir que necesitaba hablar con alguien, y a pesar de que el joven Tao había perdido la memoria sabia que la escucharía, después de todo antes de que Ren se fuera habían hablado algunos minutos y a apresar de que se encontraba algo confundido parecía que si recordaba su amistad, y claro los demás no ayudaban para aligerar la confusión del Tao, cada uno agobiándolo con palabras que no lograban entenderse entre tanta voces hablando al mismo tiempo.  
  
-¿Por qué piensas en él?-  
  
Anna observo fijamente a Yho, en cual había puesto a un lado las ollas, y ahora la observaba seriamente, dejando de lado aquella delicada voz, permitiendo apreciar aquel tinte tan conocido en los ojos del Asakura, como si hubiera vuelto a ser él, cosa que hizo que la esperanza volviera.  
  
-¿Yho?- pregunto dudosamente Anna  
  
Hubo un corto silencio, pero luego Yho parpadeo varias veces y se llevo una mano a la cabeza al mismo tiempo que el viento removía su largo cabello castaño, al igual que su ropa la cual solo dejaba ver su hermosa y delineada figura; Anna que había estado sentada se incorporo rápidamente y se acerco, pero quedo estática al ver la encantadora y dulce sonrisa que ahora deseaba borrar de los labios de aquella joven.  
  
-¿Qué sucede Anna nn?-  
  
Realmente se desilusiono, por un momento pensó que había recuperado a su prometido, volvió a suspirar pesadamente mientras tomaba su sitio en el tronco caído que se encontraba a sus espaldas, sentándose en dicho lugar y tomar nuevamente el cronometro.  
  
-Tendrás que hacer 1000 cuclillas por haber parado- dijo fríamente Anna observando detenidamente a la joven. . . -Si Anna -- - dijo Yho  
  
Pudieron haber pasado segundos, minutos, días, incluso años, quien sabia, quien llevaba la cuenta cuando se encontraba con Ren, el cual encontró cuando el sol a penas comenzaba a ocultarse.  
  
Y ahora lo tenía entre sus brazos, probando el tan anhelante sabor de sus labios, sus manos recorriendo con sutiles caricias el cuerpo de la joven con algo de timidez sin embargo el deseo se encontraba disfrazado entre sus hambrientos besos que reclamaban el control de esa deliciosa boca, la cual respondía con igual de intensidad cada acto.  
  
Un gemido ahogado fue reprimido, sabia que debían detenerse, específicamente él, ya que Ren no sabia que era lo que estaba haciendo debido al golpe que lo dejo aturdido y prácticamente inconsciente de sus actos, pero era demasiado difícil, como hacerlo con aquel seductor joven (ahora transformado en chica) encima suyo, definitivamente esa era una prueba difícil de lograr, y la cual no deseaba pasar.  
  
Su mano en la espalda baja de Ren, y la otra explorando sus piernas, era algo demasiado provocativo, junto con sus intensos besos, sus lenguas jugando entre si, probándose, tocándose, descifrando su embriagante sabor; las piernas de Ren entre las suyas y los brazos de este a cada lado de su cabeza, eran acompañados por la deliciosa fricción de sus cuerpo, atrayente, embelezante, y sumamente tentador  
  
Caricias que al principio solo fueron tímidas comenzaron a intensificarse, Ren bajando lentamente una mano por el pecho de Horo-Horo, explorando por encima de la ropa, haciendo que el ainu lo atrajera con mayor insistencia contra su cuerpo, logrando que sus caderas se presionaran atrevidamente.  
  
Lentamente comenzó a subir su mano por la espalda de Ren alzando un poco su camiseta roja sintiendo la suavidad de aquella tersa piel, y provocando que el shaman chino suspirara en el interior de la boca de Horo-Horo, logrando estremecerlos a ambos, permitiendo que su otra mano envolviera posesivamente la cintura del joven Tao.  
  
Tratando de suavizar el ritmo de las caricias y los enloquecedores besos, Ren lamió dulcemente los labios de Horo-Horo, delineándolos perfectamente con su lengua, acto que solo excito al ya impaciente ainu, quien coloco una mano en su nuca, intensificando los besos, explorando, mordiendo, investigando la calida boca del Tao, permitiendo que sus sentidos se invadieran con la anhelante sensación que producía el tacto de su delicada piel y el cuerpo del shaman chino sobre el suyo.  
  
Fue entonces que Ren rompió el beso y observo fijamente al ainu; ambos respirando agitadamente dejando que sus respiraciones se confundieran en una sola, los labios sonrojados por el atrevido beso, dejaban ver el peculiar tono escarlata de sus mejillas.  
  
Se escucho un gemido de protesta de parte de Horo-Horo al ser interrumpido ad brutamente el beso por lo que se acerco a Ren tratando de recuperar el dulce sabor de sus labios, sin embargo este se alejo y el acto del ainu solo aumento la sonrisa de la joven.  
  
-Wo Ai Ni  
  
Dijo Ren aun sonriéndole encantadoramente provocando que Horo-Horo se sonrojara a más no poder, parecía que en un momento de lucidez se había separado de su compañero antes de que algo más comprometedor sucediera.  
  
Ninguno dijo nada luego de eso, las palabras sobraban cuando se observaban fijamente a los ojos, pero Ren rompió su contacto visual cuando apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del ainu, dejando que sus labios rozaran levemente el cuello de este, aunque el solo echo de sentir la respiración de Ren abanicar su piel basto para que Horo-Horo se estremeciera, y que viera de reojo a la joven que ahora tenia los ojos cerrados y que aun mantenía entre sus brazos, puesto que no se atrevía a soltarla, tal vez por miedo a que se fuera de su lado.  
  
Ren coloco sus manos en el pecho de Horo-Horo y así permanecieron por mas de una hora, sin decir nada, solo la tranquilizante sensación del otro era suficiente; el ainu mantenía su vista en el firmamento viendo como el sol ya se ocultaba entre las nubes dándole unos hermosos tonos pasteles que se perdían en el horizonte y que eran remplazados por el manto de oscuridad, y luego veía a su compañero que se había quedado dormido por haber utilizado todo su poder espiritual, aquellos rayos dorados que lograban filtrarse entre los árboles le daban una apariencia mucho mas inocente, y era casi imposible el no sonreír al verlo prácticamente acurrucado en su pecho.  
  
"Sin embargo esta el problema de que Ren no me recuerda, debo recuperarlo completamente" estos pensamientos solo hicieron que se sonrojara, ante lo perturbarte de la situación.  
  
"¿Por qué lo niegas?" escucho una voz en su interior "Admítelo te gusta" dijo con un tono algo burlón.  
  
-Claro que no - contesto sonrojado.  
  
"¿Entonces porque lo besaste?" perfecto lo que le hacia falta, que su propia conciencia se burlara de él.  
  
-Eso fue porque....- trato de decir pero simplemente no encontraba algo para contradecirse a si mismo  
  
"¿No tienes una respuesta?" esto ya lo estaba desesperado, aquellas divagaciones en su mente no lo llevaban a ningún lugar "¿Sabes porque no tienes respuesta? porque en realidad sabes que tengo razón" de acuerdo había llegado al punto en que parecía un semáforo en Stop, y la discusión con su conciencia solo trajo una interesante confesión.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡BIEN SI, ACEPTO QUE ME GUSTA!!!!- admitió completamente avergonzado y con lo ojos fuertemente cerrados- Me gusta mucho  
  
Susurro Horo-Horo suavizando su expresión mostrando una calida mirada dirigida al dormido Ren, abrazándolo con dulzura pero intentado recordar y memorizar aquella intoxicante y embriagante sensación, sin abandonar de su rostro la expresión completamente sonrojada y confundida.  
  
A pesar de que hace un momento se besaron le era difícil de creer que aquello había sucedido, y le era mas difícil comprender porque le gustaría alguien como Ren Tao, es decir, frió, egocéntrico, orgulloso, solitario, antisocial, casi se muere tratando de protegerlo en el torneo de shamanes, totalmente indescifrable, hipnotizante, sumamente atrayente.  
  
"De acuerdo ya se porque me gusta" pensó algo desconcertado por sus pensamientos "Pero Ren....." su mirada fija en este demostraba algo de duda.  
  
-Que patético eres-  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó lo más rápido que pudo, sin soltar a la joven, quien no despertó, parecía que si estaba muy cansado; pero esto solo hizo que la atrajera con mayor insistencia contra su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que sacaba su estatuilla y Koloro aparecía a su lado.  
  
-Así que estas enamorado de Ren Tao- se burlo- Que diminuto eres . . -Eso a ti no te importa- contesto Horo-Horo sonrojado  
  
La risa aumento y de entre las sombras apareció la figura de Hao Asakura, su astucia y su porte calculador mezclado con aquella sonrisa burlona e inofensiva, solo hicieron que el ainu gruñera molesto.  
  
-Venció a uno de mis hombres teniendo esa apariencia- dijo Hao- Sin duda será un camarada sumamente fuerte.  
  
Horo-Horo frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que el viento mecía los árboles y el cabello castaño del shaman, quien lo observaba fijamente con aquella mirada de fingida inocencia.  
  
-Ya veras como ninguno de ustedes podrá evitar que Ren se huna a mi equipo- dijo Hao  
  
Antes de que el shaman del norte pudiera contestar, Hao se había movido demasiado rápido y ahora se encontraba frente suyo, viendo detenidamente al Tao que descansaba en su hombro.  
  
-Su poder espiritual me será muy útil-  
  
Susurro Hao mientras tomaba delicadamente la barbilla de Ren, haciéndolo girar levemente para así poder ver completamente los rasgos bien definidos de aquella joven y como algunos mechones de su cabello violetazo caían a un lado.  
  
La espada de Hielo no demoro en aparecer, pero Hao no se movió, solo dejo que el espíritu de fuego detuviera el golpe, y que con ello la sádica sonrisa del Asakura adornara su rostro, al ver la sorpresa de Horo-Horo.  
  
-En dos días él será mío y no podrás evitarlo- dijo Hao . . -No te dejare- fue lo único que pudo articular Horo-Horo sintiéndose impotente, y consiguiendo la risa del Asakura . . -Recuerda que yo siempre consigo lo que quiero- dijo Hao- Y lo que yo quiero es a Ren Tao  
  
Completo sonriendo imponentemente, sin abandonar su tranquilidad y astucia, dejando que en sus ojos pudiera apreciarse aquella malicia; y satisfecho de ver la expresión desconcertada del shaman dejo que las sombras lo ocultaran.  
  
Luego de su desaparición Horo-Horo se quedo completamente estático, escuchando claramente el cantar del viento, que de alguna manera le sonaba tan vacío y sin sentido, las hojas moviéndose al compás de la brisa solo era una forma fría y desoladora.  
  
Apretó con dolorosa fuerza sus puños, al igual que sus ojos se cerraron llenos de frustración, y murmuraba palabras apenas audibles.  
  
-Maldición.  
  
-TT-TT todavía no Anna-  
  
La sacerdotisa suspiro, ese día lo había echo mucho, y aquella pregunta la estaba cansando; vio a la joven que había dado la vuelta numero 150 por todo el pueblo, y ahora sus pasos eran lentos y cansados.  
  
-Esta bien Yho puedes parar- dijo Anna  
  
El Asakura no tuvo tiempo de agradecerle puesto que inmediatamente se tumbo en el suelo respirando agitadamente y sin ningún ánimo de hablar o moverse.  
  
-Vamos muevete que tenemos que llegar a la posada, ya casi es hora de cenar- dijo Anna sabiendo perfectamente que estas palabras le darían algo de fuerzas para aunque sea llegar.  
  
Y así fue Yho se incorporo rápidamente, aunque se podía ver claramente como le temblaban las piernas; Anna dio media vuelta y espero hasta que la alcanzara, no lo hubiera echo si Yho estuviera bien, pero con eso de que creía que era mujer no podía dejarlo solo, seguramente la joven no se atrevía a lastimar ni a una mosca, y si aparecían los hombres de Hao lo mas seguro es que se tumbara en el suelo y se echara a llorar en cuanto los viera.  
  
Volvió a suspirar y siguió su camino cuando su prometido la alcanzo, preocupada sin poder expresarlo abiertamente, necesitaba a Yho porque lo quería, y le abrumaba la idea de no verlo como su prometido, sino resignarse a verlo como "la joven" que creía ser.  
  
No lo permitiría, no se permitiría perder a Yho, apretó fuertemente los puños, siempre manteniendo su actitud fría e indiferente, inquebrantable a los ojos de los demás, y siguió caminando entre las concurridas calles de la aldea amazona, esquivando la prisa que llevaban estas y así poder evitar un posible conflicto.  
  
Les tomo alrededor de una hora llegar a su destino, Yho hablando de cualquier cosa, ocasionando que la sacerdotisa se tensara, esa voz tan empalagosa la estaba sacando de sus casillas; por fortuna al fin habían llegado y a su encuentro estaba Tamao.  
  
-Señorita Anna, Joven Yho que bueno que ya regresaron nn- dijo Tamao haciendo una leve reverencia en modo de saludo.  
  
Yho estuvo a punto de corregirle de no ser porque escucho un fuerte estruendo en la posada, haciendo que Tamao se estremeciera y viera hacia la entrada que se encontraba a sus espaldas, para luego girar lenta y temblorosamente y enfrentar los fríos ojos negros de la sacerdotisa.  
  
-¿Qué esta pasando Tamao? ¬¬- pregunto Anna . . -Bueno.... Pues vera señorita Anna....Lo que ocurre es que....  
  
La mirada de Anna se demostraba impaciente y reclamaba una respuesta, pero esto solo hacia que la pelirosada se inquietara y temblara con mayor insistencia.  
  
-¡¡¡QUE LINDA!!!-  
  
Todo paso como en cámara lenta Manta se había lanzado directamente hacia el Asakura quien al verlo coloco ambas manos sobre su femenino pecho apretando con fuerza su camiseta, y parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar.  
  
-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAA!!!! NO TE ME ACERQUES -  
  
Antes de que Anna o Tamao pudieran reaccionar, Yho había sacado su espada y había expulsado una gran parte de su poder espiritual, golpeando directamente al viejito pervertido.  
  
Una demostración admirable de la fuerza de la joven de cabellos castaños, quien ahora respiraba agitadamente y veía fijamente al viejito, quien estaba inconsciente.  
  
-Tamao- dijo Anna alzando una ceja reprochante  
  
Mientras que Yho se recargaba en el hombro de la sacerdotisa para no caer, viendo como esta ni se inmuto y permanecía con su mirada fija en la asustada pelirosada.  
  
-Vera señorita Anna lo que sucede es que......vinieron algunas amazonas.....y el joven Lyserg.... y luego la señorita Pilika.....y el agua....  
  
Sus ojos negros cuestionaron las palabras de Tamao, pero comprendió perfectamente lo que quería decir, así que siguió su camino, seguida por Yho quien no se había apartado ni un segundo de ella.  
  
En cuanto abrió la puerta varias amazonas salieron rápidamente diciendo palabras incomprensibles para la sacerdotisa, quien solamente vio como estas se alejaban rápidamente.  
  
Las vio hasta que se perdieron de entre la noche, y luego entro para ver el caos que habían formado sus compañeros, todos ellos transformados, un pequeño labrador totalmente mojado se encontraba sentado dejando ver su gran cansancio, a su lado se encontraba el frenético pato ahora desmayado y su extravagante peinado arruinado, un momo balanceándose en el techo, y en el centro de toda la habitación y con una posición defensiva se encontraba un atractivo joven, que por suerte no tenia la ropa que habitualmente usaba, unos pantalones y una camiseta hacían que pasara desapercibido y que pudiera apreciarse plenamente su gran atractivo tan parecido al de su hermano, pero mucho mas inocente.  
  
Anna entro como si nada, viendo a la ainu algo avergonzada; era una suerte que la posada tuviera cierto parecido con las de la aldea apache, donde una casa era solo habitada por ellos.  
  
Se dirigió lentamente hacia una de las habitaciones viendo detenidamente a cada uno; Jun Tao ya se encontraba en su habitación, podía percibir su poder espiritual al igual que el de Fausto quien también estaba en su cuarto, parecía que aun no había encontrado una cura para su prometido.  
  
-Buenas noches Yho- dijo Anna cuando se detuvieron en una de la habitaciones . . -¡QUE! Yo quiero dormir contigo- . . -Claro que no ¬¬  
  
Bien en otras circunstancias habría golpeado fuertemente a su prometido por tal petición, sin embargo no había que mal interpretar las palabras de la joven, puesto que las había dicho como si fuera una niña consentida, y la queja era claramente comprensible puesto que Yho compartía la habitación con Manta y Ryo, y con su resiente complejo le tenia cierta vergüenza al sexo masculino.  
  
De acuerdo si Fausto no encontraba una solución ella haría una, no por nada era Anna Kyouyama una de las mejores sacerdotisas, y si se trataba de recuperar a la persona que mas quería, valía la pena el intento.  
  
Pero a pesar de que él creyera que era una chica, la sacerdotisa no podría creer eso, seguía siendo su prometido; aunque claro quien sabe si eso seguiría por más tiempo, de todas formas sabia que Yho no iba a dormir esta noche en la habitación con los otros, y si él creía que era mujer no le veía el problema.  
  
-Ven- dijo Anna . . -¡¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS ANNITA !!!- exclamo la entusiasta joven  
  
Tamao compartía la habitación con Pilika, y Jun Tao tenia un cuarto para ella sola; y Anna no demoro en llegar a su habitación llevando un balde de agua caliente si Yho no quería reconocer que era hombre ella se lo demostraría, pero primero extendió otro Futon a su lado, mejor dicho a unos tres metros del suyo, dejando muy en claro sin siquiera hablar que no quería ninguna interrupción, recalcando con su ojos negro la palabra "NINGUNA INTERRUPCI"N DURANTE LA NOCHE" haciendo que Yho solo sonriera despreocupadamente.  
  
Se acostó sin siquiera cambiarse, estaba demasiado cansada como para hacerlo, realmente no tenia sueño, quería descifrar la reacción de su prometido si llegaba a rociarlo con el agua, así que decidió pensar un poco mejor la situación, ¿Qué pasaría si Yho siguiera así para siempre? No le agradaba en lo mas mínimo pensar en esa posibilidad, ¿y a quien si? Teniendo a tu prometido tan cerca y encima traumado con la idea de ser chica, nunca dejo que nada la separara de Yho y ahora no seria la diferencia.  
  
"Ren llego" pensó aun sin moverse, no tenia deseos de pararse así que mejor lo dejo para después; y aquí también tenían otro serio problema, el Tao no recordaba quien era, y si alguno de los hombres de Hao atacaba a uno de los desprotegidos jóvenes seria un problema bastante serio.  
  
-Anna- susurro tímidamente Yho . . -¿Qué quieres Yho?-  
  
De acuerdo que parte de "No me molestes" no quedo claro.  
  
-Sabes estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido nn-  
  
Las palabras del Asakura consiguieron que la sacerdotisa girara para verla entre la oscuridad, pudiendo distinguir aquella encantadora sonrisa que Yho generalmente le dirigía a diario, sin embargo esta era distinta, aquella chispa que su prometido encendía cuando le sonreía de esa forma se había extinguido.  
  
-Sabes eres como una hermana para mi- dijo Yho  
  
Esa voz la esta irritando, estaba a punto de dar nuevamente la vuelta y así ignórala de no ser porque escucho la dulce voz pronunciar las palabras que hicieron que se sentara rápidamente al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se abrían grandes de sorpresa y que la poca paciencia que le quedaba se extinguiera.  
  
-Y por eso creo que nuestro compromiso no tiene sentido-  
  
Dijo Yho tan inocente y alegremente como era posible, dejando a la sacerdotisa con un mar de sentimientos.  
  
Al llegar a la posada, vio como su hermana comenzaba a recoger algunos asientos y mesas que se encontraban en el suelo, además del pequeño Labrador que llevaba en su hocico un mantel, pasando al lado del inconsciente plumífero de ridículo peinado, y que un momo le pasaba una escoba a la pelirosada.  
  
Había sido una suerte para él que Jun Tao se encontrara durmiendo, según le dijo Tamao, Lee Brouce Long la convenció de que se tomara unos tranquilizantes, la pobre Jun no cabía en la posibilidad de que había perdido a su hermano menor y toda la tarde estuvo divagando en la aldea amazona yendo de un lado a otro, investigando aquí, refutando halla, sin éxito alguno, dejándola algo nerviosa, no podía evitar preocuparse, la apariencia femenina de Ren era un blanco fácil, claro teniendo en cuenta el estado de amnesia en el que se encontraba, anteriormente habían utilizado esto para poder derrotarlo, por eso no podía evitar angustiarse ¿Y si intentaban lo mismo? ¿Cómo podría defenderse?  
  
A pesar del que el echo de que Jun se preocupara por Ren lo hacia sentir lastima, no podía evitar estar agradecido de que la Tao estuviera dormida y así no podría ver llegar a su hermano inconsciente.  
  
Un joven de cabello celeste se acerco impaciente e intrigado, se notaba la preocupación de su hermana por ver llegar a Ren en ese estado así que Pilika lo lleno de preguntas pero lo único que respondió fue:  
  
-Nos atacaron eso fue todo, no le paso nada grave  
  
Terminado de decir esto, siguió su camino hacia las habitaciones llevando a Ren en su espalda, dejando a su pequeña y curiosa hermana con un torrente de preguntas.  
  
Camino lentamente hasta su habitación la cual compartía con Ren y Chocolove, abriendo la puerta y dejando que la oscuridad fuera lo único visible junto con la tenue luz de luna.  
  
Porque nunca podía decirle frente a frente lo que sentía, siempre tenia que ser cuando Ren se encontraba inconsciente de lo que sucedía, suspiro pesadamente, solo a él le ocurrían esas cosas, primero besar a Ren mientras dormía, y ahora lo que sucedió en la tarde que lo mas seguro era que al despertar el shaman Chino no recordara nada, porque simplemente no podía actuar cuando Ren se encontrara con los cinco sentidos puestos, ¿acaso le daba miedo el rechazo de este?, no, eso no podía ser, el joven de ojos dorados debía sentir algo por él de no ser así ¿Por qué lo beso? ¿Seria que lo hizo sin saber de quien se trataba?  
  
Negó fuertemente con la cabeza, no era momento para pensar en eso en especial el encuentro con Hao, "Aunque eso no fue todo lo que sucedió" el resultado de ese pensamiento un ainu rojo hasta las orejas, mientras que recostaba a Ren, claro ahora transformado en chico y con las pequeñas heridas curadas, todo por cortesía de Horo-Horo, quien repasaba una y otro vez las palabras de Hao.  
  
"Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero" esto hizo que apretara fuertemente los puños "Y lo que quiero es a Ren Tao" quien diablos se creía Hao para intentar arrebatarle a Ren "Me lo llevares en dos días"  
  
Murmuro algo así como 'Idiota' y nuevamente concentro su atención en Ren, lo primero que debía hacer en cuanto este se recuperara completamente de todo (y se refería a la amnesia) era intentar que no lo alejaran de su lado, porque no tenía planeado dejar al joven Tao después de lo sucedido esa tarde.  
  
Estaba consiente de que su atracción hacia Ren no era reciente, justo cuando uno de los hombre de Hao lo habían atacado en el torneo de Shamanes y el Tao se interponía entre él y el golpe mortal, y que su corazón se detuviera cuando vio que la sangre comenzaba a salir del frágil cuerpo de su compañero chino, y su preocupación se expreso en un grito lleno de angustia; la sensación de perderlo, de no volverlo a ver, de olvidar aquellos ojos dorados, le era demasiado difícil de asimilar, el único problema era que no quería aceptar sus sentimientos hacia Ren, porque al fin y al cabo ¿que le respondería este?  
  
"No lo sabrás si no se lo preguntas" pensó algo divertido con la idea; bien ese seria el plan, conquistar a Ren Tao.  
  
Si Ren no se hubiera detenido en la tarde estaba seguro que él no lo hubiera echo, pero quien en su sano juicio si, parpadeo varias veces avergonzado de sus pensamientos tan impropios para la situación pero luego le sonrió al joven dormido mientras que su mano se encargaba de retirar algunos mechones rebeldes de su rostro y que le impedían verlo completamente, era una suerte que Chocolove aun no llegara, sino no podía apreciar tan embelesarte espectáculo como lo era observar las facciones bien definidas e inocentes del durmiente Tao.  
  
BBBOOOMMMMMMMM  
  
CCCCRRRAAAASSSSSHHHHHHH  
  
El estruendoso ruido que pareció sacudir la tierra hizo que el ainu se sobresaltara y se incorporara rápidamente, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta viendo en todas las direcciones encontrando que en la habitación de Anna salía una gran nube de polvo.  
  
Las palabras de Yho fueron la gota que derramo el baso "cancelar su compromiso" pero quien se creía esa niñita para venir a decirle eso, que no se daba cuenta que ella estaba intentado recuperarlo.  
  
Estaba agobiada, desesperada, y todo oculto bajo aquella perfecta mascara de indiferencia, quería demasiado a Yho como para perderlo con algo tan insignificante; y como consecuencia de aquellas palabras el aura rojiza y la mirada centellante de fuego hicieron aparición.  
  
-A...Anna O.OUUUU- dijo Yho  
  
TECNICA SECRETA #2  
  
Lo siguiente que se vio fue al inconsciente Yho que se encontraba mojado y transformado en chico con un balde en su cabeza y totalmente noqueado por el golpe, con una sacerdotisa que había desquitado toda su furia.  
  
-¿Por qué me golpeas Anna?  
  
Pregunto el Asakura mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza de manera torpe intentando retirar el balde que le impedía ver, casi de inmediato la puerta se abrió bruscamente.  
  
-¡¿SEÑORITA ANNA ESTA BIEN?!-  
  
Y frente de la puerta se encontraban, Pilika, Tamao y Horo-Horo, junto con los otros animales, viendo fijamente como la sacerdotisa no se inmuto ante su presencia, por el contrario ellos fueron los sorprendidos, viendo como la pared del cuarto había sido practícamele derrumbada y que Yho sonreía igual que siempre.  
  
-¿Yho?- llamo Anna consiguiendo que todos guardaran silencio. . . -¿Que sucede Annita?- pregunto Yho una vez que su hubo quitado el balde.  
  
Esta vez le fue imposible disimular la alegría que le producía ver a su prometido de vuelta, dejando ver una leve pero significativa sonrisa, que solo pudo apreciar el Asakura, puesto que Anna le estaba dando la espalda a los demás, haciendo que este le sonriera de igual forma "Si es él" pensó Anna.  
  
-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Yho cogiendo un pedazo de piedra lo suficientemente pequeño como para que cupiera en la palma de la mano  
  
Lentamente se incorporo, tambaleándose un poco, como quien despierta de un sueño muy largo, sosteniendo aun lo recién descubierto, y lo que sucedió no se sabría decir si ocurrió por estar algo aturdido, por simple descuido o si lo hizo intencionalmente.  
  
-O.O  
  
Esa fue la única expresión de todos tuvieron cuando Yho abrazo a la sacerdotisa, haciendo que el cuerpo de esta se tensara, y un encantador y tímido color escarlata adornara sus pálidas mejillas, al sentir como los brazos de su prometido rodeaban su cintura en lo que parecía una suave caricia.  
  
-¡¡¡¡PERO SI ESO ES!!!!- exclamo entusiasmado Manta- Un trozo del mapa de JUSENKYO  
  
Dijo Manta una vez que hubo entrado sin ser escuchado, arrebatándole la piedra al Asakura consiguiendo que los demás se le acercaran olvidando por completo que Yho aun mantenía entre sus brazos a su prometida.  
  
Anna giro para ver a Manta, y luego fijo su mirada en la de Yho perdiéndose entre el brillo de sus ojos, dejando que sus brazos descansaran en el pecho de este, y que el agradable calor que envolvía a su prometido recorriera su cuerpo sin importar que las ropas de este se encontraban mojadas; sintiendo el cuerpo firme contra el suyo sostenerla de una forma tan delicada, haciendo imposible poder hablar al observar su encantadora sonrisa dirigida a la única persona que se encontraba cerca.  
  
-Anna....  
  
CONTINUARA:  
  
Si lo se uu simplemente Mediocre TTTT, pero no pude hacer nada mejor -- parece que la inspiración se me fue (Ann en un rincón oscuro haciendo dibujitos con los dedos)  
  
Este capitulo me quedo raro O.o pero bueno me pondré feliz si al menos a alguien le gusto nn.  
  
Y como podrían faltar los adorados, apreciados y encantadores Reviewers que ustedes me envían ¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEWERS, REVIEWERS!!!! nn.  
  
KENSSY: Ne Kenssy-chan Gomen por la demora nnUU, que bien que el capitulo anterior te halla gustado ¬ y como puedes ver Horo-Horo ya aclaro sus sentimientos y no planea dejarse vencer por Hao que quieres llevarse a Ren, y el Asakura se encargo de recalcárselo no crees nn; espero que te halla gustado la escena de Horo y Ren, que no se como me quedo uu, pero bueno ya sabes que siempre agradezco tus comentarios Ne , bye amiga.  
  
ANITA KYOUYAMA: ¡HI! O bien creo que aquí puse algo de YhoxAnna ..UU pero para serte sincera no tengo idea nnUUU bueno espero que de todas formas te halla gustado, y gracias por leer mi Fic, bye.  
  
EKKO NUMENESE: O Ekko-san muchas gracias por tu apoyo, que es muy importante para mi y aunque este capitulo me quedo medio raro y algo corto, espero que igual te guste nn en especial la parte de HoroxRen, gracias por pensar que mi Fic esta bueno espero que no cambies de opinión TTTT, otra vez gracias por leer mi Fic y dejar un Reviewer que me motiva Ne nn, bye.  
  
JIANNETSUKE-TAK: Hi Jiannetsuke-san no te preocupes por no haberme dejado un mensaje antes, yo mas que nadie se lo que es no poder entrar a Internet TTTT (Ann en un rincón oscuro) ¬ te pareció cariñoso que lindo, me alegra que así sea nn, y como pediste ahí puse lo que le paso a Yho uu pero no se como que no me cuadra, pero bueno ya que ; y una grulla es un ave de largas piernas, de gran tamaño, pico cónico y prolongado, cuello y patas largas, plumaje gris y cabeza negra, bueno esa es la definición nn, y me alegra que si no entienden algo me lo pregunten Ne, bien gracias por tu mensaje bye.  
  
PALOMA ASAKURA: Que bien que te guste mi Fic , y sobre Yho y Anna pues uu.... no se mejor opina tu como me quedo nn Ne, pero creeme cuando te digo que hice todo lo posible TTTT porque me quedara bien, bye.  
  
OK muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi Fic y que dejaron un mensaje.  
  
Bueno mediocre y todo el capitulo pero al menos lo subí UUU y sobre todo porque intento complacerlos a todos los que quieren YhoxAnna y HoroxRen nn que como pueden ver puse mas o menos algo de la primera pareja que creo que no me salio muy bien -- pero Wueno de todas formas gracias, y si me quedo muy mal culpemos a la gripa ¬¬ que no me quiere dejar en paz.  
  
Y además ando algo triste -- porque ya casi no veo FanFics de HoroxRen ¡¡¡ESTO ES UNA INJUSTICIA!!! TTTT o será que no e buscado bien O.o, bueno yo me quedo con la duda nnUU Ne.  
  
Me quedo bien o me quedo tan mal que ahora me odian O.o, reclamos, sugerencias, comentarios, tomatazos, dejen un Reviewer o me escriben a anlrobiyahoo.com para saber si en verdad necesito contratar un guarda espaldas nnUU, ya saben cualquier cosa es bien recibida Ne.  
  
SE DESPIDE: ANN SAOTOMO   
  
"TODAS LAS COSAS SE LEVANTAN PARA CAER Y FLORECEN PARA MARCHITARSE" 


	9. DIME

Llego por quien lloraban n—n, no mentiras e estado algo ocupada en estos días, por eso no puedo actualizar TT-TT y hace poco se me quito la maldita gripa ¬¬ parece que enfermarme es lo único que hago bien u-u.  
  
Bien shaman King no me pertenece ni tampoco Ranma ½, pero Ren es MÍO y solo MÍO WUJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (risa desquiciada) n-n  
  
YHOxANNA, HOROxREN  
  
CAPITULO NOVENO:  
  
-Anna.... .

-¡¡¡AI REN!!!  
  
Las palabras inconclusas de Yho se debieron al repentino estremecimiento que termino con derrumbar lo que quedaba de la pared, y entre los escombros se encontraba Shian con una enorme sonrisa pintada en sus finos labios.  
  
Su mirada rápidamente busco a su "prometido" entre las personas que se habían quedado sin palabras por el repentino acontecimiento; y ahí se encontraba Yho, con una expresión de profunda consternación aun sosteniendo delicadamente a la sacerdotisa por la cintura, manteniendo siempre su mirada en la joven china que sin inmutarse salto hábilmente hasta rodear posesiva y cariñosamente el cuello del Asakura  
  
El imprevisto acto de Shian logro que Yho soltara a Anna o ambos terminarían en el suelo, si bien Yho evito que Anna cayera al suelo, pero por el fuerte jalón el Asakura callo de espalda con la china peligrosamente cerca, viéndolo dulcemente mientras sus labios se acercaban.  
  
-Wo Ai Ni (Te quiero) Ai Ren (esposo) .

-Sabes yo...este Shian...yo n-nUU-  
  
Realmente Yho no sabia que decir, pensó que cuando la amazona se entero que era mujer por fin lo dejaría, pero parecía que se había equivocado, y no era su idea lastimar a la joven solo porque esta estaba atada a unas leyes.  
  
-¬¬  
  
Siguiendo su buen sentido de supervivencia, Manta, Pilika, Tamao, Horo-Horo y los demás (ósea los que se encontraban transformados) comenzaron a salir silenciosamente de la habitación, retrocediendo con lentitud como si algún movimiento brusco desatara la ira de la sacerdotisa que no despegaba la mirada de su PROMETIDO y la inoportuna y descarada amazona que no dejaba de mirarlo tan cariñosamente.  
  
Una mirada fría y desafiante, acompañada por el aura rojiza, delataba el enojo de Anna y a pesar de que Yho no pudiera ver su expresión por estar tumbado en el suelo, un estremecimiento en su espalda le indicaba claramente la furia de la sacerdotisa.  
  
Todos en la habitación quedaron congelados cuando Anna suspiro, aquello fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, las miradas temerosas puestas en la esta y una huida que no fue efectuada a tiempo; sin embargo Anna no hizo nada mas que dar media vuelta y salir tranquilamente de aquel lugar, siempre caminando elegante y calculadora, ocultando solo como ella sabia hacerlo esos sentimientos que la carcomían por dentro.  
  
-Anna óò- dijo Yho sentándose rápidamente e intentado detenerla .

-Wo De Ai Ren (mi marido) n-n - dijo Shian rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Yho una vez que este se hubo sentado.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
La mañana no demoro en asomarse por las montañas chinas, un hermoso espectáculo que se opacaba con la presencia de la sacerdotisa, quien había terminado durmiendo en la habitación de Pilika y Tamao, sin embargo dormir no fue un lujo que pudieron darse, pues durante toda la noche se escucho como Yho intentaba alejar a la amazona sin éxito alguno, y terminaba corriendo de un lado a otro para que este no se le abalanzara encima y así terminar de enfurecer el ya volátil temperamento de Anna.  
  
-A....aquí tiene...señorita Anna- dijo tímidamente Tamao sirviéndole el desayuno a la rubia  
  
Anna no dijo nada, simplemente comenzó a comer en silencio, mientras los otros seguían su acción, temiendo hacerla enfadar o algo peor, por ello no se atrevían ni a respirar cerca de ella.  
  
-¡¡¡¡AI REN!!!- .

-¡¡¡NO ESPERA SHIAN!!!  
  
Todos giraron lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Anna la cual ni se inmuto ante las palabras de su prometido, así que los presentes comenzaron a sonreír nerviosamente.  
  
-¡¡¡¡WO AI NI!!!! .

-¡¡¡O.o NO DEJA ESO!!!  
  
Para ese entonces la sacerdotisa alzo su mirada dejándolos a todos con un aura oscura de preocupación y totalmente estáticos sin poder huir; Anna aun sin dejar de sostener su plato de arroz, dejo que sus ojos negros y su expresión que no mostraba ninguna expresión fueran acompañados por un suave y simple murmullo.  
  
-Zenki, Goki  
  
-O.O  
  
Aquella fue la única reacción de los presentes al ver a los enormes espíritus de la bitácora mágica detrás de Anna, lanzarse directamente donde se escuchaban las voces de Yho y Shian.  
  
_**PPPPPOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM  
  
CCCCCCRRRRRRRAAAAAASSSHHHHHH**_  
  
-¡¡¿¿AI REN ESTAR BIEN óò???!!!!- exclamo Shian  
  
Las miradas fijas en la ventana trataban de ver que había sucedido, sin embargo el sonido de la puerta cerrarse fuertemente desvió su atención.  
  
-¿A dónde se fue Anna O.o?- pregunto Manta  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Camino en silencio, con una mirada fulminante y los puños bien apretados, "¿Por qué Yho no alejaba a esa amazona? Él aun es MI prometido, debe respetar nuestro compromiso, no permitiré que esa niña se le lance cada vez que quiera"  
  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando hubo llegado a aquel lugar que daba una maravillosa vista y al cual generalmente iba; se sentó lentamente dejando que los rayos del sol acariciaran su pálida piel, y que el viento removiera con dulzura su rubio cabello.  
  
"¿Será que Yho se siente obligado a estar a mi lado? ¿Podría ser que el prefiera estar con la amazona?"  
  
-Deberías estar desayunando con los demás-  
  
Anna sonrió al sentir aquella presencia, pero no giro para ver de quien se trataba, pues ya sabia quien era.  
  
-Y tu deberías estar descansando Ren- dijo Anna .

-No me gusta estar en ese lugar tan ruidoso y mucho menos encerrado- dijo el Shaman chino sentándose a su lado.  
  
Observo de reojo a Ren, viendo como aquella mirada dorada resplandecer con los rayos del sol, tan misteriosa e indescifrable con la suya, por ello se sentía tranquila cuando hablaba con el joven Tao, sin embargo como hacerlo ahora que este no recordaba ni quien era, suspiro algo cansada de tener que lidiar con tantos problemas, pero no se quejaba de su compañía, le agradaba que alguien la acompañara sin que estuviera temblando de miedo, alguien que pensara igual que ella, que la entendiera sin la necesidad de hablar.  
  
-¿Te sucede algo?- pregunto Ren viendo aun el paisaje que tenia enfrente.  
  
Sorprendente que a pesar de haber perdido la memoria Ren la tratara con tanta familiaridad, pero no se quejo, si hubiera sido otra persona, la hubiera fulminado con una mirada por meterse en los asuntos que no le incumbían.  
  
-¿Tu crees?- respondió Anna con un dejo de ironía, consiguiendo que Ren la observara y sonriera. .

-Si, supongo que ver a tu prometido con otra no es algo gratificante- dijo Ren consiguiendo que la sacerdotisa asintiera- Pero se ve que él no esta interesando en la amazona solo que no desea lastimarla; o eso creo.  
  
Anna sonrió ante la respuesta de su amigo, el cual pronuncio lo ultimo con algo de duda, como si intentara recordar, o que se le hubiera echo familiar aquellas palabras.  
  
-Sabes, eso me dijiste la ultima vez que hablamos- dijo Anna  
  
Ren la observo fijamente, aquella joven había podido adivinar su expresión, si era verdad que aquel tema se le hacia familiar, solo que no espero que ella pudiera contestar su pregunta sin antes haberla dicho; no se había equivocado en venir con ella, aun cuando los demás siempre le tenían algo de miedo.  
  
-¿Saben los demás que estas aquí?- pregunto Anna .

-No, envié a Bason para que les avisara  
  
Estuvieron durante un tiempo en silencio, sin embargo la paz nunca dura demasiado, y pasados algunos segundos se escucho un fuerte estremecimiento.  
  
-¡¡YA DÉJAME SOLO SHIAN!! .

-¡¡¡NO QUIERO!!! ¡¡¡SHIAN QUIERE ESTAR CON SU AI REN (esposo)!!!!  
  
**_PPPPUUUUUMMMMMMMM  
_**  
Una caída provoco que se alzara un poco la tierra, para dar paso a la risa de la amazona divertida por haber atrapado a Yho, quien ahora estaba tumbado en el suelo con Shian encima de él.  
  
Ren alzo una ceja cuestionarte mientras observaba la escena, aquellas personas tan familiares le eran curiosas, pero sus actos no parecían sorprenderlo, todo le parecía tan normal, eso lo hizo sonreír sarcásticamente "simplemente curioso" pensó divertido.  
  
-Suéltame- pedía Yho tratando de quitársela de encima.  
  
-No quiero- decía Shian abrazándolo con mayor fuerza.  
  
Un estremecimiento recorrió la espalda de Yho, quien llevo su cabeza hacia atrás y ver a la sacerdotisa con el ceño fruncido, y Ren a su lado tan indiferente como siempre.  
  
-A...Annita n-nUUU- dijo nervioso el Asakura. .

-¡¡¡REN!!!-  
  
Al escuchar su nombre giro, sin embargo Yho sus dos prometidas no escucharon nada, o tal vez no le prestaron atención, demasiado ocupadas estaban Anna y Shian retándose con la mirada, mientras que el Asakura sonreía nerviosamente intentado pensar alguna forma de aminorar la tensión que se sentía.  
  
-¿Hermano porque sales así?- .

-Lo siento-  
  
La única persona a la cual no le gustaba ver triste era a la joven de cabello verde, aquella que decía ser su hermana y que cada vez que esta sabia que él no recordaba quien era se entristecían sus delicadas y finas facciones que demostraban que era una mujer decidida y firme en sus decisiones, salvo que su hermano era su única debilidad, podía sucederle de todo, sin embargo si tenia a Ren lo demás no importaba, pero ahora que este no la recordaba..........  
  
-¡¡¡ANNA!!! .

-¡¡¡SEÑORITA ANNA!!!  
  
Esta vez si tuvo que girar para ver de quien se trataba, viendo como el resto de sus compañeros venían rápidamente, por lo que se paro y espero a que estos llegaran, estando siempre al lado de Ren el cual estaba cerca de Jun.  
  
-¡¿Joven Yho?! OO  
  
Dijo Tamao al ver al Asakura en semejante posición, acostado en el suelo con la amazona encima.  
  
-¿Qué sucede Manta?- pregunto Anna tan inmutable como siempre. .

-Veras ya se a donde tenemos que ir- dijo Manta- Se trata de un bosque, donde según dicen ahí una vertiente en lo alto de una montaña por donde corre el agua de Jusenkyo. .

-¿Y entonces qué están esperando para irnos?- ordeno Anna  
  
Todos asintieron mientras daban media vuelta y comenzaban a caminar, de no ser porque el péndulo de Lyserg comenzó a moverse indicando que había detectado una precia y una extraña y ronca voz que los detuvo.  
  
-No irán a ningún lado hasta que lo haya derrotado- dijo- No comprendo porque ustedes le causan tanto problemas al señor Hao no se ven tan fuertes. .

-¿QUIERES VENIR A COMPROBARLO?- dijo Ryo molesto. .

-No deberías provocarlo Ryo- susurro Pilika. .

-Será un placer, pero antes quisiera presentarles a alguien que seguramente ya conocen.  
  
Y terminadas sus palabras salio aquel joven de porte arrogante y sonrisa burlona, el mismo que al transformarse tomaba la forma de esa impresionante bestia.  
  
-Miren es ese ridículo monstruo- dijo Horo-Horo, a lo que el joven sonrió .

-¡Cerdo idiota!- dijo burlonamente. .

-¬¬  
  
A punto estuvo Horo-Horo de lanzársele encima de no ser porque Anna se le paro en frente dándole la espalda para así poder hablar tranquilamente.  
  
-¿Qué desean?- pregunto Anna .

-El señor Hao cree que han estado perdiendo mucho el tiempo- dijo- Y nosotros venimos ha hacerlos entrar en razón.  
  
En cuestión de segundos las posiciones de batalla fueron adoptadas por los Shamanes, pero el inapropiado comentario de la sacerdotisa los detuvo.  
  
-No tenemos tiempo para luchar con ustedes- .

-Anna O-O- se quejo Yho .

-Cállate Yho tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer- .

-No les estamos dando pidiendo permiso para tener una batalla. .

-Ya veo- dijo Anna .

-Pero no tenemos porque luchar tu también caíste en uno de los estanques de Jusenkyo- dijo Ryo- Deberías buscar una solución para tu problema porque mira que convertirte en semejante monstruo ridículo, es lo mas triste que me he echado a la cara. .

-¿No crees que es mas triste consentirse en chica como esos dos?- dijo señalando a Yho y Ren, a quienes no les gusto mucho el comentario y colocaron sus armas al frente.  
  
Nuevamente el arrogante joven sonrió y les lanzo agua al Asakura y el joven Tao, los cuales lo pudieron eludir, y estuvieron a punto de atacar de no ser porque algo los detuvo.  
  
-¡¡¡ZENKI, GOKI VALLAN!!!!  
  
Rápidamente giraron hasta encontrarse con que Anna era atacada por el otro sujeto de voz ronca, pero lo que vieron los dejo sin palabras, aquella persona le lanzo a la sacerdotisa un agua que traspaso a los espíritus de la bitácora mágica.  
  
-A...Anna- dijo .

-¡¡¿¿Se...señorita Anna??!!  
  
Yho abrió grandes sus ojos al ver lo que tenia al frente, una visión que nunca podría olvidar, su prometida, habían convertido a su prometida en una niña, no tendría más de 7 años, y ahora luchaba porque su vestido negro no se le cayera  
  
-¡¿Anna?!- pregunto Yho sin asimilar lo sucedido.  
  
Para cuando se hubo girado para preguntar que le habían echo ya los dos hombres no estaban.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Luego del alboroto causado por la repentina transformación de Anna, Ren decidió mejor apartarse un poco del lugar, no muy lejos lo suficiente como para no escuchar las voces de sus compañeros discutir para buscar una solución.  
  
La sacerdotisa parecía haber regresado a la infancia, su actitud no había cambiado en lo absoluto, de no ser por alguna que otra pequeña diferencia causada por la edad, sin embargo era por ello que solo recordaba a Yho y a Tamao, quienes fueron los únicos presentes en su infancia.  
  
Había tomado bastante bien lo que Fausto le había explicado, sin embargo los demás se quedaron como rocas cuando el shaman comenzó a explicarle con lujo de detalle cada uno de los sucesos, para una niña cualquiera esto hubiera sido algo desconcertante sin embargo Anna lo tomo como si fuera cualquier cosa.  
  
Ren sonrió al recordar las palabras de Fausto y la reacción de sus compañeros:  
  
------------FLASH BACK----------------------------  
  
-Tu tienes 14 años y no 7- dijo Fausto- Y te han hechizaron para que tomes esa forma, y este que esta aquí (ósea Yho) es tu prometido .

-O.O  
  
Lo primero que creyeron es que Anna no le creería en lo absoluto, es decir quien lo haría, o peor aun, que se asustara por las palabras de un hombre tan extraño y como su poder espiritual no había disminuido en lo absoluto podía armar un gran escándalo, pero esta simplemente asintió, consiguiendo un suspiro general.  
  
-Shian esta feliz de que nada le haya pasado a su Ai Ren- dijo la amazona abrazando fuertemente a Yho.  
  
Anna alzo una ceja, pero no dijo nada, ahora tenía su vestido negro solo que un poco más pequeño ya que Tamao y Pilika le hicieron el favor de recortarlo.  
  
El silencio de la sacerdotisa, el escándalo formado por los demás que intentaban solucionar el problema, buscar la posición exacta de Jusenkyo, y la insistencia de Yho porque Shian lo soltara fue la señal de Ren para salir de ese lugar.  
  
Y justo cuando lo hizo se escucho un fuerte estremecimiento de la posada, señal de que Anna cansada de escuchar tanta algarabía había desatado su poder espiritual.  
  
--------------FIN FLASH BARCK---------------------------------------  
  
Se sentó contra un robusto tronco de un roble, a lo lejos aun veía la posada en la que se hospedaban, y a pesar de estar lejos aun podía jurar que oía la algarabía de sus compañeros.  
  
Estaba arto de sentirse tan extraño, sintiendo la molesta sensación familiar y desconocida que le proporcionaban sus compañeros, no recordaba casi nada y eso le molestaba ¿Quién era él?, realmente poco le habían dicho de su pasado, o de lo que hacia, "Un shaman" eso era lo único que sabia, pero que hay de su familia, su padre o su madre, aunque un frustrante sentimiento lo envolvía cada vez que intentaba pensar en estos.  
  
-¿Qué haces RenTado? .

-Nada que te importe Hoto-Hoto  
  
Por un momento se quedo callado, había respondido sin pensar, solo fue un reflejo al escuchar la voz de Horo-Horo, el cual sonrió.  
  
-Al menos recuerdas algo- dijo Horo-Horo sentándose a su lado.  
  
Ren sin saber porque giro su cabeza hacia otro lado algo sonrojado, ese joven de cabello celeste le producía una extraña sensación pero no recordaba que era.  
  
-¿Oye me podrías decir que paso ayer?- pregunto Ren tratando de olvidar aquel color escarlata que cubría sus mejillas, y que gracias a eso no miro a Horo-Horo .

-Nada, casi nada- mintió Horo-Horo que ni de broma le diría la verdad a Ren, que le iba a decir que casi se lo come a besos de no ser por él lo detuvo- ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que paso ayer?  
  
Pregunto tratando de olvidar lo fieramente sonrojado que se estaba colocando todo gracias a sus pensamientos.  
  
Al escuchar su pregunta Ren olvido por completo la perturbación que sentía, e intento recordar, puesto que cuando se había despertado le dolía mucho la cabeza y las imágenes pasaban demasiado rápido como para prestarle atención a alguna en particular, y escuchar como la amazona le gritaba a Yho termino por convencerlo de que debía salir de ese lugar.  
  
-Estábamos hablando del las costumbres chinas- dijo Ren  
  
"Oh genial tenia que recordar eso" pensó Horo-Horo, al recordar la insistencia de las palabras de Ren por saber si estas se aplicaban también a ellos dos que siempre vivían peleando.  
  
-Y también recuerdo que no respondiste mi pregunta- dijo Ren .

-OO .

-¿Me vas o contestar o prefieres no hacerlo?  
  
Dijo Ren ante el repentino silencio de su compañero, pero su respuesta es lo que menos hubiera esperado.  
  
-Dímelo tú- dijo Horo-Horo. .

-Yo no me acuerdo- dijo Ren. .

-Si pero, ¿te....gusto ahora?-  
  
Finalmente Ren observo al ainu, aun con un leve sonrojo algo de lo que no se percato su compañero, sin embargo su mirada se encontraba desconcertada por tales palabras.  
  
-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto Ren- ¿Eso no responde mi pregunta? .

-Si me respondes, contestare tu pregunta- Dijo Horo-Horo sonriendo.  
  
Oh si eso era chantaje, pero el shaman del hielo disfrutaba mucho tener tan nervioso al Tao, aunque ni él mismo podía evitar no estarlo, como hacerlo si esa respuesta era demasiado importante.  
  
-Dime- insistió Horo-Horo  
  
Era el momento de cambiar los papeles, ya que era exactamente lo que Ren le había echo cuando surgió tan impropia pregunta, y con esto logro que Ren retrocediera un poco cuando comenzó ha acércasele y quedara reflejado en esos ojos dorados.  
  
-Yo....- dijo Ren  
  
**_CRACK  
_**  
El sonido de una rama partiéndose desvió toda su atención hacia donde provenía el sonido, consiguiendo que el ainu gruñera lo suficientemente bajo como para que el Tao no lo escuchara.  
  
-¿Anna?- pregunto Ren  
  
Al escuchar las palabras de shaman Chino, Horo-Horo giro para encontrarse con la sacerdotisa que ahora los veía fijamente.  
  
-Lo siento-dijo Anna- No quería interrumpir, ya me voy .

-¿Interrumpir?-  
  
Dijeron al unísono los shamanes, para verse fijamente y comprobar la peligrosa cercanía al estar Horo-Horo arrodillado y un poco inclinado hacia Ren, y las palabras de Anna ocasionaron que se separaran rápidamente algo avergonzados.  
  
-No estas interrumpiendo nada-dijo Ren .

-Como sea ya me voy- .

-¡Espera!- dijo Ren cuando esta dio media vuelta- ¿Por qué estas sola? ¿No deberías estar con los demás? .

-Siempre he estado sola- respondi  
  
Las frías palabras de la pequeña niña lo hicieron reaccionar, de alguna forma sabia que ese sentimiento había sido compartido por él "la soledad" tan familiar, pero escuchadas en aquella voz infantil le eran mas duras.  
  
"¿Por qué todos mueren? Eso es inevitable"  
  
-Puedes quedarte con nosotros-  
  
Dijo Ren cuando aquellas palabras se repitieron en su mente, aunque al ainu no le causo mucha gracia esa decisión.  
  
Anna solo observo detenidamente aquel joven desconocido, según le había dicho ese extraño hombre Fausto, todos era sus amigos, pero era difícil creerlo cuando hace tan solo un momento pensaste que tenia que entrenar con la señora Kino para mejorar tus habilidades como sacerdotisa, y que de un momento a otro te digan que han transcurrido 7 años.  
  
-Bien- dijo Anna con simplicidad  
  
Realmente no supo porque acepto la petición de ese joven, pero le gustaba verse reflejada en una mirada tan parecida a la suya, así que camino y se sentó al lado de Ren, mientras que Horo-Horo suspiraba fastidiado.  
  
-¿Me podrías decir quien es esa joven que estaba con Yho?-  
  
No pudo evitar sorprenderse al formular esa pregunta, no porque no quisiera saber que era lo que hacia aquel que decía ser su prometido con una joven tan insistente, sino por tener la suficiente confianza como para preguntarle al joven de mirada dorada.  
  
-Es su prometida- respondió Ren. .

-No sabia que Yho tenia dos prometidas-dijo Anna  
  
Ren vio detenidamente a la sacerdotisa, parecía que no le importaba demasiado saber lo que era Shian para Yho, supuso que en esa edad no se habían definido bien los sentimientos que sentía hacia el Asakura, sin embargo si podía notar su perturbación y algo de incertidumbre.  
  
-Pero él esta intentando alejarse de ella- dijo Ren  
  
Esta vez fue el turno de la pequeña rubia para ver al Shaman chino, el único que había podido romper su mascara y ver aquel sentimiento de incomodidad, por lo que sonrió y se recostó contra este cerrando sus ojos, necesitaba descansar de todos esos sucesos extraños, de estar rodeara de tantas personas desconocidas y al mismo tiempo tan familiares, se sentía a gusto con el joven de cabello castaño pero este siempre estaba acompañado de la amazona y cada vez que intentaba acercarse esta se interponía, así que fastidiada e incomoda por las miradas a las cuales la habían sometido decidió salir, en especial por ver como esa joven abrazaba constantemente a Yho, pero lo que aun mas la desconcertaba era la molestia que le causaba este echo.  
  
Horo-Horo bufo molesto y se cruzo de brazos manteniendo su vista en cualquier lugar con tal de no pensar en el libertinaje con la que esa niña trataba a Ren, y era obvio que él no tenia ningún derecho de reclamarle, y si lo hacia corría el riesgo de caer 3 metros lejos por uno de los golpes de los guardianes de Anna.  
  
-Creo que se durmió-  
  
Las palabras de Ren lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, y vio fijamente a la sacerdotisa dormida contra este, y con sus pequeñas manos rodeo la cintura de Ren, en un acto tan puro e inocente que fue imposible para el ainu reprimir una sonrisa, Anna se veía tan distinta cuando dormía, tan tranquila y apacible.  
  
-Escúchame bien Shian. Vamos a ver...  
  
Ambos shamanes al escuchar la voz de Yho vieron como este se acercaba con la amazona la cual estaba colgada de su brazo y con una alegre sonrisa pintada en sus labios.  
  
-Esas ridículas leyes de tu pueblo... lo de que si pierdes ante una mujer debes matarla... y que si lo haces ante un hombre debes casarte con él, eso no es cierto, tu debes escoges a quien tu quieras, ¿me entiendes?  
  
Shian asintió alegremente mientras tomaba el rostro de Yho entre sus manos seguido de un leve 'Wo de Ai Ren'  
  
-Creo que no has entendido nada... He-  
  
Yho se detuvo repentinamente al ver a Ren y Horo-Horo sentados contra un árbol viéndolo fijamente, pero su atención se fijo en la pequeña sacerdotisa que descansaba al lado del Tao, y que con sus pequeñas manos se aferraba con tanta insistencia como si nunca quisiera soltarlo; eso hizo que frunciera el ceño molesto.  
  
**_KKKKRRRROOOOMMMM_**  
  
El inesperado sonido de un árbol cayendo prácticamente a su lado hizo que se incorporaran con rapidez y saltaran para poder ver mejor a su oponente.  
  
Anna ahora estaba despierta y entre los brazos de Ren, quien no iba a permitir que algo le sucediera a la pequeña niña.  
  
-¡¡¡TE TENGO!!!  
  
Un hombre salio violentamente de ente los arbusto y ataco por la espalda a Ren, pero en realidad su blanco era Anna, si algo le sucedía algo a ella seguramente Yho se enfurecería y entendería que debe volverse mas fuerte, y eso era lo que el señor Hao deseaba que su hermano fuera mas fuerte.  
  
-¡¡¡REEENN!!!  
  
Si llegaba a soltar a la sacerdotisa sabia que ese hombre la podría lastimar, si sacaba su arma y lo enfrentaba Anna quedaría expuesta a un ataque frontal, y lo mismo ocurría si llegaba a saltar, puesto que el peso extra le dificultaba los movimientos, por ello lo único que hizo fue permanece quieto, abrazando con fuerza a Anna quien hizo lo mismo y cerro fuertemente los ojos.  
  
Tan sorpresivo fue el movimiento que ninguno lo pudo predecir, y la causa de su descuido se expreso con un desmesurado golpe en el cuerpo de Ren que termino estrellándose contra un árbol en el cual se desquebrajando la mayor parte del robusto tronco en donde quedo un gran hundimiento en forma de circulo que era un poco mas grande que el Tao, y demostraba la gran presión y velocidad con la cual habían golpeado a Ren y que termino dejándolo inconsciente, sin embargo en ningún momento soltó a la rubia que callo encima de su cuerpo.  
  
-¡Pagaras por esto!- dijo enfurecido Yho- ¡¡AMIDAMARU!!  
  
Pocas veces logra verse esa mirada en el Asakura, aquella que ahora reclamaba que NADIE tenia derecho a tocar siquiera a Anna, en especial con la apariencia que tenia, y que ahora la pequeña niña que le producía gran ternura intentaba despertar a Ren el cual no respondía y su desesperación se expresaba en sus penetrantes ojos negros y sus pequeñas manos moviendo el cuerpo inconsciente del Tao, sabia que a la sacerdotisa le había dado muy duro saber que sus padres la habían dejado sola para que la entrenaran desde muy corta edad (aunque esta no lo quisiera aceptar), esa soledad que ahora se expresaba en todo su ser ante la sensación de haber lastimado indirectamente a Ren se demostraba en la simple y angustiante razón de escuchar su suave voz llamarlo para que despertara.  
  
-¡¡AI REN ESPERA!!!- exclamo Shian cuando Yho salio corriendo e internándose rápidamente en el frondoso bosque. .

-Yho- dijo Anna dudando un momento, pero finalmente decidida a salir corriendo detrás de ambos.  
  
No pasaron sino unos segundos para que todo quedara nuevamente en silencio, Horo-Horo se había acercado a Ren para ver si tenía algo grave; cual era la ficción que tenían para dejar al Shaman chino inconsciente, suspiro algo cansado de repetir una y otra vez la escena.  
  
Aunque no era del todo malo, podía sentir ese delgado y firme cuerpo contra el suyo, algo que no podía hacer cuanto este estaba despierto.  
  
-¿Ren?- llamo Horo-Horo cuando lo sintió moverse. .

-¿Hum?- dijo Ren mientras abría sus ojos- ¿Dónde estoy?  
  
Pregunto mientras intentaba sentarse, siendo esto inútil cuando sintió una fuerte y sofocante pulsación recorrer todo su cuerpo.  
  
-¿No lo recuerdas?  
  
No lo entendía, porque Ren no recordaba donde estaba acaso él....  
  
-Pensé que estábamos luchando contra un monstruo- dijo Ren sentándose y apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro del ainu- ¿Pero donde estoy?  
  
Pregunto nuevamente revisando los alrededores, e intento ponerse en pie, sin embargo el ainu no se lo permitió.  
  
-No puedes pararte, estas muy lastimado- dijo Horo-Horo abrazándolo para que no se cayera y observándolo con ternura e ilusión acaso había recuperado su memoria.  
  
-Tengo sueño Horo-Horo- dijo Ren moviéndose un poco y rodeando el cuello del ainu con sus brazos. .

-Pensé que me habías olvidado-  
  
Dijo Horo-Horo apoyando a Ren contra su cuerpo, dejando que sus manos atrajeran el cuerpo de este sin lastimarlo, queriendo asegurarse que en verdad era él, no le importaba si el shaman chino le reclamaba por su atrevimiento, solo quería sentir la sensación calida que le proporcionaba todo su ser.  
  
-¿Por qué te olvidaría?- dijo algo adormilado Ren- No podría hacer eso.  
  
Sentir su respiración tan cerca y esas palabras algo cansadas hicieron que se alejara un poco, para verlo ahora con los ojos cerrados y los labios ligeramente abiertos dejando que el aire entrara lenta y pausadamente.  
  
-Espera no te duermas Ren- dijo Horo-Horo moviéndolo hasta que el Tao entreabrió sus ojos- ¿Por qué no podrías?  
  
A su pregunta Ren nuevamente apoyo su cabeza contra el hombro de su compañero, y cerro sus ojos, tratando de dejar que aquella calida sensación lo envolviera en un profundo sueño.  
  
-Dime- insistió Horo-Horo .

-Porque....-  
  
Dijo Ren abrazándolo más fuerte casi hasta el punto en hacer que el ainu se fuera hacia atrás, aunque para buena suerte o desgracia de Horo-Horo pudo mantener el equilibrio, y con un leve susurro Ren se quedo dormido.  
  
-Porque ...eres demasiado importante para m

CONTINUARA:  
  
¡¡¡¡I FINISH!!! Después de tanta demora al fin actualice este capitulo n—n, lamento mucho la tardanza u-u, pero la inspiración se me fue TT-TT y me demore un buen rato encontrándola n-nUUU.  
  
Este capitulo ya no me parece raro n-nUUU, uno de los poco de los que no me quejo n—n, aunque esta mas corto que los demás así que GOMEN NASAI  
  
Y como siempre digo, el Fic no seria posible sin los encantadores, lindos y apreciados ¡¡¡REVIEWERS!!! Que ustedes tan amablemente me dejan o  
  
PALOMA- ASAKURA: ¡¡HI!! n—n me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, y yo leí tu Fic n-n, solo que no me a quedado tiempo para dejarte un mensaje n- nUUU Gomen pero te prometo que en estos días lo haré Ne, bien no te preocupes que la inspiración pronto te llegara n-n, porque tienes que continuar tu Fic u-u, no es bueno dejar las cosas a medias, así que tienes mi apoyo n-n Ne; bye.  
  
EKKO NUMENESE: Gomen por la demora Ekko-san n-nUUU, O-O y no te preocupes que yo nunca abandonaría a ninguno de mis Fics, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo pasado y espero que este también te guste TT-TT, y muchas gracias por desear que se me quite la gripa n-n (una de las pocas personas que desean mi buena salud ¬¬) y espero que se te haya quitado n- nUU, tienes razón Ren es de Horo (pero yo preferiría que fue mío n—n) así que ya veremos que hace Hao Ne ñ-ñ; bye amiga.  
  
LUCY TAO: (Ann revisando) O-O no, creo que no me habías dejado un mensaje antes ¿o si O.o? bueno no importa, en todo caso ¡¡¡BIENVENIDA!!! o y gracias por pensar que mi Fic es bueno n—n, espero que te siga gustando Ne; bye  
  
KIZNA-CHAN: Gomen por la demora Ne n-nUU, tienes razón ¡¡HOROxREN!! O.o y que Hao se quede con Lyserg n-nUU, yo solo espero que aun sigas esperando mi Fic y que te siga gustando, otra vez Gomen por la demora, bye.  
  
SEHREN KOU: Y otra vez Gomen por la demora (me tengo que disculpar con cada una u-u) y a mi me pone feliz n-n el echo de que una persona que no esta tan enganchada al Shonen ai le guste mi Fic n—n, y como yo soy fanática de Ranma ½ me pareció divertido mezclarlos n-nUU claro dejando en claro que después de todo es un Fic de Shaman King Ne n-n, espero que mi Fic te siga gustando Bye.  
  
ANITA KYOUYAMA: HI n—n, Ne Anita-san ya me había dejado un Reviewer pero de todas forma me alegro que te siga gustando n—n, y sobre YhoxAnna pues tu me dirás si te gusta TT-TT, bye y gracias por tu mensaje.  
  
TT—TT me gusta que me dejen mensajes n—n, espero que a los que les guste el HOROxREN les haya gustado, igual a los que les gusta el YHOxANNA que por cierto me podrían decir como voy manejando ambas parejas O.o que no tengo ni idea TT-TT (Ann en un rincón oscuro).  
  
Aun sigo algo triste porque no veo Fic de HOROxREN ¬¬ y me sigo preguntando si las fanáticas se desapareciendo (Ann revisando en todas las direcciones) bueno u-u ya que, me tocara conformarme TT.TT  
  
Por lo de la demora Gomen, GOMEN NASAI, se que siempre termino demorándome (y disculpándome u-u) pero dentro de poco son las vacaciones n—n y creo que podré actualizar mas rápido Ne, y lo digo por experiencia porque esperar no es una de mi facultades u-u y mucho menos cuando se demoran actualizando pero TT-TT tienen que entender lo duro que son los exámenes finales (Ann en un rincón oscuro haciendo dibujitos con los dedos)  
  
Bien espero que les haya gustado el capitulo ya saben cualquier duda n-n, sugerencia , o amenaza de muerte O.O me lo pueden dejar en un Reviewer o me escriben a anlrobiyahoo.com  
  
Se despide: ANN SAOTOMO.  
  
**_"RESULTA COMPLETAMENTE INUTIL TEMER LO QUE NO SE PUEDE EVITAR"_**


	10. JAMAS PODRIA OLVIDARTE

¡¡NO ESTABA MUERTA!!! Ni tampoco andaba de parranda ¬¬, me estaba muriendo con los exámenes TT-TT; pero finalmente salí a ¡¡VACACIONES!! Ne, tiempo libre TT-TT.  
  
Shaman King no me pertenece (ya quisiera yo) ni tampoco Ranma ½, pero ñ-ñ Ren es MÍO y nadie me lo saca de la cabeza WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA O.o aunque ya alguien me amenazo por decir eso u-u pero Wueno n—n.  
  
YHOxANNA, HOROxREN.  
  
CAPITULO DIEZ: JAMÁS PODRÍA OLVIDARTE.  
  
-Falta mucho. .

-Hermano no te quejes ¬¬ llevas horas preguntando lo mismo. .

-Porque llevamos horas viajando Pilika ¬¬, y aun ni rastro de la dichosa montaña.  
  
Después de MUCHOS contratiempos finalmente pudieron ponerse en marcha a lo que parecía la pista mas concreta que tenían sobre Jusenkyo, claro todos iban en un carro alquilado por Manta, aunque este no era muy grande.  
  
Yho había desistido de la búsqueda de aquel hombre que intento lastimar a su prometida la cual aun conservaba aquella apariencia, la de una niña de 7 años que ahora se encontraba sentada en sus piernas.  
  
-Falta mucho- .

-Hermano ¬¬  
  
Y así habían estado por horas, Ren Tao aparentemente había recuperado su memoria debido al fuerte golpe aunque ahora estaba dormido recostado en el hombro de su hermana que sonreía cada vez que lo veía, se notaba que la Taoista había estado muy preocupada por su hermano menor, siendo comprensible pues Ren era lo único que le quedaba en la vida.  
  
-Yho  
  
Sus pensamientos inmediatamente se bloquearon, dejando que toda su atención fuera a dar a la pequeña sacerdotisa que miraba por la ventana, ignorando lo más que podía el alboroto de sus compañeros.  
  
-¿Si Annita n-n? .

-¿Dime participaste en el torneo de Shamanes?  
  
Aquella dulce voz tan tranquila y calmada como de costumbre, solo hizo que el Asakura sonriera.  
  
-Si.  
  
Anna dejo de observar por la ventana para ver aquel joven que supuestamente era su prometido, el cual le sonreía tiernamente, y a pesar de gustarle verse reflejada en aquellos ojos no abandono su expresión inquebrantable.  
  
-¿Y ganaste? .

-No  
  
Hubiera sido mejor que termina la frase ya que inmediatamente Anna lo observo con un brillo acecino que hizo que sonriera nerviosamente y comenzara a sudar frió.  
  
-No es lo que tu crees Anna....n-nUU lo pospusieron  
  
Esas palabras bastaron para que aquella aura rojiza abandonara el cuerpo de la pequeña rubia, quien inmediatamente volvió su atención a la ventana.  
  
-Tienes que entrenar- sentencio Anna .

-Si TT-TT  
  
La sacerdotisa se sobresalto un poco cuando Yho hizo que se recostara contra su pecho, habían salido a muy altas horas en la mañana, cuando el sol comenzaba a salir de entre las montañas, y aquella calidez que emanaba el cuerpo de Yho y la respiración lenta y pausada de este la tranquilizo, algo de lo que el shaman se percato y sonrió.  
  
-Debes estar confundida- dijo Yho, a lo que Anna asintió- ¿Dime aun no crees que yo soy Yho Asakura?  
  
Ante esta pregunta Anna volvió a enderezarse esta vez girando un poco para poder verlo completamente, y con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos tomo el rostro de Yho analizándolo detenidamente, y luego colocándolas sobre su pecho.  
  
-Jijijiji me haces cosquillas- rió Yho consiguiendo la sonrisa de Anna. .

-Tu esencia es la misma- dijo Anna- Además reconozco esa molesta risa.  
  
Aunque lo ultimo no lo dijo enserio, porque simplemente era la única forma en la cual podía asegurar que aquel despreocupado joven era su prometido; y ante su corto análisis su cuerpo se relajo y una leve sonrisa asomo por sus labios.  
  
-Te vez muy bonita cuando sonríes-  
  
Si, definitivamente tenia que ser Yho ya que él era el único que se atrevía a decir esas cosas aun sabiendo el riesgo que corría de ser lanzado por la ventana del auto, porque a la sacerdotisa no le gustaba que vieran el tímido rubor escarlata aparecer en sus pálidas mejillas.  
  
No dijo nada, mas bien volvió a acomodarse en el pecho de Yho, intentado descansar un poco, y como resultado este rodeo con sus manos el frágil cuerpo de su prometida, de aquella pequeña niña que deseaba proteger mas que nunca.  
  
-Ya veras que todo saldrá bien- dijo Yho- No dejare que Hao te haga algo.  
  
A pesar de no saber de quien estaba hablando, decidió no preguntar estaba cansada y esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones, ya que luego de saber que se convertía en gato a causa del agua fría y que tenia que regresar a su estado normal, había estado demasiado ocupada tratando de que aquellas personas dejaran de mirarla de esa forma tan molesta.  
  
-Ya llegamos  
  
-Hermano ¬¬ .

-¡¡Lyserg!!! TToTT, yo quería sentarme al lado de Lyserg  
  
-Tamal pásame esa revista  
  
-Mi nombres es TAMAO joven Chocolove  
  
Realmente no llegaba a imaginarse como habían terminado relacionándose con ese tipo de personas, así que lo único que hizo fue alejarse de Yho y observar hacia atrás, y basto con una sola mirada, una fría, asesina, y mortífera mirada que indicaba que al primero que hablara no quisiera saber lo que le haría.  
  
-O.O  
  
Y luego de eso silencio, el mas encantador y placentero silencio, pues practica meten tenían miedo de respirar.  
  
Yho rió por lo bajo mientras Anna se acomodaba nuevamente en su pecho, habían cosas que nunca cambiaban, pero después de todo ella seguía siendo su linda Annita y tenia que cuidarla, aunque si ella se daba cuenta de esto probablemente lo golpearía, la sacerdotisa era una persona independiente pero eso no quitaba el echo de que era una niña y por muy fuerte que fuera no podía evitar el echo de preocuparse.  
  
Con su mano libre acaricio el rubio cabello, en una gentil caricia que lo hizo sonreír, al fin y al cabo ella seria su futura esposa y debía recuperarla y si para ello debía derrotar a Hao el solo lo haría, no permitiría que nadie alejara a Anna de su lado.  
  
-Ai Ren  
  
Aunque para ello tenia que arreglar uno que otro malentendido.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
-¡¿Qué diablos es esto?!- pregunto Horo-Horo .

-Manta ¬¬  
  
El mencionado se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre en la infantil voz de Anna, quien a pesar de tener 7 años era unos cm. mas alta (frustrantemente cierto), y aquella voz fría no había cambiado su tono amenazante, por lo que fue imposible no sonreír nerviosamente mientras abría su Lapto.  
  
-n-nUUU déjame ver Anna-  
  
Solo el sonido de Manta tecleando su computadora era audible, los demás solo veían fijamente la enorme mansión rodeada por una alta reja; aquel suntuoso lugar poseía un extenso jardín, cubierto con innumerables rosas e imponente robles.  
  
-Si es aquí- dijo finalmente Manta- No hay duda, en esa montaña esta el lago de Jusenkyo.  
  
Mencionada montaña estaba justo atrás de la mansión, hubo una exclamación general, mientras veían los alrededores, casi al mismo tiempo que compartían el mismo pensamiento.  
  
"¿Quién construye una mansión en la mitad de la nada?"  
  
Es decir había un frondoso bosque, y justo en toda la mitad se encontraba la mansión, en la cual parecía que habría una fiesta, puesto que habían innumerables adornos, y varias personas yendo de un lugar a otro con varios objetos, desde vinos y asientos, hasta caras estatuas de cristal con forma de cisnes, delfines y demás.  
  
RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG  
  
Le tomo unos segundos poder reconocer el origen de aquel sonido pero cuando lo hicieron se quedaron de piedra.  
  
-O.OUU ANNA-  
  
La pequeña sacerdotisa se había empinado para así poder alcanzar el timbre de la puerta, y a su llamado salio un elegante joven, que parecía ser el dueño del lugar.  
  
-¿Si?- pregunto tono un tono refinado. .

-Disculpe- dijo Anna- Nos gustaría preguntarle ¿si usted sabe sobre el agua de Jusenkyo? . -¿Jusenkyo?  
  
Dijo dudando y revisando detenidamente a cada uno de los presentes, aquel joven de apariencia arrogante, los observaba como no fueran gran cosa solo como uno de los tantos sirvientes que poseía, ocasionando más de una mirada de rencor; una persona del mismo tamaño de Yho, de cabello largo recogido finamente con una cola, y con movimientos estudiados y elegantes.  
  
-No, no se nada.  
  
Anna ante esta respuesta frunció levemente el ceño y se coloco al frente de él, alzando su cabeza para poder analizarlo con sus profundos ojos negros.  
  
-Le molestaría si revisamos- dijo Anna .

-Lo siento pero esta noche tengo una fiesta muy importante- dijo- Y es solo para INVITADOS.  
  
Se podía notar como a la pequeña rubia le molestaba mucho aquel joven, y como contestación aparecieron Zenki y Goki detrás de esta.  
  
-O.O  
  
Mas de uno palideció, y agradecieron en lo mas profundo de su ser que los guardianes de la bitácora mágica desaparecieran de inmediato, y que Anna diera media vuelta para dejar que el joven nuevamente volviera a sus asuntos.  
  
-Es solo un humano- dijo Ren  
  
Claro por eso no había salido corriendo en cuanto vio a los demonios de Anna, esta lo estaba probando, podía ser una niña pero sus movimientos seguían siendo igual de fríos y calculados.  
  
-No será difícil entrar- dijo Anna- Esperaremos a que lleguen algunos invitados y les robaremos sus invitaciones.  
  
Hubo su asentimiento por parte de los presentes, mientras que la rubia comenzaba a caminar y giraba para indicarles que la siguieran.  
  
-Pero primero hay que revisar el perímetro-  
  
Simplemente sorprendente, el ingenio de la pequeña niña era algo de lo que tal vez tendrían que temer.  
  
-Valla si que te esta costando problemas ¿no es así Yho?  
  
Una inesperada voz y la aparición del espíritu del fuego ocasiono que sacaran sus armas casi automáticamente, al mismo tiempo que las miradas se perdían en los alrededores, en un intento por encontrar el origen de aquella voz tan conocida.  
  
-Si no prestas atención a lo que te rodea podrás perder lo que mas quieres Yho.  
  
Ante estas ultimas palabras las miradas fueron a dar directamente en Anna, la cual observaba fijamente al joven tan parecido a su prometido, sin embargo para ella la diferencia entre ambos era mucha, debido a su esencia y la expresión de su rostro, aquel joven de cabellera larga poseía una mirada de fingida inocencia y la sonrisa dulce, la cual era dedicada a la sacerdotisa.  
  
-No te le acerques Hao- dijo amenazante mente Yho consiguiendo que su hermano se arrodillara frente de Anna- ¡¡HAO!!  
  
Dijo cuando tuvo lista su posesión de segundo grado, demostrando que no dudaría ni un segundo si veía alguna intención de lastimar a su prometida.  
  
Aunque Anna no se veía preocupada, siempre manteniendo su porte calmado y calculador que hicieron a Hao sonreír, y que ocasiono que esta alzara una ceja en señal interrogativa, preguntando sin siquiera hablar quien era él.  
  
-Si no es tan importante para ti yo con mucho gusto me quedare con ella-  
  
Se estaba burlando de ellos, no había duda de eso, porque aquel tono burlón fue acompañado por una juguetona mirada, que logro que las posesiones llegarían a un punto peligroso que darían paso a una pelea.  
  
Y este acto consiguió que el mayor de los Asakura se riera, mientras se ponía de pie.  
  
-Recuerda Ren Tao solo queda un día- dijo Hao mirara directamente al aludido.  
  
Aquellas palabras hicieron que Ren parpadeara varias veces dejando que sus ojos dorados demostraran su perturbación, por lo que Hao sonrió y dio unos pasos adelante con toda la intención de acercársele, pero inmediatamente Jun junto con Lee Brouce Long y Horo-Horo se colocaron delante de Ren.  
  
Hao solo encogió sus hombros y su sonrisa se amplio, mientras que con su mano acariciaba el rubio cabello de Anna, la cual antes de que pudiera reaccionar este ya se hallaba en la mano de su espíritu de fuego.  
  
-¡YHO!- llamo Hao- Si no cuidas bien los alrededores perderás lo más preciado que tienes; y recuerda Ren Tao solo queda un día.  
  
Bastaron unos segundos para que el Asakura desapareciera tan rápido como apareció, dejando solo un rastro de preocupación e intranquilidad.  
  
Podía sentirlo, ese abrumador poder proveniente del desconocido joven que respondía al nombre de Hao, por lo que giro para ver a su prometido en busca de alguna respuesta, sin embargo este se veía preocupado y con la mirada fija en el suelo, y su perturbación se expresaba claramente en la fuerza con la que sujetaba su espada.  
  
-Yho-  
  
Llamo Anna consiguiendo que este alzara la mirada y le sonriera dulcemente, solo como él sabe hacerlo; pero eso no la engañaba, claro que no, podía sentir el peligro que presentaba Hao para los demás.  
  
-¿Qué quiso decir Hao con que queda un día Ren?- pregunto preocupada Jun disipando cualquier tipo de pensamientos por parte de los presentes.  
  
Y a su pregunta el shaman chino guardo su lanza, y la observo fijamente con el mismo desconcierto con la que esta le hablaba.  
  
-No tengo idea.  
  
Claro Ren estaba inconsciente en el momento en que Hao hablo con Horo-Horo asegurándole que se lo llevaría en dos días, y ese lapso se rompía justamente al amanecer; y el solo echo de recordarlo basto para que el ainu frunciera el ceño en señal de disgusto.  
  
-Ai Ren- dijo Shian mientras se colgaba del cuello de este- .

-¿Por qué aun nos sigue esta mujer?- pregunto descuidadamente Ryo viendo como esta sonreía al ver el intento en vano de Yho por soltarse- Oye respondeme ¿Por qué no te quedas en tu aldea?  
  
La amazona parpadeo varias veces en señal de no haber entendido, consiguiendo que Ryo suspirara cansado y se giraba hacia Ren.  
  
-¿Podrías traducir?-  
  
Ren bufo molesto, y miro a su hermana pero esta se encontraba demasiada entretenida viendo a la pequeña sacerdotisa, así que al ver que no tenía otra opción más que aceptar la petición, suspiro resignado.  
  
-nín dã suàn zài...dãi duõ jiu? (cuanto tiempo te quedaras) .

-wèi shén me? (¿Por qué?)  
  
A pesar de que los demás no estaban entendiendo nada, pudieron ver la mirada inquisitiva de la joven mientras abrazaba posesivamente a Yho como temiendo que se lo fueran a quitar, algo a lo que Ren no le dio mayor importancia.  
  
-Wõ yào zhè ai ren (me quedo con mi esposo)  
  
Y como resultado de las últimas palabras Shian abrazo a tal punto a Yho que casi lo deja sin aire.  
  
-No se ira- dijo Ren- Esta muy aferrada a las leyes de su aldea.  
  
Yho suspiro resignado mientras veía la expresión de la amazona a la cual se le veía algo perturbada.  
  
-Tranquila- dijo Yho  
  
Shian parpadeo varias veces, esa sonrisa tan despreocupada y calmada logro que embozara una gran sonrisa al mismo tiempo que abrazaba fuertemente a Yho, y soltaba una dulce risita que fácilmente podría cautivar a cualquiera.  
  
-Manta  
  
La inconfundible voz de la niña de siete años sobresalto a todos, Anna se había acercado sin ser escuchara y como resultado Manta casi suelta su computadora del susto.  
  
-Si Anna n-nUUU .

-Quiero que Ren, Yho y tú- dijo señalando a Horo-Horo y luego a Pilika- y tú entren a esa mansión por la noche. .

-No  
  
Silencio total ante la respuesta de Yho, quien demostró total desacuerdo en la decisión de la sacerdotisa, y su expresión seria consiguió que esta lo observara fijamente sin cambiar su expresión.  
  
-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Anna .

-Hao podría regresar- .

-Se cuidarme sola  
  
Las últimas palabras no hicieron cambiar la expresión decidida de Yho, mientras que los demás no dejaban de observar algo tensos la escena.  
  
Yho no tenia ninguna intención de retroceder ni un poco en su decisión, y es que era clara su preocupación, nunca había contemplado la posibilidad de perder a Anna, en ningún aspecto había siquiera pensado en alejarse de la sacerdotisa aun cuando le molestaba la sospechosa cercanía que tenia con Ren Tao; pero era Anna su Anna y no dejaría que nadie la tocara, ni le hiciera algún daño y muchos menos que la alejaran de su lado.  
  
-Bien como quieras- suspiro Anna- Entonces...  
  
**_PPPPLLLLAAAASSSSHHHH_**  
  
-....solo ustedes dos irán  
  
Dijo Anna señalando a un Ren ahora mojado y transformado en chica y a Horo- Horo que estaba un poco más lejos de este debido al repentino balde de agua que le había lanzado la sacerdotisa.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
El suave sonido de la música, tan lenta y melodiosa era acompañada por la meticulosa perfección en que todo se encontraba decorado, y la iluminación era simplemente perfecta, altos candelabros puestos en el alto y empinado techo blanco, pequeñas lámparas situadas en los jardines dejando visualizar de manera leve el hermoso color de las flores, las cuales por si solas emitían un resplandor característico de la naturaleza y la luz de la luna suntuosa y orgullosa entre el firmamento daba un ambiente de tranquilidad.  
  
-Recuerdame porque acepte venir-  
  
Palabras pronuncias con cierta molestia por la dulce voz de una hermosa joven de cabello violetazo, quien iba vestida elegantemente con un vestido negro que resaltaba su esbelta figura.  
  
-Porque Anna nos obligo-  
  
Respondió el joven peliazul que estaba a su lado igual de elegante que su compañera, y le entregaba las entradas al portero.  
  
Cierto, la sacerdotisa fue muy explicita en ese sentido, y por ello sus demás compañeros estaban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos vigilando que entraran, así que como quien dice no podrían simplemente escapar.  
  
Ambos suspiraron resignados al verlos de reojo, y siguieron su camino en cuanto los dejaron pasar, observando así detalladamente el lugar en que se encontraban mientras que sus espíritus acompañantes estaban a cada lado, también miraban minuciosamente cada rincón.  
  
-Miren lograron entrar sin problemas- susurro Ryo viendo como desaparecían entre los demás invitados. .

-Mas les vale no echarlo a perder- dijo Pilika- Nos costo conseguir las entradas  
  
Dichas palabras fueron seguidas por la risa nerviosa de los demás, que observaban a dos hombres amordazados y que intentaban soltarse.  
  
-No hagan tanto ruido o nos escucharan ¬¬  
  
La voz de Anna acompañada por una mortífera mirada dirigida a los pobres y maltratados hombres hizo que dejaran de intentar liberarse.  
  
-TT-TT lo siento- se disculpo Yho con los pobres hombres que se quedaron pálidos ante la acecina mirada de la niña, como temiendo que de un momento a otro esta se lanzara contra ellos con un chucillo o algo parecido. .

-Aun no entiendo porque no pude haber ido yo- dijo Pilika haciendo un puchero y se cruzaba de manos. .

-El parecido que tienes con tu hermano es un problema- dijo Manta- Y en el caso de que fueras con Ren y nos descubrieran lo pondrías en problemas puesto que no eres un shaman. .

-¿Y eso que?- pregunto Pilika .

-¬¬ silencio .

-Si Anna o-o  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
-Mira-  
  
Dijo Horo-Horo a lo que Ren vio detenidamente lo que este le señalaba, y encontrándose con cámaras de seguridad, que se estaban a lo largo de todo el jardín y probablemente en todo lugar.  
  
-Bason quiero que encuentres el cuarto de seguridad y en cuanto lo hagas regresa .

-Si señoriíto  
  
-Koloro tu también ve-  
  
Dicho esto ambos shamanes vieron como sus espíritus se marchaban, para luego analizar detenidamente la gran cantidad de personas con elegantes y muy finos vestidos los cuales se veían sumamente caros y sus joyas relucían al compás de las luces.  
  
Así que cansados de tanta banalidad se acercaron a un pequeño muro que dejaba ver las hermosas plantas en flor, y que permitía que el viento meciera dulcemente sus cabellos y acariciaba con delicadeza sus rostros.  
  
-Recuerdame porque vine- .

-Porque Anna nos obligo- dijo Horo-Horo- Tranquilízate no es tan malo. -

-Tú lo dices porque estas cómodo- dijo Ren a lo que su compañero sonrió burlonamente. .

-Oh vamos no puede ser tan malo usar vestido- se burlo el ainu .

-Solo terminemos con esto quieres ¬¬- dijo Ren con una mirada fulminante que hubiera atemorizado a cualquiera pero el ainu siguió sonriendo- Además no entiendo porque tuve que venir contigo. .

-Te quejas demasiado RenTado además yo tampoco quería venir contigo, pero Lyserg llamaría la atención entre las mujeres, Yho no quiso venir- dijo Horo-Horo- Y creo que sobra explicarte porque no se podía con Manta, Ryo y Chocolove; además quien quería venir con una joven tan poco femenina como tu.  
  
Claro que sabia el resultado de aquella palabras por ello las había pronunciado, le fascinaba el efecto que causaban en Ren.  
  
-No seas idiota Hoto-Hoto yo no soy una mujer- dijo un muy molesto Ren con una mirada que bien podría matar a alguien del susto pero solo consiguió la risa burlona de su compañero. .

-Pero te toca actuar como una- señalo Horo-Horo pero decido mejor no molestar a Ren o estaba seguro que no le importaría sacar su lanza sin importar que afectara la misión, después de todo primero estaba su orgullo- Además porque no pude venir con otra persona. .

- ¿Y con quien mas podrías venir tonto?- dijo Ren-Si Pilika es parecida a ti, Tamao es demasiado tímida y no sabe fingir, y mi hermana es mayor que tu.  
  
A punto estuvieron de ponerse a discutir nuevamente, sin embargo las miradas desafiantes cesaron en cuanto escucharon una voz conocida.  
  
-No recuerdo haberlos visto antes.  
  
Esas palabras bastaron para que giraran para ver de quien se trataba, y así encontrarse con el mismo joven que les hablo por la mañana; aunque ninguno de los dos supo que decir, simplemente se quedaron callados viéndolo con la actitud más calmada que podrían tomar, olvidando por completo que hace tan solo unos segundos estuvieron a punto de realizar un escándalo.  
  
-Es porque no nos han presentado- dijo Ren- El es mi compañero Horo-Horo  
  
Pronuncio a lo que el joven realizo una actitud extraña ante el inusual nombre, haciendo que este frunciera el ceño como normalmente lo hacia cuando esto ocurría.  
  
-Y yo soy Ren Tao. .

-Un hermoso nombre para una hermosa dama-  
  
Señalo mientras hacia una leve reverencia y tomaba la mano de Ren y la besaba, haciendo que ambos shamanes parpadearan algo aturdido por tan caballerosa e inusual acción  
  
- Permítanme presentarme yo soy Mark, Mark Steven IV .

-Eh... mucho gusto- dudo Horo-Horo al hablar, aunque el joven no reparo en prestarle mayor atención. .

-Por favor sientase en confianza, y espero que disfrute la fiesta- dijo Mark mas para Ren que para el ainu, y sonriendo así como lo hacen los anuncio de la televisión lo único que le faltaba era el pequeño brillo en los dientes- Señorita espero volver a verla pronto  
  
Esta vez se acerco un poco más para ver perfectamente a la joven de ojos dorados, y tomo su mano entre las suyas, siendo una tos fingida la que rompió el encanto, logrando despertarlo y llamar la atención de Ren y Mark quienes vieron fijamente al ainu, pero este ya había desviado su mirada, así que el joven nuevamente volvió su atención en Ren, y le sonrió para luego hacer una leve reverencia e irse a atender a los demás invitados.  
  
Después de eso se quedaron completamente en silencio ante el extraño suceso, parecía que los demás no existiera, ni la suave música de opera ni las suntuosas y extravagantes mujeres que iban de un lado a otro presumiendo de sus joyas.  
  
-Te advierto que...-dijo Horo-Horo sin siquiera verlo-...No estaba celoso ni nada de eso, es solo que no soporto a los PlayBoys  
  
Ante estas palabras Ren comenzó a caminar y el ainu lo siguió observando fijamente su reacción.  
  
-No hacia falta que te metieras- dijo con simplicidad el Tao consiguiendo que el ainu se molestara. .

-¡Encima que te ayudo....!  
  
Pero antes de terminar la frase observo detenidamente a Ren con algo de duda y un poco de molestia, mientras que ingresaban al salón más grande en el cual les ofrecieron una copa de vino, al mismo tiempo que observaban como los demás bailaban.  
  
-No me digas que se chico te...  
  
A punto estuvo Ren de botar el vino que acababa de tomarse, sin embargo se lo tomo rápidamente antes de que se ahogara y como resultado unas personas se le quedaron viendo, a lo que él simplemente los observo como una fingida risa, no era propio de un 'señorita' estar amenazando con la mirada, y eso se lo había explicado su hermana, aunque claro la única razón por lo cual lo hacia era porque los estaba observando demasiadas personas.  
  
-No seas estupido- dijo Ren recobrando su porte- Si te hubieras demorado unos segundos mas yo mismo hubiera sacado mi cuchilla.  
  
En ese momento Horo-Horo una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en sus labios, pero al hacerlo vio como Mark los observaba fijamente y con varias personas más.  
  
-¿Quieres bailar?- pregunto Horo-Horo  
  
Esta era la segunda vez que casi bota y se ahoga con el vino que estaba tomándose, lo mejor era dejar la copa de lado, para luego observar al ainu por tan extraña e inusual propuesta, quien simplemente tomo su mano y señalaba hacia atrás, por lo que Ren observo disimuladamente.  
  
-¡Espera!- exclamo Ren cuando lo jalo suavemente. .

-No seas escandaloso- dijo Horo-Horo- Que no ves que nos están vigilando  
  
Antes de que el shaman chino pudiera objetar algo, el ainu ya lo había sujetado delicadamente por la cintura, y lo acercaba hasta dejar distancia prudente entre los dos, así que Ren con un leve rubor en sus mejillas coloco sus manos en los hombros de este.  
  
Oh bien era una misión, y el que estuvieran bailando no interferían en ella, al fin y al cabo se trataba de vigilar que nada malo sucediera, y eso era justamente lo que hacían, pero primero tenían que convencerlos de que eran unos invitados, sin embargo el estar discutiendo no ayudaba a no levantar sospechas; y en realidad era simple la misión, entraban veían si había algún tipo de alarma o vigilancia, luego enviaban sus espíritus acompañantes a donde los demás para avisarles luego de que ellos mismos hubiera desactivado cualquier cosa que interfiriera en conseguir el agua de Jusenkyo, ya que vieron como el dueño de la enorme mansión les mentía, eso era demasiado obvio, él si sabia de lo que hablaban.  
  
Movimientos suaves, al compás de la música y la presencia del otro hacia el ambiente simplemente perfecto, claro que ninguno de los dos se veía a los ojos, puesto que el encantador rubor en sus mejillas delataba la perturbación de estar tan cerca.  
  
"Acércate"  
  
Una de las pocas veces en que compartían el mismo pensamiento, aunque esto solo logro sobresaltarlos, y que el sonrojo aumentara.  
  
"Acércate"  
  
Bien, esto se estaba volviendo perturbarte, ambos sin saber que hacer, sobre seguir su razón que decía claramente, que solo era una misión y que la asumieran como tal, o seguir los impulsos que pedían poder sentir mejor el cuerpo del otro contra el suyo.  
  
"Acércate"  
  
Con algo de indecisión Ren comenzó a rodear con sus brazos el cuello del ainu hasta que su rostro quedo apoyado en el hombro del este, al mismo tiempo de Horo-Horo rodeaba con sus manos la delgada cintura de su compañera y la atraía tímidamente hacia su cuerpo.  
  
No pudieron evitar sonreír, aun sin siquiera hablar, solo dejándose llevar por la calidez del cuerpo de su compañero, aspirando profundamente su aroma gravando plenamente el recuerdo en sus memorias, no queriendo romper el momento.  
  
-Mas te vale tener cuidado con tus manos- hablo suavemente Ren al oído de Horo-Horo consiguiendo que este se estremeciera.  
  
Lo estaba molestando, a Ren Tao le encantaba verlo sonrojado y perturbado, y la referencia era debido a que las manos de Horo-Horo se encontraban en su espalda baja, pero el ainu sonrió algo apenado y le susurro también pero esta vez rozando con sus labios la tersa piel de su compañero, en un enloquecedor contacto que pedía mas a fondo probar la piel que ahora estaba a su merced.  
  
-Y tu ten cuidado con tus piernas-  
  
De acuerdo esto basto para que Ren se estremeciera, y las palabras del ainu eran dichas puesto que era la cercanía la que hacia que sus piernas se encontraran entre las de Horo-Horo, en una peligrosa, atrayente e insinuante cercanía.  
  
Para el ainu era mucho más difícil mantener la compostura y alejar los impulsos que le decían que dejara toda la misión de lado y probara nuevamente los labios de Ren, sus sentimientos estaban definidos y listos para ser dichos en el momento adecuado, (que ciertamente no era este) y le era mas complicado olvidar como hace tan solo unos días beso a Ren de aquella forma tan atrevida, y como su boca ya había reclamado la del Tao como suya.  
  
-Creo que no descubrirán dentro de muy poco- señalo Ren disipando los pensamientos de su compañero- Están dudando.  
  
Dijo mientras se separaba un poco y observaba disimuladamente aquellos hombres que murmuraba y los observaban con desconfianza, sin embargo el verlos bailando pudo relajar un poco mas la expresión inquieta de sus rostros.  
  
-Bason y Koloro no demoraran- dijo Horo-Horo viéndolos también.  
  
Casi de inmediato ambos apartaron la mirada de aquellas personas, para encontrarse pedidos en los ojos de los otros, en aquel contacto que estuvieron evitando desde que se pusieron a bailar y que ahora era demasiado tarde, estaban perdidos, el simple echo de observarse y estar tan cerca bastaba para que toda su razón se fueran de vacaciones, abandonándolos completamente al ver que no eran escuchada.  
  
El palpitar acelerado de sus corazones era acompañado por la sangre que comenzaba a agruparse en sus rostros, la respiraron ahora ligeramente acelerada, y las palabras que no deseaban salir de sus labios.  
  
Sin dejar de bailar sus cuerpos prácticamente moviéndose por inercia sabiendo perfectamente que en cuanto terminara la música o que los descubrieran (cualquiera del dos opciones que ocurriera primero) todo terminaría, no podrían volver a estar tan cerca luego de mucho tiempo ¿Por qué?, pues por la simple razón de que ninguno se atrevía a decir plenamente lo que sentía, y en el caso de Ren porque aun no sabia que era aquella sensación que le causaba el ainu.  
  
Inconscientemente ambos rodearon con mayor insistencia el cuerpo del otro como temiendo que de un momento se alejaran, haciendo todo sin dejarse de observar, perdidos en un mar de emociones donde lentamente se estaban ahogando, y como la razón de ambos decidió darse unas pequeñas vacaciones pues simplemente estaban solos sin poder analizar con coherencia sus pensamientos.  
  
El cuerpo femenino de Ren contra el suyo, cielos, Ren nunca dejaba de atraerlo no importaba la apariencia que tomara, era simple en realidad, sabia perfectamente que era lo que quería y eso era el orgulloso, engreído, y arrogante Ren Tao.  
  
En cambio para el Tao era extraño sentir aquella anhelante fricción que simplemente era algo enloquecedor (algo que era compartido por el ainu), sin embargo no lograba poner en orden sus emociones, ¿Qué tenia Horo-Horo que lo hacia dudar? El nunca dudaba, así lo había educado para no dejarse dominar por las emociones, sin embargo ahora, ¿que hacia?  
  
Sus movimientos parecían haberse sincronizado, cada paso efectuado por la música lenta y sus brazos sujetándose del otro como si fuera un salvavidas.  
  
Para cuando cualquiera de los dos se pudo dar cuenta el inquisitivo roce de sus labios entreabiertos era acompañado por la inigualable sensación de sus alientos fundirse en uno solo, las respiraciones descontroladas, y poder sentir el corazón del otro palpitar con increíble rapidez.  
  
Sin siquiera pensarlo el ainu ya había sujetado a Ren por el mentón y dejaba que su otra mano lo atrajera por la cintura hasta que no quedo espacio entre los dos, y ahora Ren mantenía una de sus manos en su pecho mientras que la otra se posaba en su nuca.  
  
Sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente al sentir como los cm. se reducían lentamente a nada, y dentro de poco el espacio que ocuparían seria prácticamente el mismo.  
  
Ya nada importaba solo querían poder sentir la humedad de aquella deliciosa boca e invadir cada célula de sus cuerpos con el exquisito sabor de sus labios.  
  
-¡¡¡SEÑORIÍTO!!!  
  
Perfecto, simplemente perfecto; ambos se separaron con rapidez y observaron aquellos hombres que lo miraban fijamente analizando sus movimientos, y parecía que ese pequeño sobresalto termino por refutar cada una de sus conclusiones, mientras hablaban con uno de los de seguridad, el cual los vio luego de que los señalaron.  
  
-Demonios-  
  
Dijo Ren cuando los guardias comenzaban ha acercarse por lo que tomo la mano de Horo-Horo e inmediatamente dio media vuelta en sentido contrario, pasando hábilmente entre las personas.  
  
-¿Que encontraste Bason?- pregunto Ren viendo hacia atrás .

-El cuarto de seguridad esta por aquí. .

-Bien llevamos haya- dijo Horo-Horo- Koloro ve y avísale a los demás, que esperen nuestra señal.  
  
Terminado de decir esto, el pequeño espíritu de hielo desapareció entre las ventanas, dejando a los dos shamanes que se habían internado entre uno de los largos pasillos repletos con valiosas pinturas, aun sin soltar sus manos.  
  
-Adelante Bason dentro de un momento te alcanzamos- dijo Ren- Primero tenemos que deshacernos de los guardias.  
  
No podía usar su espíritu acompañante con unos simples humanos y de todas formas el que estuviera presente poco ayudaría.  
  
-Ven- dijo Horo-Horo ocultándose tras de una puerta llevándose a Ren consigo.  
  
El sonido de los pasos se fue extinguiendo cuando aquellos hombres pasaron de largo, sin embargo la repentina desaparición de los dos intrusos logro que se pararan en todo el pasillo.  
  
-Revisen toda el área no pueden estar muy lejos- dijo uno de los guardias  
  
Levemente pudieron ver a través de la puerta, pues se habían ocultado con la ayuda de la oscuridad.  
  
-Aquí no están  
  
Dijo uno de los hombres cuando abrió la puerta de un cuarto, y como resultado le pego a Horo-Horo al abrirla ya que Ren y él se encontraban tras esta.  
  
-Shhhhhh- dijo Ren colocando una mano en la boca del ainu evitando que este se quejara por el golpe

-¿Escuchaste algo?- .

-No  
  
La corta conversación dio por terminada cuando la habitación nuevamente quedo sola, dejando únicamente al Tao y al ainu en su interior; Ren no aparto la mano que le impedía hablar a Horo-Horo debido a que todos sus sentidos estaban enfocados en algún sonido que le indicara que ya podían salir.  
  
Aunque para Horo-Horo era una situación incomoda, Ren se había acercado hasta el punto en que ya no había más espacio entre los dos pero solo con la intención de poder escuchar a través de la puerta y como el ainu era el que estaba contra esta....  
  
-Creo que ya...  
  
Dijo Ren apartándose y viendo directamente a Horo-Horo, haciendo notar que ese había sido un grave error.  
  
Simplemente ambos estaban a la expectativa debido a lo que sucedería si Ren llegara a quitar su mano.  
  
-Creo que mejor nos vamos- dijo Ren alejándose un poco.  
  
Esto era realmente desilusionarte, y sumamente frustrante así que Horo-Horo cansado de estar jugando, tomo lo mano de Ren y lo atrajo nuevamente esta vez sujetando su cintura para evitar todo intento de escape.  
  
-No lo creo. .

-¿Qué crees que haces?- dijo Ren sumamente sonrojado ante la peligrosa cercanía- Que no vez que nos mmmhhhh........  
  
Casi se pone a gritar de la impresión, en cuanto sintió los deseables labios de su compañero sobre los suyos, en un suave pero decidido movimiento, sus ojos abiertos de sorpresa y las manos sobre el pecho del ainu incapaces de poder realizar algún movimiento.  
  
Que importaba si se molestaba, besar a Ren era algo que se había vuelto necesario, poder sentirlo de aquella forma, sentir plenamente sus labios de una manera mas excitante puesto que esta vez si se encontraba conciente, por lo que le permitió a su lengua recorrerlos lentamente sintiendo como el leve sabor del licor impregnaban los labios de Ren, en un dulce y delicado sabor que se fundía con el suyo.  
  
Sus manos ansiaron más el cuerpo del Tao, sin poder sentirlo por completo debido a las manos que descansaban en su pecho, pero eso era suficiente, el solo hecho de tener a su merced nuevamente a Ren era simplemente embriagante.  
  
Ningún pensamiento podía coordinar claramente lo que sucedía, sus manos podían sentir el corazón acelerado del ainu, y el mismo sentía como el suyo palpitaba con tanta fuerza como si quisiera salirse de su pecho; pero le era difícil pensar con coherencia cuando sentía la lengua de Horo-Horo delinear finamente sus labios pidiendo permiso sin hablar para poder explorar abiertamente el interior de su boca.  
  
Sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente dejando que aquellas sensaciones lo invadieran, estaba confundido ¿Por qué lo besaba Horo-Horo? ¿Y porque esto le parecía tan familiar?  
  
Un suspiro involuntario salio de sus labios perdiéndose en la boca del ainu en cuanto este logro abrirse paso para investigar lentamente con su lengua, acariciando, tocando, lamiendo aquellos rincones que sabia que hacían a su compañero suspirar de placer.  
  
La cesación calida del beso era demasiado para Ren quien en ningún momento opuso residencia a lo que Horo-Horo hiciera, no podía negarlo simplemente le encantaba poder sentir como el sabor de esos labios inundaba su boca, y los brazos que lo atraían insistentemente contra el firme cuerpo del ainu lograron que fuera inútil alejarlo porque sus propios labios ya lo habían cuando comenzaron a responder lentamente el beso primero de manera insegura.  
  
Pero nuevamente Horo-Horo lo acerco logrando que esta vez fuera un pequeño gemido el que escapara de sus labios, y notablemente que ese sonido le encantaba al shaman del hielo puesto que sus besos se volvieron más hambrientos, y sus lenguas comenzaron a batallar por el control.  
  
**_KLIK  
_**  
Un simple sonido, dejo que todo quedara en oscuridad y que los murmullos estallaran en toda la casa.  
  
Con lentitud comenzaron a separarse, aun sin abrir sus ojos solo dejando que la respiración descontrolada fuera audible, sintiendo el aliento de otro fundirse con el suyo, permitiendo que sus labios entreabiertos se rozaran indeciso en continuar con otro beso.  
  
-Señor un intruso ha invadido la sala de seguridad.  
  
Le oyeron decir a uno de los guardias que hablaba por un radio y pasaba corriendo rápidamente.  
  
Sus miradas lentamente se fueron encontrando, y el ainu no pudo sino sonreír ante la visón de tener a Ren Tao tan desconcertado, el tinte escarlata adornar sus pálidas mejillas y los labios húmedos y sonrojados por el atrevido beso, era acompañado por la luz de la luna que era la única que le proporcionaba la visibilidad suficiente para verlo.  
  
Ren intentaba analizar los sucedido y poner algo de coherencia a sus pensamientos, pero su mirada bien podría confundirse con la de un niño pequeño, desorientado por no encontrar a sus padres; sus labios le quemaban y por una extraña razón le imploraban volver a sentir los de Horo-Horo, por lo que aparto su mirada algo confundido, sin retirar sus manos del pecho de este, simplemente lamiendo sus propios labios recordando el sabor de Horo- Horo, quien en ningún momento se atrevió a soltarlo, solo siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos en silencio.  
  
No podría estar molesto, porque el Tao también respondió sus besos, y aun podía sentir como la lengua de Ren jugaba con la suya y como aquel intoxicante sabor inundaba su boca y que nunca había podido descifrar, era como si lo besara por primera vez, tan misterioso y excitante.  
  
-SEÑORIÍTO- llamo Bason aunque ninguno de los dos hizo un intento por separarse parecía que simplemente no lo había escuchado- El joven Chocolove entro y a desactivado las alarmas y ahora los demás nos esperan.  
  
Dijo el espíritu acompañante sin tomar en cuenta la inusual cercanía de los dos, simplemente prefirió guardar silencio al ver la actitud desconcertada de su Shaman, algo que en cierta forma lo preocupo y que hizo que se acercara.  
  
-Vamos  
  
Susurro Ren ocultando su mirada entre sus cabellos, sin embargo antes de poder dar algún paso ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar una voz.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡AHÍ ESTÁN!!!!  
  
CONTINUARA:  
  
UF al fin u-u termine el capitulo n---n, y realmente GOMEN NASAI por la demora u-u, no volverá a pasar siempre y cuando me dejen Reviewers n.n  
  
Mediocre, sin sentido, innecesario, de relleno como le quieran llamar u-u, pero sean amables conmigo Ne TT-TT.  
  
Y como podría olvidar a las encantadoras personas que me dejan sus adorables Reviewers n—n, y que sin ellos la historia no se escribiría n—n.  
  
**_NOVIA DE LEN:_** O.o Ne, este...supongo entonces que Ren es tuyo O.O, no te molestes conmigo TT-TT es que el chico Tao es demasiado lindo como para dejarlo de lado.  
  
**_KARENU-KIYOTO:_** ¡¡HI!! n—n Gomen por la demora, me llevo un buen rato encontrar mi inspiración ¬¬ y con los exámenes finales encima era realmente difícil TT-TT pero ya salí y espero que te siga gustando la historia Ne n- n; bye cuídate.  
  
_**LUCY TAO:**_ n---n gracias por los halagos, son muy importantes para esta pobre niña loca que nos sabe como va su historia TT-TT, aunque no creo que sea la mejor, casi ni recibo Reviewers TT-TT (Ann en un rincón oscuro), pero si te sigue gustando para mi es suficiente n---n Ne, y Gomen por la demora n-nUUU; bye y gracias por tu mensaje.  
  
_**SEHREN KOU:**_ Gomen, Gomen Nasai TT-TT, Ne es que no había tiempo en especial porque tengo que actualizar otros Fic u-u; pero n---n me alegre mucho de que te siga gustando mi Fic, y tienes razón Ren y Horo son simplemente encantadores n—n, y como siempre me gustaría que me dijeras como te pareció el capitulo Ne; OK bye cuídate.  
  
_**JEANNETSUKE-TAK**_: n-nUU espero que esta espera también haya valido la pena Ne, y no, no fue Yho quien golpeo a Ren O.o no sabia que se había entendido así ¬¬ tengo que mejorar mis expresiones para que se entienda el Fic u-u, y te agradezco que me hicieras caer en cuenta n—n; Gomen por la demora Ne n- nUU; bye gracias por tu mensaje y cuídate.  
  
TT-TT ya saben como me gusta que me dejen mensajes, y espero que al menos le guste un poquito este capitulo Ne.  
  
Con respecto al chino que ven en el Fic n-nUU pues, no soy muy buena en esto y no estoy segura de que me haya quedado bien escrito u-u así que cualquier error pues ni modo n-nUU porque apenas estoy aprendiendo TT-TT.  
  
Por cierto quería agradecerles a las personas que leyeron mi otro Fic de Shaman King también de HoroxRen titulado "Secretos", así que muchas gracias a:  
  
**_IRENE_** (me alegra que te haya gustado n-n y gracias por no pedir que me maten todavía TT-TT) **_NAOKI009_** (Si haces un HoroxRen me gustaría leerlo n-n) **_EKKO NUMENESE_** (espero que todo los Fic que hago te gusten igual o mas que este n-n y gracias por tu apoyo ¡¡¡FANS HASTA LA MUERTE!!! NE n—n) _**FLORCHI**_ (n—n me alegra que sigas mis Fics TT-TT eso es importante para mi Ne) **_LADY TAO_** (u-u tienes razón el HaoxAnnaxYho es lo que se ve ahora, pero nosotras no nos dejamos así ¡¡QUE VIVA EL HOROXREN!!! n—n) _**REI ISHIDA**_ (¡¡VIVA EL HOROxREN!! nOn y la canción se llama "Secretos" y es de Alejandro Lerner) **_PILIKITA Y KORORITO_**(gracias por tu apoyo n—n y no se ¬¬ las Fans del HoroxRen están medio desaparecidas u-u pero igual n-n me alegro que te gustara mi Fic)  
  
A todas muchas gracias por sus mensajes (aunque no tengo ni idea si llegaran a leer esto ¬¬) n—n que fueron muy importantes para mi Ne.  
  
O.O por cierto ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUIEN QUIERE LIME n—n???!!! n-nUUU, Ne estaba pensando en colocar un poco de Lime ustedes que piensan O.o, la cuestión es que ustedes me digan de quien quieren si de YHOxANNA o de HOROxREN n—n.  
  
La próxima actualización la podré hacer el u-u el sábado 24, O.o Ne no me miren así ¬¬ es que tengo que publicar otro Fic TT-TT y envió uno Fic por semana u-u, aunque tal vez actualice antes n—n pero no les aseguro nada u- u, tener que actualizar 3 Fic no es nada fácil TT-TT.  
  
Reviewers para decir lo mal que me quedo TT-TT, sugerencias n-n, reclamos O.o, amenazas de muerto TT-TT o lo que se le ofrezca me pueden escribir a ya saben cualquier otra cosa es bien recibida n-n.  
  
Se despide: ANN SAOTOMO n—n  
  
**_"NO HAY NADA DIFÍCIL EN EL MUNDO; LA ÚNICA DIFICULTAD ES QUE LOS HOMBRES CARECEN DE PERSEVERANCIA"_**


	11. NO TE VAYAS

n0n ¡¡HI PEOPLE!! n-n lo prometido es deuda Ne n—n y aquí esta el otro capitulo sin retrasos ¬¬, justo como lo había dicho el sábado 24 u-u es que con el tiempo libre es mas fácil n-n.  
  
Shaman King no me pertenece TT-TT lastimosamente, ni Ranma ½ yo solo lo uso para mis desquiciados fines ñ-ñ, y por las dudas ¬¬ REN es MIO n0n WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.  
  
YHOxANNA, HOROxREN; advertencia de Lime de HOROxREN así que al que no le guste, cuando vean una sola raya es cuando empieza y pueden continuar cuando aparezcan las dos raya (n-nUU vaya explicación)  
  
CAPITULO ONCE: NO TE VAYAS  
  
PPPUUUUMMMMM  
  
-O.o pensé que serian más severos con nosotros.  
  
Comento Horo-Horo una vez que los guardias de la enorme mansión los sacaron de esta y cerraron fuertemente la reja en sus caras, mientras que se observaba como todo aun seguía en oscuridad, donde pequeños destellos producidos por las velas y lámparas de aceite intentaban alejar inútilmente la penumbra.  
  
-¿Ren?-  
  
Llamo el ainu al no escuchar ninguna palabra de este desde que los habían encontrado y sacado con relativa delicadeza puesto que ninguno de los dos intento escapar u oponer resistencia; pero ni aun así el shaman chino giro para verlo debido a que se encontraba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos, por lo que Horo-Horo no pudo sino sonrojarse ante el abrumador silencio, del cual él era el causante.  
  
-Ren escucha yo.... .

-¡¡HERMANO n0n!!!  
  
Exclamo la alegre ainu mientras se colgaba del cuello de Horo-Horo, casi al mismo tiempo en que los demás llegaban.  
  
-Buen trabajo n—n- dijo Manta .

-Pero si no hicimos nada- aclaro Horo-Horo .

-Hicieron mucho, crearon una distracción perfecta para dejar que Chocolove entrara sin ningún problema.  
  
Las frías palabras de la pequeña sacerdotisa fueron acompañadas por sus siempre penetrantes ojos negros; consiguiendo el reclamo de Horo-Horo ante el hecho de haber sido utilizados sin su consentimiento, pero todo esto ceso en cuanto la Itako hablo.  
  
-¿¬¬ cuestionas mi manera actuar?-  
  
Pregunto Anna dejando a todos mudos de temor, al ver el brillo especial en su mirada que delataba que en cualquier momento lanzaría un golpe.  
  
-Señorita Tao  
  
Sin embargo antes de que ocurriera un atentado en contra del ainu, una refinada voz llamo la atención de los presentes que automáticamente posaron sus miradas en Jun.  
  
-Si no tenia invitación bien pudo habérmelo dicho- .

-O.O  
  
Aquel joven dueño de la mansión tomo sin pensarlo dos veces las manos de Ren entre las suyas, quien aun mantenía su mirada dorada puesta en el suelo, demasiado distraído en sus pensamientos como para notar la presión ejercida por la manos extrañas.  
  
-¿Señorita se encuentra usted bien?- pregunto acercándose un poco mas, haciendo así que Ren reaccionara. .

-¡¿He?! Si... estoy bien-  
  
Dijo automáticamente alzando su mirada, la cual ahora demostraba sorpresa, como quien no sabe en que lugar se encuentra ni en que momento llego.  
  
-Me preguntaba si le gustaría pasar a disfrutar de la fiesta- dijo con una sonrisa de comercial de televisión, que bien hubiera podido conquistar a cualquier chica pero las presentes tenían sus respectivas opiniones ante el joven.  
  
Anna demasiado indiferente sin importar la edad como para prestarle atención a la presuntuosa persona, Pilika sin saber como se había ido repentina y silenciosamente, por lo que a la única persona que si parecía haberle echo efecto la actitud de este fue a Tamao a quien podía vérsele un pequeño sonrojo y unos ojos soñadores,como si viera en persona a uno de los tantos héroes de novelas románticas que frecuentemente leía.  
  
-Pensé que ya había terminado la fiesta- dijo Ren tratando de soltarse del agarre sin éxito alguno y ciertamente ya se estaba impacientando. .

-Son solo algunas fallas técnicas nada serio- dijo- Pronto lo arreglaran, así que si usted gusta podría pasar.  
  
Ren retrocedió algunos pasos al ver como este se acercaba nuevamente en un intento por convencerlo, gustosamente hubiera sacado su cuchilla pero no podría utilizar su poder espiritual con un simple humano, así que con su mirada busco ayuda ente los presentes pues aquel muchacho no aceptaría un 'no' como respuesta.  
  
-¬¬UU  
  
Sin embargo ya todos observaban en otras direcciones, a excepción de cierto ainu que no le agradaba mucho la cercanía.  
  
-He... disculpe- dijo Lyserg llamando la atención de los presentes- Pero Ren no puede acompañarlo. .

-¿Por qué no?- cuestiono mientras analizaba detenidamente al ingles- ¿Acaso eres su novio? .

-¡¿su novio?!  
  
Como todo buen compañero que era Lyserg nunca le ha gustado dejar en algún aprieto a sus amigos, ni aun cuando los demás lo hacían, sin embargo ahora el solo hecho de pensar en las palabras de aquel joven consiguió que un tímido sonrojo adornara con delicadeza sus mejillas.  
  
-No...yo no soy su novio pero... .

-¡Perfecto entonces no hay problema! .

-Escucha bien....  
  
Dijo Ren con un tono de voz un poco mas frió, algo que no pareció incomodar a aquella persona que en ningún momento planeo soltarlo, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al escuchar una voz desconocida.  
  
-Pero yo si soy su novio- .

-O.O  
  
Casi de inmediato las miradas giraron mecánicamente para encontrarse con un joven de cabello algo largo de color celeste con negro, que poseía una mirada inocente sin embargo ahora esta se encontraba molesta y algo avergonzada.  
  
-¡¿Pilika que esta haciendo?!- dijo Horo-Horo sorprendido .

-Cállate hermano ¬¬- dijo la pequeña ainu- Además no me digas así que ese no es mi nombre.  
  
Obviamente ese no era nombre para un joven, puesto que Pilika asumió su apariencia masculina y se había colocado la camiseta negra de su hermano y unos pantalones que le hacían juego para resaltar su gran atractivo.  
  
-¿Y puedo saber cual es ¬¬?- pregunto con escepticismo el joven refinado que no había soltado al sorprendido Ren.  
  
-Bueno pues es....es... cual es  
  
Dijo por lo bajo consiguiendo las sonrisas tímidas y apenadas de la mayoría que reía divertida ante tan inusual escena.  
  
-¡¡ESO A TI NO TE IMPORTA ;!!- decidió finalmente Pilika- Además...  
  
Agrego mientras se acercaba al joven y rodeaba con sus brazos el cuerpo de Ren jalándolo hacia si mismo, en una actitud algo posesiva.  
  
-Ya te había dicho que él era mi novio- .

-Novia- susurro por lo bajo Ryo. .

-O.O ¡Ha! Si, eso mi novia-  
  
Y terminado de decir esto, dio media vuelta sujetando la mano de Ren llevándoselo consigo mientras los demás se limitaban a seguirlo aun con una sonrisa juguetona que de vez en cuando se posaba en el joven que no salía de su estado de Shock ante el extraño espectáculo.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Les daré 10 minutos para que se alisten- Dijo la Itako señalando un recipiente con agua caliente- Los demás síganme es necesario saber exactamente el camino que debemos seguir  
  
Aquello fue una orden en la voz infantil de Anna, consiguiendo que los demás la siguieran sin titubear, dejando solos a Ren, Pilika y Horo-Horo.  
  
-¡¡YA PRONTO VOLVEREMOS A LA NORMALIDAD!!  
  
Exclamo entusiasmada la pequeña ainu, que a pesar de tomar la apariencia de un hombre era solo unos cm. más alto que Ren; y que tan efusivo comportamiento la llevo a colgarse del cuello del Tao quien aun conservaba su apariencia femenina, por lo que casi se cae al suelo por el repentino peso.  
  
-Pilika- llamo Horo-Horo- No será mejor que te cambies, entre mas rápido lo hagas mas rápido podremos alcanzar a los demás. .

-Tienes razón hermano n—n- dijo la ainu mientras tomaba uno de los recipientes y su ropa para luego perderse entre los árboles. .

-Que curiosa es tu hermana- comento Ren debido a el repentino acto de confianza de esta.  
  
Sin embargo no hubo ninguna contestación por parte del ainu, así que los ojos dorados lo analizaron lentamente, aun sin comprender la mirada molesta de este que estaba fija en el lugar que su hermana desapareció.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Ren dispersando los pensamientos de Horo-Horo.

-Nada que te importe- contesto este. .

-Ya veo- dijo Ren con una sonrisa juguetona mientras se acercaba consiguiendo que Horo-Horo retrocediera. .

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto el ainu .

-Ya se porque estas así- dijo Ren con una leve sonrisa en sus labios y una mirada burlona- Lo que pasa es que esta celoso. .

-¡¿Qué?! OO- exclamo un sorprendido y sonrojado Horo-Horo- No tengo ninguna razón para estar celoso. .

-Claro que si tienes- dijo Ren acercándose un poco más deteniéndose a una distancia prudente- Estas celoso por que te gusto.  
  
Si antes Horo-Horo estaba sonrojado ahora parecía que le fuera a salir humo de lo rojo que estaba, pero sabía que Ren lo decía para molestarlo puesto que este aun mantenía ese brillo juguetón en sus ojos dorados.  
  
-¡¡QUÉ!!! ¡¡¡¿¿ DE DONDE SACASTE ESO??!!- pregunto Horo-Horo acercándose, mientras Ren retrocediera. .

-Si lo que pasa es que te gusto-  
  
Dijo Ren que ya había comenzado a alejarse, ni de chiste iba a dejar que el ainu lo alcanzara pues este era más fuerte que él, y la única ventaja que tenía era la agilidad que poseía el Tao.  
  
Quien sabe quien había iniciado, pero ahora ambos shamanes corrían con gran agilidad entre el bosque, y lo único que lograba verse era como el peliazul intentaba alcanzar al joven de ojos dorados, ambos con sus posesiones listas evitando los ataques el otro; era lo habitual cuando ocurría una de sus tantas discusiones.  
  
-¡Te tengo!- exclamo el ainu en cuanto vio que Ren se paraba en un tronco.  
  
Lo que no vio fue que dicho tronco se encontraba en la mitad de un lago, que ahora era iluminado por los rayos de luna.  
  
-¡¡KOLORO!!  
  
El shaman insistentemente cerro los ojos al ver el agua tan cerca, y lo único a lo que atino fue a llamar a su espíritu acompañante.  
  
**_PUUMMM_**  
  
-Auch-  
  
Se quejo Horo-Horo al sentir como chocaba contra un piso de hielo, lentamente se sentó viendo como el pequeño espíritu había evitado su contacto con el agua al haberla congelado, sin embargo toda su atención se centro en el momento que escucho la risa de Ren, no una con sarcasmo ni burla, solo una sonrisa verdadera.  
  
-Te dejas influenciar muy fácil Hoto-Hoto- dijo Ren sonriendo- En especial por cosas que no son ciertas.  
  
Esta vez fue el turno del ainu para sonreír, a él no podría engañarlo aquellas palabras que buscaban una respuesta, así que lo único que hizo fue saltar hábilmente hasta quedar parado al frente de Ren en el mismo tronco, tomándola delicadamente por la cintura para así mantener el equilibrio.  
  
-¿Y quien dijo que era mentira?  
  
Pregunto Horo-Horo consiguiendo el habitual desconcierto por parte de Ren cada vez que se encontraban cerca, demasiado cerca.  
  
**_PPPLLLAAASSHHHH_**  
  
Ahí en la oscuridad de la noche pudo escucharse perfectamente el sonido del agua siendo removida con brusquedad.  
  
-Pero que tonto eres-  
  
Dijo Ren cuando salio del agua, tomando a un pequeño cerdito negro entre sus brazos, para luego sujetar el tronco en el que hace un momento estaban parados.  
  
-Mira que resbalarse así- dijo Ren viendo detenidamente al cerdito. .

-Oui  
  
Fue lo único que se oyó por parte del pequeño animal, mientras que Ren lo sujetaba fuertemente para poder subirse completamente al tronco y así quedar sentada.  
  
-Bueno lo mejor es regresar, estoy seguro que Anna esta contando el tiempo que nos dio-dijo Ren con algo de ironía mientras alzaba al cerdito para verlo completamente y así sonreír- Sigo pensando que necesitas de alguien que te cuide.  
  
Estas palabras solo consiguieron que el ainu sonriera internamente, logrando que Ren comprendiera de inmediato lo que acababa de decir, ahora de manera más suave y amable.  
  
-Oui  
  
-No seas tonto- dijo Ren sonrojado- No creas que voy a ser yo el que te este cuidando todo el tiempo  
  
Dicho esto el Tao desvió su mirada algo avergonzado, haciendo que la sonrisa de Horo-Horo aumentara mas.  
  
-Oui. .

-Cállate Hoto-Hoto...-dijo Ren- Hay dios mío estoy hablando con un cerdo  
  
Recapacito el shaman chino luego de caer en cuenta de la extraña conversación con el cerdito negro el cual parecía bastante divertido con el comportamiento de su compañero.  
  
-Vamos  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
-El rosario de los mil ochenta  
  
Susurro levemente la pequeña rubia mientras detallaba cuidadosamente el objeto en sus manos, y aun lado la bitácora mágica la cual había sido usada para aumentar el poder de su prometido y los demás, o eso fue lo que le dijeron.  
  
-Tamal a que hora nos vamos .

-Mi nombre es TAMAO joven Chocolve .

-Ese muchachito no debió hablarle así a mi Lyserg, el que es tan bueno e inocente con los demás no merece esas palabras. .

-No fue nada joven Ryo n-nUUU .

-¡¡Ai Ren!! .

-O.o NO SHIAN SUELTAME  
  
Definitivamente aun no sabia como había terminado con aquel grupo de personas tan curiosas y escandalosas, y aun mas por el hecho de que esa amazona siempre se le este colgando a su prometido.  
  
-¬¬ .

-O.O  
  
Aunque si bien sabían cuando callarse, cada vez que Anna les pedía 'amablemente' silencio.  
  
-Ya pasaron 10 minutos señorita Anna- dijo la tímida Tamao que había estado tomando el tiempo a petición de la sacerdotisa. .

-Y nosotros ya estamos aquí- interrumpió Horo-Horo al ver que ya los iban a ir a buscar. .

-wõ mén ji diãn néng dào? (¿A que hora llegaremos?)  
  
Hablo Shian llamando la atención de los presentes que ya habían comenzado a caminar en dirección hacia la mansión y saltado hábilmente la reja.  
  
-bán xião shín (en media hora)- respondió amablemente la Taoista .

-Esa mujer debería irse- dijo Ryo- Usted es demasiado amable con las personas don Yho por eso aun no se a atrevido. .

-Esa amabilidad en estos momentos es un problema Ryo-  
  
Dijo por lo bajo el Asakura mientras veía como la pequeña rubia caminaba al lado de Ren, algo que no le gusto.  
  
-Ai Ren en que pensar- dijo alegremente Shian colgándose de su brazo  
  
Sin embargo Yho solo le sonrió, y volvió su mirada en la sacerdotisa que ahora había sujetado la mano del joven Tao para no caer.  
  
-No deberías darle importancia- dijo Ren lo suficientemente bajo para que solo Anna lo escuchara  
  
Anna alzo su mirada de inmediato al escuchar aquellas palabras que hacían referencia a la incomodidad y molestia que sentía cada vez que la joven china se acercaba a su prometido, y que Ren había notado con tan solo observarla.  
  
-Tal vez tengas razón- dijo Anna comenzando a caminar sin soltar su mano.  
  
Lo que ahora necesitaba era compañía, sentir que alguien podía entenderla y tal vez guiarla en aquel extraño despertar, donde no conocía a nadie salvo su prometido y la pelirosada, pero no podía hablar con libertad con ninguno de ellos.  
  
-¡¿Escuchaste ese sonido?!  
  
Inmediatamente los shamanes se quedaron quietos al escuchar el sonido de unas voces desconocidas, que inmediatamente dieron paso al destello de unas luces.  
  
-Chocolove-  
  
Susurro Anna casi al mismo tiempo en que el moreno desapareció de la vista, regresando a los pocos segundos con la asombrosa rapidez con la que generalmente hacia las cosas.  
  
-Están vigilando la mansión- dijo- Son varios hombres . -

Será difícil movernos en grupo- dijo Manta- lo mejor será separarnos, después de todo ya todos saben el camino que debemos seguir. .

-Bien entonces Jun, Tamao, Ren y yo iremos por... .

-No-  
  
La voz de Yho interrumpió las palabras de Anna que lo observo con la poca luz que proporcionaba la luna, asombrándose por las facciones molestas que este mantenía en su siempre calmado rostro.  
  
-Yo iré contigo- dijo Yho- Ren puede ir con Lyserg, Horo-Horo y.... .

-Conmigo- completo Pilika algo sonrojada. .

-Creo que si andamos en grupos tan grandes nos descubrirán- dijo Manta interrumpiendo lo que parecía una posible pelea. .

-Entonces iremos en parejas- propuso Jun- Yho puede ir con Anna y... .

-No, Shian no estar de acuerdo, Shian quiere ir con su Ai Ren  
  
Hubo un incomodo silencio por algunos segundos que termino al escucharse como el grupo de guardias de la enorme mansión se acercaba.  
  
-Bien de acuerdo Shian va con nosotros- dijo Yho- Lee Brouce Long y Jun Tao, Lyserg y Pilika, Horo-Horo y Ren, Manta, Ryo y Chocolove .

-Pero...  
  
Ya varios iban a objetar sobre sus parejas pero todo se vio interrumpido al tener la luz de las linternas en los ojos.  
  
-¡¡OIGAN!!  
  
Y tan rápido como lo había pronunciado ya todos habían desaparecido dejando a un grupo de hombres asustados, y que solo fue cuestión de segundos para que estos salieran corriendo despavoridos diciendo algo sobre fantasmas.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
-Shian esta muy feliz de que le haya tocado con su esposo n—n .

-n-nUU si claro Shian pero ¿podrías hacerme un favor?- pregunto mientras se detenían y observaba fijamente a la amazona que le sonreía ampliamente- Podrías soltarme es que ya no siento el brazo  
  
Anna simplemente prefirió ignóralos y seguir con su camino, siempre yendo delante de los dos jóvenes para así no verlos, puesto que hacerlo le molestaba, y sin saber porque sentía unos grandes deseos de soltar a los guardianes de la bitácora mágica.  
  
-Annita espera- dijo Yho mientras intentaba alcanzarla.  
  
La Itako ya se estaba impacientado, escucharlos hablar y sobre todo soportar la excesiva confianza de la amazona con su prometido era demasiado, así que giro para ver con molestia a Yho.  
  
-No me llames... .

-¡¡SHIAN MI AMOR AL FIN TE ENCONTRE!! .

-O.O  
  
La repentina e improvista aparición de un joven de cabello negro, que ahora había sujetado las manos de Anna con fuerza, corto toda la ira de la sacerdotisa que observaba al extraño.  
  
-Mi amada Shian estas mas bajita que la ultima vez que te vi  
  
Comento el joven mientras observaba la 'pequeña' diferencia de estatura entre la Itako y la amazona; dejando completamente desconcertada a Anna quien no entendía quien era quien era esta persona.  
  
-¿Qué hacer aquí Keit?- cuestiono Shian mientras sujetaba con fuerza el brazo de Yho como temiendo que este la dejara sola. .

-Mi amada Shian e venido para que peles conmigo- dijo Keit sin soltar las manos de Anna, cada vez apretándolas con más fuerza. .

-Yo no soy Shian ¬¬- dijo Anna soltándose- Yo soy Anna Kyouyama la futura esposa del shaman King.  
  
Terminadas las palabras de la pequeña rubia, y ante la voz infantil, Keit saco de sus ropas las gruesas gafas que casi nunca le veían puestas, para luego comenzar a buscar entre los presentes hasta hallar al objeto de su afecto.  
  
-Shian pelea conmigo- dijo mientras empujaba a Yho y así quedar al frente de esta. .

-No Shian ya te dijo que tiene prometido ¿recordar? Wo De Ai Re (mi marido)- dijo la amazona señalando a Yho. .

-n-nUU  
  
La risa nerviosa de Yho no se hizo esperar al ver como ambos comenzaban a discutir uno tratando de convencerla y la otra intentado alejarlo.  
  
-Será mejor irnos- dijo Yho mientras empujaba suavemente a Anna para que lo siguiera  
  
Y aparentemente no se percataron de su presencia, debido a que luego de algunos minutos aun se escuchaba la discusión entre ellos.  
  
-Yho- llamo la sacerdotisa .

-Dime Annita- .

-Tú...tú te sientes...- dudo un momento Anna puesto que la respuesta para ella era demasiado importante-... ¿Tú te sientes mas a gusto con la amazona? ¿Preferirías estar con ella? romper nuestro compromiso  
  
Dijo al fin con decisión y soberbia, mirando fijamente a su prometido quien ahora se le veía algo desubicado, pero era necesario preguntar, tenía que preguntar, no podría estar tranquila sabiendo que Yho, la única persona por la cual daría la vida, estaba enamorado de otra persona y que estaba con ella por simple compromiso.  
  
-Anna-  
  
Hablo Yho cuando pudo reaccionar, dándole una de las miradas más cariñosas la sonrisa tranquila y tierna que siempre cautivaba a la Itako, mientras se arrodillaba al frente de esta y con sus brazos rodeaba el frágil cuerpo de la pequeña rubia.  
  
-¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso Annita?- dijo Yho abrazándola con gentileza- Tu eres Anna, mi linda Annita no podría pensar siquiera en perderte.  
  
La mirada sorprendida de Anna no se hizo esperar, pero luego de algunos segundos solo una dulce sonrisa adorno con fineza las delicadas facciones de su rostro, dejando ver aquella hermosa e incalculable presencia que rodeaba a la sacerdotisa, quien respondió al abrazo, rodeando el cuello de su prometido con sus brazos y apoyando su rostro en el hombro de este.  
  
-Claro a menos que tu... quieras terminar con nuestro compromiso- dijo Yho abrazándola con mayor fuerza, como queriendo nunca separarse de su prometida.  
  
Sin embargo esta no respondió, demasiado a gusto entre los brazos del Asakura como para prestar atención a lo demás, a pesar de que lo había escuchado claramente.  
  
-¿Dime quieres terminar con nuestro compromiso?- pregunto Yho esta vez alejándola para así verla directamente a los ojos.  
  
Y la única contestación que obtuvo fue la negación de Anna quien ahora mantenía un tímido tono escarlata en sus pálidas mejillas, opacando la belleza de la luna con su presencia, el solo echo de verla era para poder hacerlo por siempre; así que el Asakura nuevamente la abrazo sonriendo de manera mas tranquila.  
  
Pero casi de inmediato un pensamiento invadió su cabeza, algo que no lo dejo tranquilo y que logro preocuparlo, "Era un niña; Anna ahora era un niña ¿Cuándo volviera a la normalidad cambiaria su forma de pensar? ¿Olvidaría este momento?"  
  
-Será mejor irnos- dijo Anna disipando sus pensamientos- Falta poco para llegar a la cima. .

-Si- dijo Yho mostrando su habitual sonrisa que oculto los inquietantes pensamientos que no planeaban dejarlo.  
  
Anna tenia una habilidad de hacerle olvidar todo aquello que le preocupaba, puesto que ahora la pequeña rubia había sujetado con timidez su mano, logrando que Yho sonriera con ternura algo que solo era dedicado para su linda Annita, que ahora evitaba su mirada debido al leve rubor cubrir sus mejillas.  
  
-Ya veras como todo saldrá bien  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Los vi por halla-  
  
Linternas que alejaban la oscuridad, pisadas y voces que irrumpían la tranquilidad de la naturaleza, eran producidas por los guardias de la enorme mansión.  
  
-Por las noches se ven muchos animales salvajes en esta zona, no creo que sean intrusos no tendrían tanto tiempo para ocultarse.  
  
Dijo uno de los hombres mientras revisaba con su linterna los árboles y arbustos cercanos, sin éxito alguno.  
  
-Creo que tienes razón- le secundo el otro- ¡He! .

-¿Qué pasa? .

-Nada creí ver algo- dijo cuando su linterna apunto a una de las altas ramas de un robusto árbol.  
  
Terminado de decir esto el grupo de guardias se alejo lentamente aun sin dejar de estar alerta ante algún sonido inusual que delatara la presencia de extraños.  
  
-Creí que nunca se irían- .

-Es verdad y casi nos descubren.  
  
Palabras dichas en susurro por dos figuras ocultas en lo alto de una rama, fueron visibles cuando la luz de la luna los toco con sus pálidos rayos, revelando así la presencia de Ren y Horo-Horo.  
  
-Ven tenemos que alcanzar a los demás- dijo Ren saltando ágilmente del árbol- No esta muy lejos la cima. .

-Tienes razón- dijo Horo-Horo saltando para quedar al lado del Tao  
  
Para cuando estuvo al lado de Ren se dio cuenta de algo importante, así que su rostro levemente se sonrojo al encontrarse su mirada fija en su compañero.  
  
-Ren- llamo Horo-Horo. .

-Si. .

-Necesito hablar contigo- .

-Te escucho  
  
Dijo Ren aun revisando los alrededores, sin prestarle mucha atención a las palabras del ainu que estaba detrás de él, demasiado ocupado viendo detrás del tronco del árbol que no los vieran como para hacerlo.  
  
Molesto por la indiferencia que en ese momento le prestaba el joven Tao, lo tomo por los hombros y lo arrincono contra el grueso roble, dejando únicamente un leve espacio entre sus labios.  
  
Ren mantenía sus ojos abiertos de sorpresa ante el inusual acto, que lo había dejado prisionero contra el tronco puesto que el ainu mantenía una de sus manos a un lado de su cintura y la otra al lado de su cabeza dejando en claro que seria inútil intentar escapar.  
  
Pero fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta del tentador roce de sus labios, la respiración de Horo-Horo fundirse entre la suya, y la anhelante sensación de poder besar los labios entreabiertos de su compañero.  
  
Sin embargo Horo-Horo no se movía, y no planeaba hacerlo a pesar del enorme deseo que le reclamaban besarlo, primero tenia que estar seguro de algo, quería que Ren le aclarara si acaso lo quería tanto como él lo hacia, o si se sentía incomodo por su cercanía.  
  
Era difícil pensar con coherencia cuando se tenían los labios de Horo-Horo rozando los suyos, esa impaciencia que sentía al tenerlos tan cerca y no poder tocarlos; así que con algo de timidez el joven Tao comenzó a reducir la distancia entre los dos, dudando por un momento pero la presencia de Horo-Horo término por convencerlo.  
  
Nunca pensó que el solo echo que Ren fuera el que lo besara cambiaria tanto las cosas, ante el delicado toque que fue acompañado por las manos que con lentitud se fueron acomodando alrededor de su cuello; un sensación suave, pero al mismo tiempo sensual que se incremento cuando sintió la lengua de Ren lamer lentamente sus labios.  
  
Esto dio paso para que sus manos reaccionaran por si solas, cuando ansiaron el cuerpo de Ren para no dejar ningún espacio entre los dos; y que tan repentino acto causo la perdida de equilibrio de ambos, que cayeron inevitablemente al suelo quedando Horo-Horo sobre Ren en una posición que dejaba poco para la imaginación.  
  
A pesar de eso no le dieron mayor importancia pues se había enfrascado en un batalla por el control, donde sus lenguas jugaban entre si, la sola sensación de sentir el sabor del otro bastaba para que olvidaran por completo el tener que seguir con su camino.  
  
Horo-Horo se acomodo para no incomodar a Ren con su peso, pero sin llegar a alejarse demasiado de su cuerpo, permitiendo que una de sus piernas se encontraran entre las de este, y sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza del Tao, mientras que Ren deslizo una de sus manos hacia la nuca del ainu para así acercarlo mas y profundizar el beso, al mismo tiempo que su otra mano bajaba por la espalda de este, quien ahora llevaba su camiseta negra, puesto que su chaqueta se había mojado en el lago.  
  
Un pequeño roce de la mano de Ren en su piel basto para que todos sus sentidos enloquecieran, debido a que la mano del Tao había comenzaba a subir lentamente por su espalda alzando sin culpa la camiseta negra, que consiguió que el ainu hiciera su propio recorrido por encima de la ropa de Ren, con la pequeña diferencia de que sus manos habían comenzado a desabotonar la camiseta de este.  
  
El suspiro ahogado de Ren no se hizo esperar en cuanto Horo-Horo comenzó a recorrer lentamente con sus manos el pecho descubierto, tocando cuidadosamente la suave piel, memorizando la caprichosa musculatura que lo llamaba para ser probada; por lo que el beso fue interrumpido, y un pequeño reclamo por parte de Ren fue suspendido en el momento en que sintió los labios del ainu deslizarse con ansias por su cuello.  
  
Tentador, atrayente, y embriagante, como una droga que deseaba probar una y otra vez; por lo que sus labios comenzaron a dar pequeñas mordidas en su cuello lo suficientemente leves como para no dejar marca alguna, y las curiosas manos de Ren que ya habían comenzado a alzar su camiseta, en un tímido pero delicioso roce.  
  
Con un simple movimiento Horo-Horo ayudo a Ren a quitarle la camiseta, para luego volver donde se había quedado, esta vez besando con más profundidad sus labios capturándolos con mayor insistencia, tocando con sensualidad su lengua, recorriendo expertamente la boca que ahora tenia a su merced, enloqueciéndose cuando las manos del Tao se trasladaban a su pecho para trazar un camino imaginario por su piel; así que sus propias manos se encargaron de deslizar lentamente la camiseta de Ren dejándola a la mitad de los brazos de este.  
  
El imprevisto movimiento hizo que el shaman chino quedara a merced del ainu, el cual no dudo ni un segundo para comenzar besarlo con hambre y deseos reprimidos, haciendo inútil el resistirse ante el tentador contacto, que luego se dirigió por su pecho haciéndolo temblar al sentir unos labios curiosos que tocaban su piel y una lengua astuta que memorizaba pacientemente cada parte descubierta, para luego capturar uno de sus pezones, algo que produjo un audible gemido ante la húmeda y excitante caricia, que llamo la atención del ainu quien alzo su cabeza para ver como Ren mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, los labios entreabiertos que imploraban a gritos por un beso y un rojo escarlata cubrir delicadamente sus pálidas mejillas, algo que hizo que lo volviera a besar.  
  
Sin embargo Ren reacciono casi de inmediato cuando sintió unas sutiles manos dirigirse hacia el cinturón de su pantalón, y apunto estuvo de decir algo pero le fue imposible cuando unos labios sellaron su boca y como sus piernas eran recorridas por las manos de Horo-Horo, quien presiono descaradamente con una de sus piernas la entrepierna de Ren consiguiendo que este soltara un ligero gemido que estallo deliciosamente en la de Horo- Horo y a su vez que su espalda se arqueara levemente.  
  
Sus ojos cerrados fuertemente un fiero sonrojo en sus mejillas, solo era comparable con el apresurado latir de su corazón, era como una tortura, el tener tan cerca de Horo-Horo y no poder tocarlo, pues simplemente sus manos estaban atrapadas en su camiseta y cada vez que intentaba quitársela el ainu se lo impedía; por lo que las manos este recorrían con mas libertad por su cuerpo algo que lograba que todos sus sentidos se bloquearan; pero nuevamente sintió que las manos de Horo-Horo se posaban en el cinturón del pantalón, por lo que con hábil movimiento de sus piernas consiguió tumbar al ainu para quedar ahora sentado en las piernas de este.  
  
Lo había cogido descuidado, por lo que ahora tenia a Ren viéndolo fijamente con la respiración descontrolada, los labios humedecidos y sonrojados al igual que su rostro, la camisa medio puesta y el cabello algo desordenado; aunque el mismo debía estar en la misma situación, el vaivén de su pecho desesperado buscando algo de aire y la sensación que inundaba su boca al recordar la lengua de su compañero hacer contacto con la suya en un inquisitivo y seductor toque.  
  
Sin pensarlo se sentó tomando a Ren por la cintura impidiendo que este pudiera acomodar su camiseta, y ocasionando que ambos cerraran fuertemente los ojos ante el atrevido contacto que ocasiono cuando el Tao quedo sentado en sus caderas.  
  
-Te dije... que tuvieras... cuidado... con tus piernas-  
  
Dijo Horo-Horo respirando agitadamente mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de Ren, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en el mar dorado de su compañero, sonriendo juguetonamente ante su aclaración, puesto que las piernas del Tao se encontraban a cada lado de su cuerpo, produciendo una enloquecedora fricción.  
  
-Y...yo te dije...que tuvieras cuidado con tus manos-  
  
Respondió de igual forma Ren pero sonrojándose aun más al sentir las manos del ainu deslizarse una vez más por sus piernas, haciendo que este sonriera sin apartarse ni un solo cm. solo sosteniéndolo con mayor insistencia la delgada cintura de Ren.  
  
-Tu...sabes- hablo Horo-Horo con voz entrecortada y un poco ronca por la excitación- Que... me gustas  
  
Soltó de repente consiguiendo la mirada sorprendida de Ren que aun intentaba restablecer su respiración.  
  
-Pensé que te gustaba... la forma que tomo... cuando me toca el agua fría  
  
Era verdad, eso pensaba, porque sino que otra razón podría haber, era por ello que se encontraba confundido, el ainu estaba enamorado de él o de la forma femenina que tomaba.  
  
-Es verdad, es muy bonita- dijo Horo-Horo ahora un poco mas calmado sonriendo al ver la expresión molesta de Ren- Pero eso no cambia tu forma de ser  
  
Dijo mientras empujaba levemente a Ren hasta que este se dejo llevar para así quedar nuevamente acostado contra el pasto, no sin antes haberle quitado por completo su camiseta.  
  
-Arrogante, presuntuoso, orgulloso...-dijo Horo-Horo sonriendo divertido, al mismo tiempo que volvía a acomodarse para impedir que el Tao escapara hasta que lo dejara hablar. .

-Ja yo...-intento decir Ren pero fue interrumpido al sentir nuevamente unos labios rozando los suyos .

-Y es por eso que me gustas Ren Tao- dijo Horo-Horo- Hasta el punto en que puedo decir que te amo.  
  
Si la intención del ainu era ver a Ren avergonzado lo había conseguido perfectamente, pero aun así no se alejo de este, siempre dejando el enloquecedor roce de sus labios, esperando la respuesta de sus compañero.  
  
-Yo...-dijo Ren rodeando el cuello de Horo-Horo y ocultando su rostro entre este-... También te amo.  
  
La única persona que lo hacia sentir libre, aquel que podía arrancarle la mas sincera de las sonrisa, el único ser que podía ver en su interior y descubrir lo que le sucedía, ese era el joven de cabello celeste, si bien ya sabia que lo quería, lo difícil era aceptarlo.  
  
Eso era lo único que quería escuchar el ainu que sonrió, y tomo el rostro de Ren con su mano para que su boca encontrara la del Tao, besándolo manera mas calmada pero igual o mas necesaria que las anteriores veces, capturando sus labios con gentileza delineándolos perfectamente con su lengua, para luego introducirse en el interior de su boca y degustar una vez mas su calidez, sintiendo las manos de Ren en su cuello acercándolo insistentemente contra su cuerpo.  
  
Las sensaciones que producían en el otro bastaron para que el ainu comenzara a bajar por su abdomen tocando los sitios que sabían hacían suspirar a su amigo de placer, deteniéndose en su cintura, pero al no ver ninguna negación por parte del Tao dejo que sus manos deslizaran el cinturón blanco que sujetaba los pantalones negros de este, hasta que finalmente cedió.  
  
Su espalda nuevamente se arqueo cuando sintió como la mitad de la mano de Horo-Horo ingresar en sus pantalones, por lo que sus manos rodearon el cuello de este con mayor insistencia para así acercarlo más y dejar que sus caderas se presionaron atrevidamente; demostrando con cada caricia el gran amor que se tenían.  
  
-¿Estas seguro que es por aquí Lyserg? .

-Si señorita Pilika, recuerde que yo uso la radiestesia y según dice están por estos lugares aunque no se bien de quien se trata. . -

¿Pero es seguro que son shamanes no?- dijo Pilika- ¡He! ¡¡¡HERMANO NO PENSÉ ENCONTRARTE EN ESTE LUGAR!!! ¿Qué te pasa o.o?  
  
Pregunto con curiosidad la pequeña ainu que antes de dejar hablar a Lyserg logro visualizar a Horo-Horo, pero sus palabras se debían a que Ren y este se encontraban lo mas lejos posible, el Tao estaba contra un árbol dejando así que la oscuridad lo ocultara impidiendo así que pudieran ver como sus pantalones estaban desabrochados, y lo torpemente que se había colocado su camiseta, mientras que Horo-Horo se mantenían de espaldas a los recién llegados, y colocado su camiseta como pudo, ambos con la respiración descontrolada y un leve pero notable sonrojo en sus rostros.  
  
-Na..nada no hacíamos nada- dijo Horo-Horo- Vamos  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Por fin llegan  
  
Hablo Ryo cuando vio como Pilika, Lyserg, Horo-Horo y Ren se reunían con los demás, que ciertamente se veían algo aburridos.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Pilika acercándose a los demás. .

-Que esta no es el agua de Jusenkyo- respondió Manta- Ya la probamos  
  
Dijo señalando a un mono atado de pies y manos completamente noqueado, consiguiendo las risas tímidas de los demás.  
  
-¡¡MI AMADA SHIAN PORQUE TE FUISTE!!!  
  
La sorpresiva exclamación, sobresalto a todos, quienes vieron como el joven sujetaba con fuerza las manos de Anna.  
  
-¬¬ Ya te había dicho que mi nombre es Anna Kyouyama  
  
Y como era costumbre las gruesas gafas salieron de sus ropas, para así analizar a la pequeña niña que estaba al frente de sus ojos, y al comprobar que la amazona no se encontraba entre los presentes salto con agilidad para perderse entre el bosque.  
  
-O.OUUU que persona tan extraña- comento Manta a lo que los demás asintieron.  
  
**_PPPLLLLAAAASSSSHHHHH_**  
  
Automáticamente todos giraron para encontrar el origen de aquel sonido, viendo con sorpresa como la sacerdotisa había caído al agua de pequeño lago.  
  
-¿Anna?  
  
Pregunto Yho al ver como su prometida comenzaba a crecer frente de sus ojos, fue casi una reacción por parte Jun, Pilika quienes les taparon los ojos a sus respectivos hermanos, mientras que Tamao agachaba la mirada algo avergonzada, y puede que haya sido instinto de supervivencia pero Lyserg giro mecánicamente dándole la espalda.  
  
Y como era de esperarse el vestido que la sacerdotisa llevaba no era lo suficientemente grande para esta, por lo que lentamente se fue desgarrando.  
  
**_PPPUUUUUMMMMM  
  
BBBBOOOOOOOMMMMM  
  
CCCCRRRRRAAAASSSSSSHHHH  
_**  
Se escucho cuando los espíritus de la bitácora mágica golpearon a todo aquel que mantenía su mirada fija en la rubia, impidiendo que algo mas pudiera verse.  
  
Y casi al instante Jun Tao se acerco no sin antes colocar a Ren de espaldas siendo muy clara en su palabras de 'no voltees', y una vez que estuvo al lado de Anna quien aun se mantenía en el agua, la ayudo a la salir.  
  
-Anotaron la matricula- dijo Ryo cuando finalmente despertó del gran golpe que los había noqueado- ¡DOÑA ANNA! ¡¿CUÁNDO VOLVI" A LA NORMALIDAD?!  
  
La sacerdotisa ahora con su vestido negro (cortesía de Jun) los observaba fríamente como era su costumbre, dejando que unas pequeñas gotas de agua se deslizaran lentamente por sus finos y sedosos cabellos rubios, viendo detenidamente a las personas que apenas se comenzaban a levantar del suelo.  
  
-Anna- llamo Yho cuando estuvo parado al lado de esta.  
  
Necesitaba preguntarle, quería saber si en verdad no deseaba terminar con su compromiso, pero antes de poder hablar vio como la Itako le sonreía, una sonrisa que era dirigida únicamente a él, por lo que le respondió de igual forma, acercándose un poco mas y así rodear con sus brazos el cuerpo de su prometida en un abrazo.  
  
-Que conmovedor, espero no estar interrumpiendo nada.  
  
Dijo la voz conocida de Hao Asakura que hizo aparición al mismo tiempo que su espíritu de fuego, consiguiendo las posesiones de los shamanes.  
  
-Te enseñare como controlar a los guardianes de la bitácora mágica- dijo Hao con una irónica sonrisa  
  
Terminadas sus palabras dichos guardianes se dispusieron a atacarlos sin ninguna piedad, ocasionando que se movieran con dificultad por la gran velocidad de los despiadados ataques.  
  
-¿Qué quieres Hao?- pregunto Yho .

-Necesito que te hagas mas fuerte- dijo Hao- Pero en vez de eso te pones a jugar en cosas sin sentido. .

-¿Cosas sin sentido? .

-Creo que tomaras mas enserio tu entrenamiento si te quito algo- dijo divertido Hao- Que te parece uno de tus amigos  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron grandes de sorpresa mientras observaba a los demás, Pilika se veía asustada y sujetaba con fuerza la camiseta de su hermano quien estaba delante de ella para protegerla, Manta y Tamao también se veían preocupados, y los demás solo se mostraban molestos, pero el temor era un factor que todos compartían a pesar de que unos lo disimulaban mejor que los otros.  
  
-O mejor aun- dijo Hao- Que te parece si me llevo a tu prometida.  
  
Dicho esto el enorme espíritu de fuego intento atrapar a la sacerdotisa quien no pudo oponer resistencia, pues su poder espiritual se había desgastado cuando volvió a la normalidad.  
  
-¡¡¡ANNNNAAA!!- grito Yho cuando vio como el espíritu acompañante de su hermano dejaba inconsciente a la rubia, quien a pesar de intentar escapar no lo consiguió. .

-Ren Tao  
  
Al escuchar su nombre a sus espaldas el shaman chino no pudo sino girar para encarar al ser capas de aprovechar el momento de debilidad de Anna.  
  
-Me serás muy útil .

-¡¡YO...  
  
No pudo decir nada mas, ya que Hao había sujetado su muñeca haciéndolo soltar su lanza cuando la mano de este destello entre llamas, quemándolo dolorosamente, y de paso deteniendo el golpe que le iba a propiciar, pero sus palabras fueron selladas con un beso.  
  
Los ojos abiertos de sorpresa por parte de los presentes no se hicieron esperar; el joven Tao intento alejarse, pero su vista comenzó hacérsele borrosa, cada uno pudo sentir como el poder espiritual de Ren comenzaba a disminuir de golpe.  
  
"¿Qué me esta haciendo?" pensó Ren al mismo tiempo que ya le era imposible poder mantener el equilibrio, dejando así que Hao lo sostuviera por la cintura impidiendo que cayera al suelo; ya no podía enfocar nada, las palabras no tenían ninguna coherencia en su mente.  
  
-¡¡¡RRRRREEEEENNNNNN!!!!  
  
Gritaron desesperados Jun y Horo-Horo al ver como este caía inconsciente entre los brazos del Asakura.  
  
-Cuando te hagas mas fuerte puedes venir por ellos Yho-  
  
El cinismo utilizado en esas palabras fue opacado cuando inútilmente intentaron recuperar a sus compañeros, y como resultado el espíritu de fuego los ataco con tanta fuerza que se estrellaron violentamente contra el suelo.  
  
-Recuerda Yho- dijo sarcásticamente Hao- Tienes que hacerte más fuerte.  
  
CONTINUARA:  
  
u-u Uf al fin termine... O.o Nani, a si el capitulo n-nUUU bueno pues ¿Qué opinan?  
  
Con respecto al Lime u-u espero que sepan la diferencia entre Lime y Lemon ¬¬, y sino pues el Lemon en una clara relación sexual, y el Lime es mas suave; no se porque nunca e podido hacer un Lemon TT.TT.  
  
Y como siempre digo WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ñ-ñ los deje en la parte mas interesante n-nUU, y este capitulo me salio mas largo de lo normal O.o, al menos espero que les guste TT.TT.  
  
¡¡¡REVIEWERS!!! ¡¡REVIEWERS!!! n0n encantadores, apreciados Reviewers que me dan animo para continuar con este Fic n—n.  
  
_**SEHREN KOU:**_ Me alegro que mi Fic te parezca entretenido Ne n—n, y me puedes decir como me quedo el encuentro entre Horo y Ren, que no se como me quedo TT-TT, y tienes razón la pareja de HoroxRen es muy interesante porque ambos son algo distintos n-nUU, pero eso es lo que lo hace emocionante Ne n—n; espero que te haya gustado este capitulo TT.TT, bye y gracias por tu mensaje n—n.  
  
**_MAILYNG ASAKURA:_** ¡HI! n—n gracias por el apoyo, y me alegro que mi Fic sea de tu agrado, y ya puedes ver que las cosas entre Horo y Ren se aclararon n- n, y espero que al menos el Lime sea algo respetable n-nUUU, espero que te siga gustando el Fic, y gracias por tu mensaje Bye cuídate.  
  
**_ANITA KYOUYAMA:_** Ne Gomen Nasai n-nUU Anita-san, es que la mayoría voto por el Lime de HoroxRen, pero no te preocupes que mas adelante haré uno de ellos dos, y espero que aun te guste mi Fic, bye.  
  
**_ISHISU-MAGY:_** ¡HI! n-n, espero que este capitulo también te haga querer leer mas n-nUU, (aunque a mi no me vendría mal enviciarte a la lectura ñ-ñ); ¿O.O menor de edad? Bueno pues si vamos a eso, yo también soy menor de edad n-nUU, tal vez por eso no soy capaz de hacer un Lemon ¬¬, pero igual u-u espero que te halla gustado el Fic, OK bye cuídate.  
  
_**KENSSY:**_ Ne Kenssy-chan TT-TT ya me hacías falta, y me alegra mucho que me escribas n—n, y sobre n-nUU separarlos, pues, Ne ya sabes como siempre hago lo mismo n-nUU pero no te preocupes que nunca los dejo mucho tiempo solo u- u (esta vez), así que bye cuídate Kenssy-chan.  
  
MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS a las personas que se toman la molestia de leer mi Fic y dejar un mensaje n---n, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo Ne.  
  
Opinen como me quedo el lime Please TT-TT para las personas que les gustaría un Lime de YhoxAnna pues me avisan Ok n—n.  
  
Y algo más n-nUU la próxima actualización podría ser el próximo sábado, siempre y cuando me dejen Reviewers.  
  
Reviewer para decir lo mal que me quedo TT.TT, sugerencias n-n, amenazas O.o todo es bien recibido, o si prefieren me escriben a   
  
Se despide: ANN SAOTOMO  
  
**_"LA PAZ Y LA ALEGRIA SON MÁS PRECIOSAS QUE EL ORO" _**


	12. QUE QUIERES?

Ne si ya se que les prometí actualizar el sábado n-nUU pero preferí enviar mis dos Fic al mismo tiempo n—n, y como no tengo Internet en mi casa ¬¬ pues estar entrando a cada rato a un Café Internet no es nada barato u-u.  
  
Shaman King no me pertenece, ni Ranma ½ (ya quisiera yo TT-TT), yo solo los uso para mis malévolos fines ñ-ñ, pero Ren es MÍO WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA O.o a no, ahora que me acuerdo estoy en una tregua u-u así que no diré que es mío TT-TT (que injusto) pero de todas formas ojo mucho ojo ¬¬ las estaré vigilando Ne.  
  
YhoxAnna, HoroxRen  
  
CAPITULO DOCE: ¿QUE QUIERES?  
  
Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos al sentir una inusual corriente de aire, se sentía cansado, y débil, ¿Qué le había sucedido?  
  
"Hao"  
  
Fue el primer pensamiento que logro incorporarlo alarmado, dejando que su vista fuera borrosa y que intentara acostumbrarse a los segadores rayos de luz.  
  
-Veo que ya despertaste Ren Tao  
  
Aquella voz proveniente del mayor de los Asakura, lo hizo recordar de golpe todo lo que había sucedido; sus ojos dorados se fueron acostumbrando y lentamente pudo visualizar su alrededor.  
  
El sol se encontraba oculto parcialmente entre las nubes dejando que un agradable calor lo envolviera, pero sinceramente no tenia tiempo para prestarle atención a los detalles de la naturaleza, en especial cuando se encontraban sobrevolando el bosque en el espíritu de fuego.  
  
Pero toda su atención se centro en la rubia que estaba aun inconsciente a su lado, por lo que se sentó lentamente y con toda la suavidad del mundo la tomo entre sus brazos y reviso si acaso tenia alguna herida.  
  
-Ella estará bien- dijo Hao-No tienes porque preocuparte por ella Ren Tao  
  
Ren no dijo nada, no se sentía con la suficiente energía como para encarar al shaman de cabello castaño, por lo que dejo que el viento jugando entre su cabello le produjera una sensación bastante relajante y agradable.  
  
Y vanamente se pregunto como estarían los demás, pero la prioridad ahora era permanecer alertan ante el astuto Asakura, que podía matar con la crueldad mas grande del mundo sin cambiar aquella expresión de fingida inocencia.  
  
Sujeto con mayor insistencia a Anna, en un inconsciente intento por protegerla, ya que el poder espiritual de esta se encontraba mas bajo que el suyo, y solo ella sabría porque.  
  
Olvidando por completo a los hombres de Hao que los observaban a ambos con sumo desprecio, y bien los hubieran matado gustosamente pero ninguno de los presentes de atrevía a desobedecer las ordenes de Hao.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
-Maldición  
  
Dijo Yho arrodillado en el pasto apretando fuertemente los puños estando en la misma posición que cuando vio que su hermano desaparecía con la Itako y el joven de ojos dorados; sentía frustración, preocupación y sobre todo el deseo más incontrolable de venganza.  
  
-Señorita Anna-  
  
-Doña Anna  
  
Se escucho débilmente por parte de sus compañeros, pero sobre todo se escuchaban los sollozos de la Taoista cuando sintió la presencia de su hermano alejarse con rapidez hasta que ya no pudo sentirla más.  
  
-Ren-  
  
Murmuro Horo-Horo estando cerca de Jun; habían dejado que Hao se los llevara, se congelaron en cuanto el espíritu de fuego los tomo entre sus manos y emprendió el vuelo, no pudieron hacer nada ante el inmenso poder de Hao.  
  
Pero sobre la frustración, y el odio que sentía hacia Hao, se encontraba el rencor más grande en cuanto vio que este se atrevía a besar a Ren antes de que el Tao pudiera defenderse, atrapando su muñeca encendiéndola entre llamas obligándolo así a soltar su cuchilla, y con un rápido movimiento lo beso, ahí en frente de todos mientras que Ren intentaba soltarse, pero le fue impedido en cuando su poder espiritual bajo de golpe, el Asakura era bastante listo y por ello le quito su poder espiritual en medio del beso, dejando que Ren cayera inconsciente entre sus brazos.  
  
-Es un maldito  
  
Dijo Horo-Horo apretando con fuerza los puños y mirando a sus compañeros, las miradas perdidas, las cabezas agachadas fijas en el suelo como si este fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, y por ultimo un silencio, un abrumador silencio, del cual nadie se percataba por estar perdidos en sus pensamientos.  
  
-Tenemos que encontrarlos-  
  
La voz firme de Yho pareció sacarlos del Trance en que se había sumergido, consiguiendo que todos alzaran la mirada para encontrar aquel destello que rara vez ven en los ojos de Yho, que ahora demostraban suma preocupación por Anna y al mismo tiempo su fuerza y determinación.  
  
-¿Tamao puedes saber donde esta Anna?  
  
-¡¿He?!...Si... Lo...intentare joven Yho- dijo la tímida pelirrosada mientras sacaba su tabla.  
  
-¿Manta podrías calcular más o menos la distancia a la que iba volando el espíritu de fuego y así determinar su ubicación?  
  
-O.o  
  
Fue imposible el no sorprenderse por aquella pregunta, pero el pequeño amigo humano de Yho no perdió tiempo en cumplir la petición de este, pues se le veía extrañamente serio.  
  
-No te preocupes Annita ya veras que todo saldrá bien  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Pareces que se me paso la mano- dijo Hao- Aun llevara tiempo para que recuperes por completo tu poder espiritual  
  
Dijo Hao sonriendo tan encantadoramente como solo él sabe hacerlo, logrando que Ren lo observara sorprendido, sus ojos abiertos de sorpresa al verse a si mismo entre los brazos de sonriente Asakura, puesto que habían parado pero al momento en que bajo del espíritu acompañante de este se tambaleo y hubiera caído al suelo de no ser por Hao que lo atrapo antes de que le hiciera una vista al suelo.  
  
-Debes ser mas cuidadoso- susurro Hao en el oído de Ren haciéndolo estremecer  
  
-Señor Hao no entiendo porque trajimos a estos estorbos- dijo uno de sus hombres.  
  
-No creo que deba darte explicaciones de mis actos ¿o si?- respondió Hao sin soltar a Ren viendo fijamente aquel sujeto que se había atrevido a cuestionar sus actos.  
  
Fue asombrosa la enorme rapidez con la que palideció su camarada, al ver la mortífera mirada de Hao Asakura puesta en él, pero que inmediatamente cambio a una más amable, sonriendo y soltando a Ren, el cual casi se cae.  
  
-Ellos nos servirán para atraer a Yho- dijo Hao viendo a Ren y Anna, la cual apenas despertaba- Son la carnada perfecta para que Yho incremente su poder.  
  
Las miradas llenas de desprecio por los mencionados no se hicieron esperar, cosa a la cual no le dio importancia Hao, pero sus camaradas no estuvieron muy de acuerdo con la actitud tan altanera que tenia para con su señor.  
  
-Es un maldito- dijo por lo bajo Anna  
  
Que fue acompañada por el asentimiento de Ren, ambos estaban sentados lo más lejos posible de aquellos hombres, pero no lo suficiente como para escapar no tenia la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo.  
  
Habían parado en un lugar bastante apartado y de apariencia algo desértica, a lo lejos podía verse el final del bosque y aquel rastro de frescura; puesto que ahora el sol se encontraba sobre ellos, quemándolos fieramente indicando que ya era medio día, la tierra rojiza y la altas rocas que adornaban todo el paisaje eran su única compañía; Ren y Anna que se encontraban a un lado de una roca dejaban que la sombra de esta los ocultara del sol.  
  
-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Ren con su expresión igual de indiferente, pero pidiendo sin hablar alguna explicación por su estado.  
  
-En el momento que cambie- dijo Anna- Aquel estanque comenzó a succionar mi poder, debí haberlo evitado.  
  
-No fue tu culpa.  
  
-Pero ya sabia que Hao vendría al amanecer, él mismo no lo dijo  
  
Claro ese era el cinismo que utilizaba el Asakura, pero todos estuvieron tan ocupados con el agua de Jusenkyo que descuidaron el tema.  
  
-Maldito Hao- repitió Ren- Solo nos esta usando  
  
-Conmigo hubiera bastado para que Yho viniera- señalo Anna- ¿Por qué te trajo a ti?  
  
Esa era una muy buena pregunta, a la cual Ren se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no tenía ni idea; siendo la corta conversación efectuada con seriedad y la expresión inmutable e inquebrantable de ambos, que indicaba que en ningún momento se dejarían someter ante la voluntad de Hao.  
  
Pero sus miradas de vez en cuando se desviaban hacia un lado para observar a aquellos que los vigilaban con recelo, y que como contestación a las miradas inquisitivas que seguían cada uno de sus movimientos, los observaron con frialdad, con aquella gélida sensación que daba a entender que morían en cuanto se acercaran.  
  
-¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!  
  
Dijo uno de los hombres acercándose enfurecido por las miradas inexpresivas de la Itako y el shaman chino; corrió dispuesto a acertar un golpe directo en ambos, su poder espiritual reunido y el enojo en sus facciones.  
  
**_BOM  
_**  
Un golpe simple, sencillo y vació, que termino por consumir la poca reserva de poder espiritual, lo dejo con la respiración descontrolada, ahora vulnerable como cualquier otro humano, que humillante.  
  
-Que buen golpe Ren-  
  
Anna y el mencionado, giraron inmediatamente hasta encontrar a Hao sentado a pocos metros de ellos, con una sádica sonrisa pintada en sus finos labios.  
  
-Ya me estaba causando problemas.  
  
-Me estas...diciendo que...desde un principio lo ibas a... sacrificar- dijo Ren agitadamente.  
  
-Aja.  
  
Tal vez era por ello que sus otros hombres no se habían movido ni un solo cm., ni siquiera parpadearon al ver como caía violentamente contra el suelo, pero Ren no lo había matado, solo lo dejo inconsciente.  
  
-¡Eres un maldito!  
  
Exclamo ya cansado Ren de todo eso, lanzándose directamente contra el Asakura, consiguiendo que Anna se parara bruscamente sin ni siquiera cambia su expresión, apretando fuertemente sus manos contra el rosario que estaban en su cuello, estando lista para utilizarlo en cualquier momento.  
  
Se movió lo mas rápido que pudo a pesar de estar cansado, pero no fue lo suficientemente veloz, ahora no tenia su cuchilla y la única arma con la que contaba era la espada que le dio su padre; por lo que Hao nuevamente sostuvo su muñeca por sobre su cabeza, apretando dolorosamente la herida que anteriormente le había echo.  
  
-Eres muy hábil Ren- dijo Hao- pero tienes que aprender a desechar lo que no te sirve, ¡Mira!  
  
Con un rápido movimiento hizo que el Tao girara, rodeando con un brazo su cintura atrayéndolo sensualmente contra su cuerpo, mientras que su mano se encargaba de mantener fijo el rostro de Ren en lo que le quería mostrar haciendo que este abriera grandes los ojos de sorpresa al ver como el espíritu de fuego aparecía y comenzaba a devorar al hombre caído; su alma, su cuerpo, todo desapareció dejando solo un rastro de humo.  
  
Anna había apartado la vista inexpresiva, pero su actitud se perdía en cuanto se observaba la fuerza con la que apretaba su rosario, como temiendo que de un momento a otro ese fuera su destino.  
  
Estaba demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar ante le escena que el demente de Hao le había obligado a ver; mientras que el Asakura simplemente acercaba un poco mas el cuerpo que ahora estaba pegado al suyo, dejando que la espalda de Ren quedara contra su pecho, aspirando sutilmente el aroma del este, rozando con su nariz el cuello de Ren ocasionando un atrevido contacto que pareció sacar al Tao de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Suéltame  
  
Exigió el shaman chino enviando un golpe que fácilmente fue esquivado pero que consiguió su objetivo, y se alejo unos paso de Hao aun luchando por restablecer su respiración.  
  
-Si tu intención era luchar con Yho te hubieras evitado todo esto- dijo Anna parándose a un lado de Ren con los brazos cruzados.  
  
-Yho no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarme Anna- dijo Hao con una sonrisa- Y la respuesta mas clara es que no pudo evitar que te trajera conmigo.  
  
-Subestimas a Yho  
  
Ante estas palabras Hao sonrió y comenzó a acercarse a las dos personas tan parecidas, que en ningún momento abandonaron su porte frió y lejano, pero con la ligera diferencia que podía apreciar algo de miedo, una deliciosa sensación que le fascinaba.  
  
-Parece que tu entrenamiento no es lo suficientemente bueno como para aumentar el poder de Yho.  
  
Podría ser Hao Asakura el shaman mas fuerte, el que era capaz de hacer temblar al mas fiero combatiente, el que podría matar con la mas irracional crueldad, podría ser lo que quisiera, pero nadie, nadie se atrevía a cuestionar el entrenamiento de Anna.  
  
Con una mano la rubia intento propiciarle una fuerte cachetada pero este la detuvo con relativa facilidad, sosteniendo con firmeza la muñeca de Anna.  
  
-No has cambiado en nada Anna- dijo Hao-Sigues siendo la misma sacerdotisa que conocí en el torneo de shamanes.  
  
-Y tu tampoco has cambiado Hao- dijo Anna ocultando su expresión en sus cabellos rubios- ¡¡PORQUE TE OLVIDAS DE QUE ME QUEDA MI MANO IZQUIERDA!!  
  
_**PLASH**_  
  
El sonido inundo perfectamente los alrededores, puesto que esa era la mano más fuerte de Anna y que consiguió que Hao no pudiera asimilar lo sucedido, mientras sus camaradas se paraban sorprendidos por lo sucedido.  
  
Pero fue la sonrisa de Hao el que los detuvo de acercarse, mientras que se sobaba la parte lastimada, y miraba fijamente a las dos personas que estaban al frente, tan indescifrables, que parecían inalcanzables, sobretodo...  
  
-Señor Hao.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Opacho?- pregunto Hao a su pequeño amigo  
  
-Ya vienen señor.  
  
-¿Tan pronto nos encontraron?  
  
-Si señor, llegaran al atardecer  
  
-Bien veremos como Yho y sus amigos responden a esto  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Estuvieron callados, tan silenciosos como si todo hubiera muerto en el bosque, pero de un momento a otro el abrumador silencio fue roto por una algarabía.  
  
-¡¡AI REN!!- grito Shian apareciendo de la nada colgándosele a Yho del cuello- Wo Ai Ni; Shian te extraño mucho, Shian estuvo buscando a su Ai Ren  
  
-¡¡SHIAN PELEA CONMIGO!!  
  
-¬¬UUU  
  
Que se suponía que tenia que pensar, Yho a duras penas podía respirar por el fuerte apretón que Keit intentaba romper, jalando a la amazona insistentemente, haciendo que esta apretara con fuerza a Yho.  
  
Y así nuevamente comenzaron a discutir, todos intentando que dejaran a Yho o que por lo menos no lo ahogaran, pero no escuchaban y ahora habían comenzado a hablar en chino, así que las miradas se encontraban fijas en Jun quien se veía melancólica y no parecía atenta a lo que sucedía.  
  
Las miradas nuevamente se ensombrecieron en cuanto vieron la actitud de la Taoista, recordando el porque de su estado.  
  
-¡¡LOS ENCONTRE!!  
  
Exclamaron emocionados Tamao y Manta al mismo tiempo, luego de llevarles la mitad de la mañana; ocasionando que todos se pararan de sus puestos.  
  
-¡Ay!  
  
Se quejo Shian en cuanto Yho se paro sin importar que la hubiera tumbado, los grandes ojos de la amazona se entristecieron al ver la poca atención que su Ai Ren le daba, por lo que se paro y coloco al lado de Yho, claro no sin antes de que Keit abrazara a la mayoría de los presentes confundiéndolos con su amada Shian, puesto que no tenia sus gafas.  
  
-Están a medio día de camino de aquí- dijo Tamao  
  
-Llegaremos al atardecer- le secundo Manta.  
  
-Y que estamos esperando tenemos que ir por R... ellos- dijo Horo-Horo sonriendo torpemente- Si eso por ellos n-nUUU.  
  
-¬¬  
  
No era propio en esa situación estar gritando a los cuatro vientos su preocupación por Ren, pero lo único que consiguió fue las miradas sospechosas de la mayoría.  
  
-Mejor vamos ya- dijo Ryo- No tenemos tiempo que perder, debemos encontrar a doña Anna  
  
Termino de decir Ryo para comenzar a caminar, teniendo que rodear la montaña en la que se encontraba; ahora se veía una actitud diferente, mas animados pero sobre todo mas preocupados, es decir era Hao Asakura, el enemigo que debían vencer si pensaban recuperar a sus compañeros, pero sobre el temor y el miedo, esta su amistad aquella que ahora les llevaría a cometer un acto ¿suicida?  
  
El ainu en lo único que podía pensar el ainu era en el joven Tao, aun podía sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, sus manos tocándolo con algo de timidez, solo hicieron que sonriera, quien lo diría el gran Ren Tao le correspondía.  
  
-¬¬ pero se esmeran en interrumpir-  
  
-¿Dijiste algo hermano?  
  
El ainu negó con la cabeza mientras observaba hacia otra parte, porque nunca podía estar con Ren sin que alguien llegara, aunque si no hubieran llegado............  
  
-¿Y a este que le pasa pue?-  
  
-No lo se mejor ignóralo- respondió Ryo  
  
La pregunta de Chocolove se debía a que ahora el ainu estaba sumamente sonrojado, y había comenzado a murmurar cosa que no se entendían.  
  
Hacia tan solo un momento se encargo de recorrer lentamente cada rincón de la boca de Ren, tratando de descifrar aquel sabor tan dulce y embriagante, sus manos habían tocado el territorio inexplorado de su cuerpo y reclamarlo como suyo, marcando pacientemente un camino por su abdomen y pecho, humedeciéndolo por la gentil caricia proporcionada por sus labios y su lengua, tratando de memorizar cada parte descubierta por sus curiosas manos, pero sobre todo le fascinaba por producir aquellos leves gemidos, era algo sencillamente excitante.  
  
-¿Hermano te ocurre algo?- pregunto Pilika al verlo tan pensativo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que habían comenzado a caminar.  
  
-¡He O.o! No, no me pasa nada n-nUU  
  
Definitivamente tenía que dejar de pensar en esas cosas o terminaría cayéndose, puesto que no estaba viendo por donde caminaba, y además de eso su rostro había tomado un llamativo tono escarlata, por lo que comenzó a reír nerviosamente mientras le explicaba a su pequeña hermana lo que le sucedía.  
  
-¿Ocurrir algo malo Ai Ren?  
  
Pregunto suavemente la amazona que estaba colgada del brazo de Yho, mirándolo fijamente con preocupación ante la actitud pensativa.  
  
-¡SHIAN MI AMOR!- exclamo efusivamente Keit  
  
-Yo no soy Shian- respondió una tímida voz  
  
-¡¡EY TÚ!! ¡¡SUELTA A MI LYSERG!!-  
  
Parecía que simplemente el Asakura se encontrara ausente, sin prestarle demasiada atención a Keit que abrazaba a todo aquel que se encontraba cerca.  
  
-Ai Ren- llamo nuevamente Shian.  
  
-Anna  
  
Susurro débilmente Yho, haciendo que Shian alzara una ceja cuestionante, para que luego de algunos segundos su angelical rostro fuera remplazado por uno lleno de rabia.  
  
Así que era la rubia la que ocupaba los pensamientos de su prometido, bueno pues bien, si se deshacía de la sacerdotisa Yho quedaría para ella, y era precisamente eso lo que haría.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
-Si  
  
Respondió de manera cansada, ya se hacia de noche y ni rastro de sus compañeros, aunque era mejor que no vinieran, a pesar del enorme deseo de escapar.  
  
Esas palabras rompieron el prolongado silencio que había surgido desde que los dejaron solos, cualquiera pensaría que aquella era una perfecta oportunidad para escapar, pero no era así, las presencias de los hombres de Hao en todas las direcciones delataba lo inútil de algún escape.  
  
Ren ahora se encontraba acostado en el suelo, con un brazo en su frente que ocultaba sus ojos dorados, estando Anna sentada a un lado; hacia frió, ambos tenían frió, puesto que esa es una de las particularidades que tienen el terreno desértico, que al momento de llegar la noche la temperatura baja de golpe.  
  
-¡¡Achu!!  
  
Le escucho a la sacerdotisa, y en parte era porque esta desde que salio del estanque llevaba esas ropas mojadas.  
  
-Te vas a resfriar  
  
-No seas tonto- respondió Anna- No me dejo abatir por un simple resfriado.  
  
Ante sus frías palabras Ren sonrió, aun sin moverse ni quitar el brazo de su frente, se sentía demasiado cansado como para hacerlo, su poder espiritual no se había recuperado, y la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, tal vez seria él el que se resfriara.  
  
_**BBBOOOOOMMMMMMM**_  
  
Se escucho una fuerte explosión cerca de ellos que hicieron que giraran inmediatamente, incorporándose al sentir las presencias conocidas.  
  
Vieron el despliegue espiritual cerca de ellos, pero antes de poder dar algún paso el espíritu de fuego apareció delante impidiendo cualquier movimiento, y parado en la mano de este se encontraba Hao Asakura sonriendo como cierta malicia.  
  
-Es hora- dijo Hao haciendo que su espíritu sujetara a la sacerdotisa  
  
-¡¡SUÉLTAME!!- exigió Anna intentado liberarse siendo todo intento en vano.  
  
-¡¡SUELTALA!!  
  
Le secundo Ren algo desesperado al ver como se la llevaba, e intento alanzarla pero tan solo basto con un simple golpe como para que el Tao se estrellara violentamente contra el suelo.  
  
-¡¡ANA!!  
  
Exclamo Ren en cuanto la sacerdotisa desapareció con el espíritu de Hao, mientras que este aun se encontraba parado a pocos metros del shaman chino.  
  
-No tienes porque preocuparte por ella Ren-  
  
Dijo Hao acercándose cuando Ren se hubo parado, consiguiendo que este sacara su espada, bien era cierto que no tenia su poder espiritual, pero eso no le quitaba lo peligroso a su arma.  
  
-¿Qué planeas Hao?-  
  
Pregunto con desconfianza Ren, inquietándose al ver el avance de este, su cuerpo se tenso en el momento en que no pudo reaccionar cuando con asombrosa rapidez Hao le susurro palabras apenas audible en su oído, rozando parcialmente sus labios con su piel.  
  
-Ya te dije que me interesas Ren Tao- dijo Hao- Me serás muy útil  
  
El shaman de cabello castaño no pudo sino sonreír al ver que Ren no respondía, por lo que con su mano rodeo la delgada cintura de este atrayendo su cuerpo contra el suyo.  
  
-¡¡HAO!!  
  
Una voz enfurecida rompió el silencio, haciendo que ambos giraran para así ver a Yho y los demás, y que la sonrisa satisfecha de Hao por la aparición de su hermano fuera acompañado cuando atrajo el cuerpo de Ren quien en todo momento mantuvo sus ojos sorprendido sin poder asimilar la peligrosa cercanía, puesto que si Hao quisiera lo mataría en cuestión de segundos.  
  
-Te tomo algo de tiempo no es así hermanito-  
  
-HAO  
  
Volvió a repetir Yho ya cansado de la actitud burlona de su hermano, por lo que en cuestión de segundo su posesión de segundo grado estuvo lista, mientras que los otros shamanes mantenían sus posesiones más fuertes para encarar al Asakura.  
  
Pero no atacaron, tal vez porque Ren se encontraba con él, pero sabían que Hao no se escondería detrás de nadie, sin embargo no prefirieron arriesgarse.  
  
-Veo que aprecias mucho a tus amigos Yho- dijo Hao- Esa es una debilidad, no puedes confiar en nadie solo en tu mismo.  
  
-Esa es tu manera de pensar Hao- dijo Yho- No la mía  
  
-Si entiendo- sonrió Hao mientras saltaba hábilmente hasta quedar parado en una alta roca aun sin soltar a Ren haciéndolo girar para que su espalda quedara contra su pecho- Pero lo que tienes que hacer para recuperar a Anna lo harás solo.  
  
_**SSSLLLLLAAASSSSHHHHH**_  
  
Se escucho cuando uno de los hombres de Hao roció agua sobre Yho, y los que se encontraban a su alrededor, Yho hubiera podido esquivar esto fácilmente pero simplemente se quedo parado viendo con profundo rencor a su hermano.  
  
-Ai Ren- llamo Shian con preocupación  
  
-Anna se encuentra en ese lugar- señalo Hao una alta montaña- Lo único que tienes que hacer es ir por ella.  
  
-¿Qué clase de juego es este Hao?- hablo la joven de cabello castaño (Yho) sosteniendo con fuerza su espada.  
  
-Solo quiero que te des cuenta de algo  
  
Terminadas las palabras de Hao su hermano comenzó a caminar, soltando la mano de Shian.  
  
-Cuac, cuac, cuac  
  
Comenzó a decir un frenético pato parándose al frente de Yho, haciendo que la joven se detuviera, mientras observaba como aquel animal de ridículo peinado le intentaba decir algo.  
  
-Si alguno de tus amigos intenta intervenir- dijo Hao sonriendo maliciosamente atrayendo insistentemente el cuerpo del joven- Ren Tao lo pagara  
  
Yho asintió mientras veía a los demás indicándoles que no intervinieran, para así correr en dicha dirección, hasta que ya no pudo visualizarse.  
  
-Eres un cobarde-  
  
Aquellas palabras hicieron que el mayor de los Asakura viera a los amigos de Yho, con su habitual sonrisa.  
  
-Valla solo ustedes lograron evitar que el agua los tocara- señalo Hao- El lindo chico ingles, el de cabello celeste y Jun Tao.  
  
-Suelta a mi hermano  
  
Exigió la Taoista mientras alistaba sus pergaminos y Lee Brouce Long se preparaba para pelear, al igual que Lyserg que no tolero la ofensa de Hao, y Horo-Horo que mantenía su estatuilla lista.  
  
Pero Hao no se inmuto simplemente sonrió, haciendo que sus atacantes se enfurecieran y saltaran para un ataque abierto.  
  
-¡¡HERMANA!! ¡¡HORO-HORO!! ¡¡LYSERG!!- exclamo Ren en cuanto estos se estrellaron contra los árboles y el suelo, e intento soltarse pero le fue inútil.  
  
-Ves lo que pasa cuando eres demasiado débil- susurro Hao tocando levemente con sus labios el cuello de Ren.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres Hao?- pregunto mas calmado Ren cuando vio que los demás comenzaban a ponerse de pie sin embargo se podía notar su preocupación por ellos.  
  
-Quiero que Yho se haga mas fuerte- dijo Hao- Y para ello tengo que hacer que se de cuenta que necesita fusionar sus dos esencias.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-A ustedes le cuesta trabajo mantener la posesión de almas cuando cambian- dijo Hao- Porque simplemente sus esencias son otras, y por ello evitan que el agua fría los toque; aun no han comprendido que cuando se dominan ambas el poder espiritual crece  
  
Ahora lo comprendía por eso su poder se había incrementado, porque pasaba más tiempo con aquella apariencia femenina cuando los atacaban, pero sus pensamientos se esfumaron en cuanto Hao lo acerco más, su espalda contra el firme pecho del Asakura, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración lenta y pausada, algo que simplemente lo puso nervioso.  
  
-¿Tienes que estar tan cerca?- pregunto Ren un poco incomodo por la cercanía.  
  
-Así estoy cómodo-  
  
Ren estaba confundido y no sabia que hacer, sentir la respiración de Hao en su oído era algo extraño, por lo que intento golpearlo o cualquier cosa que funcionara para ganar un poco de espacio entre ellos.  
  
Pero lo único que consiguió fue que Hao atrapara su golpe y con lentitud comenzó a quemarlo despacio, pero sin llegarlo a lastimar demasiado solo lo suficiente como para que se quedara quieto.  
  
Y su sonrisa maliciosa y satisfecha no se hizo esperar cuando logro que Ren dejara de forcejear.  
  
-¡¡OYE TE VAS A QUEDAR ASÍ TODO EL DÍA!!  
  
La exclamación molesta de Horo-Horo consiguió que Hao se separara levemente del joven Tao sin soltar su muñeca, mientras miraba hacia abajo al igual que Ren, para ver el rostro del ainu y su mirada que destellaba en furia.  
  
-Si  
  
Una respuesta clara y concisa, que solo hizo que el ainu sujetara con fuerza su estatuilla e intentara una vez mas un ataque, que se vio interrumpido en cuanto Ren cerro con fuerza sus puños e intentaba alejarse puesto que Hao aumento su poder espiritual quemando con mayor insistencia su muñeca, y pese a todo el intento de demostrar que no lo lastimaba le era inútil.  
  
-Les dije que se quedaran quietos mientras Yho regresa-  
  
Hablo Hao atrayendo a Ren hasta que no hubo espacio entre los dos consiguiendo la mirada retadora y molesta del ainu.  
  
Pero Ren poso su mirada en el ainu a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba no pudo sino sonreírle, consiguiendo el desconcierto de Horo-Horo pero luego de algunos segundo le respondió aquella muestra de afecto, puesto que era el único que lograba arrancar una sonrisa de los finos labios de Ren.  
  
-Debería matarte- dijo Hao- La amazona se fue al igual que su compañero.  
  
-No lo harás- dijo Ren con las mismas palabras frías y arrogantes, mirandolo de reojo.  
  
-¿Enserio?- pregunto divertido Hao- ¿Y porque no lo haría?  
  
-Has tenido muchas oportunidades- respondió Ren- Y en ningún momento e visto que hagas siquiera el intento.  
  
-Siempre tan perceptivo Ren Tao-  
  
Dijo Hao, su mano aun sosteniendo la muñeca de Ren pero sin lastimarlo, aquel cuerpo contra el suyo, solo lo hizo sonreír.  
  
-Es verdad no voy a matarte- dijo Hao- Aun no es el momento.  
  
CONTINUARA:  
  
¡TERMINE! n0n aunque este capitulo esta algo aburrido Ne TT-TT (Ann en un rincón oscuro), así que Gomen -.- pero mi inspiración se perdió y no se me ocurrió nada mas; solo espero que les haya gustado Ne TT-TT.  
  
¡¡REVIEWERS!! ¡¡REVIEWERS!! n0n maravillosos mensajes que tan amablemente me dejan TT-TT y que hacen que este Fic siga.  
  
**_ELIAN:_** ¡¡HI!! Me alegro que las escenas de HoroxRen te hallan gustado n—n, ¿Qué planea hacerle Hao a Ren? n-nUU bueno pues eso todavía no se sabe u-u, y lamento dejarte nuevamente en suspenso n.nUU, pero mi inspiración se fue TT-TT (Ann en un rincón oscuro), espero que te guste este capitulo Ne; bye y gracias por tu mensaje.  
  
_**MAILYN ASAKURA**_: n--------n me alegro que te halla gustado el Lime Mailyn-san, porque el primer Lime que hice no me quedo muy bien TT-TT y pensé que este me había quedado igual, y aquí esta una de las razones por las cuales capturaron a Anna y Ren ñ-ñ luego especifico concretamente que es lo que quiere Hao; bueno gracias por tu mensaje Bye.  
  
_**ISHISU-MAGY:**_ ¡¡HI!! n0n Ne logre enviciarte a la lectura ñ-ñ Ishisu-san aunque este capitulo puede parecer algo aburrido, pues no paso casi nada TT-TT pero luego los compenso Ne, y vez que Yho no se puede librar de Shian n-nUUU pero luego lo hará n—n; bye cuídate.  
  
_**FLORCHI:**_ ¿Qué no me llevas a los tobillos? O.o (Ann viendo todas las direcciones y revisando su computador)...Esto estará bueno O-O ¿o será que te confundiste de Fic o.O? Ne Florchi-chan tu escriben muy bien n----n mira todo el apoyo que tienes en tu Fic n—n, y yo leí el Lemon que hiciste y te quedo muy bien n0n (¬¬ aunque no se porque diablos no te deje un Reviewer); y acepto tu tregua u-u sin embargo ¬¬.... Bueno en fin n-nUU espero que sigas con tus Fic que yo te apoyo n0n; bye cuídate amiga.  
  
_**GABZ:**_ ¡¡BIENVENIDA!! n0n, Ne la actualización ya esta pero el capitulo no quedo muy bueno TT-TT es muy simple y casi no pasa nada TT.TT (Ann en un rincón oscuro) pero en cuanto mi inspiración regrese los compenso Ne n—n, y supongo que Ren no tiene dueño u-u pero por el momento es NUESTRO WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA n-nUUU, bye  
  
_**SEHREN KOU:**_ Ne Sehren-san n-nUU no se si la espera haya valido la pena TT-TT, pero igual me alegro que te gustara la escena entre Horo y Ren, n—n los dos son simplemente divinos cuando están juntos n-------n, espero que al menos te guste este capitulo Ne; bye, cuídate.  
  
TT-TT muy bonitos todos sus mensajes y Gomen por la demora pero como ya dije se me fue la inspiración (Ann en un rincón oscuro) y creo que me tomara algo de tiempo encontrarla.  
  
Pero lo que me alegra es que les gusto el Lime n---n tal vez me animo y hago un Lemon (cosa que veo complicada TT-TT) pero si quieren se puede hacer.  
  
Me demore un poquito como ya dije porque quise enviar mi otro Fic n—n "Pienso en ti" (Ne tenia que hacerle propaganda u-u) que también es HoroxRen y que puede que lleve un año haciéndolo ¬¬UU (que irresponsabilidad la mía TT-TT pero casi no tiene apoyo mi Fic) pero nunca lo dejaría solito u-u es mi primer Fic así que si tienen tiempo léanlo Please TT.TT  
  
Luego de la intervención para hacerle propaganda a mi Fic "Pienso en TI" n-nUU quería decirles que tal vez ahora me demore un poquito n-nUU, pero no se preocupen que no sucederá lo de mi otro Fic "Pienso en ti" y no lo voy a abandonar n-nUU.  
  
OK mensajes para decir lo horrible que me quedo TT-TT, amenazas de muerte -.-, sugerencias o lo que se les ofrezca son bienvenidas en un Reviewer o me pueden dejar un mensaje a , simplemente suplantan lo de paréntesis con el símbolo ese ¬¬ que no aparece.  
  
Se despide:  
  
Ann Saotomo  
  
**_"EL FUTURO SIMPRE LLEGA A NOSOTROS CON LENTITUD, EL PRESENTE SE NOS ESCABA VOLANDO Y EL PASADO ESTA CONSTANTEMENTE INMOVIL_**" 


	13. A DONDE TE VAYAS YO TAMBIEN IRE

¡HI POPLE n0n! n—n luego de unas semanas de descanso vuelvo con mi Fic, y de paso para despedirme de las vacaciones TT-TT, pues ya entro a estudiar TT.TT; además de estar batallando con el FanFiction Net ¬¬ que no me quería subir el capitulo.

Bueno n-nUU pasemos a un tema de interés; como sabrán Shaman King ni Ranma ½ me pertenecen, y aun sigo en tregua con lo de Ren u-u así que no diré que es mío TT-TT, pero ojo ¬¬ mucho ojo.

YHOxANNA, HOROxREN:

ADVERTENCIA: escena Lime de HoroxRen así que cuando vean esta cosita ========= n-nUU es cuando inicia, y es igual cuando termina.

CAPITULO TRECE: A DONDE TU VALLAS IRÉ YO TAMBIÉN

La respiración descontrolada y el sonido de sus pasos era lo único que se escuchaba, se sentía cansada, y desde hace más de media hora que corría para alcanzar su meta.

-Anna

Aquel susurro escapo de sus labios de modo involuntario, necesitaba encontrar a la sacerdotisa, pero lo mas importante necesitaba saber que se encontraba bien, que no la perdería, pasara lo que pasara no iba a perder a Anna.

-¿Esta bien amo Yho?

Un leve asentimiento fue su respuesta, y por más que quiso dar su habitual sonrisa despreocupada no pudo, estaba preocupado, y esta vez no se molesto en ocultarlo.

Su hermano había secuestrado a su prometida, y hasta ahora se había enfrentado a dos de sus hombres, aquel sujeto que usa su poder espiritual sobre figuras de 'lego' y el que toca la guitarra.

Y el resultado de esos enfrenamientos no había sido muy favorable, prácticamente había reducido a nada su energía, y todo gracias a la apariencia femenina que forzosamente le toco tomar.

-No avanzaras mas Yho Asakura

Perfecto, sumamente perfecto, lo único que le hacia falta, las tres ayudantes de Hao, Mary y las demás.

-Déjenme pasar

Exigió Yho, sin embargo su voz suave y ahora ligeramente delicada las hizo sonreír, como si se estuvieran burlando de ella; así que sostuvo con fuerza su espada, aferrándose a la idea de poder derrotarlas, cosa que no podría creer por completo.

Ellas eran tres, con su máximo poder espiritual, no tenían ningún impedimento para matarlo, salvo por las ordenes de Hao, sabría que no moriría en manos de sus hombres, pero en el momento que algo le pasara a Anna su alma agonizaría lentamente en la mas sádicas de las torturas, hasta que finalmente moriría.

-Amidamaru

Dicho esto el fuerte y fiel espíritu del samurai apareció al lado de su amo, tan decidido como el mismísimo Asakura, dispuesto a ir hasta el infierno si Yho se lo pedía; sin embargo no podía dejar de preocuparse, y quien no lo estaría si su amo se encuentra a menos de tres metros de distancia de su enemigo, con la respiración descontrolada, y sus manos temblando tratando de no soltar la espada, sujetándola con fuerza pero con algo de torpeza.

-Prepárate- dijo Yho

Su espíritu acompañante asintió, notando el brusco cambio surgido en el shaman, la mirada fiera, inmutable y molesta; pero sobre todo, en ella podía leerse el nombre de Anna, pues en eso era lo único en lo que pensaba.

-¡EMPEZEMOS!

La exclamación de sus oponentes, fue lo único que se oyó; mientras que la agotada shaman intentaba efectuar su posesión de almas, su cuerpo era mas bajo que cuando era hombre y por ello se le facilitaba moverse con destreza, y eso fue lo que hizo, esquivar el ataque lo mejor que pudo, cayendo a pocos metros, estando arrodillada y el cabello sobre los ojos.

-Anna

Murmuro al sujetar su espada con fuerza, y pararse lentamente pues por más que quisiera disimularlo se notaba su cansancio.

-¡NO PERDERE CONTRA USTEDES!

-¿Cuánto piensa demorarse Yho?

-Ten calma Horo-Horo, Yho hace todo lo que puede.

El ainu no ponía en duda la determinación de Yho, y sabia que la pregunta era innecesaria, pero simplemente estaba inquieto, después de todo Hao aun no soltaba a Ren, y al parecer no tenia planeado hacerlo.

-Veo que le tomara un poco mas de tiempo

Dijo Hao, pero Ren no se molesto en preguntar a que se refería, él no era de la clase de personas que se pone a hablar con su secuestrador.

-¿Por qué tan callado Ren Tao?- pregunto Hao susurrando sus palabras al oído del mencionado- ¿Acaso ya te intimidaste con mi presencia?

A punto estuvo Ren de responder con alguna de sus frases arrogantes, pero sus palabras se perdieron en el interior de sus labios al sentir como un par de manos lo ansiaban por la cintura, dejando que la respiración de Hao abanicara suavemente la piel de su cuello.

-¿O acaso ya te diste cuenta de que no puedes dejar tu destino en las manos de otra persona?

Pregunto mientras hacia un lento recorrido por el cuello del Tao subiendo sensualmente hasta susurrar sus palabras en el oído de este, causando un placentero estremecimiento que le encanto al Asakura, dejando que una lujuriosa sonrisa se asomara por sus delicados labios.

-Esta espera me va a salir matando.

Susurro Horo-Horo al ver el sospechoso "acercamiento" que tenía Hao con Ren, y es que no solo era Ren, sino que era SU Ren.

-Será mejor que te alejes- dijo Ren con aquella frialdad tan característica en él, viendo de reojo a Hao, dejando que la mirada dorada destellara molesta.

-¿Y si lo no hago que?- reto Hao sujetándolo con mayor fuerza sintiendo la suavidad de la piel nívea que estaba al descubierto.

-Lo haré yo

Respondió Ren forcejeando nuevamente, sin embargo antes de poder liberarse Hao hizo que girara hasta que quedo al frente de este, colocando sus manos en el firme pecho del Asakura en un intento por dejar algo de espacio entre los dos.

Sonriendo con picardía, y viéndolo directamente a los ojos, pero Ren nunca cambio su porte inquebrantable, si bien lo había cogido por sorpresa, y eso era algo que no podía ocultarse, pero eso no significaba que le daría el gusto a Hao para verlo vulnerable.

-No creo que quieras hacer eso a menos que desees ver a tus amigos muertos

Amenazo Hao, y por primera vez dejo que Ren sintiera unas presencias cerca, pues los grandes poderes del shaman de cabello castaño las mantenían ocultas.

Su mirada inmediatamente se poso en su hermana y los demás, denotando algo de preocupación, analizándolos con detenimiento intentado ver si alguno de ellos se había percatado de los hombres de Hao, pero no era así, pues estos mantenían sus miradas puestas en las acciones del Asakura.

Rencor fue lo único que se pudo ver en los ojos dorados, algo a lo que Hao no le dio mucha importancia, simplemente sonrió atrayendo nuevamente el cuerpo de Ren por la cintura contra el suyo, dejando que las caderas se presionaran con atrevimiento.

Podía sentir claramente a los seguidores de Hao, y sabia perfectamente quienes eran; se trataban de ese hombre que lanza rayos por las manos y tiene un aspecto algo árabe, y el otro que parece un sacerdote pero tiene un espíritu acompañante llamado 'Lucifer'.

-Eres un maldito- dijo Ren

-Me han dicho cosas peores

Dijo Hao acercándose un poco mas hasta que sus palabras rozaban los finos labios del Tao, quien por mas que intentara alejarse el era imposible, porque con un rápido movimiento sus manos habían sido aprisionadas y colocadas atrás de su espalda, así que cualquier intento de escape no era posible.

Estaba desconcertado, y eso era algo que no podía evitarse, es decir porque Hao Asakura se tomaría tantas molestias con él, bien era sabido que los Shamanes que no aceptaban unirse a su equipo terminaban heridos o incluso muertos; pero ¿y él?, él que tenia de diferente a los demás para que no le hiciera mayor daño que algunas quemaduras, que bien hubiera podido evitar si se quedaba quieto, pero ese no es el punto, sino el extraño comportamiento del shaman.

-¡¿OYE QUE CREES QUE HACES?!

Grito desde el suelo Horo-Horo al ver la peligrosa cercanía que amenazaba con romperse en cualquier momento; haciendo que Ren reaccionara, y disipara sus pensamientos, girando hacia un lado y así ver al ainu.

Su hermana y Lyserg también se encontraban en alerta, manteniendo siempre sus armas listas para atacar en cuanto vieran que se acercaba un poco más al Tao.

Pero Hao no se movió de su sitio, ni siquiera giro para ver al que lo había interrumpido, aunque 'interrumpir' no era la palabra apropiada, ¿Qué iban a interrumpir?, ya antes le había robado un beso a Ren pero eso solo fue para robarle su energía, debilitarlo para poner en marcha su plan, ¿no es así?

-Sabes...-

Dijo Hao haciendo que Ren girara al oírlo hablar algo que hizo al hermano de Yho sonreír al ver toda la atención de Ren puesta en él, así que aprisiono un poco mas fuerte las manos de este asegurándose que no pudiera escapar

-...tus amigos no me son útiles- soltó de repente con burla, y aquella crueldad tan descomunal que ahora adornaba sus ojos.

Involuntariamente abrió los labios para decir algo, pues aquellas palabras lo llenaron de desesperación y la sorpresa fue lo único que se vio en sus ojos dorados.

Sin embargo aquella sorpresa no fue comparable en cuanto Hao impidió que dijera algo, sellando sus palabras con sus labios, aprovechando el pequeño descuido de Ren al abrir sus labios para invadir la calida boca, dejando que su lengua recorriera expertamente los labios del Tao.

Un grito ahogado tuvo que reprimir Horo-Horo, su mano apretó involuntariamente la estatuilla con tanta fuerza que parecía que la iba a romper de un momento a otro; los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, los labios entreabiertos intentado procesar la imagen que tenia en frente, y el enorme deseo de quitar a Hao, y no precisamente de una manera amable.

Para Ren tampoco era fácil comprender las acciones del Asakura que lo besaba descaradamente, podía sentir como el sabor enigmático de Hao inundaba su boca, la cual era recorrida por una astuta y húmeda intrusa, y sin saber porque sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente; pronto sintió el abandono de una de las manos del shaman, sujetándolo únicamente con una sola mano, por lo que intento soltarse, algo que se vio frustrando al sentir el poder espiritual de Hao concentrarse, quemándolo nuevamente.

Y toda la coherencia desapareció en cuanto Hao comenzó a recorrer con su mano libre el pecho del Tao por sobre la ropa, bajando lentamente hasta colocarla en la cintura de este, palpando perfectamente todo aquello que tocaba.

Un pequeño "mmmm" fue lo único que pudo articular en un intento por hablar, decir algo, preguntar que diablos le pasaba a Hao, pero era inútil pues su boca aun estaba ocupada; y todo intento por alejar al Asakura solo conseguía que este profundizara el asfixiante beso que lentamente lo estaba dejando sin aliento.

La mano de Hao que se había colocado en la cintura de Ren se encargo de rodearla por completo, acercándolo mas subiendo ligeramente la camiseta de este en cuanto su mano comenzó ha ascender por la espalda, y sin perder tiempo fue profundizando el beso, sumergiéndose en la deliciosa boca del Tao, acariciando su lengua, memorizando perfectamente cada rincón que se encontraba a su disposición (momentáneamente claro), hasta romper el beso.

No pudo sino sonreír satisfecho, pues Ren tenían un leve tono escarlata en sus mejillas, los labios entreabiertos y ahora húmedos intentaban recuperar algo de aire, y pese a que el shaman de ojos dorados no respondió el beso, no le quitaba lo emocionante y excitante de la situación.

Pero por estar perdido en estos pensamientos no advirtió una de las piernas de Ren que se encargo de hacerle una 'llave' y así liberarse, después de todo el Tao era un experto en las artes marciales.

Fue un pequeño descuido que surgió en el momento que se dejo llevar por el embriagante sabor de Ren, así que simplemente observo como el Tao saltaba hasta quedar al lado de sus amigos.

Si hubiera querido retenerlo por mas tiempo lo habría echo, pero por el momento así estaba bien, no necesitaba mas a Ren, pues Yho ya había terminado con su prueba.

-Nunca dejas de sorprenderme Ren Tao- dijo Hao sonriendo, viéndolo con aquella fingida inocencia- Nos veremos luego

Algo que siempre debían tener en cuenta era que Hao Asakura obtenía lo que quería, y en este momento su interés estaba fijo en el shaman chino; por lo que antes de que el espíritu de fuego apareciera, observo a Ren, amabas muñecas tenían un leve rastro de las quemaduras que le había propiciado, y de las cuales no logro sacar ningún quejido de dolor, ni siquiera una suplica, que implorara que lo soltara, solo la fiera mirada dorada que bien podría matar con tan solo verla.

Por el momento lo dejaría así, necesitaría a Ren luego, pero ahora tenia que encargarse de su querido hermano.

-¡A DONDE CREES QUE VAS HAO!

Exclamo Lyserg saltando con agilidad y rapidez a la roca, intentado alcanzarlo antes de que se fuera; pero Hao sonrió como si se estuviera burlando de él, y desapareció junto con su espíritu acompañante.

-¿Amo Yho se encuentra bien?

Pregunto Amidamaru apareciendo al lado de su shaman, que ahora yacía en el suelo, intentando ponerse de pie, pues su tembloroso cuerpo no podría soportar por mucho tiempo los ataques de las tres jóvenes.

-Si- respondió Yho- Prepárate Amidamaru

Con dificultad se incorporo, la espada temblaba entre sus manos, la respiración descontrolada, y heridas causadas en su cuerpo, heridas por las cuales comenzaban a deslizarse pequeños hilos de sangre, que al ser tocadas por el viento, producían un fuerte ardor; algo que Yho prefería simplemente pasar por alto, pues su determinación en llegar donde Anna era mucho mas fuerte que las heridas de su cuerpo.

-AAAAAAAAAAA

Fue lo único que se oyó por parte de la castaña, al lanzarse contra sus oponentes, dispuesta a lanzar un golpe certero.

Pero las seguidoras de Hao solo la observaron sin demostrar mayor importancia, por el contrario parecían algo aburridas, así que con un simple chasquido de sus dedos hizo que sus espíritus acompañantes la golpearan con fuerza brutal, llevándola a estrellarse violentamente contra el suelo.

La visión de ver del cuerpo femenino cayendo a varios metros en el suelo hacia parecer que de un muñeco se tratara, el rastro de tierra levantándose, el sonido de esta incrustándose en las heridas de Yho y abriéndolas aun mas.

Parecía que finalmente todo había acabado, el Asakura ya no se movía, se encontraba tendido en el suelo sin moverse, por lo que la única señal de que aun permanecía con vida era ver el vaivén de su pecho al respirar.

-Mary piensa que esto es muy aburrido-

-Si tienes razón pero todo sea por el señor Hao

Dijo su compañera de cabello azul, viendo fijamente al descendiente del señor Hao que no se había movido ni un solo centímetro.

-Será mejor terminar con esto- dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano indicándoles a las demás que avanzara.

-¡¡AI REN!!

Pero fue un grito lo que las detuvo, pues no había sentido la presencia de ningún Shaman por ningún lado.

-¡Shian mi amor!

-¡¡AAAAAAAAA!!

La aparición de la amazona y su compañero no paso desapercibido por las presentes en especial por Mary, pues Keit la había abrazado fuertemente, consiguiendo que esta se asustara y de paso que le propiciara una fuerte cachetada.

-¿TT-TT Shian mi amor porque me rechazas?- pregunto Keit intentado acercarse a Mary.

-¬¬UU Shian estar aquí- dijo la amazona

Pues la escena era lo mas de interesante, pero ahora no tenia tiempo para lidiar con eso, su prometido ahora estaba en el suelo inmóvil, pero no inconsciente, podía ver como Yho intentaba inútilmente incorporarse, pero su cuerpo le exigía descansar.

-¿Ai Ren estar bien?

Pregunto Shian sentándose, para alzar la cabeza de Yho y apoyarla en sus piernas, retirando algunos mechones del delicado rostro de la joven; analizando con detenimiento si acaso se había echo mucho daño, aliviándose al encontrar solo algunas heridas carentes de importancia, es decir por ellas el Asakura no se iba a morir.

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Shian ser prometida de Yho-

-Él ya tiene una prometida

-Eso no importar, Shian será la única prometida de Yho

Mientras la conversación se efectuaba, el Asakura comenzó a incorporarse lentamente, apoyándose en sus codos, viendo los árboles cercanos y la montaña que no estaba lejos.

-Dejar a Yho- exigió Shian

-Mary no puede hacer eso.

Una silenciosa batalla de miradas se efectuó entre ambas, haciendo notar que la amazona no permitiría que alguien lastimara a Yho, por lo que se paro lentamente colocándose delante del Asakura.

Y sin ni siquiera pensarlo se lanzo contra las tres jóvenes, siendo seguida por Keit, que por suerte había encontrado sus gafas.

Desesperación y sorpresa era lo único que podía verse en los ojos de Yho, ahora perturbado por la joven que se iba a enfrentar a tres shamanes, sus labios se abrieron para decir algo, detenerla o lo que fuera para que no cometiera un acto suicida.

Pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver como esta evitaba perfectamente los ataques de sus contrincantes.

-Amazonas muy fuerte ser- dijo orgullosa Shian- Conocer perfectamente conjuros y estar familiarizadas con espíritus.

Termino de decir mientras mostraba su afilada espada, la cual ahora tenían un llamativo color dorado.

En respuesta a esto las seguidoras de Hao se enfurecieron, prestando toda su atención en Shian y Keit.

Yho que aun permanecía en el suelo, vio como la amazona controlaba perfectamente la situación, él no podía ayudarla, a duras penas se mantenía conciente, así que lentamente se puso de pie dispuesto a seguir su camino y encontrar a la Itako.

Todo le daba vueltas, sus pasos se veían opacados por el molesto dolor de cabeza que lo azotaba con fuerza, el frió de viento se incrustaba sin piedad entre las heridas abiertas, pero sobre todo eso, sentía una opresión en el pecho cada vez que pensaba que no llegaría a tiempo, que la perdería por completo.

Lo único que lo ayudaba a mantenerse de pie eran los árboles cercanos, pues sus manos se aferraban a ellos al no poder ver claramente cual era el camino que debía seguir.

"Yho"

Pensó algo preocupada, sus ojos negros como la noche se mantenían fijos en el único camino por el cual debía aparecer su prometido.

A duras penas podía sentir su poder espiritual, sus manos sujetaron fuertemente el rosario de su cuello, delatando con ello toda la tensión que recorría por su cuerpo; más de una vez pensó en salir corriendo, en ir directamente donde estaba Yho, pero cada vez que lo pensaba el espíritu de fuego aparecía a su lado.

El imponente poder del que ahora era su guardián obstruía cualquier plan, y lo único que le quedaba era esperar pacientemente a que su Yho llegara, no era que no confiara en él, todo lo contrario, lo que le preocupaba eran las jugarretas de Hao.

Lo único que le quedaba ahora era esperar, estando sentada en una roca sin apartar su mirada del camino, o de vez en cuando desviándola para fijarla en el cielo estrellado, tratando de encontrar la paz en la estrellas como ya anteriormente había echo; pero todo era inútil, había algo que le decía que no estaba bien, que algo sucedería, haciendo que insistentemente sujetara su rosario.

Sabía que su poder espiritual aun estaba reducido, pero no le importaría enfrentarse al mismísimo Hao si veía que Yho estaba en peligro.

-Yho

Susurro al verlo venir, su tono monótono sonaba igual de frió que siempre, de no ser por la encantadora sonrisa que adornaba perfectamente sus delgados labios, iluminado así a pesar de la oscuridad las finas facciones de aquel pálido rostro.

Veía como el Asakura caminaba pesadamente, su apariencia femenina se veía bastante lastimada, pero en cuanto vio a al Itako sonrió tan despreocupadamente como solo él sabe hacerlo, por lo que Anna se paro de su sitio y salio al encuentro de Yho, sorprendiéndose al percatarse de la ausencia del espíritu de fuego.

Pero decidió no darle importancia, simplemente se acerco a Yho y dejo que este se apoyara contra su cuerpo para ayudarlo a caminar.

-Hola-

Dijo simplemente Anna cuando estuvo de frente a su prometido, viéndolo directamente con una leve sonrisa en sus labios que fue compartida por este.

-Hola

Le respondió Yho con un tono dulce y una mirada tierna, todo estaba en silencio, la compañía del otro bastaba para que olvidaran lo sucedido, y eso lo podían leer en sus miradas; por lo que el Asakura atrajo lentamente el cuerpo de Anna contra el suyo, para así abrazarla, sujetándola delicadamente por la cintura.

-Pensé que no te volvería a ver Annita

Dijo Yho, estrechándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo intentado sentir su calor, su esencia, de no olvidar nunca aquella cautivante sensación.

Anna sonrió aun en brazos de su prometido, y se dejo llevar por la delicada sensación que este le proporcionaba, cerrando los ojos, aspirando lentamente el aroma de este, olvidando la angustia, acomodándose un poco al acercarse mas, pero sobre todo recuperara la tranquilidad que solo podría brindarle Yho Asakura.

-Estas muy lastimado- dijo Anna- Tu entrenamiento se duplicara

Aquello consiguió que Yho soltara una encantadora risita, y atrajera más fuerte el cuerpo de la Itako contra el suyo, después de todo su prometida nunca cambiaria y no esperaba que lo hiciera, así le gustaba.

-Lo que tu digas Annita

Susurro Yho sus palabras al oído de esta, haciéndola estremecer, algo que simplemente le encanto al Asakura, pues la sacerdotisa había apoyado su cabeza en su hombro.

Y el silencio reino entre los dos, el frió de la noche había desaparecido, pues el calor que les brindaban sus cuerpos hacia que el tiempo se detuviera; sentir la respiración del otro, el armónico latir de sus corazones y la envolvente esencia de aquel ser amado hacia que todo se olvidara en tan simple echo como lo era un abrazo.

-Lo siento hermanito

Interrumpió una voz detrás de ellos, haciéndolos girar inmediatamente al sentir el devastador poder.

-Pero no cumpliste el trato-

Malicia destello en los ojos de Hao, al mismo tiempo que aparecía su espíritu acompañante, provocando las miradas retadoras y a la vez preocupadas, pues ninguno de los dos se había separado ni un solo centímetro, por lo contrario se acercaban mas temiendo que de un momento a otro los separaran.

-¿De que estas hablando Hao?- pregunto Yho colocando su espada al frente en un inútil intento por convocar su poder espiritual

-Recibiste ayuda de la amazona y su compañero- dijo Hao- por ello Anna....

La mención de la sacerdotisa trajo como consecuencia que el espíritu de fuego golpeara al menor de los Asakura con tanta fuerza que cayo lejos.

-¡YHO!

Llamo preocupada Anna al verlo tendido en el suelo, luchando por que su cuerpo soportara el dolor que ahora lo embargaba.

-...se quedara conmigo

Dicho esto Hao hizo que el espíritu de fuego sujetara a Anna; provocando que su hermano menor de un momento a otro enmudeciera, la expresión de sus ojos delataba la preocupación de ver como antes de separarse por un instante la mano de Anna y la suya se rozaron intento no separarse; la desesperación de ver como esta trataba de zafarse del sofocante agarre, pero sobre todo ver por primera vez en los ojos de Anna, miedo.

-¡YHO!

Exclamo Anna, haciéndolo reaccionar, pues ahora ya se estaban marchando, todo su ser estaba agobiado por tal escena, intento ponerse de pie pero no le fue posible.

-Anna

Se escucho con debilidad cuando ya no podía verla, no reaccionaba simplemente se había quedado en un profundo estado de Shock.

-Anna

Esta vez sintió como su pecho ardía, y sus ojos se humedecían lentamente en la mas cruel expresión de dolor, ¿acaso la había perdido?, ¿la defraudo?, ¿ya no la volvería a ver?

-¡¡AAANNNNAAAAA!!!

-Yho

La voz de Manta no parecía sacar del trance en el que se encontraba su mejor amigo, lo habían encontrado arrodillado en el suelo, los ojos fijos en este y la expresión ilegible.

Cuando se acercaron para ver que le ocurría lo único que les dijo fue:

_-No esta, se fue_

No tuvieron que preguntar a que se refería, pues comprendían perfectamente de lo que hablaba, y aun más al verlo apretar fuertemente los puños e incorporarse con rapidez, viendo a los presentes con decisión.

El era Yho Asakura, un descendiente de una gran familia de Shamanes, y no iba a permitir que apartaran a Anna de su lado.

Por ello el camino fue silencioso, y los rayos del sol ya se habían alzado en el firmamento, abrazándolos gentilmente.

Estaban cansados, el estar cambiando constantemente con el agua fría no era algo fácil; pero no se preocupaban mucho por ello, lo que ahora les preocupaba era un ataque sorpresa, pues Yho no soportaría otro enfrentamiento al igual que Ren que lentamente había comenzado a recuperar su poder espiritual.

El objetivo era encontrar un pueblo cercano, al cual llegaron después de caminar toda la mañana por el desértico terreno, los pasos cansados y el calor ahora insoportable dejaba que la ropa se pegara contra sus cuerpos, algo que solo era comparable con el mortífero silencio que cada vez se iba haciendo mas denso, al grado en el que todos temían hablar.

Cuando se trataba de Anna, el Asakura no escatimaba en nada, y aun mas porque la ausencia de esta era a causa de su querido hermano Hao.

Un pueblo pequeño, pero agradable, en el cual lo único que buscaron fue una posada donde poder descansar momentáneamente; y eso fue lo que hicieron, ya que apenas se registraron fueron directamente a las aguas termales, para relajarse un poco.

-Manta

Dijo Yho hablando por primera vez desde que lo encontraron, sobresaltando a su pequeño amigo, que estaba recostado contra una roca.

-Si Yho- dijo Manta ya que este se había quedado callado.

-Quiero que vuelvas a buscar a Anna

-Claro que si Yho, no te preocupes por eso ya veras como la encontraremos.

Termino de decir Manta con una sonrisa que fue compartida por su mejor amigo, después de todo esa era su frase.

-Ya veras como todo saldrá bien- dijo Yho estirándose tratando de relajarse en el agua caliente.

Los demás solo sonrieron al ver mas tranquilo al prometido de Anna, aunque no lo suficiente como para no ver aquel rastro de culpabilidad que hacia un momento adornaba sus ojos.

-Bueno creo que ya fue mucho tiempo en el agua para mi- dijo Yho poniéndose de pie

-¿Se siente bien don Yho?- pregunto Ryo parándose repentinamente.

-Claro no hay porque preocuparse- respondió Yho sonriendo tan despreocupadamente como suele hacerlo- Solo quiero recostarme un momento, estoy algo cansado.

No dijeron nada mas, ya que lo ultimo que se vio fue la agradable sonrisa de Yho perderse por la puerta y cerrarla detrás de él, dejando así en silencio el lugar.

-Mejor me pongo a investigar- dijo Manta poniéndose de pie

-Yo te ayudare Manta- dijo Lyserg- La radiestesia es muy útil en estos caso.

-Pue' nosotros buscaremos información- dijo Chocolove refiriéndose a él y Ryo

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose se llevo todas las palabras de sus compañeros, por lo que lo único audible era el viento acariciando con gentileza el agua caliente, ya que no había un techo sobre las aguas termales dejando que se filtraran pequeños rayos del sol dándole así una mejor iluminación.

-¿Por qué tan pensativo RenTado?

El aludido se sobresalto al escuchar aquel sobrenombre, pero antes de responder como usualmente lo hace, se percato de un pequeño e insignificante detalle.

-¿Y los demás?-

-Se fueron

Las palabras simples de Horo-Horo tuvieron algo de sentido cuando recordó lo distraído que había estado al sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos, dando conclusiones que solo llegaban a confundirlo mas de lo que ya estaba.

Sus labios se abrieron para decir algo pero no pudo articular algo cuando vio que el ainu se le acercaba, por lo que inconcientemente retrocedió.

-¿Qué te pasa RenTado acaso me tienes miedo?

Dijo divertido Horo-Horo cuando hubo arrinconado a Ren contra una roca, pues el llamativo tono escarlata no paso desapercibido por el shaman del norte.

Vamos, quien no se sobresalta cuando se encuentra a solas con la persona que más quieres, y sobre todo en una situación tan carente de ropa, pues lo único que llevaban cada uno era una toalla que se encontraba en la cintura.

Pero sobre todo era la sorpresa de verse acorralado, las manos de Horo-Horo apoyadas contra la roca y su cuerpo impidiendo el escape de Ren, si bien no lo estaba tocando pero la sola presencia del ainu bastaba para perturbarlo.

-¡No tengo ninguna razón para tenerte miedo Hoto-Hoto!- respondió Ren observando hacia otro lado pues se había sonrojado sin ninguna razón.

El ainu sonrió, ante esta respuesta, pero no dejo libre a Ren, simplemente se dedico a observarlo detenidamente.

-¿Y puedo saber que te pasa?-

-Nada, solo pensaba- dijo Ren sin mirarlo

-Si esta situación es muy extraña- dijo Horo-Horo- Quien pensaría que por el hecho de tocar el agua fría tu cuerpo cambia

-Ya deberíamos estar acostumbrados a este tipo de cosas ¿no crees?

Pregunto Ren girando para verlo directamente a los ojos, intentando mantener su actitud indiferente y lejana, cosa que parecía casi imposible si se tenia al ainu tan cerca.

-Si tienes razón los shamanes tampoco es algo que sea común- dijo Horo-Horo acercándose un poco mas dejando únicamente que sus cuerpos se rozara, algo que sobresalto a Ren

De acuerdo cada uno ya sabía lo que el otro sentía, pero no por ello la situación era algo común, en especial para el joven Tao que a pesar de no querer aceptarlo estaba algo nervioso.

-Mejor vamos con los dema....

Intento decir Ren pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando Horo-Horo sostuvo con su mano el mentón del Tao, haciendo que en los ojos dorados solo existiera el shaman del norte.

-No tenemos prisa

Dijo Horo-Horo encargándose de reducir la distancia entre los dos, ante la sorpresa de Ren, dejando que unos labios sellaron los suyos impidiéndole hablar, unos labios húmedos y calientes a causa del agua, que se encargaron de besarlo lenta y calmadamente, recordándole todas aquella emociones que bloqueaban la razón, y solo dejaban la necesidad que pedía por mas.

Ren no demoro en responder, y Horo-Horo pudo sentir como la lengua de este se deslizaba hábilmente al interior de su boca explorando con algo de timidez, tocando cada rincón que se encontraba a su merced, en un gesto un tanto mas delicado que simplemente le encanto.

Así que Horo-Horo se acerco un poco mas, pues su cuerpo reclamaba sentir el calor del Tao, y la necesidad de borrar las 'caricias' de Hao, solo hicieron que su mano bajara por el abdomen descubierto de Ren, consiguiendo un leve pero audible gemido por parte de este estallara deliciosamente en su boca, al sentir la caricia por debajo del agua pues esta les llegaba hasta la mitad del pecho.

Se acerco otro poco a Ren, hasta el punto en que sus piernas se encontraban a cada lado de este, y sus cuerpos se rozaban, mientras que sus lenguas aun seguían jugando tentadoramente en el interior de sus bocas, probándose nuevamente, enfrascándose en un peligroso juego de seducción.

La mano que aun descansaba en el abdomen de Ren siguió descendiendo hasta que toco el borde de la toalla que rodeaba la cadera del shaman de cabello violetazo; aquel simple toque los dejo sin aliento, y justo cuando se disponía a ir un poco mas abajo una mano lo detuvo, y no lo soltó, pues sabia muy bien lo que ocurriría si lo hacia.

-¿A dónde vas Hoto-Hoto?- pregunto Ren cuando se hubieron separado.

Una visón que bien valdría ver por siempre, o eso creía Horo-Horo, pues el shaman chino ahora tenia un fuerte rubor en sus pálidas mejillas, la respiración descontrolada, la piel húmeda y el intoxicante aroma de las sales de baño, combinarse con la esencia de Ren; pero no dijo nada solo se inclino un poco sobre este y susurro sus palabras al oído.

-A ningún lado RenTado

Respondió el ainu dejando que sus labios acariciaran la húmeda piel de Ren, algo que lo hizo estremecer, pues el calido aliento de Horo-Horo abanicaba contra su oído, aspirando lentamente el aroma de Ren, grabándolo en su memoria.

Lo único que en esos momentos tenía en mente era retirar la estorbosa toalla que envolvía el embelezante cuerpo del Tao, además de la suya propia claro esta, pero nada podía hacer nada pues su mano había quedado prisionera entre la de Ren, la cual no había retirado de su abdomen.

Pero logro que los ojos dorados se cerraran al sentir como Horo-Horo comenzaba a bajar por su cuello, lamiendo, besando, mordiendo de vez en cuando, dejando un húmedo y excitante rastro, que solo acelerando más su respiración, y que los labios entreabiertos y sonrojados intentaran recuperar algo de aire pues el calor que ahora sentía nunca lo había experimentado.

Aunque esta vez fue el turno de Horo-Horo de cerrar fuertemente los ojos, ya que la mano libre de Ren se encargo de deslizarse por todo su pecho hasta llegar al abdomen remarcando pacientemente un camino por la musculatura de su cuerpo, en un trayecto sutil y de desbordarte sensualidad que se encargo de liberar un pequeño 'mmmm' y un leve estremecimiento que le indico a Ren que podía continuar por lo que bajo un poco mas solo para explorar sus piernas por debajo del agua.

Aquello dio paso para sus labios buscaran nuevamente los de Ren, fundiéndose en un beso mas hambriento y necesitado, indagando la calida boca de Ren con algo de lujuria, haciendo que este retrocediera, pues se estaba dejando llevar por las emociones, algo que no tendría nada de malo si no tuvieran el cuenta el lugar en que se encontraban, es decir era UN BAÑO PUBLICO, ¿y si alguien entraba?

Un suspiro ahogado y un pequeño 'aaaaa' escapo involuntariamente de sus labios aun ocupados por los del ainu, ya que al aminorar la presión ejercida sobre la mano de Horo-Horo esta termino escapándose, para deslizarse atrevidamente por encima de la toalla tocando su entrepierna; sus manos rodearon el cuello del shaman del norte para intentar mantener algo de equilibrio de la enloquecedora caricia, pues aquella astuta mano se había detenido al final de la única prenda que conservaba.

Pero al momento de rodear el cuello de Horo-Horo solo consiguió que este se acercara mas, y un fuerte gemido por parte ambos fue lo único que se escucho aun mientras sus bocas jugaban entre si, pues ahora el ainu había quedado sentado en las caderas de Ren dejando que la enloquecedora fricción fuera demasiado intensa como para ignorarla.

-E...espera...deten...detente

Pidió la entrecortada voz de Ren en cuanto volvieron a separarse, pues el aire se hacia necesario, un aire que entraba caliente a sus pulmones, y aun mas sentir el sabor de ainu en su boca.

-¿Por... qué?

Pregunto Horo-Horo, igual de agitado que su compañero; hacia mucho calor y el sentir las aguas termales aumentaba la temperatura, la espalda de Ren pegada contra la roca y una de sus manos apoyadas contra esta para evitar la pérdida de equilibrio de ambos.

Su mano ahora había comenzado ha ascender por la pierna de Ren alzando así la toalla de este, y el solo hecho de hacerlo los había agitado, de tal forma que el corazón de cada uno latía sin control.

-mmm...al...alguien podri.a...entrar

Las palabras de Ren no detuvieron el avance de Horo-Horo, es más el lento y enloquecedor trayecto de la mano de este por la nívea y húmeda piel del Tao solo dejaba paso al deseo y la necesidad de seguir, además era sumamente excitante escuchar los gemidos de Ren, pero quería algo más, no simples caricias y el Tao sabía esto.

-Eso....no...im...porta

Dijo Horo-Horo silenciando cualquier tipo de reclamo al besarlo, y pese a las palabras de Ren este no parecía querer apartarse, sus propias manos lo había traicionando en cuando una de ellas se deslizo por el pecho del ainu, tocando con urgencia cada parte expuesta, y la otra que descansaba en su nuca lo acerco para profundizar mucho mas el ardiente beso, acariciando con gentileza en cabello de Horo-Horo mandando numerosas corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo de este.

Besarse se había vuelto algo necesario, poder recorrer sin ninguna inhibición la boca del otro, memorizar expertamente aquello que ya reconocían como suyo, dejando que el sabor de cada uno quedara marcando en sus labios, permitiendo que las lenguas se enfrascaran en una batalla por el control, donde la saliva de ambos quemaba como el fuego.

Sus cuerpos buscando la calidez del otro, y la mano que alzaba descaradamente la toalla de Ren hizo que este involuntariamente arqueara la espalda, logrando que de manera inconsciente aumentar la fricción entre los dos; pero aquello solo era la muestra que cada uno quería para saber cuanto se necesitaban, como la ausencia del otro les parecía eterna, pero sobre todo aquello no era mas que la prueba del gran amor que sentían.

_**PPPPUUUMMM**_

-¡¡HORO-HORO!!!

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe y la voz de Ryo ingresando bruscamente al lugar fue suficiente para que el corazón les diera un vuelco del susto.

-¿ñ-ñ que... qui...eres Ryo?

Pregunto el ainu tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible, sonriendo fingidamente y tragándose las ganas de golpear a la persona que los había interrumpido.

-Tenemos información de doña Anna- dijo Ryo- Y don Yho nos a quiere a todos reunidos.

-Ahí... estaré-

-¿O.o por cierto no estaba Ren Tao contigo?

La pregunta de Ryo hizo que el ainu comenzara a sudar frió, y negó rotundamente con la cabeza, pues temía que si llegaba a hablar los descubriría.

-Si tienes razón, si Ren se encontrara contigo seguramente ya habrían comenzado a discutir, y destruido todo el baño

Y dicho esto el hombre de extraño peinado desapareció, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, y un suspiro de alivio se escucho por parte del ainu.

Si bien Ryo no había visto a Ren porque al momento de oír la puerta abrirse ambos se separaron bruscamente, dejando que el ainu se colocara delante del Tao, por lo que este quedo oculto tras Horo-Horo.

De acuerdo aceptaban que se querían, y MUCHO, pero eso no significaba que tuvieran que gritarlo a los cuatro vientos en estos momentos, es decir el ambiente estaba lo suficientemente denso como para cortarlo con un cuchillo, y no era conveniente empeorar la situación.

Pero fue el sonido del agua corriendo la que lo despertó de sus pensamientos, notando que Ren no se encontraba cerca, así que inmediatamente giro para ver a la joven de cabello violetazo darle la espalda mientras colocar otra toalla contra su desnudo pecho femenino.

Y como si supiera que la observaban giro para sonreírle levemente al ainu que aun estaba dentro de las aguas termales; pues eso era justamente lo que necesitaba, un baño de agua fría, bien fría, y si hubieran hielos mucho mejor.

Horo-Horo correspondió a la sonrisa con otra igual, y suspiro algo resignado mientras intentaba tranquilizarse, de acuerdo sabia que ese no era el lugar apropiado, y aparentemente sus amigos querían hacerle ver eso, porque SIEMPRE interrumpían, si no los conociera mejor diría que los están vigilando o al menos puesto de acuerdo para llegar justo en el momento mas apropiado.

-Vamos donde Yho- dijo la joven de ojos dorados a lo que su compañero asintió.

-Amo Yho debería descansar

-Dentro de...un momento....Amida...maru

Desde que dejo a sus amigos se había cambiado para entrenar un poco, no podía dormir, no tenía hambre, y pocos deseos tenían de hablar con alguien, quedarse sin hacer nada no era un opción, pues si lo hacia sus propios pensamientos amenazaban con hacerlo enloquecer con tantos conflictos y preguntas sin sentido.

-Sabia que si te quitaba algo te tomarías las cosas enserio

Yho se estremeció al escuchar la voz de su hermano detrás de él pero no giro para encararlo simplemente se quedo quieto preguntando sin la necesidad de hablar a que había venido.

-Veo que aun estas enojado hermanito- dijo irónicamente Hao

-¿Qué quieres Hao?

Pregunto Yho con un tono serio girando para verlo directamente a los ojos, y su expresión no cambio en cuanto el mayor de los Asakura quedo al frente suyo.

Yho había obtenido su apariencia femenina, pues para entrenar su poder espiritual era necesario, era por ello que no podía arriesgarse a un ataque, sin embargo su hermano simplemente se acerco y susurro palabras apenas audibles.

-Te diré donde esta Anna...

CONTINUARA:

¡YHEA! n0n termine otro capitulo n—n que espero les guste TT-TT porque aquí hay para las amantes de YhoxAnna, y del HoroxRen.

Al menos espero que la espera halla valido la pena Ne u-u porque la inspiración se me fue ¬¬ y cuando se pierde es un problema encontrarla; en especial por este patético intento de Lime TT-TT.

¡¡¡¡RRRREEEEVVVIIIEEEEWWWEEEERRRRRSSSSS!!!! n0n, hermosos, preciosos, y que dan gusto leer n—n.

**_ISHISU-MAGY:_** ¡HI! n—n Ne Ishisu-san tienes razón el capitulo anterior casi no hubo HoroxRen TT-TT pero en este si hay n0n; pues Hao solo aprovecha el momento n-nUU o eso digo yo n.nUU, no creo conocer a alguien que desaprovecharía la oportunidad de tener al lindo Ren u-u; y sobre lo de Yho y Anna pues n-nUU hasta aquí me llego la inspiración TT-TT así que luego veremos que pasa Ne n—n; te agradezco que seas tan paciente conmigo Ishisu-san TT-TT, y espero que te guste el capitulo Ne, bye.

**_FLORCHI: _**Ne TT-TT es difícil cumplir la tregua Florchi-chan (Ann en un rincón oscuro), pero mientras tú también la cumplas ¬¬ la cumpliré ñ-ñ; gracias por pensar que tengo creatividad TT-TT (O.o tal vez la única que lo piensa); y con respecto a Hao pues vuelvo a decir que es cuestión de no desaprovechar el momento n-nUU, ¿Quién lo desaprovecharía O.o?, y Gomen por la demora TT-TT, espero no demorarme otra vez Ne; bueno Bye amiga cuídate.

**_SEHREN KOU:_** ¡GOMEN NASAI POR LA DEMORA!, es difícil actualizar cuando no sabes como TT-TT; me alegro que el capitulo anterior te halla gustado n---n, en especial el interés que muestra Hao hacia Ren u-u, es que Hao es uno de mis personajes favoritos n—n y no podía dejarlo fuera de la historia n-nUU; gracias por tu paciencia TT-TT Ne; bye Sehren-san.

**_MAILYN ASAKURA: _**n—n espero que halla pasado unas buenas vacaciones Mailyn-san, y me da gusto saber que el Fic te agrada Ne n—n, espero que me des tu opinión sobre este n-nUU capitulo que puede que no este muy bueno pero se hizo el intento TT-TT; bye y cuídate Mailyn-san n-n ****

**_AKANE TSUBAME: _**¡HI n0n! Akane-san n—n me alegro que te guste el Fic n-n, y Gomen por la demora TT-TT, no es que yo no quiera actualizar solo que se me pierde la inspiración Ne ¬¬, pero en fin n-nUU, espero que este capitulo también te guste n—n, bye.

**_VICKYNG: _**¡HI! n—n Ne el mezclar Ranma ½ con Shaman King me pareció interesante n-nUU en especial porque me encanta Ranma n-----n; y como ves Hao si soltó a Ren n-nUU aunque le dejo un recuerdo de su encuentro n-nUU, y GOMEN NASAI por la demora TT-TT, espero que te guste el capitulo Ne, bye.

n—n los mensajes siempre me motivan a escribir, en especial porque en el capitulo anterior recibí mas mensajes de lo normal O.o, que extraño y yo que pensé que me había quedado horrible TT-TT.

Pasando a otras cosas, u-u puede que el capitulo me halla quedado horroroso TT-TT pero se hace lo que se puede, considerando lo mal que escribo -.- (Ann en un rincón oscuro).

He visto varios Fic de HoroxRen n—n, aunque la mayoría los abandonan ¬¬, es una lastima ya antes he visto como no continúan los Fic TT-TT y uno se queda así: O.O, TToTT ¡¡¿¿POR QUÉ!!??

Pero esperemos que esta vez no sea así n-nUU, como por ejemplo están los Fic de:

Sehren Kou con su Fic "Existencias Diferentes" u-u un Fic bastante interesante; Pilikita y Kokorito con su Fic "Jealous Guy" o.O creo que así se escribe n-nUU; Diosa Hikari y su Fic "Con los ojos del corazón" y un Fic llamado "S8ker Boy" el nombre de la autora no lo recuerdo TT-TT Gomen, es que se me perdió el Fic (Ann en un rincón oscuro).

Y como podría olvidar a Florchi n—n con el Fic "Terror, Romance y Yaoi", y no se si Makita valla a seguir TT-TT su Fic "Ansias de Libertad" pero es una muy buena historia, muy original y entretenida n—n; y por ultimo pero no menos importante CANDYMARU n—n creo que la mayoría la conoce O.o junto con su Fic "Mi ángel de la guardia" y si no saben quien es ella corran a leer u-u porque ella escribe genial - es una de las mejores, claro según mi humilde opinión Ne n-nUU.

Bueno luego de un poco de propaganda n-nUU (que no creo que le caiga mal a nadie ¬¬) pues solo me resta decir que mi Fic "Pienso en Ti" lo tendré listo para el 8 de septiembre, aunque no creo que a nadie le interese Ne TT-TT, después de todo mis Fic nunca tienen mucho éxito TT-TT (Ann en un rincón oscuro)

No se les olvide leer estos buenos Fic n—n, ya que a los buenos autores hay que animarlos a que escriban u-u.

Ok mensajes para decir lo mal que me quedo TT-TT, sugerencias n-n, amenazas de muerte O.O, o lo que se les ofrezca es bien venido n—n, me pueden dejar un Reviewer o me escriben a

Se despide:

ANN SAOTOMO n-n

"_**LA MÚSICA ES LA UNI"N ARMONIOSA ENTRE EL CIELO Y LA TIERRA"**_


	14. TE NECESITO

¡¡¡¿¿¿¿CREYERON QUE SE IBAN A LIBRAR DE MI TAN FACILMENTE??!! PUES NO WUJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ñ0ñ; por cierto n-nUU han notado que el tiempo pasa muy rápido.

(Fans impacientes que han esperado la actualización ¬¬) O-OUUU Ne bueno es que mi inspiración se murió TT-TT, no tenia ni idea de cómo continuar (Ann en un rincón oscuro)

Shaman King no me pertenece TT-TT, pero si así fuera Ren seria MÍO n0n, conste que no estoy diciendo que Ren es mío o-o, pero si alguien me lo regala yo no me enojo n-nUU.

YHOxANNA, HOROxREN

CAPITULO CATORCE: TE NECESITO

-Te diré donde esta Anna...

El menor de los Asakura se quedo en una sola pieza, y sus ojos se abrieron grandes de sorpresa, aun sin comprender lo que su hermano quería.

-Es muy fácil- dijo Hao- Solo tienes que ir a esa montaña a la media noche.

Señalo el lugar de encuentro, estaba lejos más no tanto como para agotarse o tomarle más de 30 minutos en llegar, quizás menos.

-Ya conoces las condiciones para ir-

Yho frunció molesto el ceño, su hermano tenía un muy retorcido sentido del humor, suspiro derrotado y asintió, haciendo que esa encantadora sonrisa de fingida inocencia apareciera en los labios del mayor de los Asakura.

-Entonces nos vemos hermanito

Y con eso desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido, Yho comprendía el comportamiento de Hao, no por nada era hermanos, no los mas cercanos, pero hermanos al fin y al cabo hermanos; todo era para que él mejorara, y si le habían quitado a la sacerdotisa es porque no se estaba tomando enserio su entrenamiento...

...Anna.

-Todo es mi culpa

Susurro al darse cuenta de su descuido, y ahora contaba con 4 horas antes enfrentar a los hombres de Hao y recuperar a Anna.

No iba a dejarla sola, ella era su prometida, y pelearía con cualquiera para tenerla cerca; pero por ahora tenia algo mas importante que hacer, debía encontrar a Ren.

-¡Don Yho!

-¡Joven Yho!

-¡Yho!

Las exclamaciones de sus compañeros preocupados no lograron que dejara de ocultar su expresión detrás de su cabello castaño.

-¿Don Yho esta bien?- pregunto Ryo- Sentimos la presencia de Hao cerca y pensamos que...

-Ren

Llamo Yho interrumpiendo bruscamente las palabras del otro shaman; el joven chino solo alzo una ceja en modo de duda, mientras analizaba la expresión del Asakura, intentando determinar sus intenciones.

-¿Podrías luchar conmigo?

Pregunto girando totalmente para poder verlo, teniendo una amable y despreocupada sonrisa en sus labios.

Mas esa petición dejo a los demás con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, no entendiendo a que se debía la extraña petición, ya que Yho seguía igual de sonriente que siempre.

-De acuerdo- accedió Ren

-¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!!- exclamo Manta- ¿De que se trata todo esto?

No hubo respuesta, el Tao tenía una maliciosa sonrisa en sus labios mientras que Yho se encontraba tranquilo.

_**SSSPPPLLAASSSHHH**_

Los que estaban cerca de Ren saltaron hacia atrás, debido al agua fría que fue lanzada por Yho, logrando que este tomara su apariencia femenina.

Ren ni siquiera parpadeo ante esto, pero tenía el ceño fruncido, era obvio que no le agradaba esa apariencia; mas este acto fue imitado por el Asakura.

Dos jóvenes, una de cabello castaño y la otra de cabello violetazo, ambas con sus respectivas armas listas, las miradas analizándose entre si para determinar el momento de atacar y los espíritus acompañantes cerca para realizar la posesión de almas.

Se sabia que amabas estaban cansadas, en especial Yho por haber luchado contra los hombres de Hao, por lo que no sabia cuanto soportarían, o si acaso no se lastimarían al momento de concentrar su poder.

La escénica cambia, no es lo mismo ser hombre que mujer, pero ese era el problema, creían que por el hecho de que sus cuerpos cambiaran, sus mentes también lo hacían; y eso era lo que el mayor de los Asakura les quería hacer ver...

...su error.

Debían encontrar un equilibrio, darse cuenta de que siempre son el mismo individuo, y en cuanto descubran eso podrían usar a su voluntad el poder espiritual.

-¡PREPARATE YHO!

La exclamación de Ren hizo que este colocara su espada al frente, dispuesto a bloquear el ataque.

-------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué piensa señor Hao?, se ve que le esta poniendo mucho empeño

El mencionado asintió, ante la palabras de Opacho ya que podía sentir perfectamente la escénica de su hermano luchar contra el shaman chino; Yho siempre se esforzaba mucho cuando quería algo, en este caso...

...la sacerdotisa.

Y hablando de ella.

-Déjame en paz

Hao giro un poco para ver el sitio donde provenían las frías palabras; la itako estaba sentada en una roca, mirando con sumo desprecio a uno de sus hombres, el cual solo se había acercado para hablarle con arrogancia, recalcarle el hecho de ser un rehén en estos momentos.

Como resultado la Itako lo congelo con su mortífera mirada, y el Asakura no pudo sino sonreír divertido viendo como su camarada se estremecía de ver aquellos ojos tan negros como la noche.

La observo por un momento hasta que ella finalmente encaro su mirada, retándolo a pesar de saber que no le podría ganar; eso era algo que admiraba, que tuvieran el valor suficiente como para contradecirlo.

-Vamos no pongas esa cara Annita- dijo Hao

-Es la única que tengo- soltó con indiferencia

Anna se encontraba con las piernas y brazos cruzados, manteniendo siempre su porte inquebrantable, y aquella frialdad inmutable tan característica.

Pero sus palabras hicieron reír a Hao por lo bajo, una muy inaudible risa acompañada por su cabeza levemente agachada; por lo que frunció molesta el ceño, así que el shaman de cabello castaño volvió a posar su mirada en la de la sacerdotisa.

-Yho vendrá en 4 horas, así que no tienes porque preocuparte.

-No estoy preocupada- rectifico

Hao volvió a sonreír tan encantadoramente como solo él sabe hacerlo, y se coloco de pie, dándole la espalda a la Itako.

-Te veré luego Annita-

Y con esto el enorme espíritu de fuego apareció, llevándose a su shaman consigo; mientras que Anna apretaba con fuerza sus manos.

No se podía marchar pues no contaba con su rosario, y así lo tuviera su poder espiritual por alguna razón aun no regresaba, quizás Hao tenia que ver con esto.

Suspiro algo cansada y vio a su alrededor, aparentemente se encontraba sola, mas no podía confiarse, ya que había visto varios baldes de agua fría, ahora no podía darse el lujo de transformarse.

A diferencia de los demás, ella si sabia como controlar su poder espiritual aun con esa apariencia felina, e intento enseñarle a Yho, mas este siempre se quejaba de su entrenamiento.

Apoyo sus manos en la rodillas, estaba aburrida y cansada, para ella cambiar de forma no representaba ningún problema en su poder, mas le incomodaba tener esa apariencia.

-Yho

Susurro, debido a la pérdida de su energía ya no podía sentirlo, no sabía donde estaba, ni que estaba haciendo, o si estaba bien; volvió a suspirar y oculto su rostro entre sus manos.

Se sentía totalmente humillada, nadie la trataba así y se quedaba tan tranquilo, comenzó a concentrarse, tenía que recuperar nuevamente su poder espiritual.

Así que sonrió con ironía mientras su rostro aun se encontraba oculto; sabia que debía hacer.

------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------

_**CCCCCRRRRAAAASSSSSSHHHHHH**_

La tierra se estremeció completamente al sentir el gran impacto de poder espiritual, y por ello una espesa capa de polvo se levanto densamente impidiéndoles ver con claridad

Escucharon un grito de batalla, y como el polvo era removido con brusquedad, nadie se imaginaba que Yho atacaría a Ren tan sorpresivamente, mas este coloco su Lanza al frente bloqueando el ataque.

Se veían cansados, quizás demasiado agitados, ya que sus respiraciones estaban descontroladas, y pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrían por sus frentes, haciendo que la ropa se les pegara insistentemente contra su pecho femenino.

-ah, ah, ah-

Los labios estaban entreabiertos intentaban calmar un poco sus respiraciones, mientras el aire provocaba el desenfrenado vaivén de sus pechos.

-¡Amidamaru!

El espíritu acompañante del Asakura acudió al instante, colocándose a un lado de su shaman dándole un vistazo rápido, viendo como la mirada de esta se encontraba puesta en la joven Tao.

-Prepárate

Murmuro levemente a lo que el antiguo samurai entendió, y pese a su preocupación sabia que Yho no actuaría con imprudencia, ese no era su estilo.

Con lentitud se fue formando el poder espiritual en su máxima expresión...

...la gran cuchilla de buda.

Por ahora eso era lo único que podía esperar, pues hacer la posesión de segundo grado era algo agotador, incluso para su forma masculina.

Sonrió satisfecho, mientras que la otra joven mantenía su lanza envuelta en con energía, dispuesta a defenderse.

Cerró sus ojos cansado, hacia más de 2 horas que estaban combatiendo, y en ese tiempo lo único que pudo hacer fue convocar algo de poder espiritual, que finalmente dio frutos al momento de concentrar su energía en un punto específico.

-Así esta bien- dijo con tranquilidad Yho- Gracias por entrenar conmigo Ren

El mencionado sonrió levemente y bajo su cuchilla, dejando atrás aquella pose defensiva, para acercarse a su oponente.

-Espero que te halla ayudado

Ren sabía que la mejor manera de librar la frustración y la confusión era tener un combate, pues cuando se encuentra en uno, se olvida absolutamente todo, ya que toda la atención se concentraba en los movimientos perfectos, precisos, donde se liberaba la mente, dejándola en blanco.

-Si

La contestación del Asakura fue acompañada por su gentil sonrisa, por ahora tenia que descansar, no era prudente gastar toda su energía antes de un combate.

Sin borrar su sonrisa giro un poco su cabeza en dirección a la montaña, y apretó con fuerza el mango de la espada; pronto tendría a la sacerdotisa de vuelta, eso lo podía asegurar.

-¿Don Yho se encuentra bien?-

Pregunto Ryo mientras se acercaba con los demás, a lo que Yho sonrió permitiéndoles comenzar con el intenso interrogatorio, donde la joven de cabello castaño solo podía sonreír torpemente y colocar una mano atrás de su nuca, riendo con aquella particularidad en ella.

Y entre risas y regaños amistosos, Horo-Horo giro un poco para ver al joven Tao, el cual de un momento a otro había desaparecido.

Dio un paso hacia delante mas hubo algo que lo detuvo, un leve rastro de sangre en el suelo, así que alzo una ceja con duda, no era mayor cosa, pero sangre al fin y al cabo.

Reviso los alrededores disimuladamente, pero ni rastro de Ren, fue entonces que sintió la leve presencia de este en la posada tenia toda la intención de ir a buscarlo pero seria demasiado sospechoso que se fuera así tan repentinamente.

-¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Ren?

La pregunta lo cogió desprevenido, por lo que con lentitud observo a Jun que mantenía su siempre sincera y amable sonrisa.

-Estoy algo preocupada por él- dijo Jun sin dejar de sonreír- ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de buscarlo?, se nota que ambos se llevan muy bien así que no creo que le moleste.

De un momento a otro Horo-Horo se había sonrojado sin ninguna razón en aparente, pero era debido al tono de voz usado por la joven Taoista, esa siempre sonrisa amable con un tinte divertido en sus ojos, quizás con malicia.

- -Bueno yo....no es que.... ¿y yo por que?....

Y demás cosas así balbuceo Horo-Horo, pero Jun sonrió más ampliamente divertida por la reacción del shaman del hielo, cosa que solo lo hacia sonrojar mas.

-Ren y tú son buenos amigos, así que ve y buscalo, su poder espiritual todavía no regresa por completo así que estoy segura que debe estar lastimado.

"¿Si en verdad estaba tan preocupada porque no lo buscaba ella?" pensó Horo-Horo pero ver esa mirada suplicante no hizo sino asentir y dar media vuelta en dirección a la posada.

En verdad el también se había preocupado por esa baja de energía en Ren, y todo por culpa de Hao; frunció molesto el ceño al recordar eso, pero decidió dejarlo de lado.

Ren siempre es muy imprudente, como se le ocurre luchar con Yho en ese estado, suspiro algo cansado, el Tao siempre era así, no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, y no es que quisiera hacerlo, de todas formas así le gustaba.

Entro en la posada, no había muchos huéspedes pues este era un lugar apartado, por lo que no eran molestados cuando "accidentalmente" se mojaban con agua fría, o hablaban con sus espíritus acompañantes, así que entro siguiendo únicamente la escénica de Ren que no estaba lejos.

-Ren

Llamo el ainu cuando lo vio recostado contra la pared teniendo su respiración algo descontrolada, a lo que el mencionado lo observo de reojo, dejando visible aquel destello dorado.

-Haber déjame ver

Dijo Horo-Horo acercándose y revisando con su mirada a la joven que permanecía entre la oscuridad.

Ren no dijo nada, de haber sido otra persona la hubiera apartado con una frase arrogante y su cortante frialdad, pero con el ainu era distinto, además se sentía muy cansado para estar discutiendo.

-¿Te puedes mover?- pregunto Horo-Horo

-Por supuesto que me puedo mover Hoto-Hoto

Oh bien después de todo le encantaba molestar al ainu, y el hecho de que ahora supieran sus sentimientos, no iba a cambiar eso, en especial porque le fascinaba visualizar la expresión infantil cuando le decía así.

Y fue efectivamente lo que paso, el shaman del hielo cruzo sus brazos y frunció molesto el ceño, haciendo que Ren sonriera levemente.

-Mi nombre es Horo-Horo, oíste Rentado

La joven de cabello violetazo solo rió por lo bajo, se sentía cansada, MUY cansada, pero tener cerca de Horo-Horo de alguna forma la hacia sentirse tranquilo.

-Ven te acompaño a tu habitación

Aquellas palabras fueron acompañadas por el pasar de unos brazos por su cintura, se sentía algo aturdido por haber perdido tanto poder espiritual, pero sabia el motivo de Yho, este quería poder controlar su poder espiritual para ir por Anna, y ya que él por el momento sabia manejarlo mejor que el Asakura, ¿Cómo podía negarse?

Pero en vez de caminar hacia su habitación giro un poco y abrazo al ainu que se quedo como si le hubieran echado agua fría.

-¿Ren?

Llamo algo sonrojado, mas la joven lo estrecho otro poco contra su cuerpo femenino, cómo negarse a la petición de Yho si el mismo haría lo mismo por el shaman del norte.

Por ese despistado y atolondrado muchacho que lo hacia sentirse libre, como ni nada pudiera ocurrir.

-Fei Cheng gãn xiè (muchas gracias)

-¿Nani?

No entendió lo que le había dicho Ren, estaba algo desconcertado por la actitud de este, y ese repentino abrazo lo había sonrojado.

-¿Te sientes bien Ren?- fue lo único que se ocurrió preguntar

-Si

Una sencilla respuesta, demasiado leve, por lo que bajo un poco su mirada para ver a la joven que lo abrazaba calidamente, y sonrió al verlo tan tranquilo, así que lo estrecho un poco mas, reconfortándose como siempre con el calor de su cuerpo.

Más de un momento a otro el ainu se quedo sin palabras al sentir la presión de unos suaves labios sobre los suyos, mientras que una mano se posaba en su nuca y lo acercaba más.

Besando con gentileza, con un armonioso movimiento que estremeció cada célula de su cuerpo, pero que no demoro en responder, ansiando mas a Ren por la cintura.

Sintiendo la abrasadora calidez y el embriagante aroma del Tao invadir sus sentidos, aun mientras sus labios se rozaban, tocaban y jugaban entre si.

Ren se separo lentamente, viéndolo a los directamente teniendo cierto toque de inocencia en sus ojos, cosa que Horo-Horo no podía ver muy seguido, solo cuando se entraba dormido o semiinconsciente...

...¿seria eso?, ¿Ren estaba más dormido que despierto?

-¿Ren?- volvió a llamar

-Wo ai ni

-¿Qué?

El Tao había hablado tan bajo que no le entendió lo que dijo, y parecía que no iba a decir nada mas pues nuevamente rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Horo-Horo y apoyo su cabeza contra el hombro de este, dejándose llevar por la escénica de este, queriendo asegurarse de que él siempre estaría ahí, que no lo perdería.

Pero Horo-Horo no le dio mucha importancia, solo sonrió con ternura, al ver la expresión inocente de su compañero.

-A veces no te entiendo

Murmuro el ainu sin dejar de sonreír, moviendo un poco a Ren haciendo que entreabriera los ojos, indicándole suavemente que debían llegar a su habitación o sino Jun se molestaría, después de todo la Taoista iría a ver a su hermano mas tarde, de eso estaba seguro.

---------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------

Ya había culminado el lapso de tiempo, que Hao le había dado a su hermano menor y ni rastro de Yho.

Anna comenzaba a desesperarse, pero ahora no podía perder la concentración, debía seguir reuniendo su poder espiritual.

_**BBOOOOOOOOMMMMM**_

_**CCCCRRRRAAAASSSSSHHHHH**_

Las explosiones eran la única cosa audible, cosa que no era de mucha ayuda sino sabía quien iba ganando.

Estaba sentada en la misma roca desde hacia cuatro horas, no se había movido ni un cm., pero sus manos se encontraban fuertemente apretada, pues la frustración que sentirá no se podía olvidar tan fácilmente.

-No deberías estar tan preocupada Annita-

Hao Asakura había hecho aparición luego de un largo rato de ausencia, pero ni siquiera abrió sus ojos para verlo, no podía romper su concentración o no podría reunir el poder necesario, por lo que consiguió que este se acercara, podía sentirlo.

-No le tomara mucho tiempo llegar

Susurro Hao al oído de la Itako, pero ni así se movió, por lo que sonrió divertido, no era fácil romper ese porte frió de Anna.

-¡¡HAO!!

El mencionado giro un poco al oír su nombre en la voz de una mujer, encontrando así la agitada figura de su querido "hermano", por lo que le sonrió con fingida inocencia, mientras que Anna no se había movido de su posición, manteniendo siempre los ojos cerrados, y el ceño fruncido en un intento por mantener la concentración.

-Llegaste mas rápido de lo que tenia planeado-

Yho no respondió, solo apretó con fuerza los puños, esperando la reacción de Hao, pues el shaman no se había movido, solo le sonreía.

-Veo que el entrenamiento con Ren Tao te sirvió- dijo- Y ya que llegaste hasta aquí puedes llevarte a Annita

Lo observo con desconfianza, mientras se acercaba con pasos inseguros hacia su prometida, estando alerta de algún movimiento extraño, manteniendo siempre su espada al frente.

-Una cosa mas Yho- interrumpió Hao- Quiero que realices tu posesión de segundo grado

El menor de los Asakura se quedo callado ante la petición de su hermano, y aun más por la extraña seriedad con la que pronuncio esas palabras, pero no había manera de rehusarse.

Concentro su poder espiritual, sintiendo su cuerpo femenino temblar por el esfuerzo efectuado, pero siguió acumulando el poder en las dos espadas.

Y de un momento a otro Ann había abierto sus ojos, parándose de improvisto acercándose a su prometido.

-¡MUERE YHO ASAKURA!

La exclamación de uno de los hombres de Hao lo cogió desprevenido, por lo que la descarga de energía sobre su cuerpo fue inevitable; lo había atacado sin ningún aviso, pues estaba tan concentrado que no se percato de la presencia intrusa.

_**BBBOOOOOOMMMMMM**_

Fue el sonido de la tierra temblando al recibir el impacto que envió a Yho Asakura en dirección al barranco que estaba cerca.

-No tenias porque haber hecho eso

Palabras serias y de desbordante frialdad pronunciadas por Hao hizo que su camarada se estremeciera al ver aquella mirada cruel enfocada en él, ya que sin la necesidad de hablar el shaman llamo al espíritu de fuego que en cuestión de segundos acabo con su compañero, devorando su alma sin dejar ni un rastro.

Hao poso su mirada en la dirección que había caído su hermano, estaba lejos y lo ultimo que vio fue a la sacerdotisa ir tras él, sabia que si hubiera querido habría evitado que Yho fuera lastimado, pero no lo hizo, después de todo tenia que fortalecerse, y que mejor manera que esa.

Sonrió con cierta ironía y dio media vuelta con la intención de irse; ya había sido suficiente por el día de hoy, luego jugaría con su hermanita, y quizás con el shaman chino.

-------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------

-¡¡YHO!!

Llamo desesperadamente Anna, pues su prometido se encontraba en el borde del barranco, un movimiento en falso y caería, por el momento ella se encontraba algo lejos del Asakura.

-¡¡YHO!!

Volvió a llamar queriendo despertarlo, pues estaba desmayado producto del gran impacto, y a pesar de estar corriendo parecía que nunca iba a llegar donde él estaba.

-¡MALDICION YHO DESPIERTA!

Se estaba tambaleando y el fuerte viento fue el último empujón que el Asakura necesitaba para caer al barranco.

Los ojos de la Itako se abrieron grandes de sorpresa y desesperación, donde su corazón dio un vuelco del susto, así que corrió más rápido y sin pensarlo se lanzo para alcanzar a su prometido.

Fue un acto instintivo que le ayudo a alcanzar a la joven desmayada, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo, mientras veía la larga caída.

_**SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

Entrecerró los ojos, pues el viento golpeaba con fuerza, produciendo ese ensordecedor sonido.

-Yho

Susurro esta vez de manera más calida, queriendo ver de nuevo la siempre despreocupada sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero al no obtener respuesta, lo abrazo con más fuerza, y observo con determinación hacia abajo.

Concentro su poder, cosa que le era difícil sin su rosario, sin embargo Ann Kyouyama nuca se da por vencida; pero de un momento a otro sus ojos se abrieron grandes de sorpresa al sentir una presencia cerca, el espíritu acompañante de uno de sus compañeros, por lo que sin dudarlo fusiono sus almas.

Sus ojos se cerraron por completo a causa del viento y del poder espiritual que comenzaba a centrarse en un punto del suelo, aunque no sabia si lo que iba a ser funcionaria, después de todo era una Itako, no un shaman.

_**SSSSPPPPPLLLLLLLAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHHH**_

Anna abrió sus ojos en cuanto cayeron en el agua, por lo que nado hacia la superficie buscando con su mirada a Yho.

Pero al no encontrarlo tomo aire y volvió a sumergirse, ya era de noche y buscar debajo del agua le era difícil; mas no pudo haber caído muy lejos de ella si Anna mantenida abrazado a su prometido.

"Yho"

Pensó en cuanto lo vio, sujetándolo para volver a la superficie; respiro profundamente por la falta de aire y nado hacia la orilla.

-Yho

Llamo acostándolo en el pasto, sorprendiéndose por la forma masculina que ahora tenia, así que giro para ver el agua dándose cuenta que eran unas pequeñas aguas termales, lo suficientemente hondas como para amortiguar su caída.

Suspiro mas tranquila, ya que de no haber estado ese pequeño estanque lo mas seguro es que se hubieran lastimado, debido al poco poder espiritual que pudo reunir.

Yho respiraba con tranquilidad, y no parecía herido, salvo de algunos rasguños y raspones sin importancia.

Sonrió al verlo tan tranquilo y removió con su mano algunos mechones de cabello rebelde; el Asakura siempre intentaba ayudarla a pesar de que ella negara su ayuda, él siempre estaba ahí para ella.

Lentamente se acerco y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla, teniendo ahora un leve tono escarlata, que solo acentuaba sus finos rasgos.

Acomodo la cabeza de Yho en sus piernas, esperando pacientemente a que este despertara, pues no veía otra manera de irse de ese lugar, ya que no se lo podía llevar cargado.

-Soltar a mi Ai Ren-

Frunció molesta el ceño al reconocer a la dueña de esa voz, solo tuvo que observar de reojo a la persona que se encontraba al frente oculta entre las sombras.

-No tengo porque hacerlo- dijo con frialdad Anna

-Yho ser mi prometido- recalco Shian- soltarlo

-No tengo porque darte razón de mis actos- dijo Anna- Y si es tu prometido, ¿Dónde estabas cuando lo atacaron? ¿Por qué no lo ayudaste antes de que quedara en este estado?

La amazona se sintió impotente ante las palabras frías y serias de la Itako, no había podido ayudar a su Ai Ren porque le había costado mucho trabajo encontrarlo, el Asakura era rápido, y en cuestión de segundos se perdió de su vista.

-Eso a ti no importar- dijo Shian- Si acabar contigo, Yho será mío

¿Acaso la estaba amenazando?, Anna alzo una ceja con elegancia, cuestionando las palabras de Shian, pero antes de poder hacer algo esta se lanzo contra ella.

--------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------

-¿Oye Manta aun no tenemos información de Jusenkyo?-

El pequeño amigo humano de Yho se encontraba tecleando con asombrosa rapidez su lapto y aun lado tenia una libreta donde anotaba al mismo tiempo que vía su computador.

Pero la pregunta de Ryo pareció sacarlo de un trance, así que observo al shaman que se había sentado en la misma mesa en la que trabajaba.

-No aun no- respondió algo desilusionado

-waaaaa TTTT no quiero quedarme así el resto de mi vida-

-No seas exagerada Pilika- dijo Ryo- Manta hace todo lo posible.

Desde que habían llegado a esa pequeña posada, la tarde había pasado demasiado lenta para su gusto y solo cuando termino el combate entre Yho y Ren pudieron relajarse.

Jun y Lee Brouce Long salieron junto con Chocolove al pueblo, hacer algunas compras y si tenían suerte, podrían recaudar algo de información, y Horo-Horo se había quedado con el shaman chino por "encargo" de Jun, pues el combate debilito la poca energía que le quedaba, así que ahora este dormía en su habitación, la misma que compartían todos los hombres.

Mientras que Lyserg le ayudaba a Manta en lo que podía, pero por el momento solo estaba leyendo un libro algo antiguo, referente a las antiguas supersticiones chinas.

Hacia mucho que había encontrado ese libro, el problema era que no tenia tiempo para leerlo, solo lo ojeo por encima y no encontró rastro de Jusenkyo, así que lo olvido; ahora que se había acorado de el quizás le podría ser útil de alguna forma.

-No entiendo porque te quejas Pilika tu forma sigue siendo humana- reprocho Ryo

-¬¬# pero yo soy una chica, no un muchacho- se defendió la ainu

Al menos todo volvía a la normalidad n-nUU, o eso pensaba el ingles que observaba de reojo a los presentes.

Lo que les preocupaba era la tardanza del Asakura, lo hubieran acompañado gustosamente pero este insistió en que debía ir solo.

Claro que enviaron al espíritu jaguar de Chocolove por si acaso, el cual vendría si algo malo le ocurría al Asakura.

Suspiro tratando de calmarse, y cambio la hoja de la página, mas cuando se disponía a leer se quedo completamente mudo, se incorporo tan rápido de la silla que esta cayó hacia atrás, produciendo un sonido que llamo la atención de los presentes.

-¿Qué ocurre Lyserg?- pregunto Manta al ver el rostro pálido de su amigo.

-¡Lo encontré!- exclamo con entusiasmo

-¿Qué encontraste?- dijo Pilika acercándose.

-Ya se porque no encontrábamos información de Jusenkyo- dijo Lyserg- Porque ese no es su nombre original.

-¿De que estas hablando Lyserg?

Dijo Manta acercándose al igual que Ryo, mientras que el shaman de la radiestesia colocaba el libro en la mesa y leía su contenido.

-Su nombre es Zhou Quan Xiang, es una provincia de Qinghai, china- dijo- Un campo de entrenamiento que ha dado pie a numerosas leyendas dramáticas

-No entiendo- dijo Pilika con un toque inocente

-¡Pero yo si!- exclamo Manta- Ese es el nombre original, el que usan los nativos de la región, Jusenkyo solo era el nombre que usaban los extraños, por eso no encontrábamos nada.

CONTINUARA:

TT-TT ven lo que les decía, mi inspiración se murió TT0TT, pero el próximo capitulo estará mas interesante n-nUU.

Zhoy Quan Xiang es el nombre original de Jusenkyo u-u, yo no me e inventado nada, solo que el doblaje no coloco con ese nombre ¬¬; porque los nombres extraños que ven referentes a la serie de Ranma ½ son propios de ellos, como lo son las amazonas u-u, y los nombres de algunas transformaciones n—n, como la de la joven ahogada n-nUU.

Admito que estuvo algo aburrido TT-TT, y que la espera no valió la pena TT-TT (Ann en un rincón oscuro) pero n—n no importa Ne, el próximo capitulo les prometo algo mas interesante ñ-ñ.

¡¡RRRREEEEVVVIIIEEEWWWEEERRSSSS n0n!! Hermosos, y preciosos mensajes que hacen que el Fic no muera n-nUU, los cuales agradezco de todo corazón n—n.

**_FLORCHI: _**¡¡GOMEN NASAI POR LA DEMORA TT0TT FLORCHI-CHAN!! Ne me alegro que el capitulo anterior estuviera interesante n-n, ya que siempre tiene que interrumpir alguien ¬¬, (Ann con la luz de una lámpara en los ojos) x.X de acuerdo intentare no se tan duro conmigo misma, y te agradezco por pensar que soy original n—n, (aunque eso no es cierto u-u) (Florchi: ¬¬) O.OUUU, wueno eso no importa n-nUU; también quería agradecerte por el Reviewer en mi Fic "pienso en ti" TT-TT mi Fic se acabo que alegría, el final me quedo algo raro pero si te gusto con eso me contento n------n; gracias por haberme deseado un feliz cumpleaños n-n, cumplí 16 (TT-TT toy viejita), y por ese día Ren fue todo MÍO WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ñ0ñ, pero no te preocupes no se me hará costumbre TT-TT (ya quisiera yo TT-TT), y lo del MSM a mi también me gustaría hablarte Ne n-n, si me dejas tu E-mail o.o o ves el mío que esta en el profile, como prefieras n-n; y una ultima cosa amiga, ¬¬ cuando piensas actualizar tu Fic "Terror, romance y Yaoi" oO me voy a hacer vieja antes de que acabes TT-TT; Ok bye amiga gracias por el Reviewer n—n cuídate.

**_VICKYNG: _**¡¡GOMEN POR LA DEMORA VICKYNG-SAN TT0TT!! Y te apoyo ¡ARRIBA ESCRITORAS DEL HOROxREN n0n!! n-nUU, Ne me alegro que el capitulo anterior te gustara, y con respecto a mis Fic u-u pues simplemente intento esforzarme n-n; también me alegro de que el final de mi Fic "pienso en ti" te haya gustado n—n, obviamente no podía matar a mi lindo Ren u-u, si hacia eso primero me daba un ataque cardiaco n-nUU y luego las Fans se vengarían de mi TT-TT, y la canción de Mago de Oz simplemente fue perfecta para el final º¬º es una de las canciones mas bonitas que he escuchado n—n, y no te preocupes por no haberme dejado un Reviewer antes u-u te agradezco que te tomaras la molestia de leerlo y dejar un mensaje al final n—n, gracias por pensar que escribo bien n-n, Bye y cuídate Vickyng-san n-n

**_AKANE TUSBAME: _**¡¡GOMEN POR LA DEMORA TT-TT!! Ne me alegro que el capitulo anterior estuviera interesante n-n (a diferencia de este que esta aburrido TT-TT), O.o pues no se si Hao vuelva a besar a Ren n-nUU, todo es cuestión del momento u-u; de todas formas espero que este capitulo te guste TT-TT, bye y cuídate Ne n-n

**_MAILYNG ASAKURA: _**¡¡GOMEN NASAI POR LA DEMORA!! Lo único para lo que sirve Ryo es para interrumpir ¬¬, Ne me alegro que el Lime no haya quedado tan patético como había imaginado n-nUU; gracias por dejarme un Reviewer en mi Fic "pienso en ti" n—n, que al parecer no me quedo tan raro el final O-O, lo bueno es que no quedaron descontentas por el fin TT-TT, eso era lo que mas me preocupaba, aunque para mi le falto algo u-u, pero no se que n-nUU, y MUCHAS gracias por desearme un feliz cumpleaños n------n; Bye y cuídate Mailyng-san n-n

**_JIANNETSUKE-TAK: _**Ne te perdono por no haberme dejado Reviewers antes u-u si tú me perdonas por la demora Jiannetsuke-san TT-TT; Ne Hao solo aprovecho el momento n-nUU, no entiendo porque se enojan tanto con él o.Ô; y pues no creo que la espera haya valido la pena TT-TT (Ann en un rincón oscuro), pero me alegra que te hayan gustado los pasados dos capítulos n—n; Ok bye y cuídate Jiannetsuke-san n-n

**_HAOSTAR: _**¡Hi HaoStar-san n-n! O.O Ne no tienes nada que agradecer n-nUU, antes te agradezco que te tomes la molestia de leer este Fic tan raro n-n y por dejarme dos Reviewers; n0n por fin alguien que se da cuenta de que estoy usando los capítulos de Ranma º¬º, es que esa es una de mis series favoritas n—n, las transformaciones tome algunas de Ranma (como puedes darte cuenta n-nUU) aunque hubo otras que se me dificulto TT-TT (ósea Jun, Chocolve, Lyserg y Fausto todavía no tiene O.O) así que no se como me quedaron TT-TT, pero nadie se queja n-nUU; intentare poner mas de YhoxAnna u-u pero como la mayoría de las que leen el Fic prefieren el HoroxRen O.o pues se me dificulta algo, pero no te preocupes que si quieres YhoxAnna pues YhoxAnna habrá ò-ó; lo que si me da gusto es que el Fic se entienda TT-TT porque ya tenia mis dudas Ne, te agradezco el apoyo n—n y por si lees mi otro Fic de Yu Yu Hakusho que no es tan bueno u-u; Ok bye y cuídate Ne n-n.

Que bonitos mensajes TT-TT, intentar actualizar más rápido u-u pero con el estudio encima es difícil Ne.

En mi defensa por este capitulo horroroso u-u (siempre me quejo de los capítulos n-nUU), rectifico que mi inspiración se murió TT-TT.

Por cierto quería responderles a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi Fic "Pienso en ti" (que por cierto ya finalizo TT-TT que alegría):**_ PILIKITA Y KOKORITO_** (Ne Ren no podía morir u-u de ser así las Fans me abrían buscado para matarme TT-TT, te agradezco el apoyo y que te halla gustado el final, bye y cuídate) **_JACQUELINE _**(¡HI n0n!, no recuerdo si me dejaste un Reviewer antes oO, pero eso no importa n-n, antes te tomaste la molestia de dejarme uno n-----n y eso es suficiente para mi Ne; si me dejaste un mensaje en Shaman ½ pues se perdió O-O porque no recibí nada; cuando no el condenado FanFiction que no deja subir los Fic ¬¬, pero deberías seguir intentando n-n, y no se de donde sacas que escribo bien u-u, mis Fic no tienen mucho éxito TT-TT, pero con tal que le gusten a alguien me muero feliz n—n; bye y cuídate Ne n-n)

Ok esas eran las dos personas que me faltaban n—n porque al resto ya le agradecí u-u, no se olviden de apoyar a las buenas escritoras del HoroxRen n0n, y hablando de eso aprovecho y le hago propaganda a mi nuevo Fic n-nUU, se llama "TE APUESTO" es un HoroxRen (obviamente u-u), así que no sean malitas (os) y lo leen TT-TT si.

Ya estuvo bueno, Reviewers para decir lo mal que me quedo TT-TT, amenazas de muerte O.O, tomatazos .-. O lo que se les ofrezca me lo envían en un Reviewer o me dejan un E-mail, el cual lo podrán encontraran en mi profile, ya que el Fanfiction no me deja ponerlo ¬¬.

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo n-n

"**_LO PURO SE ENSUCIA, LO SUCIO SE PURIFICA, TODO NACE PARA MORIR, Y MUERE PARA RENACER"_**


	15. SOLO QUIERO DECIRTE QUE

¡¡VACACIONES TT-TT!!! Cortas pero hermosas vacaciones TT-TT, ¿Ne me demore mucho oO?, no me contesten ¬¬UU

Navidad llego n0n, una muy bonita época n-n, que me recuerda que ya voy a cumplir un año con mi Fic n-nUU.

Sabrán que Shaman King ni Ranma ½ me pertenecen u-u, pero si fuera así Ren seria MÍO ñ0ñ, aunque si me lo regalan de navidad no me enojo n—n

YhoxAnna, HoroxRen

CAPITULO QUINCE: SOLO QUIERO DECIRTE QUE….

Un frió viento las envolvió, ninguna hablaba parecían demasiado concentradas analizando a la otra como para poder pensar.

Anna tenia su ropa pegada al cuerpo, y la fría ventisca la estremecía, pero no le daba tanta importancia, esa loca amazona tenia pensado arrebatarle a Yho, y eso no era algo que iba a permitir; sabia que no contaba con su poder espiritual al máximo, estaba cansada, y algo aturdida por lo sucedido, mas no lo hacia notar, la Itako nunca mostraba su debilidad.

-¡Preparada!

La advertencia de Shian fue acompañada por el filo de su fina y cortante espada, rápidos y casi imposibles de esquivar eran sus cortes.

Y la sacerdotisa solo se limitaba a evitar los ataques, no tenia nada con que defenderse, no había ningún arma que le fuera útil.

Fue un leve descuido el que le costo algunos mechones rubios, de no se porque se agacho le hubiera cortado mas que unos cuantos cabellos.

-Ser demasiado débil- rió Shian- ¿Por qué no irte y dejar a Yho?

"¿dejar a Yho?"

Definitivamente esa no era una opción, frunció molesta el ceño, ¿Por qué tenia ella que estar luchando?, es decir ella era Anna Kyouyama, Yho Asakura era su prometido y eso estaba establecido desde hace mucho tiempo, una amazona no lo iba a cambiar.

Fue entonces que Anna entrecerró con desconfianza los ojos, viendo como Shian la atacaba directamente para dar un golpe certero, pero había algo que no cuadraba, algo que estaba fuera de lugar.

_**CCCRRRASSSSSHHHHHH**_

El sonido de un árbol siendo derrumbado las distrajo, ambas giraron con rapidez sus rostros a la persona que había irrumpido con brusquedad en su combate.

-¡¡MUERE!!

Anna abrió sus ojos grandes de sorpresa al ver que Shian no se movía, el ataque venia directamente y la amazona no se movía.

Se trabajaba de uno de los hombres de Hao, quien sabe si se encontraba en ese lugar por encargo del shaman de fuego, o por simple desobedecía.

-¡¡Que esperas muévete!!

Exclamo Anna, mas la otra no escuchaba, parecía algo asustada por el enorme espíritu acompañante de ese hombre, en una tribu donde se practica la magia negra, y la hechicería era fácil ver espíritus, pero ahora nada de eso servia sino era capaz de moverse.

La Itako se puso de pie al ver como Shian cerraba los ojos esperando asustada el golpe, la amazona estaba impactada, los Shamanes se mueven demasiado rápido, quizás demasiado para ella.

Quiso correr, pero sabia que no serviría, no tenia suficiente fuerza para quitar a Shian del peligro, sentía su cuerpo pesado, y lo venia todo en cámara lenta, demasiado desesperante.

_**BBBOOOMMMMMMMM**_

Anna paro en seco, viendo entre sorprendida y asombrada la inesperada aparición de Keit, pero el hecho mas peculiar era ver que por primera vez el joven no se había equivocado, había saltado para proteger a su compañera, y el fuerte golpe se escucho en cuanto el hombre de Hao lo arrojo con fuerza contra el suelo.

Nadie hablo, Shian ahogo un grito al ver como la protegió, arriesgándose a tal punto que termino lastimado.

-Esta vez no fallare

Sentencio, acercándose con lentitud, disfrutando ver lo vulnerables que en ese momento eran ambas jóvenes.

Ese hombre relamió sus labios en una actitud llena de morbo por el simple hecho de causar dolor, una actitud sádica que le causo asco a la itako, mas justo cuando creía que debía luchar sintió una extraña aura.

No pudo evitar sonreír, la amazona estaba molesta, lo sentía, podía percibir como cada célula del cuerpo de esta temblaba de rabia.

Bien ya sabía el resultado de esa pelea, así que se cruzo de brazos, con su fría e inmutable expresión, esa que la identifica como una persona solitaria.

Por su parte Shian adopto una de las elegantes posturas de combate chino, alzando un poco su espada, la cual brillaba a causa del fino y delgado filo.

-¡¡YA ESTAR HARTA!!

Exclamo cansada, todo eso de los shamanes le agobiaba, verse a si misma desplazada por no poder encajar a la perfección, ella veía los espíritus, pero nunca practico ese arte, ya que no era propio de su pueblo.

Ataco sin dudas, sin miedo, solo guiada por la necesidad de venganza, no iba a tolerar que ese hombre halla lastimado a Keit...

…no lo perdonaría.

-Muy impresionante- murmuro Anna

Perfectos y precisos despliegues de la espada solo eran visibles gracias a su inusual brillo, pues la movía tan rápido que ni siquiera el hombre de Hao pudo esquivarlos, algo que definitivamente le daba muchos puntos a la amazona, eso de vencer a un Shaman es muy difícil, así que trate de un Shaman débil, para los humanos normales significaría perder la vida.

La itako alzo una ceja elegantemente, al ver como el intruso caía derrotado al suelo, a la vista de cualquiera parecería que Shian no se había movido, mas le proporciono mucho mas de 1000 golpes.

Bien con ese hombre fuera del camino Shian miro a Anna, para comenzar a caminar hacia ella, mas la rubia no se movió solo la observo fijamente, hasta que Shian le paso a un lado y siguió de largo.

Con esa reacción Anna giro viendo como el objetivo de la amazona era el inconsciente Keit, vio atentamente el rostro preocupada de ella en cuanto movió a su compañero, tenia algunas heridas, pero nada de gravedad, fue la gran descarga de energía la que lo provoco el desmayo.

Pero analizo con mas detenimiento las lagrimas involuntarias que amenazaban con rodar por sus mejillas, y no pudo sino sentir lastima por su rival, porque sin saber como, en eso se había convertido Shian.

Aunque en ese momento Anna, también tenía sus propios problemas, por lo que sus profundos ojos negros se clavaron en el Asakura.

Suspiro algo cansada y se acerco a Yho, agachándose para verlo mejor, en cierta forma era hipnotizante verlo así, tranquilo, sin angustias, pues así era él, ocultaba todo bajo esa sonrisa despreocupada, la cual Anna ya había aprendido a descifrar.

-Sacerdotisa…

El llamado de Shian, hizo que Anna girara para verla, colocando instintivamente una mano en el pecho de Yho, como dando a entender que no se lo quitaría.

Y entre las retadoras miradas, la amazona bajo su mirada algo derrotada, mitad avergonzada, ayudando a Keit a sentarse.

-…Dejar esto para otro día

Finalizo poniéndose de pie, colocando la mano de su compañero alrededor de su cuello, mientras que ella colocaba la propia en la cintura de este.

Así los vio partir, hasta que se perdieron en la totalidad de la noche, y el viento comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo, estremeciéndola debido a que su ropa se encontraba mojada.

Desvió su atención hacia las estrellas, quería analizar las cosas con tranquilidad, vamos ella no tenia la fuerza suficiente como para llevarse cargado a Yho, ni tampoco podía quedarse ahí por mucho tiempo, ¿y si alguien los ataca?, por muy humillante que resultaba admitirlo no podría defenderse sin ayuda, cuando mucho resistiría los primeros 5 minutos y sin en ese lapso de tiempo no lo derrotaba quedaría totalmente expuesta.

Suspiro dejando que el viento jugara con su cabello, sentándose mejor en el pasto, apoyando la cabeza del Asakura en sus piernas, removiendo delicadamente los mechones rebeldes que había en el rostro de este.

Sonrió con dulzura, acariciándole la cabeza, removiendo divertida el cabello castaño de él, desordenándolo un poco.

Cuando estuvo como una niña dijo abiertamente que no deseaba romper su compromiso con Yho, mas este nunca le dio una respuesta, solo una sonrisa, mas en ese instante no supo como interpretarlo.

Le había dicho "_no quiero perderte Annita_" pero constantemente la amazona saltaba para abrazarlo, ¿Cómo se supone que tiene que interpretar esto?

Ya no sabia que hacer, por el momento no deseaba pensar, debía estar alerta a los sonidos inusuales del bosque, estar preparada para algún ataque sorpresa; así que volvió a sonreír en cuanto organizo algunos mechones castaños del rostro de Yho colocándolos detrás de su oreja.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que su prometido despertara

-----------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------

Por un momento todo era borroso, no podía conectar hechos lógicos, creía haber estado luchando con Yho, y luego…

…nada

Absolutamente nada, comenzó a sentarse, para intentar saber en que lugar se encontraba, estaba mojado, su ropa se pegaba con insistencia, algo que era molesto, pues le dificultaba moverse con la libertad deseada.

Pero lo que mas le molestaba era sentirse tan pesado, no a causa de su ropa mojada, sino por el cansancio, estaba cansado y algo mareado, desorientado sin saber que había ocurrido.

Comenzó a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad del cuarto, sus ojos dorados vagaron por todo el espacio, encontrándose a si mismo solo.

-veo que despertaste RenTado

El mencionado intento inútilmente ver a la persona que había abierto la puerta, debido a la inesperada luz que lo cegó por un momento.

No era necesario ver a esa persona para saber quien era, porque el Tao ya lo sabia, sin embargo nunca estaba de mas, ver al ainu, ¿Quién mas se atrevería a llamarlo así sino Horo-Horo?

Se acomodo mejor en su futon, era incomodo estar así, todo mojado, aunque se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle que solo hasta ahora noto…

…¿Cuándo se transformo en hombre?

Reviso de reojo su cuerpo, según recordaba no había cambiado, aunque eso respondería el porque de estar mojado.

-Tu hermana me mando a cuidarte- dijo Horo-Horo disipando sus pensamientos, sentándose a su lado para colocar un pequeño botiquín.

-No necesito que me cuiden- respondió Ren viendo hacia otro lado

-Dile eso a ella, ¿sabes lo difícil que es decirle que no?, ni siquiera pude hablar

Ren sonrió, cuando a Jun se le metía una idea en la cabeza era difícil sacársela, ella tenia una particular manera de ser, decidida, fuerte y amable.

-Quítate la camiseta-

Y el mas incomodo silencio se formo entre los dos, el shaman chino poso toda su atención en el ainu, alzando una ceja en modo de duda.

Solo fue hasta que Horo-Horo comprendió su extraña petición que sonrió, una sonrisa que basto para que Ren se inquietara.

-Si no te quitas la camiseta ¿Cómo te voy a curar esas heridas?

Fue imposible para Horo-Horo no reírse, estallando abiertamente en carcajadas al ver el leve pero visible rubor en las pálidas mejillas de Ren.

-Idiota- murmuro el Tao aun sonrojado

Como si necesitara que lo cuidaran, el perfectamente podría curarse, ni que las heridas fueran tan graves, solo rasguños, nada de importancia, claro según su opinión, pero sabia lo terco que es el ainu, y entre mas se negara mas insistiría, es algo simple en realidad, a ambos siempre les gustaba llevarse la contraria.

Se quejo por lo bajo, y comenzó a desabotonar su camiseta roja, ya sin prestarle atención a su compañero.

Aunque Horo-Horo que ya se había calmado, seguía cuidadosamente el trayecto de las manos de Ren despojándolo de la prenda.

Primero el pecho, y luego parte de la suave y fina piel de su abdomen, trago saliva, ¿Por qué diablos Ren tenia que quitarse la camiseta tan despacio?, bueno eso le parecía, demasiado lento para su gusto, y el como idiota siguiendo los movimientos del Tao.

Tosió fingidamente, viendo hacia otro lado, teniendo un tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

-Es para hoy- le apresuro Horo-Horo

Lo único que obtuvo fue una mortífera mirada dorada, cosa que no le importo, solo observo de reojo como Ren tiraba a un lado la camiseta ya inservible, pues con todos esos cortes, era imposible que se la volviera a colocar.

Abrió el pequeño botiquín y saco algunas curas y gasas, además del alcohol; se acerco limpiando primero las heridas.

Un muy pequeño y audible gemido escapo de los labios de Ren en cuanto el alcohol toco las heridas, estremeciéndolo completamente, el ainu sonrió ante esto, retirando un poco el algodón del abdomen del Tao, para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Lo siento- dijo Horo-Horo sin dejar de sonreír.

Ren solo desvió su mirada, fijándola en el techo, colocando sus manos atrás apoyándolas contra el piso, mientras el ainu se encargaba de curarlo.

No sentía la presencia de Yho o la de Anna, ¿seria porque se encontraba algo cansado?, ó ¿que no habían regresado?

Como fuera, al menos esperaba que el Asakura haya cumplido su cometido y rescatara a la sacerdotisa, realmente no quisiera llegar a esa situación, que secuestren a la persona que mas quieres, es algo desesperante.

Si lo sabría él, con su dinastía fue así, habían veces donde le Jun o Bason eran apartados ad brutamente de su lado; con el ainu seria…

Repentinamente se estremeció ante el leve ardor, y su mirada recayó en Horo-Horo, pero este solo se encogió de hombros en modo de disculpa, lo había lastimado sin que esa fuera su intención.

-Sino hubieras batallado con Yho no estarías lastimado- dijo Horo-Horo-Así que no te quejes que esto es tu culpa.

-Cállate Hoto-Hoto

Dijo el Tao volvió su mirada al techo, él había ayudado a Yho no solo porque es su amigo, sino que por un breve momento se imagino en esa situación.

-¿Tu no lo has 'hecho'?

El shaman chino rompió el silencio, aunque con estas palabras solo logro que la botellita que contenía el alcohol se le resbalara de las manos a Horo-Horo, que inmediatamente la recogió para que el líquido no se vertiera más.

Fue como si le hubieran tirado una baldosa en la cabeza, el ainu se quedo mudo, como si su corazón se hubiera detenido, pero reacciono cuando recordó que su corazón debía volver a palpitar, y sus pulmones mandar aire, pues se le había olvidado respirar por un momento.

Así que recapacito las palabras del joven de ojos dorados, y lo miro, Ren esperaba su respuesta, dejando de lado al techo para centrar toda su atención en él.

Se quedo callado por un momento, incapaz de procesar la información recibida, y su mente no era muy buena consejera, y el recuerdo de sus encuentros anteriores, solo lograron que sintiera mucho calor, es decir no podía ser 'eso', no creía que Ren estuviera preguntando sobre 'eso', ¿o si?

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y al mismo tiempo de ignorar las muchas imágenes de un Ren muy carente de ropa o sin ella.

-Pues…

Comenzó a hablar, pero ni siquiera termino al notar algo inquieto a Horo-Horo, el cual evitaba su mirada.

-…proteger a alguien- concluyo, alzando una ceja elegantemente queriendo descifrar el motivo por el cual Horo-Horo no lo miraba a los ojos- ¿en que estabas pensando?

-¡En nada!

Basta decir que prácticamente grito lo último, así que Ren parpadeo un par de veces y recapacito sus propias palabras.

-…………..-

Y así estuvo por algunos segundos, hasta que finalmente comprendió, su cara enrojeció casi tanto como la de Horo-Horo, y sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa.

-¡Pervertido!

-¡¿YO?! ¡Pero si tú empezaste!

-¡Yo no empecé!

-¡Claro que si!

-¡Me vas a negar que estabas pensando en 'eso'!

-No, es decir si

Dijo Horo-Horo esquivando la analítica mirada dorada, recriminándose mentalmente por se tan obvio, mas no pudo evitar estremecerse en cuanto Ren se acerco.

-No te creo- le susurro al oído

Instintivamente giro para encararlo, Ren se había inclinado un poco para estar cerca, y evitar perderse en ese mar dorado era simplemente imposible.

Sus respiraciones chocaban, y se hizo necesario sentir la lengua de su compañero jugar con la suya.

-A veces no te entiendo

Sonrió el ainu, para tomar el rostro de Ren entre sus manos, y acercarlo hasta que pudo besarlo, lenta y sensualmente, tan necesario desde que había comenzado toda esa conversación.

Y en respuesta, el joven chino se subió sobre sus piernas, demasiado tentador, por lo que sus manos rodearon la delgada cintura, reclamando más cercanía.

Aunque ese pequeño y casi insignificante movimiento consiguió demasiada cercanía en cierto punto que ya había comenzado a reaccionar.

"mmmm"

Las manos del ainu subieron por la espalda desnuda de Ren, mientras que este iba hasta el final de su chaqueta, introduciéndose en su interior, tocando por debajo de la tela.

Sentían calor, y los besos ardientes de deseo no ayudaban a calmarlos, mas tuvieron que separarse, respirando agitadamente, sonriendo sin dejar de mirarse.

Ese no era el momento, no mientras la puerta estuviera abierta y les tocara compartir la habitación con el resto de los hombres.

Ren rodeo el cuello de Horo-Horo con sus brazos, apoyando su frente contra la de este, teniendo una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Necesitas entenderme?-

-No, en realidad no

El que haya intentado descubrí la manera de pensar Ren Tao debía estar muerto o al menos terminado loco, el shaman chino no permitía que nadie se le acerque, que intenten ver en el interior de su mente, a excepción de su hermana.

Por eso que se acercaron, porque la atención del otro se centraba en ellos cada vez que discutían, porque buscaban cada detalle para molestarse, y pronto se convirtió en un interés particular, saber que ocurría cuando veían que alguno de los dos estaba distante, lastimado o simplemente conocer el motivo de su alegría.

-Tú igual

Dijo Ren apoyando su rostro en el arco del cuello del ainu, respirando la escénica de este quedándose así por un momento, soltándose del abrazo pasados unos segundos, no había que olvidar la posición en que se encontraban, demasiado para las hormonas.

-Quizás algún día te muestre lo que estaba pensando

Susurro Horo-Horo con cierta picardía, a lo que Ren se encogió de hombros algo sonrojado, para sonreír y verlo directamente a los ojos.

-Quizás-

Fue lo último que dijo Ren antes de que unos calientes labios sellaran los suyos, sintiendo el habitual hormigueo por todo el cuerpo cada vez que algo así ocurría.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado horas, y la sacerdotisa ya se encontraba demasiado cansada, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos por un descanso, así que cerro sus ojos, tratando de olvidar ese molesto mareo.

El viento jugaba con su cabello, pero azotaba con fuerza su ropa húmeda, envolviéndola en insistentes temblores.

-mmm mi cabeza

Anna bajo su mirada al sentir como Yho comenzaba a moverse, lo observo detenidamente como los ojos negros se abrían lenta y perezosamente, intentando enfocar algo.

Su vista era borrosa, y su mente intentaba conectar hechos lógicos, demasiadas imágenes y pocos recuerdos coherentes.

Lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta es que estaba acostado boca arriba, pero no intento moverse, se senita bien estar así, muy relajado.

Parpadeo un par de veces ya enfocando con claridad todo a su alrededor, y lo primero que vio fue el siempre inexpresivo rostro de Anna, la cual estaba ligeramente inclinada para verlo mejor.

Sonrió al darse cuenta que su cabeza descansaba en las piernas de la Itako, de haber sido otra persona seguramente la abría tirado a un lado y despertado de un golpe.

-Hola

Dijo Yho viéndola fijamente con su habitual y despreocupada sonrisa, algo que logro que Anna hiciera un gesto que podría calificarse como una sonrisa.

Pero no había que abusar de su buena suerte, así que comenzó a sentarse lentamente, el único problema eran los golpes en sus costillas, demasiado doloroso, lo suficiente como para cortarle la respiración y que colocara una mano en el lugar lastimado.

-Déjame ver

Dijo Anna retirando la mano de su prometido para revisarlo, desabrocho un poco la camiseta de este, y palpo con sutileza, no se había roto nada, pero si tenia varios morados, bastante visibles.

-Puedes caminar

Mas que una pregunta era una afirmación, cosa en la que Yho asintió y se paro, sosteniendo con una mano el lugar afectado.

Era incomodo, pero sabia que Anna no le exigiría tal cosa de no ser por algo importante; espero a que su prometida también se parara, aunque se veía algo aturdida.

-¿Anna?- llamo Yho

-Vamos

Intento pararse, pero no le fue posible, su cuerpo estaba cansado y sus piernas se habían dormido, estar por más de tres horas sentada, a cualquiera se le duermen las piernas.

Se recrimino por lo bajo, agachando su mirada, frunciendo molesta el ceño, pero todo reclamo fue detenido en cuanto Yho le ofreció su mano para ayudarla.

Vio la mano del Asakura y luego a este, quien le sonreía, así que sin más opción tomo la mano de Yho; y en cuanto se puso de pie se fue hacia delante.

Hubiera caído de no se porque Yho la sujeto por la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo, afianzándola con fuerza para que ella no cayera.

Anna instintivamente coloco sus manos en el pecho del Asakura, sintiendo el latir de su corazón.

Bajo su mirada, algo apenada por su torpeza, e intento separarse, pero los fuertes brazos se lo impidieron.

-Estaba preocupado por ti Annita- dijo Yho abrazándola con fuerza, asegurándose que no la volvería a perder- Por un momento pensé que no te volvería a ver

-No seas tonto Yho- dijo Anna acomodándose mejor entre los brazos del Asakura- Solo me iré de tu lado cuanto tu así lo decidas.

En respuesta Yho apoyo su cabeza contra la de Anna, sintiendo los finos cabellos rubios tan cerca de su rostro.

-¿Mi decisión?- pregunto con seriedad- ¿y que me dices tú?, no solo es mi decisión Anna, tú puedes irte cuando quieras, no estamos obligados a casarnos.

La sacerdotisa tembló, quien sabe si por la fría ventisca o por las palabras del Asakura, ella solo se limito a recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Yho, acercándose para buscar algo de protección del viento, simplemente dejándose abrazar, sentir esa calidez tan envolvente.

-Ya te lo dije, no quiero perderte- repitió Yho

No quería que Anna se fuera de su lado, pero tampoco podía obligarla a hacer algo que no deseaba, su alma moriría en cuanto la hiciera sufrir de alguna forma.

-No vas a perderme Yho- concluyo Anna

Yho se separo un poco de la Itako, lo suficiente para verla directamente a los ojos, intentando ver a través de su profunda mirada, era difícil descifrar sus palabras o sus acciones.

El era su prometido y ni siquiera podía saber plenamente lo que Anna sentía, pero eso se iba a acabar.

Alzo su mano lentamente, colocándola sobre una de las mejillas de Anna, sintiendo la suavidad de la pálida piel.

Era extraño, agradable, pero extraño, no entendía que pretendía su prometido, más una simple y sencilla sonrisa disperso sus dudas.

Sabia que si Anna lo alejaba en ese momento significaría que su compromiso quedaba anulado, ella no permitía que nadie se acercara de esta forma, siempre estaba a la defensiva.

Pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver una leve sonrisa, que fue respondía en cuanto la acerco, apoyando su frente contra la de ella.

Fue el crujir del cielo el que indico el inicio de una pronta tormenta, el viento soplo con fuerza, cosa que parecía no impórtales.

-Mejor nos vamos- dijo Anna

La Itako empujo suavemente a su prometido para ganar algo de espacio entre los dos, sino se apresuraban la lluvia los iba a alcanzar.

Yho aminoro la presión aunque aun estaban lo suficientemente juntos como para que sus cuerpos se rozaran, cosa que fue suficiente para que Anna observara los alrededores para determinar el camino a seguir.

-Iremos por…

Anna no termino de hablar, uno de los brazos del Asakura la habían jalado hacia este, sellando sus labios con un beso.

Sus ojos se abrieron grandes de sorpresa, dejando siempre sus manos apoyadas en el firme pecho de Yho, sintiendo como el corazón de este palpitaba ahora con más intensidad.

Era un movimiento sutil, tierno, que no demoro en responder, dejando que Yho rodeara por completo la delgada y fina cintura femenina, atrayendo el cuerpo de la rubia con delicadeza, queriendo sentirla cerca.

Comenzó a chispear, esa fue su señal para separarse, Anna con un leve rubor en sus mejillas e Yho con una tímida sonrisa, algo nervioso por la reacción de esta.

La Itako entreabrió sus labios para hablar, mas se detuvo en cuanto comenzó a llover, alzo su rostro para ver el cielo, oscuro y frió, que ahora mojaba su rostro con gruesas gotas de agua.

-Miau

El hermoso y mojado felino blanco hizo su aparición, Yho se agacho para estar a su altura, viendo fijamente los penetrantes ojos negros.

Sonrió y cargo a su prometida, la cual no opuso resistencia, solo se acomodo entre los brazos del Asakura.

-Será mejor regresar

Dijo la joven de cabellos castaños, comenzando a caminar, ella sabia donde estaban sus compañeros, podía sentir sus presencias.

Le hubiera gustado saber cual era la reacción de Anna, saber si acaso se había molestado; suspiro entre los relámpagos surcando el cielo.

Era complicado acercarse a la sacerdotisa, Anna siempre se mostraba tan lejana, como si nada la tocara o hiciera daño.

_**CCCRRRRRRRASSSSSSSHHHHHHH**_

_**BBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM**_

La castaña paro en seco, y el gato que mantenía entre sus brazos alzo la cabeza para ver como a lo lejos se levantaba una espesa capa de humo, producto de las explosiones que hicieron temblar la tierra.

¿Qué esa no era la dirección donde estaban los demás?

Estuvo pensando por algunos segundos, para luego comenzar a correr, algo difícil teniendo en cuenta la irregularidad del suelo en esos momentos.

-¿Qué significa esto?

Dijo Yho al ver cada ves mas cerca el humo y el fuego mezclarse entre si.

CONTINUARA:

oO este….bueno recuerdo que les prometí un capitulo mas interesante n-nUU, pero creo que ya conocen mi opinión sobre mis capítulos TT-TT, así que dejare que ustedes lo juzguen.

Espero que estén pasando muy felices estas fechas Ne n---n.

Pero ahora los lindos º-º preciosos º¬º y encantadores Reviewers que tan amablemente me dejan n.

**_VICKYNG: _**Ne siempre me disculpo por mis demoras TT-TT así que te agradezco que seas tan paciente conmigo Vickyng-san n—n; Ren siempre a sido muy tierno º-º claro a su manera fría y solitaria u-u pero siempre se ve tan Kawaii º¬º; creo que aquí profundice mas la relación de Yho y Anna o.Ô pero no se n-nUU; espero que la espera haya valido la pena Ne Vickyng-san n—n, hice lo que pude TT-TT; me alegro que el Fic se entienda u-u, me parecía que el Fic iba muy lento o-o o que no tenia sentido TT-TT; Ok bye y cuídate Ne n-n

**_HAOSTAR: _**¡Hello n0n Hao-san! espero que le haya ido bien con su trabajo de grado o-o, y animo para empezar su nueva vida universitaria n—n; yo salgo del colegio en julio u-u y los exámenes no son flexibles conmigo TT-TT, pero se hace lo que se puede Ne n-n; ojala que encuentre el tiempo y pueda volver con su arte n-n, es desesperante cuando no se encuentra el tiempo ¬¬; bueno aquí pude ver algo de YhoxAnna o eso creo O-OUUU, usted me dirá n-nUU; pero no se si la espera valió la pena -.- creo que este capitulo me quedo MAS aburrido que el anterior TT-TT; ¿cree que enlazo bien las personalidades de los personajes oO?, Ne y yo que creía que me habían quedado muy OOC, no te preocupes por dejarme Reviewers largos n—n, entre mas largos mejor º-º, me gustan los mensajes largos n---n; Bye y cuídese Hao-san n-n

**_MAILYN ASAKURA: _**¡Hi Mailyn-san n-n! Gomen por la demora Ne n-nUU; no sabia que se entendía que Horo-Horo quisiera a Ren solo porque se convierte en mujer oO, bueno de todas formas aquí encontraras de HoroxRen con Ren convertido en hombre n.n; lo bueno es que te gusta el Fic Mailyn-san n-n, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado Ne TT-TT; bueno Bye y cuídate.

**_FLORCHI: _**Malvado Reviewer que no deja subir los mensajes ¬¬, O.O cumpliste años, pues ¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS n0n!!! muy atrasado n-nUU pero la intención es lo que cuenta Ne, ¬¬ de acuerdo te acepto que Ren y Hiei hayan sido tuyos ese día u-u pero SOLO porque fue tu cumpleaños, no se te valla hacer costumbre ¬¬; cuídate amigo Bye Florchi-chan n—n

**_NADIA HIWATARI: _**¡HELLO n0n Nadia-san! Ne gracias por pensar que soy buena escritora n—n, si el capitulo anterior no estuvo tan interesante oO pues este TT-TT, mejor opinas tú Nadia-san, y Gomen por la demora n-nUU; Bye y cuídese.

**_FAFA-CHAN: _**oO creo que no me había dejado un Reviewer antes, pero de todas formas ¡¡HELLO n—n!! Me da gusto que el Fic le guste Fafa-chan n-n, y no tiene nada que agradecer o-o antes gracias por leer este Fic tan raro, a mi también me encanta el HoroxRen º¬º simplemente Kawaii Ne ¡¡¡QUE VIVA EL HOROXREN n0n!! ¿Y como es eso de que no es nadie para criticarme oO?, claro que si O.O, sino me dicen que me quedo mal nunca mejoro u-u, además me gusta que me corrijan n—n; y no tiene porque disculparse al no haberme enviando un Reviewer antes, le agradezco que lo haga ahora n---n, y Gomen por la demora n-nUU; bye y cuídate.

**_JIANNETSUKE-TAK: _**¡¡HI Jiannetsuke-san n0n!! Ne si creías que los tenia mimados con tanta azucara pues ahora n-nUU….Ne nunca abandonaría mis Fic u-u, puede que me demore un "poquito n-nUU" pero nunca los abandonaría; quejarme de mis capítulos se ha vuelto costumbre n-nUU, y la escuela siempre quita tiempo u-u pero ya estoy en vacaciones n---n así que veré si puedo actualizar mi Fic mas seguidos, pero como tengo tantos Fic es difícil mantenerlos a todos al día TT-TT; espero que pases una feliz navidad n—n, me alegra que te guste la historia y que te mantengas pendiente de ella, desde que me dejaste de escribir pensé que ya no te gusta el FanFic TT-TT, así que me alegro que me hayas escrito de nuevo Ne n—n; Bye y cuídate.

TT-TT hermosos mensajes Ne, que espero que les haya gustado el capitulo TT-TT, Gomen por la demora pero tengo otros Fic que actualizar u-u es difícil actualizarlos todos ¬¬.

Para los que están pendientes de mi Fic "Te apuesto" que ya me demore bastante n-nUU, lo tendré listo para el 23 de diciembre un día antes de navidad n---n, así que sean pacientes un Lemon es difícil ¬¬ o para mi lo es TT-TT

Reviewer para decir lo mal que me quedo TT-TT, amenazas oO, criticas o-o o lo que se les ofrezca me dejan un mensaje o me escriben un E-mail, el cual lo podrán encontraran en mi Profile, pueden usar cualquiera de las dos direcciones de correo que aparecen Ne n—n

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo

"


	16. ¿OTRA VEZ?

(Ann en un rincón oscuro) casi dos meses TT-TT, dos largos meses, en lo que no tenía computador TT0TT, como cosa rara, mi computador no funcionaba  así que me toco aguantarme, claro que con o sin computador siempre me demoro n.nUU.

Sabrán que Shaman King no me pertenece TT-TT ni mucho menos Ranma ½ TT0TT, pero WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA REN es MÍO ñ—ñ si oyeron bien  MÍO y solo MÍO ñ.ñ¿y saben por que n—n? por que me lo regalaron de navidad, WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ñ0ñ, muchas gracias a Vickyng-san nn, aunque a cambio le tengo que regalar a Horo-Horo oO, Wueno no importa n—n es suyo, todo sea por Ren u-u.

YhoxAnna, HoroxRen

CAPITULO DIEZ Y SEIS¿OTRA VEZ?

_**CCCRRRRRRRASSSSSSSHHHHHHH**_

_**BBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM**_

Yho corrió tan rápido como sus pies le permitían entre el húmedo suelo, siempre cuidando de que el felino en sus brazos no se lastimara con la fuerza que la sujetaba.

Había fuego, no tanto, pero fuego al fin y al cabo fuego, por lo que su único pensamiento fue el de su querido hermano, el único shaman capaz de provocar algo así.

Hao- murmuro Yho logrando que el gato lo observara, se veía tenso el Asakura, pero sobre todo preocupado.

Miau

La lluvia no cesaba, al contrario parecía volverse cada vez más intensa, mas violenta conforme golpeaba el cuerpo femenino del shaman.

Sujeto con mayor insistencia a su prometida, en un intento inconsciente por protegerla de lo que fuera se iban a enfrentar, ya que el final del bosque estaba próximo.

.-O.OUUU pero que….

Al llegar donde se suponían estaban los demás, el Asakura se encontró con lo que nunca creyó que era la razón del humo.

El pequeño gato maulló, despertando a Yho de su ensoñación, pues este estaba absorto en la escena, Manta ahora transformado corría por todo el pequeño pueblo, teniendo a sus espaldas una gran bolsa llena de ropa interior femenina, y atrás de este lo perseguían una muchedumbre enfurecida de bellas jovencitas, todas tratando de recuperar las prendas robadas.

Por otro lado tenían a un excéntrico pato y un inusual mono (Ryo y Chocolove) intentado detenerlo, cosa que no resultaba pues el viejito (Manta) era bastante hábil, y de vez en cuando lograba que las jóvenes los golpearan, colocándoles las prendas de ropa interior encima, cosa que arrebatan con cierto miedo por los animales de tan extraño comportamiento….el resultado de esto: Dos medio muertos shamanes.

Toda esta persecución logro que Manta se defendiera, cosa que podría ser muy peligrosa, pues además de ser experto en artes marciales, sacaba (de quien sabe donde) una pequeñas bolas de dinamita, las cuales explotaban y les daban de lleno a Ryo y Chocolove. E ahí el porque del los pequeños incendios.

Pilika, también intentaba detenerlo, pero a la pequeña ainu le resultaba muy difícil, y aun mas con esa apariencia masculina, que lograba ciertas miradas escépticas por parte de las persecutoras, como si Pilika fuera algún pervertido, por otro lados Tamao estaban en el suelo temblando del susto y corriendo como loca por todas partes intentando que no la aplastaran, pues el pequeño ratoncito rosado apenas era visible.

.-O.OUUU

La aparición de Horo-Horo fue un efecto interesante, ese pequeño cerdito bajo la lluvia, atraía a varias jóvenes que se olvidaban de Manta para ir en su ayuda, dándole oportunidad al viejito de escapar, ganando cada vez más ventaja.

Yho vio alrededor, todo era como un campo de batalla, Ren en un intento por alejar a Manta de su hermana (quien se paro bajo la puerta de la posada para que el agua no la tocara) no tuvo mas opción que mojarla a esta con agua fría, donde el pequeño conejito blanco hizo aparición, el cual fue sostenido por Lee Bronce Long antes de que las muchedumbre lo aplastara, lastimosamente también mojo a Fausto, normalmente no se veía la transformación del doctor, y es que el gran oso panda espanto a mas de una.

.-Miau

El Asakura vio como su prometida deseaba bajar, todo expresado en los profundos ojos negros.

La coloco en el suelo, y esta desapareció en la entrada de la posada donde anteriormente se hospedaban Yho y los demás. Minutos después apareció con el cabello rubio mojado, y esa delgada figura, junto a la mirada fría e indiferente.

Anna vio a ambos lados, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, al parecer todavía no se daban cuenta de su presencia. Murmuro por lo bajo el nombre de sus guardianes, y lo siguiente que se vio fue a un viejito con un fuerte chichón en la cabeza, semiinconsciente, llevado a la sacerdotisa por uno de los guardianes.

.-oÔ

Cuando finalmente se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la Itako no pudieron sino sudar frió, aunque las jóvenes que seguían a Manta se le acercaron.

Para las personas que conocían a Anna sabían que por cuestión de supervivencia no era conveniente acercarse cuando esta mantenía esa expresión molesta en su rostro.

Podrías devolvernos eso- pidió una de las jóvenes señalando el gran bulto en la espalda de Manta

No hubo respuesta, sin embargo la sacerdotisa les entrego lo que pedían, y los presentes pudieron respirar con tranquilidad, hasta que sintieron el escalofrió en la espalda, producto del penetrante mirada de Anna sobre cada uno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-A ver si entendí- medito Yho ya con su habitual apariencia masculina, y ese porte despreocupado- Manta y Lyserg descubrieron el verdadero nombre de Jusenkyo

.-Si- concordó Pilika

.-y es que en realidad no se llama Jusenkyo sino que se llama Zhou Quan Xiang- continuo Yho

.-Esta en lo cierto Don Yho- le secundo Ryo

.-Entonces cuando Manta les iba a avisar a los demás llego Tamao con jarra de limonada para darles- dijo Yho

.-Así es joven Yho- respondió algo apenada la pelirrosada.

.-Pero Manta no la había visto, así que se estrello con ella, y en conclusión se hecho la limonada encima.

.-Si- recordó melancólicamente Manta ahora algo golpeado, y lleno de varios moretones.

.-Valla que divertido- rió el Asakura

Los presentes solo dieron un suspiro resignado, a excepción de Ren y Anna que se mantenían indiferentes, además de Jun y Fausto que sonreían por la ocurrencia de Yho, los demás estaban con uno que otro raspón producto de la "salvaje" persecución.

.-Los detalles no importan- dijo Anna- Por lo menos el dueño de la posada no nos cobrara, todo porque el causante de todo esto desapareció

Eso fue lo que le dijeron, y pese a la dudas que mantenía el dueño sobre el peculiar grupo no tenia pruebas, claro a demás de cierto parecido con la estatura de Manta con el viejito lujurioso, pero eran meras suposiciones, ninguna poseía un fundamento creíble.

Además gracias a ellos pudieron frenar a la persona que acoso a sus hermosas jóvenes, así que no viendo mas opción no pudo sino aceptarlos. Ahora ellos se encontraban afuera, pues tenían que recuperar su verdadera apariencia sin que los estuvieran vigilando, cosa que hacia el dueño de la posada, y si este descubría los echaría…o aun peor…..los obligaría a pagar los daños.

.-Descubriste algo mas Manta- dijo Anna

.-No….-contesto este, aunque al ver la mortífera y fría mirada de la sacerdotisa agrego-…O.O pero puedo buscar de inmediato Anna…n-nUU

La sacerdotisa asintió levemente, dando media vuelta, indicando sin la necesidad de hablar que regresaría a la posada, cosa que fue comprendida, y seguida por Tamao y Lyserg.

Yho sonrió complacido viendo la delgada figura de su prometida desaparecer, aun debía aclarar algunas cosas con ella, pero lo que había sucedido era algo que lo llenaba de una extraña alegría, se sentía tan tranquilo que se olvido de todo, Jusenkyo, transformarse en chica, o de su hermano.

.-Será mejor que nosotros también entremos- sugirió Manta

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, ya todos tenían su apariencia normal, y a juzgar por el cielo grisáceo iba a llover, así que por seguridad debían entrar.

.-¡Perdónala! Siento que mi hermana te moleste así

Escucharon una voz ligeramente conocida, proveniente de la entrada de la posada, cosa a la que no le dieron mayor importancia.

.-Esto es para disculparme

Se quedaron como si el mundo se les hubiera caído encima, justamente tenia a la sacerdotisa parada en toda la puerta, con Lyserg y Tamao a lado, aunque eso no era lo que importaba, sino el hecho de que un muchacho ya conocido por ellos la había tomado una de sus mejillas y se acercaba lentamente a sus labios.

Pilika y Tamao ahogaron un grito de sorpresa, Anna estaba quieta con el ceño fruncido, donde al poco tiempo comenzaron a aparecer sus guardianes.

Hasta el momento todos se habían olvidado de respirar, aunque el encanto fue roto en cuando el Asakura tiro un piedrita con la que estaba jugando, la cual fue a dar en una de las mejillas del joven, distrayéndolo así de su objetivo inicial.

Los presentes iban de ver a Yho al joven, y estuvieron así por varios segundos, pues ninguno de ellos hacia algo.

Fue entonces que el desconocido observo a los demás Shamanes, prestando especial atención Ren, quien frunció ligeramente el ceño. Él sabía quien era, al igual que Horo-Horo.

.-Pero que modales los míos- dijo- Permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Mark Steven IV

.-Si ya nos conocíamos n-nUU- recordó Manta intentando aliviar la tensión, y es que la primera vez que lo vieron fue cuando encontraron la segunda parte del mapa de Jusenkyo, ahí decía que debían ir a una montaña, y al llegar a dicho lugar se encontrar la mansión de ese joven, a la cual el Tao y Horo-Horo tuvieron que entrar.

.-Si eso creo, no recuerdo bien- respondió con cierta arrogancia- Como sea, yo vine por negocios.

.-¿Y que tiene que ver Anna con eso?- pregunto seriamente Yho.

Mark ignoro la pregunta de Yho, simplemente se giro un poco y tomo las manos de la Itako entre las suyas, viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

.-Así que ese es el nombre de tan encantadora criatura-

Como era de suponerse Anna con un movimiento seco y algo brusco aparto sus manos, viéndolo fríamente, cosa que no pareció incomodarle.

.-Ya me voy- dijo Anna

.-¡No espera!- la detuvo tomándola de la mano, haciendo que la rubia lo mirada con fastidio.

.-Tienes 5 segundos para soltarme- sentencio, a lo que Mark sonrió

.-¿Qué puedo hacer para que te quedes?- ofreció

.-Morirte

.-Sonrió mas ampliamente, como si disfrutara de las palabras de Anna, cosa que ya le estaba cansando¿Qué acaso se estaba burlando de ella?

.-Ustedes buscan el lago de Jusenkyo ¿cierto?- ahora si todo quedo en silencio, algo que le indico que debía continuar- Seguramente ya saben que no se llama así

.-Si- indico curioso Manta- Ya sabemos

.-Bien, este es el trato, tú sales conmigo y yo los llevo a Zhou Quan Xiang

.-Oh eso era chantaje, y en respuesta Yho apretó con fuerza los puños, dispuesto a dar un rotundo NO

.-¿Cómo sabemos que no nos miente?- pregunto escéptico Lyserg

.-Muy buena pregunta, déjenme mostrarles-

Con tan solo un chasquido de sus dedos, apareció lo que parecía su guardaespaldas, el cual asemejaba a un gorila, alto, corpulento, y una expresión que decía, 'si te acercas te mueres'

El guardaespaldas llevaba un maletín negro que puso a la altura de Mark para que este lo abriera, y al hacerlo saco una piedra que enseño a los presentes.

Manta se acerco con pasos lentos, e inspecciono la piedra minuciosamente, sus ojos recorriendo cada rincón, cada pequeño detalle y espacio para finalmente exclamar.

.-¡La otra mitad del mapa de Jusenkyo!

Los Shamanes se removieron un poco inquietos, mas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Chocolove ya tenia dicha cosa en sus manos; mas lo único que hizo Mark fue encogerse de hombros, sacando un pequeño artefacto de su costoso saco negro.

.-Esa es solo una imitación- dijo sencillamente, mientras apretaba el pequeño artefacto, y lo siguiente que escucharon fue…

**_BOOM_**

.-Debido al mapa que estallo, dejando a un inconsciente moreno, que veía hermosas y brillantes estrellitas.

.-?Chocolove estas bien!- se apresuro a decir Ryo

.-Pero mamí no quiero ir a estudiar, quiero quedarme ha ayudarte en la cocina-

.-�.�UUU

Pasando olímpicamente por alto el hecho de que uno de los suyos yacía inconsciente, Anna observo al joven con cierta suspicacia.

.-¿Cual es el trato?- pregunto fríamente.

.-Una cita- recordó Mark con una sonrisa de comercial de televisión- Solo te pido que pases todo el día conmigo, y si en ese lapso de tiempo no te enamoras de mi, te puedes ir con tus amigos.

Hubo un molesto silencio, todos absortos en la respuesta de la sacerdotisa, quien cerro los ojos, y tomo algo de aire para hablar.

.-De acuerdo

.-O.O- reacción general.

.-Iremos….de compras

Casi juraban que vieron una sonrisa en los delgados labios de Anna, aunque el Asakura no estaba muy conforme con esto.

.-Excelente entonces….

_**PUM**_

Antes de que Mark terminara de hablar una muchacha quizás de la misma edad de Anna tropezó con Horo-Horo, ella tenía el cabello tan negro como Mark, y sus ojos grandes de color miel le daban una actitud casi infantil.

Ella se quedo viendo al ainu como si nunca en su vida hubiera visto a un muchacho.

.-º.º?FRANÇOISE!- exclamo totalmente alegre, abrazando con fuerza a shaman.

.-O-OUUU, disculpe señorita- dijo Horo-Horo tratando de quitársela- Mi nombre no es ese, me llamo Horo-Horo

.-No importa, de ahora en adelante estaremos juntos-

.-¿O.O que cosa?- pregunto al mismo tiempo que Pilika, sin olvidar un par de ojos dorados que seguía detenidamente lo que pasaba.

.-Perdona mi descortesía Boro-Boro- dijo con inocencia

.-Es Horo-Horo �.�- le corrigió el ainu

.-Mi nombre es Asuka Steven-

Ese apellido, inevitablemente giraron hacia donde estaba Mark que se encogió de hombros y suspiro, para luego comenzar a caminar y pararse al lado de la joven que no soltaba al ainu.

.-Lamento mucho esto- se disculpo- Ella es mi hermana y cuando ve una cosa que le gusta simplemente la toma, le pone nombre y se la lleva.

.-Pero yo no soy una cosa #-dijo Horo-Horo

.-Bien Boro-Boro vamos n-n-

.-Te digo que me llamo HORO-HORO ò.ó-

.-¡Tu no te puedes llevar a mi hermano!- se quejo Pilika tomando al ainu del brazo derecho, mientras Asuka lo sujetaba por el izquierdo

.-?Y porque no!- pregunto como si fuera a ponerse a llorar.

.-oigan- dijo Horo-Horo tratando de llamar la atención de ambas jóvenes o terminarían por arrancarle los brazos.

Mark se alejo lentamente hasta volver donde estaba Anna, suspirando de nuevo, viendo la peculiar escena como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo.

Como su hermano mayor les diré que Asuka es…-hizo una pausa mientras Anna e Yho prestaban especial atención- Traidora, vengativa, tiene mal carácter, y es de lo más retorcida.

.-�.�UU-

Se notaba que tenía un buen concepto de su hermana menor, pero prefrieron dejarlo seguir, olvidando como Pilika y Asuka peleaban por el ainu.

.-Asuka no deja escapar algo cuando lo tiene en la mira, hará lo imposible por tenerlo, es bastante caprichosa-

Obviamente eran hermanos, aunque mejor no dijeron nada, después de todo ese elegante joven también era caprichoso.

.-¡Suéltalo!- exigió Pilika

.-¡No quiero!-

.-Que molestia- susurro Anna

Esa escandalosa joven, hacia tan solo unos segundos había chocado con ella cuando se disponía a entrar a la posada, y cabe decir que armo un escándalo, se puso a llorar, logrando poner de muy mal humor a la Itako.

.-No te preocupes ahora mismo detendré esto, todo sea por verte feliz Anna- dijo después de haberle sujetado las manos de la rubia y salir hacia el origen del conflicto.

La sacerdotisa se le quedo viendo, un tanto aturdida, es decir la imprudencia de ese joven la confundía, y aun mas esa excesiva confianza que tan repentinamente había ganado, de aquí a cuando la llamaba de 'tu'

Y como había dicho, Mark se acerco, observo al ainu que estaba algo molesto, y a su hermana fuertemente adherida al brazo de este, con un intente escarlata en sus mejillas. Mientras que Pilika observaba, ambas habían dejado de discutir en cuanto el hermano de Asuka se acerco.

.-Bien- dijo Mark dándole leves golpecitos en la espalda de Horo-Horo

.-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto algo confundido

.-Bendigo su relación-

.-O.O

Pilika soltó a su hermano y se quedo totalmente en blanco, mientras los demás solo veían como Asuka abrazaba al ainu.

.-¡Soy tan feliz!- exclamo Asuka

.-¡Un segundo!- interrumpió Horo-Horo- ?Y YO QUÉ¡NO TENGO LA MENOR INTENCIÓN DE…..!

En ese momento, Asuka se puso a llorar y se acerco furiosamente hacia el ainu, haciendo que este retrocediera más del susto que la impresión de ver a una joven que apenas conocía hace 5 minutos llorando por él.

.-?ACASO NO TE GUSTO!- pregunto sin dejar de avanzar.

.-No…es que…este…yo la verdad- no quería herirla, pero sinceramente no sabia que hacer para sacársela de encima- ¡Yo ya tengo novia!

Y como si eso hubiera sido suficiente para calmar a la voluble joven, Asuka se detuvo, dejando de llorar para analizar detenidamente a Horo-Horo.

.-¿Quién?- pregunto a lo que el ainu comenzó a sudar frió y a ver entre las presentes.

Primero vio a Tamao, que se sonrojo inmediatamente, no creía que ella pudiera aguantar la presión de una mentira¿Pilika?... no, ella se parecía mucho a él, además ya había dicho que eran hermanos…le quedaba la ultima solución…Anna.

Sin embargo la Itako lo miro como si digiera 'escojeme y estas muerto', Anna no se prestaba para esas cosas.

.-Bueno pues ella…-y ahora que hacia, inconscientemente retrocedió hasta que choco contra un pequeño balde.

Lo observo un momento, pues cuando Manta se había transformado, intentaron echarle agua caliente, y algunos de los baldes aun se encontraban esparcidos por el lugar, todavía tenían agua, claro que ahora estaba fría.

¡Un momento¡Agua fría, justamente en ese momento una neurona hizo contacto con otra y tan rápido como pudo elaboro un plan.

.-¡MIREN!- dijo Horo-Horo señalando hacia un árbol-

Todos giraron hacia donde el peliazul decía, aunque no había nada, lo único que hicieron fue girar de nuevo al oír un….

_**SSSSPPPPLLLLAAASSSSSSHHHHH**_

.-O.OUUU

Los presentes ahora si no sabia que ocurría, sin ninguna razón aparente, Ren Tao estaba totalmente mojado, y algo confundido.

.-¡Señorita Ren!- se apresuro a decir Mark acercándosele para tomarla de las manos- ¿Se encuentra bien? la veo algo… mojada

.-Si estoy bien- dijo Ren retirando las manos de Mark como si le estorbaran

.-?Que bien! no sabe cuanto deseaba verla-

Tan rápido como lo dijo, había abrazado a Ren con fuerza, haciendo que este no pudiera reaccionar por algunos segundos, hasta que finalmente lo empujo. Y justo antes de ponerse a decir todos los insultos que se sabía en ambos idiomas, alguien lo jalo del brazo.

.-¡Ella es mi novia!- dijo Horo-Horo tomando a Ren por la cintura

.-O.O

.-¡Un momento!- se quejo la joven de cabello violetazo totalmente avergonzada y con un muy bonito tono carmín en sus mejillas que iba ascendiendo cada vez más.

.-No tengo alternativa- le susurro Horo-Horo

.-Eres patético- murmuro Ren incomodo de estar en esa situación

.-?Su novia!- preguntaron casi todos al mismo tiempo.

Y ahora solo esperaban la respuesta del Tao, quien parecía incapaz de hablar, hasta que el ainu lo apretó suavemente por la cintura.

.-Pues si- dijo muy bajito

.-Muy interesante- dijo Asuka con tranquilidad- Pero yo no me rindo tan fácil, es mejor que tengas mucho cuidado Ren, porque Boro-Boro es MÍO

.-Es Horo-Horo- corrigió nuevamente el ainu.

.-¿Quién dice?- pregunto Ren a lo que Horo-Horo solo se limito a observarlo

.-Lo digo YO Asuka Steven, futura esposa de Boro-Boro

El Tao frunció un poco el ceño, observando a la joven que le sonreía con cierta arrogancia, para que luego Asuka diera media vuelta y se perdiera entre la noche; fue entonces que el shaman del norte, y el chino, pudieron suspiran un poco mas relajados.

.-Lamento mucho este incidente- se disculpo Mark- Espero que eso no arruine nuestra cita de mañana Anna, en todo caso me gustaría que también usted nos acompañara señorita Ren

.-¿Por qué?

Fue como si aquello fuera lo que definiera la vida y la muerte del joven, pues adopto una expresión excesivamente dramática

.-Espero me perdonen ambas, pero, son tan hermosas que…-de un momento a otro y con una velocidad increíble, Mark se encontraba abrazando a Ren y Anna con fuerza- ¡Me he enamorado perdidamente de ambas!

.-O.OUUU

.-?Enamorarse! Las dos parpadearon algo aturdidas por lo dicho, sin embargo sus instintos ganaban terreno, y aun mas la regla de que nadie debía tocarlas, nadie tenia derecho, y el que se acercaba pagaba un alto precio por el atrevimiento.

Mas antes de poder efectuar algún movimiento, Horo-Horo e Yho ya las había jalado, tomándolas de la mano, viendo desafiantemente al joven.

Mark primero vio a Yho, el Asakura mantenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión seria, pero no le parecía competencia, pues Anna lo observo con la misma frialdad con la que lo miraba a él también, o eso le parecía.

Así que luego vio al ainu, y no pudo evitar sonreír, acercándosele lentamente, haciendo que este apretara con fuerza la mano de Ren, para finalmente pararse a un lado de Horo-Horo y susurrar palabras que solo este comprendió.

.-Según recuerdo, la señorita ya tenia un novio- recordó Mark- Por lo que su relación debe ser reciente- señalo, haciendo que el peliazul frunciera el ceño, cosa que le indico que tenia razón- Es una relación frágil, y haré todo lo que pueda…por hacerla pedazos.

El novio al que se refería debía ser Pilika cuando se transformo en hombre, esa vez que su pequeña hermana se autoproclamo el "novio" del Tao.

Sin embargo eso no importaba, lo único que hizo fue fruncir el ceño, mientras que Ren lo observaban sin comprender que ocurría.

.-¡Ren es mi novio si lo tocas te vas a enterar!-

No, el ainu no se había equivocado, efectivamente había dicho 'novio' en vez de 'novia' un efecto interesante entre los presentes.

.-O.O-

Por su parte Ren solo tenia un pensamiento "Trágame tierra" De acuerdo lo quería, y MUCHO, pero no para que se ponga a gritarlo, es decir, no de esa forma, no por esa razón, él no era un trofeo por el cual estar discutiendo, y le molestaba que lo vieran de esa forma, por lo que se soltó y se fue.

.-¡Ren!- llamo Horo-Horo

.-Y este es tan solo el principio- sentencio Mark

Horo-Horo se maldijo mentalmente, y antes de irse detrás del Tao se dedico a darle su más encantadora y mortífera mirada.

.-Nos vemos mañana Anna, dulces sueños- dijo Mark para luego dar media vuelta

No dijeron nada hasta que estuvieron seguros de se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos, así que las miradas recayeron en la sacerdotisa, que algo abrumada y cansada por lo sucedido, los observo molesta, haciéndolos estremecer.

.-Chocolove- llamo con voz cortante haciendo que el moreno hasta ahora inconsciente se despertara de golpe- Quiero que lo sigas y averigües donde vive, luego ve donde guarda el mapa de Jusenkyo, y si es posible tráelo

.-Pero Anna eso es robar- dijo Manta

.-Si tienes otra idea me gustaría oírla- dijo Anna- No me importa lo que hagas, húrtalo, róbalo o como le quieras llamar pero quiero ese mapa.

.-Si señora- dijo Chocolove tomando la pose de un soldado

.-Lyserg acompáñalo- ordeno Anna, a lo que el ingles sonrió y asintió con amabilidad- Bueno no se queden ahí¡vallan!

Dicho y hecho, ambos shamanes desaparecieron detrás de Mark, mientras el resto simplemente los observaba.

.-Manta quiero todo lo que encuentres sobre Zhou Quan Xiang, y que el resto le ayuden-

Yho sonrió, le agradaba mucho tener a su prometida de vuelta, nunca sabes cuanta falta te hará una persona hasta que te das cuenta que ya no esta.

Las órdenes fueron acatadas, y todos desaparecieron en la entrada de la posada, por lo que la rubia suspiro mas aliviada, hasta que sintió una presión en su mano, e inmediatamente se sonrojo.

.-ya puedes soltarme Yho-

El Asakura había olvidado el motivo por el cual sujetaba la mano de su prometida, pero en cuanto recordó frunció molesto el ceño.

.-No me gusta ese sujeto-

.-A mi tampoco- concordó Anna- Pero él es el único que tiene el mapa

Sabia que así era, pero la idea de que la Itako saliera con ese sujeto le desagradaba, no porque no confiara en ella, es solo que no le gustaba.

.-Me voy a dormir- dijo Anna caminando uno cuantos pasos, mas todo intento de irse fue detenido en cuanto su prometido la jalo de la mano, puesto que no la había soltado.

.-No hay prisa- dijo Yho sonriendo como siempre, abrazándola con gentileza, algo que ella simplemente acepto

El viento soplo, acariciándolos gentilmente, donde Anna apoyo sus manos en el pecho del shaman, mientras este rodeaba su cintura.

.-No te había dicho, lo mucho que me alegra verte- susurro Yho

Anna sonrió, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del Asakura, quedándose así por varios segundos, dejando que la calidez del cuerpo de él la envolviera. Yho la observo, entre sus brazos, tan delicada a como normalmente se veía, tan frágil como si se fuera a romper.

Sonrió levemente, y su mano se paso por los cabellos rubios, haciendo que Anna se estremeciera, así que dejo de hacerlo y recargo su mejilla contra la cabeza de ella.

.-A mi también me alegra verte Yho-

Fue como un detonante para su corazón, pues comenzó a latir con fuerza, aun no estaba del todo claro lo que Anna quería, y sabia que para la itako era difícil decir lo que sentía, mas esas simples palabras bastaron para que olvidara todo, separándose gentilmente de su prometida, lo suficiente para verla directamente a lo ojos.

Para él tampoco era sencillo, decir 'Anna quiero que seas mi esposa' ¿y si no lo que ella quería¿Si ella prefería ir más despacio? No podía arruinar esa cercanía que surgía entre ellos dos solo por eso

Fue un movimiento brusco el separarse, pero ambos había sentido una presencia intrusa, una muy poderosa precia que ahora estaba al frente suyo.

.-Lamento interrumpir hermanito, pero tenia que venir a verte-

.-¿Qué quieres Hao?- pregunto Yho

.-Tranquilo, solo venia a ver que estabas haciendo- dijo Hao revisando los alrededores con su mirada- Perdiendo el tiempo por lo que veo.

El espíritu de fuego en el que se encontraba sentado mostraba su imponente apariencia, por lo que ambos sacaron sus armas, algo que logro llamar la atención del mayor de los Asakura, que se limito a sonreír tan encantadoramente como solo él sabe hacerlo.

.-No vine a pelear- dijo Hao- Quería que supieras algo, como sabrás fui yo quien les hecho el agua de Zhou Quan Xiang-

.-Ve directo al grano Hao- le apresuro Anna.

.-Siempre tan impaciente Anna- dijo Hao- la esposa perfecta para el futuro Shaman King.

.-Hao- llamo Yho

.-Bien, el agua no era pura, no era normal, le agregue algo para hacerla mas interesante

Aunque no quisieron hacerlo notar, se había asustado, quien sabe que les había hecho ese desquiciado shaman, así que lo único que hicieron fue fruncir más el ceño, apretando con fuerza sus respectivas armas.

Hao sonrió complacido por la reacción y eventualmente bajo de su espíritu acompañante, caminando amenazadoramente hacia ellos, hasta detenerse a pocos metros.

.-Ya no te queda tiempo- señalo- Solo dos días, si para ese entonces no has conseguido el agua, te convertirás en mujer para siempre.

Los ojos se abrieron grandes de sorpresa, y los labios se entreabrieron dejando salir palabra mudas de sentimientos que no sabrían describir.

.-Todos ustedes, se convertirán sin la necesidad de tocar el agua fría, solo que esta vez no se solucionara con agua caliente.

Estaba jugando con ellos, desde un principio solo fue un juego. Yho apretó su espada, tratando de reprimir los deseos de atacar a su gemelo.

.-No te aflijas Yho, míralo de esta forma, conservaras tu forma humana, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti Anna

Yho observo a su prometida, ella siempre con ese porte inquebrantable, que hizo sonreír a su hermano, pero él no se podía permitir perderla de esa forma, no imaginaba algo más terrible que Anna quedara atrapada por siempre en el cuerpo de un gato.

.-Recuerda solo dos días.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Maldición ¿Dónde se metió Ren?"

Llevaba 15 minutos buscándolo, los demás ya habían entrado, era increíble lo rápido que desaparecía el chino.

Lo busco en las piezas, en la cocina, y cualquier sitio donde no hubieran personas, pero ya se estaba cansando, sus pasos eran lo único que se escuchaban por el desolado pasillo, suspiro, solo para continuar con su búsqueda.

Se asomo por el baño de aguas termales y ahí lo vio escurriendo su camiseta mojada, en realidad toda su ropa estaba mojada, aun mas ahora que volvió a ser hombre, ya que debió echarse el agua caliente encima.

Camino lentamente, pero asegurándose de que Ren notara su presencia, cosa que no parecía importarle a este, pues aun escurría su camiseta, intentando secarla.

.-¿Ren?- llamo

No hubo respuesta, bueno ¿y ahora que había hecho para que Ren se molestara con él, decidió averiguarlo, pero con sutileza, no fuera que lo hiciera enojar más.

.-Ren- volvió a llamar- ¿Me puedes decir que diablos te pasa?

.-Nada- respondió con sencillez.

.-¿Entonces porque no me respondes?

.-Para que si ya sabes que te escucho-

Horo-Horo frunció el ceño, y ya mas seguro de que no ocurriría ningún ataque sorpresa se coloco al frente del Tao.

.-¿Por qué te fuiste?

La respuesta era obvia, por lo que Ren lo observo durante unos segundos, no era muy como quedarse en un sitio después de que se afirma que Ren Tao le "pertenece" a Horo-Horo. Simplemente no le gustaba ese calificativo, le recordaba a su dinastía, eso de no ser libre, aunque sabía que el ainu no tenía la culpa, así que suspiro profundamente tratando de calmarse.

.-¿vas a salir con ese sujeto?- pregunto seriamente Horo-Horo

.-No si tu no sales con la loca de su hermana-

.-¡Claro que no!- exclamo- Ni que fuera estupido, mira que esta bien loquita, apenas me conoce y ya afirma que soy suyo y….un momento…

.-Se interrumpió a si mismo mirando detenidamente a Ren, quien parpadeo algo confundido por el cambio tan brusco de conversación.

.-No estarás celoso ¿o si?-

Inevitablemente el Tao se sonrojo, dándole la espalda, sacudiendo su camiseta, haciendo que el ainu sonriera ampliamente.

.Claro que no-

.-¿Seguro?- insistió Horo-Horo

.-Si te lo digo es porque estoy seguro Hoto-Hoto-

.-Pues a mi me parece todo lo contrario RenTado-

.-Puedes creer lo que quieras, no me importa-

?Celoso¡ÉL! REN TAO, que ridículo, no tenía porque estarlo, y si le había contestado de esa forma a esa niñita, era porque ella lo estaba retando, claro que seguirle el juego tampoco era muy razonable.

Suspiro, tal vez si le molesto un poco, pero NO era porque estaba celoso, simplemente le molestaban las niñas mimadas como ella.

.-Si te importa- susurro el ainu una vez que hubo rodeado a Ren por detrás, dejando su pecho contra la espalda de este- Después de todo yo te importo

Eran las dos de la mañana, no había nadie cerca, los demás huéspedes dormían, Ren sin camiseta, dejando que las gotas de agua recorrieran por su bien formado pecho, sin mencionar que los pantalones se le ajustaban. Bueno saquen conclusiones.

Lo acerco un poco mas, dejando que sus labios viajaran por el cuello de shaman chino pero sin llegar a tocarlo, simplemente calentándolo con su aliento, sintiendo la piel húmeda de ese leve roce.

Muy poco le importaba si acaso llegaba a mojarse, lo que fuera con tal de estar cerca de Ren.

.-Horo-Horo- suspiro Ren tratando de soltarse, cualquiera podía entrar, después de todo era un baño publico, es mas, lo ultima vez entro Ryo¿y si la siguiente persona que entrar fuera su hermana?

Pero el ainu no hizo caso, solo jalo un poco mas al Tao de tal forma que ya no había mas espacio entre los dos. Ren mordió su labio inferior e intento controlarse, cosa que parecía imposible en cuanto sintió los labios curiosos recorrer con sutileza su cuello.

.-Horo-Horo- volvió a suspirar

Sencillamente le encantaba oírlo decir su nombre de esa forma, y sus manos no pudieron sino comenzar a subir por su abdomen, palpando sutilmente la piel mojada.

Ren tembló, y lejanamente se pregunto donde había quedado su enojo, hasta que sintió al ainu dar leves besos en su cuello, logrando acelerar los latidos de su corazón.

La razón le decía que se soltara, pero su cuerpo no respondía, le gustaba estar así, por lo que con un sencillo movimiento pudo deshacerse del abrazo para quedar al frente del ainu

Ambos tenían un muy encantador rubor en sus mejillas, y sin pensarlo mas se acercaron lentamente buscando ese contacto tan dulce entre los dos, tentador, atrayente, sus labios se unieron en un suave y leve beso.

Horo-Horo ansió con fuerza a Ren por la cintura, mientras este colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello; pronto unas inquietas manos comenzaron a trazar un camino por la columna del shaman chino, tocando lenta y suavemente, arrancando un corto suspiro por parte de Ren.

Se acercaron un poco mas, donde ese dulce beso se transformo en algo más hambriento, necesitado, permitiéndole al ainu deslizar su lengua entre los labios abiertos de su compañero, probando una vez mas esa deliciosa escénica, acariciando con movimientos suaves la caliente lengua de Ren, tentándolo, provocándolo, era un simple reto para a ir mas lejos.

Y la sorpresa no se la quito nadie en cuanto sintió que el Tao respondía con igual intensidad, acariciando su cabello, mandando excitantes corrientes eléctricas por su espalda, esa era la señal que esperaba.

O eso creyó por un momento, pues Ren lo empujo suavemente, separando así sus labios, bajando la mirada un tanto avergonzado.

.-¡Te digo que mi hermano no esta ahí Asuka!

.-Entonces no tiene nada de malo que revise.

.-¡No puedes entrar al baño de los hombre¿Qué tal si alguien se esta bañando?

.-A las dos de la mañana.

.-casos se han visto u-u.

Dios en ese instante hubiera deseado que todos los demás desaparecieran, a excepción de Ren y él claro esta, y hablando del Tao, Horo-Horo bajo su mirada para verlo, aun estaban abrazados, donde el shaman chino parecía cohibido por su reciente actitud.

Lo observo algo curioso, aunque con una sonrisa que no podía ser disimulada, le agradaba tenerlo así, tan suyo, tan sumiso entre sus brazos, y sonrió un poco mas al ver como Ren esquivaba su mirada.

Por su parte Ren parecía que iba a morirse de vergüenza, no es que le moleste estar con el ainu, era el hecho de que al besarlo él lograba hacerle perder la razón, y es que esta vez no pudo detenerse, es mas, no quería hacerlo, escondió su rostro en el pecho de Horo-Horo.

Aunque su razón no lo traiciono del todo, debía agradecer que al menos alcanzo a escuchar a Pilika, pues ella hablaba muy alto, seguramente queriendo advertirle a su hermano que la loca de Asuka estaba cerca.

.-Te digo que no esta ahí- insistió Pilika

.-Mira, ya he buscado por toda la posada y este es el último lugar que me falta por revisar, así que no insistas.

Bueno, ahora sabia porque la peliazul suponía que Horo-Horo estaba ahí, suspiro cansado, de verdad le gustaría pasar tiempo con el shaman del norte sin la necesidad de estarse escondiendo.

Lo empujo otra vez, ya dispuesto a alejarse lo suficiente para evitar que los vieran en tan comprometedora situación, mas el ainu no lo permitió.

.-Horo-Horo ellas…

.-No importan- interrumpió haciendo que el Tao lo observara con cierta incredulidad.

Horo-Horo le sonrió, y Ren no pudo sino imitar el acto, era eso lo que le gustaba, esa sensación de que nada importaba sino esa tranquila sensación, y cierta protección entre sus brazos, alejando el frió que desde hacia tanto lo acompañaba.

.-¡Te digo que no esta aquí!

_**SSSPPPPPLLLLAAASSSSHHHHHHHHH**_

Y un repentino balde de agua fría les callo encima, en cuanto Pilika entro como un rayo mojándolos para que la joven de cabello violetazo apareciera junto a un montón de ropa bacía, perteneciente a Horo-Horo, el cual comenzaba a salir de entre la ropa tan grande.

Ren abrazo con fuerza la camiseta del ainu en el momento en que lo sintió desaparecer, pues necesitaba de algo para tapar sus ahora descubiertos pechos femeninos.

.-¡Ves!- recalco Pilika- ¡No esta!

La adinerada joven se paseo por el lugar descuidadamente, viendo de reojo a Ren, y luego vio como algo se movía entre el suelo.

.-¡Ah que lindo!- exclamo encantada por el cerdito negro.

.-Es mío- se apresuro a decir la ainu, alzándolo del suelo, logrando que Asuka hiciera un puchero molesto.

Asuka se cruzo de brazos, y fue entonces que encaro a Ren, acercándosele altaneramente, parándose a frente de ella, quien aun sostenía la prenda del ainu.

.-¡Tu lo escondieste!- afirmo haciendo que el Tao alzara una ceja elegantemente.

.-¿Qué yo hice que?

.-Si estoy segura que lo escondieste, el pobre Boro-Boro estaba impaciente por verme, pero tú, tú lo apartaste cruelmente de mi lado- dijo haciendo todo un drama- Es el cruel destino el que no permite que mi amado y yo estemos juntos.

.-UU si seguramente es el destino- concordó Pilika

.-Pero no permitiré que me arrebates al gran amor de mi vida- amenazo- Él y yo estamos destinados a ser la pareja más maravillosa que jamás halla existido.

En ese momento Ren cerró los ojos, apretando con fuerza la única cosa que mantenía su pecho cubierto, para finalmente ver fijamente a Asuka.

.-Déjame en paz -sentencio

Él no podía demostrar ningún otro sentimiento que no fuera el de indiferencia, y frialdad, donde esos ojos dorados bastaron para que la joven retrocediera un poco, algo asustada por tan mortífera y letal mirada, al igual que el tono seco de voz.

_**CCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRASSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH**_

Fue demasiado tarde en cuanto se dieron cuenta de una presencia intrusa, la cual había derribado la pared.

Cuando el polvo producido por los escombros se hubo dispersado, pudieron ver al siempre sonriente Hao Asakura, y detrás de este, sus hombres.

Las presentes lo observaron con sorpresa, Ren no pudo sino colocarse al frente, en un intento por proteger a las demás, aunque ni el mismo podía hacer algo estando en ese estado, pues no podía moverse con libertad, y ni de chiste soltaría la camiseta, definitivamente además de ser embarazosa la situación era demasiado incomoda

Cosa de la cual se percato Hao, pues sonrió ampliamente, dejando que su mirada recorriera divertida el intento de Ren por cubrir su pecho.

.-¿Qué quieres Hao?- pregunto molesto Ren, sin cohibirse ni un solo segundos por el Asakura.

El mencionado se acerco con gracia y sencillez, quedando tan solo unos pocos pasos de las jovencitas, donde una peliazul se escondía detrás de Ren, y tenía fuertemente sujeto a un inquieto cerdito negro entre sus brazos, el cual luchaba por soltarse, mientras que la otra lo analizaba curiosamente. Pero la más importante de las jóvenes solo se limitaba a observarlo con frialdad, la misma que tanto le gustaba ver entre los ojos dorados.

Hao negó con la cabeza, al ver como el Tao observaba las aguas termales que estaban tan cerca, así que adivinando el plan de shaman de ojos dorados, basto con que el hermano de Yho viera el agua para que esta comenzara a hervir, demasiado caliente como para que alguien la tocara.

Comenzó a caminar, y Ren no pudo sino retroceder un paso, debía hallar la manera de protegerlas, mas fue la sorpresa la que lo desconcentro, ya que en cuestión de segundos Hao Asakura ya se encontraba a pocos centímetros suyos, sosteniendo su mentón para verlo directamente a los ojos, sonriéndole encantadoramente, y murmurando un simple…

.-Hola Ren

CONTINUARA:

¿Les he mencionado que mi inspiración murió oO, de acuerdo lo admito u.u tanto tiempo sin actualizar me atrofia la imaginación TT-TT, pero no se me ocurrió nada mas TT.TT

Olvidémonos de eso n-nUU, y mejor contesto los lindos º.º encantadores º-º y hermosos º.º¡REVIEWERS n0n, que agradezco de corazón n—n

**_XINTAMAO: _**?GOMEN NASAI TT-TT! (Ann pidiendo perdón de rodillas) Ne lamento no haberte contestado antes TT.TT, no fue mi intención, es que tenia dos versiones del capitulo anterior, y la versión que fue enviada no era la que debió mandarse oO, estaba mal escrita TT.TT, y ahí no era donde te había contestado, en otras palabras lo que te quiero decir es ?GOMEN NASAI, y realmente agradezco que te tomaras la molestia de leer mi Fic y dejar un Reviewer n—n , y ya respondiendo propiamente tu mensaje, te diré que interrumpir es lo mejor que hacen los amigos de Yho,  debe ser frustrante para Horo y Ren no poder estar juntos Ne n-nUU; no puedo matar a Hao oO, tengo Fans de él aquí, y se que estarían gustosas de acabar conmigo si le hago algo malo TT-TT; me alegro mucho que te guste el Fic Ne Xin-san n—n, espero que te siga gustando, pero con esta poca inspiración TT-TT, Ne Bye y cuídese.

**_VICKYNG: _**¡HELLO Vickyng-san n—n! Ne Gomen por la demora n-nUU, me alegro que le gustara el YhoxAnna n—n, y pues aquí tiene el capitulo que tanto esperaba, aunque esta algo raro oÔ. Gracias por pensar que mi Fic es especial nn, me alegra mucho oírlo Ne, y yo que pensaba que escribía medio raro TT.TT, sin mencionar que los personajes me parecían medio OOC TT-TT, pero si le gusta me contento n—n. ?Lemon HoroxREn O-O! Ne no se n-nUU, quizás n.n. En verdad me halagan mucho sus comentarios nn espero no defraudarla con esta poca inspiración TT-TT, e igual le guste el capitulo nn; también le agradezco por su Reviewer en mi Fic "Te apuesto" n—n me alegro que el leguaje no haya sido vulgar u-u es algo importante para mi Ne, y no tiene porque pensar así de usted o-o estoy segura de que puede escribir lo que quiera n—n, no como yo que escribo cualquier cosa rara que se me ocurre , quizás por eso se vuelven extraños mis Fic oO, mezclo demasiadas historias; le acepto a Ren de regalo n—n, y le entro a Horo-Horo a cambio Ne, espero le guste, de nuevo gracias por sus Reviewers y por los buenos deseos de año nuevo n—n, algo atrasado el agradecimiento n-nUU pero le deseo lo mismo Vickyng-san n—n, bye y cuídese.

**_HAOSTAR: _**Ne me alegro que el capitulo anterior le gustara Hao-san n—n, espero este capitulo no le parezca tan raro como me pareció a mi TT.TT. Me alegra mucho y ya tenga tiempo libre, (aunque quien sabe ahora oO, después de todo este Reviewer fue enviado hace….n-nUU ya mucho tiempo) yo por lo menos me ahogo y me muero en tareas TT.TT, y también espero que pueda tener algo de tiempo libre en cuanto entre a la universidad (si es que ya no entro oO), muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos de año nuevo nn, espero le este yendo muy bien Hao-san n—n, yo siempre le agradezco por sus mensajes que me animan tanto Ne n-n. Bye y cuídese.

**_JIANNETSUKE-TAK: _**¡Hi Jiannetsuke-san n0n! Shian puede que sea una molestia u.u pero Anna no es tan mala para dejar morir a alguien¿o si oO? lamento si la hice sentir mal cuando dije que creía que ya no le gustaba mi Fic por haberme dejado de escribir n-nUU, no se preocupes por eso n—n antes al contrario le agradezco que se tome la molestia de escribirme n.n, son muy importantes sus Reviewers Ne n-n. Gracias por desearme un feliz año nuevo n—n, yo también se lo deseo (aunque un poquito tarde Ne n-nUU), bye y cuídese Jiannetsuke-san n-n

**_FLORCHI: _**¡Hello amiga n—n!Ne me alegra que te gusten los momentos de HoroxRen Florchi-chan n—n, y lamento mucho la demora n-nUU, espero te guste el capitulo, aunque esta un poco raro TT.TT; y también te agradezco por el Reviewer en mi Fic "Te apuesto" n—n me alegro que te gustara Ne n-n, si lo envié a BayBlade u-u aunque ya no me sorprende, me pasa mucho n-nUU, mis padres leen lo que escribo TT.TT me estoy traumando cuando escribo, así que me toca escribir cuando ellos no están u.u; igual te me alegro que te gustara el Fic n—n, Bye y cuídate amiga Ne.

**_FUMIKI: _**¡Hi FuMiki-san n—n! Ne me alegra le guste como escribo n—n, y yo también amo el HoroxRen º? son tan Kawaii º-º¡Gomen Nasai por la demora TT-TT! Es que con esta falta de inspiración, y los exámenes encima TT-TT (Ann en un rincón oscuro) pero igual espero le guste el capitulo FuMiki-san n—n, y me alegro que le gustara mi otro Fic "Te apuesto" n—n espero que no ser yo la que la este corrompiendo Ne oO, de todas formas le agradezco la bendición n-nUU; bye y cuídese.

**_FAFA-CHAN: _**¡Hello Fafa-chan n—n! Me alegro que el YhoxAnna y el HoroxRen le gustaran n—n y yo que pensé que había quedado mal , como se dará cuenta, me demoro mucho actualizando u.u así que le pido disculpas por la demora n-nUU, espero que haya valido la pena tanta demora, y le guste el capitulo, (aunque no pido milagros u.u), usted no me molesta oO, al contrario muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de escribirme Ne n—n; bye y cuídese Ne n-n

**_LAIN CHAN: _**¡Hi Lain-chan n—n! Ne me alegro que mi Fic "Te apuesto" le gustara n—n, y aun mas de que le guste esto tan raro u.u, algo a lo que valientemente llamo FanFic. Gomen por la demora TT.TT falta de inspiración, gracias por pensar que la historia esta buena n—n, intentare que siga igual; respecto a si continuo el Fic "Te apuesto" sinceramente no se que decirle oO, aunque no es para que se valla a morir ¿o si o-o? igual, gracias por los mensaje, Bye y cuídese Ne n—n

TT-TT hermosos mensajes Ne, que espero que les haya gustado el capitulo TT-TT, Gomen por la demora.

Quería agradecer n-n a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi otro Fic "Te apuesto" el primer Lemon que hago en mi vida TT-TT así que gracias a:

**_DAFY: _**¡Hi Dafy-san n-n! Ne le agradezco por la calificación que le dio a mi Fic n—n, y estoy de acuerdo con usted la pareja perfecta HoroxRen º?; bye y cuídese.

**_REIKO: _**¡Hello Reiko-san n-n! Yo también insito que el HoroxRen es muy Kawaii º? ?ARRIBA EL HOROXREN º0º! Ne como cree que me voy a molestar porque haberme corregido, antes al contrario le agradezco mucho n—n, yo soy algo despistada y si no me dice no me doy cuenta n-nUU que lo envié a la sección de BayBlade (la triste realidad TT.TT) me alegro que el Fic le gustara Ne n-n, bueno gracias por el mensaje Bye y cuídese.

**_NIACRIZA: _**¡Hi Niacriza-san n-n! Ne tomare en cuenta sus consejos u.u son muy útiles n—n a demás de ciertos, me alegro que le gustara el Fic n—n, me esmere para que así fuera n-n; bye y cuídese.

**_RENA.EXE: _**?Hello Rena-san! Bueno quizás la historia este un poco inconclusa n-nUU, y realmente no puedo asegurarle que habrá una continuación o-o, pero créame que lo he pensado, y mucho u.u, solo que aun no me decido n-nUU, no se preocupe que si hago una continuación tendré muy en cuenta sus sugerencias n—n; también quería agradecerle por el mensaje que dejo en otro de mis Fic "Un simple pensamiento" de la sección de BayBlade n—n, me alegro le gustara; bueno Bye y cuídese Ne.

**_JUL TAO: _**¡Ne Jul-san n—n! Primero que nada déjeme decirle que su Fic "Moulinge Rouge" es simplemente Kawaii º? el porque aun no le e dejado un Reviewer es un misterio oO, no mentira, en cuanto pueda tenga por seguro que le escribiré n—n; ¿el mejor Lemon que ha leído en su vida oO? bueno si usted lo dice n-nUU, le agradezco el comentario, y me alegra mucho saber que le gusto el Fic n—n, bueno Bye y cuídese Ne Jul-san n-n

**_MOKOTO: _**¡Mokoto-san º.º! Ne que honor n—n, me alegra muchísimo saber que le gusto mi Fic nn, en especial porque usted es una de mis autoras favoritas º-º, realmente he pensado en publicar otro u.u pero no se; nuevamente me alegro que le gustara el Fic ºº, bye y cuídese.

**_KORUSO: _**¿Fregon oO? Llámeme ignorante o-o pero ¿Qué significa Fregon oO?; si es molesto que mis padres se asomen a ver que escribo TT-TT ya me estoy traumando Ne; bueno gracias por su Reviewer Koruso-san n-n, bye y cuídese.

**_LIN: _**¡Hello Lin-san n-n! Ne gracias por pensar que el Fic estaba bueno por ser el primer Lemon que escribo n—n; ¿continuarlo oO? este…pues…supuestamente ya acabo n-nUU, no se si continuarlo o-o; bueno Bye y cuídese Ne.

**_NARU ASAKURA: _**Me alegro le gustara el Fic Naru-san n—n, me pareció que el final quedaría mejor si terminaba con un "te amo" n-n (o puede que yo sea la cursi UU); bueno gracias por su mensaje n-n, bye y cuídese.

**_MIKI: _**¡HI Miki-san n—n! Ne muchas gracias por pensar que escribo bien n—n, y me da gusto saber que el Fic fue de su agrado n—n; tengo una duda oO¿usted quiere que haga un Fic desde el punto de vista de Horo-Horo O.O¿O que continué el Fic con el punto de vista de Horo-Horo ôO? Bueno bye y cuídese n—n

Bueno gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi Fic "Te apuesto" n—n mi primer Lemon TT-TT que alegría TT0TT, aunque muchas personas quieren que lo continué oO, realmente no se u.u, he visto las continuaciones de historias que se supone  debieron finalizar hace mucho n-nUU y no me gustan u-u, pero ustedes dirá o-o si quieren que continué.

Ya cambiando de tema u.u, y volviendo a lo correspondiente a este Fic o-o, déjenme decirles finalmente se desharán de mi u.u, sip, porque este Fic se acaba, dos o tres capitulo mas y adiós, TT-TT Mi Fic, esta cosa horrorosa que valientemente es llamada FanFic llega a su final TT0TT que emoción.

Sugerencias para el final oO¿Qué quieren que haga con Hao¿Shian finalmente dejara de molestar¿Por qué Hao molesta tanto a Ren¿Algún día los amigos de Yho dejaran de interrumpir a Horo-Horo y a Ren¿Anna saldrá con Mark, quizás algunas de estas respuestas en el capitulo siguiente n-n.

Lo que se les ocurra me pueden decir Ne n—n, ya saben me dan su opinión enviando un Reviewer o si prefieren me envían un E-mail a las direcciones que aparecen en mi Profile, ya saben criticas -.-, amenazas de muerte oO (no crean, ya he recibido TT.TT) o lo que se les ofrezca, todo es bien recibido n—n

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo

"_**APROVECHA AL MÁXIMO EL TIEMPO QUE TIENES CON TUS SERES QUERIDOS, PORQUE CUANDO MENOS PIENSES, YA SE HAN IDO" **_

"En memoria de Francisco Montaño, profesor y amigo, gracias por tu apoyo y comprensión, y sobre todo por siempre hacernos reír"


	17. ¡LA CITA!

¡VACACIONES¡SI DÉBILES MORTALES ñ.ñ¡ANN SAOTOMO YA SALIO A VACACIONES DE DICIEMBRE WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Y de paso se disculpa por la larga espera u.u, Gomen Nasai Ne n.nUU.

Como sabrán Shaman King no me pertenece TT.TT ni mucho menos Ranma ½ TT0TT…y Ren u.u wueno por hoy lo dejaremos así n—n

CAPITULO DIEZ Y SIETE¡LA CITA!

Dos shamanes estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, los ojos cerrados, el ceño ligeramente fruncido y la seriedad en sus rostros denotaba los intrincados pensamientos por los cuales pasaban.

-.-Yho, tenemos que hacer algo-

Ninguno hizo el más mínimo intento por moverse, ambos gruñendo al mismo tiempo en un intento por razonar.

-.-No podemos dejar a Ren y Anna con Mark- aclaro con firmeza el ainu pero sin moverse.

-.-Eso ya lo se, pero yo no puedo hacer nada- dijo Yho calmadamente.

-.-¡Pues yo tampoco!-

Exclamo Horo-Horo girando para ver al Asakura, el cual abrió los ojos, observándolo fijamente, con esa habitual tranquilidad.

-.-¿Y que quieres que haga sino puedo moverme?

-.-Pues yo tampoco puedo moverme

Ambos estuvieron unos segundos así, mirándose, hasta finalmente bajar la mirada derrotados, permitiéndose escuchar los interminables.

-.-¡Yho mi amor¡Shian esta muy feliz de estar de nuevo con su Ai Ren n---n!

-.-Hoto-Hoto finalmente podremos estar juntos-

-.-¡Asuka suelta a mi hermano ò.ó!

-.-NNOOOOO, yo quería sentarme junto a mi Lyserg TT0TT

-.-¡Yho Asakura ni creas que te quedaras con mi amada Shian!

-.-Jo…joven Keit, yo no soy…el joven Yho…

Los dos shamanes estaban que se ponían a llorar debido a las jóvenes que los abrazaban y repetían lo mucho que los amaban, sin olvidarse de sus demás compañeros.

-.-Es sorpréndete la rapidez con la que Mark llego- dijo Manta- ¿no les parece chicos?

-.-TT.TT

Lastimosamente la pregunta no fue respondía, donde Manta no pudo sino sonreír, al ver la graciosa escena que hacían sus amigos.

Pero decidió dejarlo de lado, el adinerado joven había acudido al llamado de la Itako cuando le dijo que necesitaban llegar a una zona remota de china. Él no queriendo desilusionar a tan "encantadora" criatura llamo a su jet privado…así que ahí estaban, viajando en un muy placentero escándalo.

Y mientras los demás se peleaban por insignificancias, Anna y Ren estaban sentadas junto a Mark, donde el ahora molesto joven de ojos dorados, miraba desinteresadamente por la venta, haciendo caso omiso a Mark, el cual intentaba entablar conversación con "ellas"

Ren suspiro por lo bajo, viendo de reojo a la sacerdotisa, ella leía una revista, sin reparar en la persona que estaba sentada en la mitad de los tres asientos.

Sabia que a Anna le incomodaban esos insoportables y repetitivos "Ai ren" y para él tampoco era muy agradable ver a la mimada Asuka abrazando a Horo-Horo mientras que la pequeña ainu intentaba que esta volviera a su asiento, puesto que el Asakura, el shaman del norte, y la amazona estaban sentados juntos.

Volvió a suspirar, todo por culpa de Hao y sus estúpidos juegos, eso consiguió que Anna llamara a Mark, a pesar de tener la mitad del mapa de Jusenkyo, y saber hacia donde debía ir, no conocían el punto exacto.

Hao…ese shaman desquiciado…no sabia si sonrojarse de vergüenza, o de rabia…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-¡Como que dos días!- exclamo Pilika- ¡No podemos llegar en dos días!

-.-Ese no es mi problema-

Hubiera reconsiderado la idea de pelear contra el mayor de los Asakura de no ser porque los hombres de este estaban presentes…claro que mientras no tuviera un buen motivo no dejaría a las demás expuestas a un ataque.

Era obvio el deleite que causaba en Hao su desesperación, aunque parecía más satisfecho de conseguir que la mirada dorada destellara como el fuego.

-.-Señor Hao-

El llamado de Opacho basto para que el mencionado diera media vuelta con la intención de irse, sus hombres imitaron la acción, ya saliendo por el agujero de la pared.

-.-Ah…por cierto

La velocidad con la que se movió no les dio tiempo de reaccionar, solo lo vieron moverse así cuando lucharon en el torneo de Shamanes, aquella vez donde creyeron que Yho había muerto.

Ren abrió grandes los ojos al verlo tan cerca de él hacia tanto que tenia su lanza en una de sus manos pues que la otra se encargaba de sostener la camiseta de Horo-Horo contra su desnudo pecho femenino.

Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, sin embargo no basto para impedir el ataque…el único lastimado parecía ser su orgullo…ya que la única cosa que servia para taparse fue incendiada.

Por acto reflejo soltó su arma, la posesión de desvaneció, y sus manos sobre su pecho le ayudaron a cubrirse.

-.-Eres un…

Claro que por distraerse se olvido por completo del shaman de fuego, cosa que este aprovecho para robarle un beso…

Por una fracción de segundo se olvido de todo…Pilika abrió los labios para emitir un grito mudo al igual que el cerdito negro, y Asuka observaba con indeferencia esa leve unión entre ellos.

-.-Será un placer volver a verte

Dijo Hao sonriendo, para darle un ultimo beso, riendo por lo bajo en cuanto le toco salta para alejarse de la patada que Ren le propiciaba.

Fascinante…no había otra forma de describirlo…esa mirada dorada, y las pálidas mejillas cubiertas por un leve tono carmín.

-.-Adiós Ren

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Infeliz"

Y encima se despide con tanta confianza…

-.-¿señorita Ren se encuentra bien?

Solo hasta ahora se dio cuenta de que empuñaba duramente la mano, así que vio a Mark, y a punto estuvo de contestarle un "que te importa" pero la calculadora mirada de Anna lo detuvo.

-.-Si-

Maldita la hora en que le toco convertirse en mujer para sentarse al lado de ese joven, de no ser por Anna no habría hecho absolutamente nada…y como no estaba para refutar al tener dos días de plazo para volver a la normalidad, pues no le quedo de otra.

-.-¿Ya llegamos?

-.-No

-.-¿Ya llegamos?

-.-No

-.-¿Ya llegamos?

-.-No u.u

-.-¿Ya llegamos?

-.-No ¬¬

Como sino fuera poco se tenía que aguantar a todos sus compañeros y la interminable platica que Mark tenia consigo mismo.

-.-¿Ya llegamos?

-.-No ¬¬

Si alguien no callaba a Chocolove lo atravesaría con su lanza ahora mismo…

-.-¿Ya llegamos?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-¡Que lugar tan bonito!

Luego de 2 horas de interminable vuelto, finalmente tocaban tierra firme, y el paisaje como la misma Tamao dijo era impresionante.

Como era un lugar tan apartado de la civilización había mucha vegetación, apenas divisaban algunas aldeas entre las faldas de las montañas cercanas.

-.-Espero que no hayan olvidado nuestro trato

Ya decían que todo era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, Anna cerró los ojos tratando de no responder con ayuda de sus guardianes, girando un poco para poder ver al adinerado joven atrás de ella.

-.-No lo hemos olvidado

El shaman chino también se acerco, esa indiferencia en los delicados rostros de ambas no pudieron sino hacer alucinar a Mark…ellas eran la perfección encarnada en dos bellas mujeres.

-.-Bien, las recogeré al medio día, mi chofer las llevara al hotel que tengo cerca

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, el chofer apareció como por arte de magia, haciendo una leve reverencia, para indicar con una de sus manos donde se encontraba su medio de trasporte.

-.-Señorita Ren, Anna no lloren porque nos separamos, solo serán pocas horas

-.-¬¬UU

Ambas movieron las manos, haciendo énfasis en lo fastidioso que resultaba que ese joven se las sujetara cada vez con una actitud más dramática.

-.-Hoto-Hoto yo voy contigo n—n- dijo Asuka colgándose del brazo de este, sonriendo a pesar de la actitud cansada del ainu.

-.-¡Ah no, eso si que no!- exclamo Pilika sujetando a su hermano para que Asuka lo soltara.

Ren comenzó a caminar al lado de Anna, ellas al igual que el resto dejo atrás a Yho y Horo-Horo debido a los constantes…

-.- Shian estar contenta de estar junto a su Ai Ren n—n

-.-¡Prepárate Yho Asakura!

-.-¡Que le haces a mi Hoto-Hoto o.ó!

-.-¡Que mi nombre es Horo-Horo¡¡y tú deja de perseguirme, que no soy Yho!

Si…bien atrás se desataba una batalla de lo más de interesante, Keit intentaba eliminar al ainu, este al mismo tiempo que evitaba a Asuka, mientras que Yho luchaba por soltarse del fuerte abrazo que comenzaba a asfixiarlo.

-.-Que escándalo-

Ese murmullo sólo lo alcanzo a escuchar Ren, aunque los demás al ver a la itako mover los labios no pudieron sino alejarse un poco asustados de que la paciencia de ella se agotara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de otras dos horas de molesto viaje en plena selva, todos estaban sumamente cansados, donde las únicas que no tuvieron que caminar fueron Anna y Jun, pues el chofer de Mark, les ofreció transporte en una tabla que era alzada por cuatro personas.

Ren le cedió su puesto a su hermana luego de amenazar al empleado de Mark por negarse, alegando que solo la señorita Ren, y Anna podía utilizarlo. Mas la amable petición de la joven de cabello violetazo le hizo cambiar de opinión.

Claro que su travesía por la selva no pudo sino ser un verdadero desastre, aunque¿Qué mas se podía esperar de ellos?

Luego de haber atravesado pequeños ríos que les cubrían hasta la mitad del pecho, tuvieron que aguantarse los gritos histéricos de Chocolve, Ryo, Horo-Horo porque les quitaran las sanguijuelas de encima.

Manta había estado así: TT.TT mientras retiraba los interminables "gusanitos" de los cuerpos animales de sus amigos, donde Yho tuvo que cargarlo para evitar que se transformara.

Mientras que Pilika y Tamao ayudaban, pues habían sido cargadas por Lee Brouce Long, evitando el contacto con el agua fría.

Luego volvieron a la normalidad gracias al agua caliente de Jun, junto con su amable y tranquila sonrisa.

Así que después de los ataques de los mosquitos, las culebras, y las malévolas raíces de los árboles que les hacían tropezar escucharon el tan apreciado…

-.-llegamos-

-.-TT.TT

El chofer de Mark, no pudo sino sonreír nerviosamente ante la mortal escénica de esas personas, todos cubiertos por plantas, algo de lodo, y en su mayoría mojados y sumamente sucios, llenos de tierra, y fango.

-.-Vendré a recogerlas a las 7:00 PM señorita Anna, y señorita ¿Ren oO?-

Por mas que busco, no encontró a la joven de cabello violetazo, pero si vio a un muchacho que se le parecía mucho.

¿Se habría perdido en la selva o.o?

-.-No se preocupe, yo le avisare- dijo con amabilidad Jun, consiguiendo tranquilizar al pobre hombre que parecía que en cualquier momento le iba a dar un ataque cardiaco.

Anna y la Taoista se bajaron para verlos desaparecer entre los árboles, girando para analizar el lugar al que los habían traído.

-.-Manta- llamo la Itako logrando que el pequeño humano se acercara de inmediato-¿Estamos en la zona correcta?

-.-Déjame ver- musito mientras abría su laptop-Si, este es el lugar.

-.-Muy bien, quiero cualquier información sobre Zhou Quan Xiang, saldrán en 30 minutos.

-.-TT.TT si Anna

Sin nada más que decir, todos ingresaron al hotel que había al frente, comprobando que la sacerdotisa y el shaman chino tenían dos habitaciones reservadas, cortesía de su muy adinerado admirador.

Claro que el recepcioncita no los dejo subir a todos, demasiado desconfiado con la cara de andrajosos que traían.

Permitiéndoles a Jun y la rubia seguir, y una vez arriba les abrieron la ventana para que los demás entraran.

Lastimosamente era un quinto piso, así que vieron que usar el poder espiritual, ayudando también a Tamao y Pilika.

-.-Estoy muerto- dijo Horo-Horo sentándose en el suelo

-.-En esta habitación dormiremos Tamao, Pilika, Jun y Yo- informo Anna- Así que necesitaremos que traigan la otra cama.

Traducido eso seria: ustedes duermen en el suelo.

-.-Si Anna TT.TT

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-Iremos a las aguas termales doña Anna- informo la pelirrosada mientras abría la puerta- ¿no desea acompañarnos?

-.-No

La monosilábica respuesta de la rubia, consiguió poner nerviosa a Tamao, aunque la pequeña ainu le sonrió para tranquilizarla, despidiéndose de Anna, saliendo junto con Jun.

Ya Anna había tomado una ducha, por lo que se encargaba de secar sus cabellos rubios con una toalla, suspirando de manera inconsciente.

-.-5:30

Murmuro, no quería salir con Mark, en especial en un sitio tan desértico, pero ¿que más podría hacer si ella misma le pidió que vinieran a ese lugar?

Sin embargo fue el sonido de la puerta la que la distrajo, diciendo un simple "pase" que le permitió a su prometido entrar.

-.-Hola Annita

Con que ahora si era Annita, pero cuando estaba con esa amazona no le hablaba, o más bien, no podía hablarle entre abrazos y empalagosas palabras de su "otra" prometida.

-.-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto con indiferencia

-.-Nada, quería verte n—n

Finalizo con una de sus molestas risitas, la sacerdotisa prefirió no prestarle atención, estaba algo molesta por la confianza que Shian tenia hacia su prometido, y como este no hacia nada para evitarlo.

Sin decir nada se dirigió hacia el espejo cercano, acomodando los cabellos rubios…

-.-No es necesario que te arregles Annita- murmuro Yho mientras la abrazaba por la espalda- Siempre te ves bien

Anna suspiro cuando se acomodo entre los brazos del Asakura, sintiéndose extrañamente tranquila, hasta que recordó porque estaba molesta.

-.-¿No tienes cosas que hacer?- pregunto soltándose, y sentándose en la cama para cepillar su cabello

-.-¿Estas molesta?-

La pregunta sobraba, así que la rubia no dijo nada, siempre con esa fría mascara de indiferencia, hasta que ella se asombro por la seriedad con la que Yho la observaba.

-.-No me gusta que salgas con Mark

Fue un impulso, Anna no pudo evitar sonreír un poco…su prometido estaba celoso.

-.-No lo hago por gusto-

-.-Lo se-

-.-Bien

La conversación no era suficiente…aunque entendía a la Itako, así que volvió a acercarse, sentándose a sus espaldas, acomodándose de tal forma que pudo abrazarla de nuevo.

Y esta vez ella no lo alejo, recostándose contra el firme pecho del shaman, dejando que la respiración pausada la relajara…se sentía tan cansada, esas continuas transformaciones la agotaban.

Sin poderlo evitar se fue quedando dormida, Yho sonrió al notarlo, recostándose contra la cama, llevándose a su prometida consigo.

Quiso alejarse para dejarla descansar, sin embargo esas delicadas manos que podían propiciar las más mortales de las cachetadas le sujetaron la camiseta.

-.-Quédate conmigo

Más dormida que despierta Anna le impidió irse, logrando que una sonrisa mucho más dulce se expandiera por el rostro de Yho.

Así que al acomodarse, le dio un leve beso en la frente, retirando algunos de los mechones que le impedían ver ese tranquilo rostro.

Por el momento estrecho la delgada cintura, mientras que la sacerdotisa apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho.

-.-Descansa Annita

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-¿Hoto-Hoto donde estas!

_**PPPUUMMM**_

Luego de haber escapado (literalmente hablando) de Asuka, el ainu cerro la puerta de la primera habitación que encontró.

Siendo esa la que casualmente les había sido asignada a todos los hombres, y no pudo sino olvidarse de todo al ver al Tao observarlo.

-.-¿Cansado de correr?-

Pregunto Ren dándole la espalda para terminar de colocarse la camiseta, pues la repentina intromisión lo tomo desprevenido.

-.-No estaba corriendo-

-.-¡Hoto-Hoto mi amor vuelve!

Ren musito un "si claro" al sentir a su compañero estremecerse ante la sola idea de ser encontrado.

Aunque Horo-Horo se olvido de todo al notar algo…el Tao estaba condenadamente sexy con esa ropa negra…y no le gusto.

Ya antes lo había visto así…esas prendas acentuaban más los rasgos de la pálida piel…

-.-Ren Tao esta muy emocionado con su cita pue'

Sólo ahora se daba cuenta de la presencia de Chocolove, aunque el comentario no le agrado en lo más mínimo; así que antes de que Ren pudiera girar y golpear al inoportuno shaman estadounidense, el ainu se le adelanto.

-.-¿Y tu porque me golpeas Brodi?

-.-Cállate que te lo tienes bien merecido.

-.-¿Anda y yo que hice pue'?

Horo-Horo estaba al lado de Chocolove, el puño aun duramente cerrado, mientras que el moreno mantenía las manos sobre la parte afectada de su cabeza.

En ese momento el Tao parpadeo un par de veces antes de sonreír, Horo-Horo lo observo, pero giro hacia otro lado, esquivando esos ojos dorados con un leve tinte carmín en sus mejillas.

-.-¡HOTO-HOTO MI AMOR, VUELVE!

Y ahí se acaba el leve momento de tranquilidad de Ren, así que hastiado termino de acomodarse la camiseta en cuando les dio de nuevo la espalda; por su parte el shaman de Koloro, buscaba la salida de emergencia más cercana, o si era preciso…botarse por la ventana.

Por un momento pensó que no era mala idea, pero en cuanto observo a Chocolve, una parte de su cerebro reacciono, y no pudo sino sonreír perversamente, ante la maquiavélica idea que cruzo oportunamente su mente.

-.-¿Por qué me miras así oO?

_**SSSPPPPLLLLAAAASSSSSHHHHH**_

Con una velocidad solamente vista en el torneo de shamanes, el ainu fue por un agua fría y mojo a su amigo ante la desconcertada mirada del Tao, y la de un mono totalmente empapado.

-.-o.o

Claro que la sonrisa no se le borraba…

-.-¡KKKYAAAAAA, QUE MONITA TAN KAWAII °-°!- se escucho afuera de la habitación- Te llamare Josefina

-.-X.X

Lo único que Horo-Horo pudo ver por la puerta entreabierta fue como Asuka se perdía por el pasillo, prácticamente ahorcando a su "nueva" mascota Josefina.

-.-Eso fue cruel- musito la sexy voz del Tao, así que el ainu giro para verlo.

-.-¿Enserio?-

Pregunto mientras que Ren le daba de nuevo la espalda, encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto, donde el peliazul casi podía imaginar la sonrisa burlona de su compañero.

Observo por un momento como sacaba su lanza tan rápido como la volvía a guardar entre su ropa, quizás por precaución.

Ren olvido la molestia que le producía la presencia de Asuka, así que no se quejo en cuanto un par de manos rodearon su cintura, estas lo jalaron para que su espalda quedara contra el pecho del ainu.

-.-¿Por qué tienes que ponerte esa ropa?- musito Horo-Horo en cuanto comenzó a mecerse a los lados de tal forma que ambos parecían estar bailando

-.-No tengo nada mas- respondió Ren dejándose llevar por el ritmo imaginario.

-.-Yo puedo ayudarte a quitártela- dijo Horo-Horo en cuanto le susurro al oído, tan cerca que su aliento hizo estremecer al Tao.

-.-¡Oye!- se quejo dando un leve codazo a su compañero, el cual soltó una risita divertida debido al sobresalto de Ren.

-.-¿No quieres?

El ainu debería tener más cuidado con lo que pregunta, en especial si su pregunta incluye girar al shaman de ojos dorados para verlo directamente.

Ahora Ren se había sonrojado, él mismo debería estar igual, sin embargo había una pequeña diferencia: Horo-Horo sonreía levemente, mientras que el otro estaba sumamente avergonzado al ver debía dar una respuesta.

-.-Bueno…yo…

Sabiendo lo difícil que le resultaría decir algo, Horo-Horo decidió ayudarle un poco, inclinándose para rozar esos provocativos labios.

-.-Yo…

Mientras mas se acercaba el ainu, más se perdía el hilo de sus palabras, demasiado fascinado con ese ligero roce.

Claro que esto no se comparo cuando el peliazul coloco sus piernas entre las suyas al mismo tiempo que lo arrinconaba contra la pared. Ren tuvo que morder su labio inferior para no suspirar.

Para Horo-Horo no era fácil esperar, teniendo en cuenta lo impaciente que era, en especial si se tenía a Ren arrinconado contra una pared.

-.-¿No quieres?- repitió cuando se inclino hacia el cuello del Tao, dando ligeros besos mientras sus manos comenzaban a subir por la delgada cintura.

Ren mordió su labio de nuevo, intentando no suspirar, aunque era inútil, después de todo algunos sonidos escapaban de sus labios.

Su corazón no demoro en latir sin control, y su respiración se iba haciendo cada vez más rápida, algo que era compartido por Horo-Horo, pues ambos comenzaban a sentir mucho calor.

-.-mmmm

Esta vez no pudo evitarlo, pues había comenzado a morder su cuello, aunque el peliazul no pasaba de tocarlo por encima de la ropa.

Hn eso era tortura, una magnifica tortura, el ainu no iba a seguir a menos de obtener una respuesta. Aunque Ren estaba conciente de que sólo lo hacia para molestarlo, pues estaba seguro de que conocía la respuesta.

Sonrió divertido, él también podía jugar, así que lentamente guió sus manos hacia la nunca de Horo-Horo, y una de sus piernas subió hasta enredarse en la cintura de este.

Ambos comenzaron a respirar más rápido debido al contacto directo, demasiado tentador como para seguir aguantando.

Horo-Horo alzo la mirada, viendo a Ren con los labios ligeramente abiertos, y como ese rubor en sus mejillas se iba expandiendo encantadoramente.

-.-Eso…es...mmmm….trampa

La única respuesta que tuvo fue la sonrisa de Ren, imposible seguir tocándose por encima de la ropa, así que comenzaron a acercarse para probar los labios del otro.

-.-Si quiero

Dijo antes de besarlo, Horo-Horo sonrió entre el beso, abrazando con fuerza a Ren, no la necesaria para lastimarlo, pero si la suficiente como para no dejar espacio entre ellos.

Pronto sus lenguas se encontraron, acariciándose y jugando mientras sus manos intentaban quitar la camiseta contraria.

El caliente beso comenzaba a desesperarlos, ya las manos del shaman chino estaban dentro de la camiseta que intentaba retirar, subiendo por el firme abdomen de Horo-Horo palpando a la perfección aquello que se ponía en su camino.

Claro que el peliazul no se quedaba atrás, sin detenerse a pensarlo hizo que Ren subiera su otra pierna, elevándola hasta la altura de su cintura, donde ambas se enredaron alrededor de esta…

-.-mmmmm

Consiguiendo ese gemido compartido, aunque así le quedo mucho más fácil poder recorrer el cuerpo del Tao, y es que el sentir sus lenguas golpeándose con vivacidad, y sus labios moviéndose con desesperación, lo estaban enloqueciendo

Pero dicen que todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, y lo mismo ocurrió aquí, Ren puso gentilmente una mano en el hombro de Horo-Horo, alejando ese embriagante contacto.

-.-Ryo- murmuro Ren al mismo tiempo que intentaba normalizar su respiración.

-.-¿Qué?

-.-Ryo

Esta vez si le entendió, sintiendo perfectamente la presencia del shaman de la espada de madera por el pasillo, y parecía que venia hacia la habitación.

-.-Hn- bufo cansado ¿era mucho pedir un momento de privacidad?

Inconforme, pero conciente de no querer ser atrapado así, bajo a Ren, apoyando su cabeza contra el hombre de este sin dejar de abrazarle.

Ciertamente comenzaba a pensar en la idea de drogar a sus compañeros ¿quien sabría que tan potente era un somnífero?

Con parcimonia ambos se alejaron, esperando el momento en que (para su desgracia) entraría Ryo.

-.-¡Es hora Ren!

_**SSSPPPPLLLLAAAASSSSSHHHHH**_

Aunque eso no se lo esperaban, obviamente Ryo entro, sin embargo llevaba un balde de agua consigo, cuyo contenido fue lanzado, provocando que Horo-Horo se hiciera a un lado justo cuando el agua fue vertida.

Mas Ren no se movió, conciente del porque ahora estaba completamente empapado, frunció ligeramente el ceño, mientras las gotas de agua se escurrían por su cabello.

-.-Llego tu cita- comento burlonamente Ryo- Doña Anna te espera abajo, parece que Mark no es muy paciente u.u, llego con dos horas de anticipación o.o

Ren gruño por lo bajo, mientras caminaba entre ambos Shamanes ya dispuesto a acompañar a la sacerdotisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1:30 PM

Para su desgracia, y la fortuna de Mark, ese día había un festival en el templo que tenía el pequeño pueblito, parecía ser una celebración en honor a uno de sus dioses.

Las personas reían, y sonreían alegremente, mientras que un par de serias jóvenes observaban sin mayor interés como se llevaba acabo el animado festival.

-.-Aquí tienen

Anna y Ren tomaron los algodones de azúcar Mark les ofrecía, ese joven no había dejado de sonreír desde que salieron del hotel, aunque ellas no le prestaban mayor interés, de vez en cuando asentían, y sus respuestas no sobrepasaban las dos silabas.

-.-Vamos por aquí- dijo Mark

Claro que no muy lejos, y escondidos entre los matorrales se encontraban el resto de sus amigos, en realidad estaban todos, las recientes prometidas de Yho y Horo-Horo, y hasta Jun y Fausto, ellos sonreían divertidos por el espionaje, aunque por precaución se mantenían un poco mas lejos, concientes de que tanta cercanía era peligrosa.

-.-Se están moviendo- murmuro Pilika sin soltar los binoculares infrarrojos (cortesía de Manta)

-.-Movámonos nosotros también- sugirió Ryo en el mismo tono de voz, logrando el asentimiento de los demás.

-.-No creo que esto sea buena idea, si la señorita Anna se da cuenta de seguro que nos va a matar- dijo Tamao tímidamente

-.-Yo estoy de acuerdo- apoyo Lyserg

El resto no pareció importarle mucho el reproche, así que siguieron arrastrándose entre la maleza, susurrando para no ser descubiertos, deteniéndose en cuanto vieron que la sacerdotisa y el Tao hacer los mismo.

-.-Pero no estamos haciendo nada malo- dijo Horo-Horo sin dejar de ver lo que ocurría- Sólo esperamos un descuido para robar el mapa

-.-No le veo el caso, Mark ya dijo que nos lo daría- dijo Manta- Y sino lo hace Anna se encargara personalmente de que lo haga.

-.-Ssshhh que nos van a descubrir- regaño Pilika en cuanto Ren giro para ver donde ellos estaban.

Con una increíble velocidad todos se escondieron, así que lo único que vio Ren fue la espesa hierba.

-.-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Mark mientras se acercaba

-.-No

Musito el Tao sin dejar de ver hacia ese lugar, estaba seguro de haber oído algo, lo mejor seria enviar a Bason, no podía arriesgarse¿y si era un hombre de Hao?

-.-Continuemos entonces-

Al igual que Anna, Ren los siguió, aun pensando en enviar a Bason; también cabía la posibilidad de que fuese su imaginación, o alguna ardilla, tampoco era bueno precipitarse.

Por lo que ya decidido a olvidar ese pequeño sonido, arranco un pedacito del algodón de azúcar, llevándolo a sus labios, sintiendo como se deshacía en el interior de su boca.

Una pequeña sonrisa asomo por sus labios, nunca se tomaba el tiempo para probar este tipo de cosas.

Aunque prefería estar con Horo-Horo, se sonrojo levemente ante el pensamiento, mas era cierto, y ya desde hacia mucho que dejo de importarle ese tipo de emociones, después de todo no tenían nada de malo.

-.-Espero que la estén pasando bien, porque yo nunca me había divertido tanto- dijo Mark

Los pensamientos se dispersaron, y Ren tan sólo asintió. Claro que la afirmación era dudosa, seguramente el adinerado joven tenía muchas chicas a sus pies, chicas más divertidas y complacientes.

Anna siguió el ejemplo de Ren y tomo un pedacito del algodón, no prestándole atención a lo que su cita decía.

El lugar no era malo, bastante entretenido, así que a la sacerdotisa no le costaba mucho ignorar al joven. Por lo que ahora se distraía mirando los diversos juegos de destreza, donde el premio era un muñeco de felpa.

-.-¿Cuánto crees que demore esto?- pregunto Ren en cuanto comenzó a caminar al lado de Anna.

-.-No se, quizás un par de horas mas-

Distraídamente ambas dejaron de caminar en cuanto Mark se detuvo, mas dejaron de hablar en cuanto escucharon un ruido.

-.-¿Viste que algo se movió?- dijo Ren viendo varias personas.

-.-Si

Algo se había movido muy rápido, resultaba tan extraño, y antes de que el mismo Tao pudiera llamar a su espíritu acompañante, los guardianes de la itako ya estaban a su lado.

-.-Un regalo

Sin embargo antes de efectuar cualquier movimiento, Mark había colocado delante de ellas dos ositos de peluche.

Ellas no pudieron sino mirar sorprendidas los muñecos, mientras tomaban el regalo ofrecido.

-.-Gracias

Dijeron al mismo tiempo, logrando que el joven sonriera; era extraño tener a alguien que las complaciera tanto sin tener que amenazar por ello.

-.-Me agrada mucho su compañía- dijo Mark- Hay muchas chicas que salen conmigo por mi dinero, pero ustedes se comportan tal y como son, no intentan impresionarme, o adularme falsamente, por eso me agradan

Por primera vez él sonrió sinceramente; y fue como si Anna y Ren se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, pues las dos miraron el respectivo osito que tenían en las manos, ese pequeño peluche mirándolas con los tiernos ojos lograron que alzaran la mirada para ver a Mark.

Él aun les sonreía, así que ocurrió lo increíble…

…ellas también sonrieron.

-.-Vaya, parece que no les incomoda del todo la cita-

Comento Ryo en cuanto se asomo por uno de los puestos de comida, los demás habían hecho lo mismo, ya que decidieron arriesgarse y seguirles.

Mientas que un par de Shamanes no perdían detalle de lo acontecido, y ahora estaban con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-.-Este no es tiempo de comer ¬¬UUU-

Claro que los demás no parecía seguir el ejemplo de ponerse a espiar, es mas, las palabras de Manta no generaron ningún cambio, él parecía ser el único con suficiente cordura, pues los demás estaban extrañamente distribuidos: Pilika espiando al igual que Chocolove, Lyserg intentando alejarse de Ryo, Tamao huyendo de Keit (quien la confundían con Yho) Shian y Asuka queriendo llamar la atención de sus prometidos, y finalmente Jun y Fausto comiendo en unos de los puestos, riendo amigablemente, estando al lado de sus respectivos espíritu y zombi.

_**CCCCCAAAAABBRRRRROOOOMMMMM**_

-.-¡Corran es el demonio de las montanas!

Mas esa leve tranquilidad se vio interrumpida, y ellos sólo pudieron ver como la gente gritaba histérica, corriendo por todas las partes en cuanto los árboles de la montaña cercana comenzaron a ser derribados.

El ruido se acercaba, y al parecer el causante también. Anna se quedo quieta, no era un demonio lo que venia, era un espíritu, uno muy violento.

-.-¡No se preocupen, yo las protegeré!-

Por muy heroico que eso sonara, Mark no pudo hacer nada en cuanto la fuerte presencia se acerco, por lo que él termino estrellándose contra uno de los puestos.

-.-¬¬

Dejando solas a Anna y Ren, las cuales vieron el poco aguante que el otro tenia, claro que no esperaban mas, después de todo era un simple humano.

-.-Bueno, dicen que la intención es lo que cuenta- dijo Ren.

-.-Tienes razón- concordó Anna

Mas la atención de la rubia fue atraída hacia el espíritu que se acercaba, tan fuerte que podía derribar los árboles.

Sin pensarlo saco su rosario, dispuesta a purificar la escénica, Ren también se preparo, sacando su lanza, dispuesto a atacar en cuanto viera que la vida de alguna corría peligro.

-.-Será mas difícil-

La voz intrusa las distrajo, para mejorar su buena suerte, Hao Asakura estaba sobre uno de los pilares de templo, contemplando divertido lo que ocurría.

-.-¡Anna!

La sacerdotisa giro al oír su nombre, Yho se acercaba, al igual que los demás, seguramente pensando que Hao podría atacarlas.

-.-¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido ¬¬?

Cuestiono Ren al verlos a TODOS a su lado, dispuestos a atacar, con las armas y los espíritus en posición. Sin mal no recordaba, el hotel estaba a dos horas de ahí.

-.-Coincidencia n.nUU- respondió Horo-Horo

-.-¬¬

Si, aja, y él nació ayer, algo que quizás era compartido por la rubia, ella también los observaba acusadoramente, aunque no les duro mucho debido al nuevo y fuerte temblor.

Ahora tenían al frente el furioso espíritu de un enorme toro, un animal de ojos rojos, y con espumosa baba blanca en su hocico.

_**CCCRRRAAASSSSHHHHHH**_

En cuestión de segundos, se vieron saltando en direcciones contrarias para evitar el ataque, el toro era demasiado rápido.

-.-¿Qué clase de juego es este Hao?- pregunto Yho

-.-No es ningún juego hermanito- repuso Hao con falsa inocencia

-.-¿Vas a decir que no fuiste tú el que envió a este espíritu?- dijo Manta mientras se escondía de los incesantes ataques.

-.-No te negare que ese espíritu esta bajo mis ordenes- dijo- pero yo no lo envié, los espíritus tienen la peculiaridad de ser muy inestables, en especial cuando guardan una escénica tan violenta.

_**KKKAABBRRROOMMMM**_

Las palabras de Hao terminaron justo cuando el nuevo ataque los hizo retroceder; Ann reviso el lugar, a esta paso no quedaría nada del templo.

-.-¡Llévenlo al bosque!-

-.-A la orden Doña Anna-

Pronto comenzaron a correr hacia el bosque, Pilika y Tamao fueron alejadas del peligro por Lee Brouce Long, mientras Jun tomaba a Manta.

Los árboles eran frondosos, y el suelo bastante irregular; así que Anna se vio apartando las ramas para poder pasar, Yho venia atrás suyo, quizás en su intento por protegerla.

Sonrió ante el pensamiento, el cual se deshizo tan rápido como apareció, Shian estaba al lado de su prometido.

-.-¡Doña Anna!

No le tomo mucho encontrar a quien le hablaba, Fausto estaba justo arriba suyo, volando sobre Elizabeth con algo de dificultad debido al espesor de la flora. El doctor no tardo mucho en subirla en su esposa.

Yho sonrió al verla partir, era mas fácil luchar así, además de que no le gustaría verla involucrada, sabia que Anna era muy fuerte, pero igual…

Entendía que eventualmente la itako bajaría para purificar la escénica, pero que sea cuando ya no haya peligro.

-.-¡Yho!

El llamado de Horo-Horo le hizo ver que estaba entre el camino del toro, frunció el ceño antes de tomar a Shian y saltar hacia un lado para no ser aplastados.

Al hacer eso, el Asakura pudo ver como no muy lejos habían varios estanques, así que mientras caía pudo leer algo que lo dejo con la boca abierta.

"_Zhou Quan Xiang"_

La sorpresa no se la quitaba nadie, aun mantenía los labios ligeramente abiertos en cuanto toco el suelo.

-.-¡No dejen que avance!- exclamo Yho- ¡Adelante están las fosas encantadas!

Anna al igual que Fausto vieron hacia delante, a esa altura tenia un perfecto paisaje, efectivamente mas adelante estaba la única forma de volver a la normalidad.

-.-¡Deténganlo YA!- ordeno Anna

El resto sólo obedeció, dejaron de correr para enfrentarlo, apretando las armas para un ataque frontal.

-.-Que bien, ya me cansaba de correr- dijo Ren al sonreír con esa usual arrogancia, una que fue compartida por Chocolove, Ryo y Horo-Horo

-Por esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Ren- dijo Ryo

-.-¡Ahí viene!- advirtió Lyserg

_**BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM**_

El Asakura vio una gran nube de polvo, y como algunos árboles caían debido a la energía utilizada.

-.-Ai Ren-

Las tímidas palabras de Shian fueron acompañadas por un leve jalón en su camiseta, ella parecía asustada, y por ahora escondida atrás suyo.

-.-Espera aquí- dijo Yho en cuanto partir, aunque la amazona temiendo por él no quiso dejarlo, sujetándolo con mas fuerza de la camiseta- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

La tranquilidad con la que hablo termino por convencerla. Al verse libre, Yho comenzó a correr hacia sus amigos.

El polvo todavía no se dispersaba, sin embargo no pudo acercarse del todo al ver como los otros saltaban hacia los lados con las posesiones listas. Aparentemente el ataque no había sido suficiente…quizás si usaba la posesión de tercer nivel…

Mas el chillido del toro lo distrajo, el animal salio tan rápido que fue imposible determinar su movimiento, Yho lo vio atacar a sus amigos, los cuales aun no tocaban el suelo.

Todos fueron golpeados, lanzándolos lejos, y parecía que él seguía, así que se alisto.

-.-¿problemas?

Ren abrió los ojos, los había cerrado al sentir el golpe, donde lejanamente se pregunto porque aun no caía.

-.-¿Que diablos haces!

Exclamo al verse entre los brazos de Hao, el cual mantenía uno de los brazos por debajo de sus piernas, y el otro en su espalda.

-.-Te ayudo- respondió con simpleza

-.-¿Y quien pidió ayuda?

Pese a la peligrosa posición en que Ren se encontraba no iba a dejarse intimidar por el desquiciado Asakura.

-.-Suéltame ahora mismo- amenazo

-.-Como gustes

Y dicho y hecho Hao lo soltó, provocando que cayera rápidamente, tan repentino que se asusto de ver la prolongada caída, la cual prometía un doloroso aterrizaje.

De nuevo cerró los ojos, no estaba en condiciones para amortiguar el impacto, su poder espiritual no le alcanzaba, bueno, que mas se esperaba estando con esa apariencia femenina, así se cansaba mas rápido, y consumía mas energía.

-.-Pensé que no necesitaban ayuda-

Por segunda vez sintió que caía mas despacio, así que abrió los ojos, encontrando la tranquila y (en apariencia) amable mirada de Hao.

Necesitar ayuda y pedirla eran dos cosas distintas, por lo que gruño al verse de nuevo cargado por el shaman.

Su lanza aun estaba en sus manos, claro que el brillo dorado que indicaba el uso de la posesión lentamente se iba desvaneciendo.

-.-No me sorprende que pretendas atacar con tan poco poder- dijo- Siempre eres demasiado testarudo Ren Tao.

Lo ultimo fue susurrado, donde Hao se inclino para ser escuchado, el movimiento incomodo a Ren, demasiado cerca para su gusto, además no había necesidad de inclinarse, bastaba con que hablara mas alto, o en su preferencia, que no hablara.

-.-¡KOLORO!

Instintivamente giro al oír la voz de Horo-Horo, el cual atacaba abiertamente a Hao; Ren no pudo sino abrir grandes los ojos ante la sorpresa, pues la imprudencia del ainu podía ser clasificada como dos cosas: osadía, o idiotez.

El Shaman de fuego podría matarlo sin ni siquiera parpadear, por lo que se asusto, giro un poco para ver al peliazul venir directamente hacia ellos.

Por un momento, Ren no estuvo seguro de que paso, de repente tenia casi encima a Horo-Horo y al siguiente estaban muy lejos de este. No había duda de que Hao se movía muy rápido.

Mas el ainu no pudo cambiar su trayectoria, y termino aterrizando ágilmente en el suelo.

-.-Demonios- murmuro en cuanto alzo la mirada, viendo como ambos aun permanecían en el aire.

Aunque muy contrario a la frustración que Horo-Horo sentía, Ren no pudo si no suspirar aliviado de que no le pasara nada.

-.-¡CUIDADO!

La advertencia de Lyserg, logro que el ainu saltar a un lado, apartándose del camino del toro, del cual se había olvidado por completo.

El resto llego pronto, donde los resplandores de los diversos ataques no se hicieron esperar; y las explosiones que retumbaban la tierra generaron una nueva capa de polvo.

Claro que cuando todo el polvo se disperso vieron que no sólo habían acabado con el toro, sino con la mitad de lo que había alrededor de este.

Lastimosamente y para su desgracia, destruyeron algo muy valioso…

Anna que aun estaba con Fausto entreabrió los labios al igual que este, una expresión que era compartida por los shamanes de abajo.

La mayoría de ellos tenia la boca tan abierta que casi tocaba el suelo, las posesiones habían desaparecido, y no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, únicamente el viento llevándose el resto del polvo.

Faltaba poco para que Ren tocara el suelo, mas ahora no le importaba en lo mas mínimo eso, había dejado de pensar en quien lo cargaba, así que cuando tuvo los pies sobre la tierra no se movió, fue tanta la impresión que dejo de respirar por un momento.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Hao lo soltó, pero no del todo, aun mantenía una de sus manos en su delgada cintura, donde ambos estaban frente a frente, viendo de lado el árido lugar.

Fue entonces que Jun y Lee Brouce Long llegaron con los demás. La taoista vio sin mayor preocupación lo ocurrido, ella había escuchado toda la conversación efectuada en el ataque con el toro, sabiendo muy bien que había ocurrido.

Y no era la única, todos lo que estaban con ella sabían que paso, aunque Pilika no se lo tomo tan calmadamente como ella.

-.-¡KKKKYAAAAAAAA DESTRUYERON JUSENKYO!

CONTINUARA:

¡Wiiiiiiiiiii n0n¡¡Termine n0n! Y luego de una larga espera n.nUUU, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

En compensación por la demora actualizare mas rápido n---n, esta vez es una promesa u.u, hasta pondré fecha o.o, el 28 de diciembre actualizo n---n, ya el final de este Fic tan prolongado n.nUU, y es que ya tiene dos años o.oUUUU y aun sigue vigente.

Wueno dejando eso de lado u.u, viene la parte mas emocionante n—n¡¡¡A CONTESTAR REVIEWERS n0n¡¡¡REVIEWERS, REVIEWERS! Gente encantadora que me escribe n-----n

**_FUMIKI: _**¡Konichiwa FuMiKi-san n—n! Ne Gomen Nasai por la demora u.u, y por las intromisiones del HoroxRen n.nUUU, espero que el capitulo le guste (soy bastante optimista u.u) gracias por el mensaje y una vez mas Gomen por la demora u-u, bye y se cuida Ne.

**_YUMI TAO: _**¡Konichiwa Yumi-san n—n! Me alegro que el Fic le guste n—n, y me imagino lo que se demoro leyendo todo esto o.o, Ne no creo que prolongue mas la existencia de el Fic n.nUU, ya esta muy largo u.u; ¿sabe? he pensado en un Lemmon o.o, pero aun no me convence u.u; Ranma 1/2 es una de mis series favoritas n—n, así que varios de los capítulos del Fic se parecen a los de Ranma n—n; y Hao o.o…bueno a Hao no se sabe quien le gusta n.nUU, digamos que eso a él no le importa n.nUUU; ¿Ren es suyo oÔ?...A no¡¡¡REN ES MÍO ò0ó¡¡¡MÍO!...¬¬….u.u, wueno por ahora lo dejaremos así ¬¬, Gomen Nasai por la demora u.u, espero que el capitulo le gustara n-n, Bye y se cuida Ne n—n

**_AIKA ASAKURA: _**¡GOMEN NASAI TT0TT! (Ann pidiendo perdón de rodillas) ¡GOMEN NASAI TT.TT! Ne no me había dado cuenta de que no conteste su Reviewer Aika-san TT.TT, juraría que si lo hice (Ann en un rincón oscuro) Gomen Nasai TT.TT; pese a mi tristeza TT-TT, me alegro que el Fic le guste, espero que el capitulo valiera la pena Ne (hoy ando optimista n.nUU) Gomen pero esta vez es por la demora n.nUUU, me alegra que me escriba n-n, bueno, bye y se cuida Ne n—n

**_JIANNETSUKE-TAK: _**¡HI Jiannetsuke-san n0n! Me alegro mucho que el Fic le guste n---n, una vez mas Gomen por la demora u.u, Ne como puede ver Hao no es el único inconveniente ñ.ñ; si, interrumpen mucho a Horo-Horo y Ren u.u, pero ¿sabe oO? estaba pensando en colocarle algo de Lemmon o un Lime para compensar n—n¿Qué opina o.o?; Creo que el próximo ya es final n.nUU, vaya preparándose Jiannetsuke-san n-n; me alegro que el Fic le guste tanto n/n, espero no desilusionarla TT.TT; ¿Hao hacerle algo malo a Ren oO? bueno eso depende n.nUU¿para usted que es malo o/o?; No siendo mas u.u, le agradezco mucho que me siga escribiendo n-----n, Bye y se cuida Ne n-n

**_HISAKI RAIDEN: _**¡Konichiwa Hisaki-san n—n! Gomen Nasai por no dejarle mas seguido Reviewers u.u en su Fic, es que ya no tengo tiempo para nada TT.TT, y no es cierto lo que dice Yami Hisaki, su Fic si me gusta o.o, sólo que no tengo mucho tiempo libre TT.TT, es culpa del estudio, en cuanto pueda le escribo Ne n-n, wueno, bye y se cuida Ne n—n

**_NARU ASAKURA: _**¡Konichiwa Naru-san n—n! Ne o.o sus Reviewers si se cortaron, aparecen pero en blanco o.o; me alegro que el Fic le guste n—n, y Hao no es tan malo en mi Fic o.o, no mas un poquito n.nUUU; Gomen Nasai por la demora en subir este capitulo u.u, espero que le haya gustado (soy optimista), wueno, bye y se cuida Ne n—n

**_XINTAMAO: _**o.o creo que el guión no aparece, o bueno u.u….¡Konichiwa Xin-san n—n! Gomen Nasai por la demora n.nUUU, espero que no se haya olvidado del Fic con esta lllllllaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrgggggaaaaaga tardanza o.o; ¿Hao rodeado de simios arco iris oO¿y se dejo llevar tan fácil o.o? Wueno n.nUU, ojala y le guste el capitulo u.u (estoy optimista hoy n.nUU) como siempre aquí hay un poco de HoroxRen n-n¿sabe? estaba pensando en un Lemmon o al menos un Lime de esta pareja¿usted que opina o.o, no siendo mas, bye y se cuida Ne n—n.

Lindos y apreciados mensajes TT.TT los cuales no dejan que el Fic muera; bueno y luego de una larga espera ya saben que esto se acaba el próximo capitulo u.u ¿como acabara oO? pues no tengo ni idea n.nUUU.

Bueno si ya me esperaron dos años, me esperaran hasta diciembre ¿cierto n.nUU? (Fans molestas con objetos corta punzantes) o.oUU bueno, véanlo así, mejor tarde que nunca n.nUUU. Al menos espero que el capitulo les gustara n—n, hoy estoy optimista n---n, y con una fuerte convicción de ¡SI SE PUEDE, SI SE PUEDE n0n! n-nUUU

Sugerencias para el final oO¿Qué quieren que haga con Hao o.o¿Shian finalmente dejara de molestar u.u¿Por qué Hao molesta tanto a Ren oÔ¿Algún día los amigos de Yho dejaran de interrumpir a Horo-Horo y a Ren ¬¬¿Yho y Anna finalmente se casaran oO? quizás algunas de estas respuestas en el capitulo siguiente n-n.

Lo que se les ocurra me pueden decir Ne n—n, ya saben me dan su opinión enviando un Reviewer o si prefieren me envían un E-mail a las direcciones que aparecen en mi Profile, ya saben criticas -.-, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos, o lo que se les ofrezca, todo es bien recibido n—n

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo

"_**NADA DE LO QUE VALE TENER EN ESTA VIDA ES FÁCIL"**_


	18. UNA OBVIA SOLUCION

¡VOLVÍ n0n! Ne apoco creyeron que ya no iba a actualizar n.nUU, Gomen por no actualizar cuando dije TT.TT, hubo algunos inconvenientes u.u

Espero hayan pasado una feliz navidad n---n, yo les deseo un feliz año nuevo Ne n0n

Bueno como sabrán Shaman King no me pertenece TT.TT ni mucho menos Ranma ½ TT0TT, pero Ren es MÍO¡¡¡¡WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA n0n¡¡¡SÓLO MÍO ñ—ñ!

HOROXREN, YHOXANNA

Advertencia de LEMMON: HoroxRen

CAPITULO DIECIOCHO: LA OBVIA SOLUCION

12:45 AM

-.-¡Hoto-Horo mi amor n0n!- exclamo emocionada Asuka mientras se le colgaba del cuello.

-.-Suéltame que estoy ocupado- lucho el ainu

-.-No quiero n—n- dijo emocionada, estrechándolo cada vez mas fuerte.

Horo-Horo suspiro hastiado ya dispuesto a darse por vencido, lastimosamente su hermana no estaba cerca, porque había salido con Lyserg al pueblo mas cercano en busca de pistas que les ayudaran a terminar con la maldición de Jusenkyo…

-.-Te quiero tanto- comento Asuka pegándose insistentemente al cuerpo contrario.

…y él debería estar haciendo lo mismo, mas Asuka no lo dejaba irse, a penas y podía moverse.

-.-¬¬ si claro- ironizo el ainu

Apenas y se conocían, por no hablar de la actitud totalmente caprichosa de la joven, Horo-Horo suspiro, en verdad quería retirar los brazos de ella, cosa que no parecía ser posible a menos de que usara la fuerza, y él nunca haría eso.

-.-TT.TT

Apunto estuvo de rendirse, aunque reacciono al sentir la presencia de Ren. Inevitablemente sus ojos buscaron el lugar exacto en que el shaman chino se encontraba.

Él venia entrando al hotel, y al pasar a un lado del ainu lo miro de reojo y sin mucho interés, siguiendo con su camino, subiendo por las escaleras hasta que ya no se vio.

El ainu parpadeo curioso al notar Ren traía algo en su mano, claro que no alcanzo a ver que era. Claro que se extraño mas al ver que el Tao ni se inmuto al verlo, antes lograba ver una chispa de molestia en esos ojos dorados, pero ahora ni eso.

"¿Qué le pasa o.o?"

Se pregunto mentalmente antes de escuchar a Asuka.

-.-Él se parece mucho a tu novia Ren o.o-comento

-.-Ah si n.nUU, se parecen mucho.

-.-¿Son hermanos oO?-

-.-Algo así n-nUUU-

Asuka sonrió un poco mas, volviendo a abrazar a su apreciado joven en una actitud graciosamente infantil que hizo suspirar cansado al ainu.

Aunque casi de inmediato Horo-Horo sonrió, una de sus brillantes ideas surgió en cuanto vio entrar a Chocolove.

Esa sonrisa maléfica se expandió por sus labios antes de tomar suavemente a Asuka por los hombros, alejándola levemente. Ella sonrió en respuesta, completamente complacida por tan delicada acción.

-.-¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que tu "monita" Josefina había escapado?- pregunto Horo-Horo, consiguiendo que la muchacha asintiera sin entender, en consecuencia el peliazul sonrió mas- ¿ves al moreno de halla?

Indico, logrando que Asuka girara y volviera a asentir.

-.-Bueno pues, él sabe donde esta Josefina ñ—ñ

Lo siguiente que se vio fue como Asuka cogía lo primero que encontró a la mano, ósea un asiento de madera, con el que comenzó a perseguir a Chocolove por todo el Lobby

-.-¡DEVUELVEME A MI JOSEFINA¡¡DEVUELVEMELA!

-.-¡Anda pue', yo no tengo nada TT0TT!

En verdad debería sentir algo de lastima u.u….pero mas tarde, ahora quería hablar con Ren.

Subió las escaleras saltando de dos en dos, hasta que diviso el pasillo de las habitaciones, no tuvo que buscar mucho al shaman, pues este salía junto con su hermana.

Jun sonreía melancólicamente, manteniendo con delicadeza una rosa entre sus manos, su mirada siempre fija en Ren, quien parecía igual de indiferente,

A esa distancia podía escuchar claramente lo que decían, pero no le sirvió de mucho, ya que ellos estaban hablando en chino.

Las ultimas palabras neutras de Ren consiguieron la sonrisa de su hermana, la cual luego de despedirse salio junto con Lee Brouce Long.

El ainu se hizo a un lado cuando ella pasó junto a él, sonriendo con amabilidad antes de bajar por las escaleras.

Por un momento Horo-Horo la observo detenidamente, y luego miro a Ren, él lucia algo…en realidad no sabía como describirlo, nunca lo había visto así.

Aunque casi de inmediato pudo hacerse una idea, la única persona que el Tao tenía era a su hermana, y ahora cabía la posibilidad de que la perdiera.

Frunció el ceño, Ren no era el único que perdería algo importante si la maldición no era eliminada, a él tampoco le gustaba la posibilidad de dejar sola a Pilika.

-.-Hola RenTado- dijo en cuanto comenzó a acercarse

-.-Hola Hoto-Hoto- saludo sin ganas

-.-¿Y Bason?- pregunto Horo-Horo al notar la falta del espíritu acompañante, reviso con la mirada por si estaba cerca.

-.-Esta con Manta- respondió Ren- Dijo que lo necesitaba para que le ayudara con los lugares que él no alcanzaba a ver.

-.-¿Y porque no fuiste con ellos?- dijo divertido, al imaginar a Manta con el enorme espíritu.

-.-No quería

Finalizo de manera cortante, dándole la espalda al peliazul para comenzar a caminar, ningún sitio en especial, con tal de distraerse un poco.

-.-¡espera!-

Siendo Horo-Horo el que lo detuvo en cuando lo tomo del brazo, obligándolo a girar para quedar frente a frente.

-.-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto al ver la vacía mirada dorada.

-.-Nada

Y con un movimiento seco Ren se libro del agarre, dándole de nuevo la espalda. Dio unos cuantos pasos lejos del ainu antes de que un golpe de poder espiritual casi lo tumbara.

Molesto giro hacia el peliazul, este le sonreía teniendo posesionada la pequeña estatuilla con la que le había atacado.

-.-Hn

Eso fue suficiente como para que sacara su cuchilla, y a pesar de no tener a Bason cerca no dudo en atacar.

Horo-Horo sonrió al ver que el otro estaba dispuesto a aceptar su reto, aunque lo primero que hizo fue salir corriendo escaleras abajo con toda la intención de salir del hotel.

No porque le importase mucho que los demás huéspedes vieran algo "inusual", Anna era el problema, si llegaban a destruir algo de ese lujoso lugar les cobrarían una barbaridad, algo que la sacerdotisa no toleraría.

-.-¿Hermano a donde vas!- exclamo Pilika en cuanto entro al hotel, viendo a su hermano bajar a toda prisa - ¡Anna quiere una reunión en dos horas!

-.-¡Ahí estaré!- grito Horo-Horo eludiendo la peligrosa cuchilla.

-.-¡Si llegas tarde Anna se enfadara!

Pilika alcanzo a escuchar un "no te preocupes" antes de que su hermano saliera seguido por el Tao; ella suspiro por la falta de seriedad de Horo-Horo, aunque prefirió no prestarle atención.

El ainu sonrió cuando finalmente estuvieron a campo abierto, donde dio comienzo el combate, y a pesar de que Ren no contara con su espíritu acompañante eludía bastante bien los ataques. Claro que no siempre tenia tanta suerte, y varias veces el poder espiritual del ainu lo golpeaba.

Horo-Horo sonreía cada vez que eso ocurría, sabia que a Ren le molestaba no poder terminar el encuentro. A él mismo le daba trabajo conseguir que el Tao se rindiera.

-.-¿te sientes mejor?- pregunto Horo-Horo al momento de estar detrás de Ren, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este, aplicando una llave, apretando ligeramente para que dejara de moverse.

Por algunos segundos no hubo respuesta, aunque luego el Shaman chino dejo de moverse.

-.-Ahora si- dijo Ren al darle un codazo a su compañero en el estomago, logrando que lo soltara.

Instintivamente Horo-Horo se llevo las manos a la parte afectada, aunque en realidad no le había dolido.

-.-Siempre tan delicado- dijo Horo-Horo con sarcasmo

-.-Tú empezaste, así que no te quejes- repuso Ren

-.-¡Yo no empecé!- se defendió- Fuiste tú con esa actitud tan hosca

-.-¡Yo siempre actuó así!

Ambos se miraron desafiantemente, y concientes de que no harían retroceder al contrario suspiraron. Por un momento no dijeron nada, donde Ren cansado camino hacia la sombra de un árbol.

-.-¿Te preocupa tu hermana?- pregunto Horo-Horo, sabiendo que el otro no diría nada por voluntad propia.

-.-Si- dijo sin verlo a los ojos, sentándose en el pasto.

-.-Oh vamos, ya veras que encontraremos una solución

Ren sonrió levemente cuando observo de reojo a Horo-Horo, aunque luego volvió a mirar hacia el frente, perdiéndose en algún punto de la nada.

-.-te oyes como Yho- comento con simpleza Ren.

El Tao no quería perder a su hermana, ni tampoco al ainu, se sentía inútil al no poder hacer nada para evitar que se fueran de su lado.

Había estado buscando una solución, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando quiso hacer algo que nunca había hecho…le regalo una rosa a Jun. Quizás no demostraba todo lo que la apreciaba, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

-.-Ren…-

Aunque el llamado de Horo-Horo interrumpió sus pensamientos, mas el ainu se quedo callado, así que Ren giro un poco para verlo.

-.-¿Qu…?

No tuvo tiempo de terminar la pregunta pues una leve presión contra sus labios silencio cualquier palabra.

-.-o/o

Cosa que lo tomo desprevenido, no se esperaba ese beso.

-.-Quita esa cara- dijo el peliazul

-.-No tengo otra ¬¬

En respuesta Horo-Horo sonrió, consiguiendo que Ren alzara elegantemente una ceja en señal de duda, sabía que el otro tramaba algo.

-.-Me gusta mas cuando te sonrojas-

-.-Pues no estoy sonrojado ¬/¬- debatió Ren girando hacia otro lado.

-.-No te creo-

Le susurro Horo-Horo al oído, abrazándolo por la espalda, pegando su pecho contra esta, rozando sus labios contra el cuello de Ren.

-.-Ahora no es momento para esto- dijo Ren.

-.-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Horo-Horo, bajando por el delgado cuello, dando ligeros besos.

-.-Por que...

No podía terminar sus palabras, una mano en su cintura lo había jalado hacia atrás, dejándolo sentado en las piernas del ainu.

-.-Es…espera-

Ren sintió unas pequeñas mordidas en su cuello al mismo tiempo que una mano bajaba por su pecho, introduciéndose en su camiseta. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, y esos toques enviaban electrizantes corrientes de placer por todo su cuerpo.

-.-De…tente

Pidió una vez mas, pero le fue imposible no cerrar los ojos mientras un leve suspiro salía de sus labios, las caricias se volvieron mas atrevidas cuando la mano que se infiltro en su camiseta salía para desabotonarla, donde la mano libre recorría sus piernas por encima del pantalón.

En verdad que no era momento para esto, deberían estar ayudando a los demás…deberían buscar una solución…Ren tuvo que morder su labio inferior cuando su camiseta desapareció…deberían…el ainu comenzó a besar y lamer su espalda…debe…oh dios…

El peliazul sonrió, él quería sentir a Ren mas cerca, no sólo físicamente, en verdad lo quería, y le gustaría sentirlo mas suyo. Además esa nívea piel resultaba tan embriagante.

Así que con una mano tomo la barbilla de Ren haciéndole girara para verlo de lado, y sin dudarlo se besaron con el mismo desespero que experimentan, ardiente lujuria, una deliciosa mezcla.

-.-mmmmm

Ese excitante gemido se perdió en el interior de sus bocas cuando una atrevida mano toco la entrepierna del shaman chino. Los corazones latían sin control, donde por falta de aire tuvieron que separarse.

Agitados, y sumamente sonrojados se vieron a los ojos, aunque el contacto no duro mucho, pues Ren cerro los ojos ante las nuevas caricias en sus piernas, los toques se turnaban de los muslos a la entrepierna, y así sucesivamente hasta sacar profundos y roncos gemidos.

Para Horo-Horo aquello resultaba tan excitante, ver el tono carmín en sus mejillas y la expresión de su rostro cambiar por una llena de placer, además de esos deliciosos labios entreabiertos dejando escapar los sensuales sonidos.

Ren quiso soltarse, no porque le incomodara estar así, sino porque sentía la urgente necesidad de tocar al ainu. Aunque su intento se vio detenido por la mano que rodeo su cintura.

-.-¿A…donde...vas?

Pregunto Horo-Horo cuando su lengua se encargo de recorrer el oído de Ren, hasta que sus dientes mordieron muy placenteramente el lóbulo de la oreja.

-.-¡Horo-Horo!

Oírlo pronunciar su nombre fue suficiente como para que Horo-Horo perdiera el poco control que tenia, aunque esto no fue comparable en cuanto Ren se fue hacia atrás, una acción que logro que ambos temblaran.

-.-ah, ah, ah

Los gemidos se confundieron entre si, y el Tao tuvo que morder de nuevo su labio cuando quedo completamente sentado sobre la erección de otro. Se sonrojo violentamente ante su atrevido movimiento, donde su espalda se arqueo levemente debido a las caricias de su entrepierna.

-.-mmmmm…ah, ah…Horo…Horo…mmmmm

Sin pensar Ren se movió hacia atrás, consiguiendo que el ainu gimiera en su oído. Pero esta vez logro que lo soltara.

Con la respiración completamente descontrolada, el shaman chino se alejo, sentándose de nuevo en las piernas del otro, pero esta vez lo veían de frente.

Horo-Horo sonrió cuando sus manos rodearon esa delgada cintura, siendo su sonrisa correspondía en cuanto un nuevo beso los unió.

Sus lenguas jugaron perezosamente en el interior de sus calientes y húmedas bocas, donde Ren metió sus manos dentro de la camiseta contraria, alzándola mientras tocaba lo que quedaba descubierto.

El ainu alzo los brazos en cuanto la prenda no pudo subir mas, dejando que el Tao recorriera con sus manos el territorio desconocido; mientras él trazaba un húmedo camino con su lengua por el cuello de Ren.

Así que entre suspiros y uno que otro gemido, una mano bajo por el abdomen de shaman chino en buscando algo…

…y lo encontró.

El cinturón de su pantalón

-.-mmmmmm- gimió Ren

Sin pensarlo una mano se introdujo dentro del pantalón y los boxers del joven de ojos dorados, el cual apretó fuertemente sus ojos ante aquello que tocaba esa parte tan rígida, caliente y palpitante de su cuerpo, esos dedos comenzaron a moverse buscando mas contacto con su miembro.

-.-dios…Horo-Horo- jadeo, abrazándolo con fuerza

El peliazul también gemía, no supo el momento en que su atrevimiento lo llevo a esa situación, claro que esto tampoco le molestaba, pues Ren se acercaba cada vez más en busca de un contacto mas profundo, cosa que él aprovechaba para lamer esa deliciosa piel, mientras que las manos del Tao se deslizaban por sus costados, acariciando también su cabello y su espalda las cuales mandaban deliciosas corrientes.

Conciente de que si seguía así todo terminaría muy rápido, deslizo lentamente su mano de boxer del Tao. Claro que si Horo-Horo esperaba alguna señal de protesta se equivoco totalmente.

La respuesta de Ren fue bajar su propia mano por el abdomen del ainu, su frente se había apoyado en el hombro de este, parecía que esa posición le ayudaba a observar lo que estaba tocando.

-.-Mmmmm

Jadeo Horo-Horo ante la deliciosa caricia que se termino posando sobre aquella parte tan rígida de su cuerpo, pero esa mano sólo lo tocaba por encima del pantalón. Esto lo agito aun más, por lo que el peliazul comenzó a tocar la espalda y la cintura de Ren, completamente extasiado con las caricias de este.

Aunque esto no se comparo cuando los labios de Ren se posaron en su cuello, besando ligeramente, humedeciendo la piel a su paso….simplemente delicioso.

Y con una enorme fuerza de voluntad que, no creía tener, tomo al Tao por los hombros para alejarlo.

Ren mantenía sus labios entreabiertos y humedecidos por los ardientes besos, aunque no parecía del todo sorprendido por la acción del shaman de hielo, quien luego de observar durante unos segundos ese excitante rostro, sonrió un poco.

La sonrisa fue correspondida antes de que el ainu lo empujara, quedando así acostados en el pasto, estando Horo-Horo encima de Ren.

Sin decir algo, el peliazul se deshizo de ambos pares de pantalones, quedando sólo en ropa interior. No estaban dispuestos a seguir esperando, no había ninguna razón para detenerse.

Volvieron a besarse con hambre, dejando que sus lenguas jugaran, tocándose con urgencia y el deseo insaciable de ir más lejos.

Eso fue como un incentivo, el ainu se acomodo mejor entre las piernas de shaman chino, mientras su mano se deslizaba por el abdomen de este, bajando hasta que removió la ropa interior de Ren.

El beso termino, y Ren le ayudo a Horo-Horo a deshacerse de la única cosa que le impedía verlo por completo. Aquí resulto imposible el no gemir en cuanto sus cuerpos hicieron contacto, los dos calientes, ardiendo de deseo y alivio; si la fricción por encima de la ropa era enloquecedora, ahora simplemente era insoportable.

Sin dudarlo Horo-Horo llevo su lengua por el pecho del Tao, capturando con su boca los erectos pezones, mordiéndolos, haciéndolo temblar de placer

Pronto dos dedos se introducieron en la boca de joven de ojos dorados al mismo tiempo que Horo-Horo recorría con su lengua por la mejilla de este, jadeando al sentir la lengua contraria humedecer sus dedos, acariciándolos de tal manera que producía un erótico placer.

La ansiosa boca suplió sus dedos, besando a Ren con ansiedad, mientras una de las piernas del Tao se entrelazaba en su cintura.

-.-¡Aaaahhhh!

El gemido compartido se debía al atrevido e invitante contacto entre ambos…

…muy bien, no más espera.

Horo-Horo miro fijamente a Ren mientras sus dedos tocaban la entrada del Tao. La imagen que tenía ahora no pudo ser comparada por ninguna otra, gemidos, jadeos y leves gimoteos se escucharon cuando uno de sus dedos se introdujo lentamente en el cuerpo contrario.

Esto consiguió que el ainu se lamiera los labios mientras veía a Ren arquearse de placer.

La sensual imagen, llena de éxtasis mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió en cuanto sintió que unos labios se posaban sobre los suyos.

Ante el desesperado beso, Ren rodeo con sus manos el cuello de Horo-Horo, jalándolo mas hacia si mismo, quería sentirlo lo mas cerca que fuese posible.

-.-Mmmmmmmm

Aunque la mente del Tao comenzó a nublarse de placer cuando el ainu encontró ese escondido punto de placer en su interior.

-.-¡Horo-Horo!- grito cuando el beso termino.

-.-Me…gusta q…que grites mi ¡ahhhn!…nombre

Le susurro el ainu al oído, lamiendo el mismo, escuchando los pequeños gritillos placenteros de Ren, quien movía sus caderas, jadeando mientras una y otra vez Horo-Horo tocaba ese punto especifico.

Pronto Ren comenzó a gimotear al sentir que llegaba al límite de sus deseos. Al parecer este era el momento que Horo-Horo estuvo esperando pues sus dedos se deslizaron fuera del otro.

Lentamente el Tao abrió los ojos, viendo fijamente al ainu, el cual respiraba igual de agitado.

-.-¿En…en verdad quieres?-

A estas alturas la respuesta debía ser obvia, sin embargo Horo-Horo sentía que debía preguntar, sobre todo cuando se hace algo tan importante para ambos.

-.-Yo…-gimió Ren

Resultaba imposible hablar, demasiado excitado, de sus labios solo salían suspiros y cortos gemidos, así que Ren volvió a jalarlo para besarlo.

Horo-Horo pareció comprender, pues se coloco entre las piernas del pelivioleta, poniendo la punta de su excitación en la estrecha entrada, mientas lo miraba fijamente, esa deliciosa boca ligeramente abierta dejaba escapar hermosos sonidos.

Muy lentamente fue entrando en el delgado cuerpo del Tao, el cual gritó ante la sensación, esto era demasiado, el pequeño dolor que sintió en un principio se transformó en algo increíblemente intenso, puro éxtasis.

Ambos jadearon cuando Ren movió sus caderas, intentando hacer que el ainu llegara más adentro, intentando que sus movimientos fueran más rápidos y profundos, queriendo que golpeara ese punto dentro de si que lo hacía gritar con placer.

-.-¡Ahhhhhhh!

-.-¡Mmmmmmm!

Las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas, más fuertes, y las manos de Ren se aferraron con fuerza a la espalda del ainu, arañando, mientras este besaba y mordía su pecho.

-.-¡Ahhhh Ren!

Esa estrecha entrada lo estaba enloqueciendo, al principio salió un poco, y volvió a entrar sólo para sentir de nuevo esa cálida sensación que lo hacia sentirse en la gloria. Repitió el movimiento cada vez con más velocidad.

Pronto ambos gemían sin impórtales quien los llegasen a oír, produciendo una sensual melodía…deseo carnal.

-.-¡AAAHHHHH!

Las últimas embestidas fuertes y violentas bastaron para llegar al clímax, humedeciendo los abdómenes de ambos, mientras temblaban, jadeando ya exhaustos; el ainu se vino al mismo tiempo, llenando el interior de Ren en algo calido y delicioso, pues en ese momento los dos se entregaron plenamente a la persona que más querían.

Parsimoniosamente ambos regresaron a la realidad, mas no hicieron el mas mínimo intento por moverse, aun estaba abrazados y renuentes de abandonar la calidez que les proporcionaba el otro.

Pero conciente de que no podrían permanecer así por siempre, Horo-Horo se acomodo a un lado de Ren, acostándose a su lado.

El ainu retiro algunos mechones de cabellos de esa sudorosa frente mientras le sonreía, el acto fue correspondido, la bonita y provocativa sonrisa de Ren duro unos hermosos segundos, antes de perderse, pues el shaman chino se había acurrucado contra el pecho de Horo-Horo.

-.-Tendremos que regresar- dijo perezosamente Ren

-.-Todavía no nos esperan- dijo el ainu con el mismo entusiasmo con que el Ren hablo, estrechando la figura contraria, acercándolo mas.

Ren sonrió de nuevo, alzando la mirada para encontrar la de Horo-Horo, depositando así un suave beso.

-.-Por cierto…te amo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

2:45 PM

Tanto Ren como Horo-Horo habían salido corriendo al ver que se le hizo tarde para la reunión con Anna.

Subieron a prisa las escaleras del hotel, donde abrieron de golpe la puerta de la habitación, consiguiendo que las miradas de los presentes recayeran sobre ellos.

-.-Lo sentimos n.nUU- se disculpo Horo-Horo- Se nos hizo tarde

-.-No importa n—n- dijo Yho- Apenas íbamos a empezar.

El motivo de la reunión era para juntar la información que estuvieron buscando durante toda la noche. Aunque luego de un tiempo, las cosas no parecían dar resultado, y siempre llegaban a la misma conclusión…

-.-¿Cómo pudieron destruir Jusenkyo!- pregunto exaltada Pilika, golpeando la mesa con las manos.

-.-No fue apropósito ¿sabes?- dijo Ryo

Todos suspiraron al no haber encontrado algo de utilidad.

-.-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- se quejo Pilika, ella no quería convertirse en un muchacho para siempre TT.TT

-.-Seguir buscando u.u- dijo Manta

Un suspiro general dio por terminado el tema, el tiempo no estaba a su favor, y ya comenzaban a perder las esperanzas.

-.-Quiero que vuelvan a buscar, no me importa como, pero quiero una solución ¡YA!

La orden de Anna no tuvo que ser repetida, de inmediato todos comenzaron a correr en direcciones distintas, consiguiendo que la Itako suspirara.

Ninguno había dormido, estuvieron buscando toda la noche una nueva solución, cosa que no encontraron, y ahora tenían hasta media noche para hallar la cura. Anna volvió a suspirar.

Aunque algo le llamo la atención, quería hablar con Ren, pero se detuvo al ver que Horo-Horo se acerco al Shaman Chino, consiguiendo que este se sonrojara.

Sonrió un poco ante el gesto del Tao, todo su porte inquebrantable se perdía en cuanto el ainu le hablaba; cosa que parecía complacer bastante a Horo-Horo, quien sonreía abiertamente murmurando cosas que sólo Ren podía escuchar.

Parecía que a cada palabra, Ren adoptaba un carmín más notable en sus mejillas, así que empujo a Horo-Horo consiguiendo que este se riera.

"Que suerte"

Pensó Anna, a ella le gustaría poder estar así con Yho…

-.-¡AI REN n0n!

…cosa que no parecía ser posible en esta vida.

-.-Shian suéltame

Y la interminable y ya predecible plática entre la amazona y el Asakura comenzó; la rubia no estaba de humor para eso, así que suspiro y dio media vuelta con la intención de irse.

Camino por el pasillo, queriendo ocupar sus pensamientos en el problema reciente, así que se centro en el causante…

-.-Hao Asakura

Dijo al recordar que este había desaparecido luego de la destrucción de Jusenkyo, cosa que no le extrañaba, a ese desquiciado castaño todo esto debería de parecerle muy divertido.

-.-Idiota- musito en cuanto dio media vuelta en una esquina.

A ella no le hacia ninguna gracia el tener que permanecer toda su vida como un gato; gruño cuando bajo por las escaleras del hotel, donde ese lujoso y espacioso lugar no parecía ser tomado en cuenta, demasiado ocupada en sus pensamientos.

-.-Que tenga un buen día señorita

Le dijo el hombre que le abrió la puerta, Ann asintió sin ganas, lo que ahora necesitaba era sentir el contacto de la naturaleza, eso la tranquilizaba.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos al ver un acantilado, sin dudarlo se sentó cerca, contemplando la bonita vista del bosque.

Todos se esforzaban mucho, y sabía lo innecesario de pedir resultados, ninguno quería quedarse con la maldición encima.

Su mirada perdió la usual indiferencia, ahora parecía algo abatida, y sus pensamientos se perdieron con el viento mientas la escénica de la naturaleza abrazaba cada uno de sus sentidos en una deliciosa sensación.

-.-Anna

Siendo el llamado el que interrumpió sus pensamientos, no había ninguna razón para girar, ella conocía esa escénica, la tenia impresa en su memoria. Mas el tono de voz la obligo a observarlo, y al hacerlo se extraño de ver esa seria apariencia.

La Itako no se movió, dejando que sus ojos quedaran fijos en Yho, él la miraba sin decir nada, y por un momento sólo se escucho el viento jugando entre sus cabellos.

Claro que el Asakura cambio de inmediato su expresión para sonreírle a la sacerdotisa con despreocupación.

-.-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto indiferente Anna, mirando de nuevo al frente.

-.-Quería verte- dijo Yho como si fuese la cosa mas obvia de mundo.

Anna ahora no quería discutir sobre esa amazona que conocían, y que siempre se abalanzaba constantemente sobre el castaño, así que guardo silencio mientras su prometido se sentaba a su lado.

-.-Hable con Shian

Era como si Yho leyera el pensamiento de Anna, aunque aquello fue como si le tiraran un balde de agua fría a la sacerdotisa, demasiado inesperado, pero mantuvo la compostura.

-.-¿De que?- pregunto simplemente, consiguiendo que Yho sonriera.

-.-Sobre cierta prometida rubia que tengo-

-.-Ah… ¿y?

-.-Le dije que no planeaba tener dos prometidas- dijo Yho sonriendo un poco mas debido a la actitud expectante de la sacerdotisa- Por que yo ya elegí a la persona con quien quiero casarme.

Esas palabras turbaron ligeramente a Anna, su prometido ya había elegido con quien casarse, y ella no estaba segura de entender quien era.

-.-¿Quién es?-

-.-¿Y todavía preguntas?- dijo Yho con calidez, pasando una mano alrededor de la cintura femenina- Annita, nunca dude con quien quiero estar, deberías saber que siempre te escogería sin pensar.

Finalizo cuando atrajo a la Itako delicadamente, consiguiendo que ella recostara la cabeza contra su hombro.

-.-Claro que…-titubeo Yho

-.-¿Qué?- pregunto Anna incorporándose un poco, viendo fijamente los ojos del Asakura.

-.-¿Tú compartes mi idea?-

¿Era eso lo que inquietaba a su prometido? Anna sonrió en respuesta, y no pudo sino sonrojarse cuando fue ella quien se acerco a los labios contrarios.

Un simple beso, pero que para la Itako significaba todo lo que no podía decir en palabras.

En cuanto se separaron, el Asakura sonrió ampliamente debido al bonito rubor de Anna, la cual bajo la mirada algo avergonzada, así que se limito a estrechar ese delicado cuerpo, recostando su mejilla contra la cabeza rubia.

-.-Encontraremos la forma de volver a la normalidad- aseguro Yho, consiguiendo otra pequeña sonrisa de Anna

-.-Ya lo se-

-.-No pienso darme por vencido-

Concluyo, él no quería pensar en posibilidad de perder a su prometida, pero eso era lo que ocurriría si no llegasen a encontrar la cura.

La posibilidad de que el Asakura se rindiera nunca fue contemplada por Anna, además la rubia tampoco quería separarse de él, le gustaba sentir esa agradable y reconfortable sensación.

-.-Ya veras que todo saldrá bien-

Quien sabe si Yho lo decía para Anna, o para convencerse a si mismo, estaba conciente de que ella también se encontraba inquieta, todos lo estaban, aunque el único consuelo que pudo darle fue el de abrazarla con mas fuerza.

Anna correspondió el acto, acurrucándose un poco, sintiendo esa calida sensación, queriendo que por un momento el tiempo se detuviera.

En respuesta Yho cerró los ojos, aspirando ese delicioso aroma que envolvía a su prometida. Sonrió un poco mas, acercándola otro poco.

Le gustaba estar así…como si nada mas importase.

-.-Es mejor que vuelva a ayudarles- dijo Yho sin llegar a moverse.

-.-¿Sabes? hace mucho que no entrenas-recordó Anna- Tu entrenamiento se triplicara.

Fue inevitable para Yho reprimir esa conocida risita, alejándose un poco de su prometida, dispuesto a irse. Aunque primero…

-.-Nos vemos-

…se despidió dándole un suave beso en los labios sin dejar de sonreír.

La Itako se quedo sin decir nada, algo sonrojada por el improvisto movimiento. Claro que al verlo alejarse no pudo evitar sonreír.

Se quedo un momento así, viendo el lugar por donde Yho había desaparecido, permitiéndole a ese apacible viento jugaba con su cabello.

Aunque luego frunció el ceño, ella no se iba a dar por vencida, no tenia planeado alejarse del Asakura, después de todo, Anna Kyouyama, seria la futura esposa del Shaman King.

-.-Hola Annita

Un leve estremecimiento la invadió al escuchar su nombre, y sin pensarlo se paro de golpe, dejando visible el rosario que estaba en sus manos, el cual había sido empuñado duramente al oír esa molesta voz.

-.-¿Qué quieres Hao?- cuestiono con evidente molestia

El mencionado salto alegremente del árbol en que estaba, caminando lentamente hacia la rubia, la cual apretó con fuerza su rosario, amenazando con usarlo ante el más mínimo rastro de peligro.

-.-Veras Annita, te necesito para algo-

Culmino con una fría y burlona sonrisa mientras aparecía el espíritu de fuego…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

3:30 PM

-.-Amo Yho

Llamo Amidamaru cuando su shaman de detuvo. El espíritu también había sentido esa fuerte corriente de aire, proveniente del lugar en el que se encontraba la sacerdotisa.

Yho mantenía los ojos bien abiertos, y con una expresión ilegible en su rostro, aunque Amidamaru supuso que era angustia.

"Hao"

Pensó el Asakura ante la opresión en su pecho, hacia poco que dejo sola a Anna, así que no estaba muy lejos, mas no se movió, esa desagradable sensación se lo impidió.

-.-Hola Yho- dijo Horo-Horo

-.-Don Yho íbamos a buscarlo- dijo Ryo

Las palabras de sus compañeros pasaron por alto, el castaño tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro.

-.-¿Pasa algo joven Yho?- pregunto Tamao mientras se acercaba

-.-Yho- llamo Manta también preocupado.

Repentinamente el mencionado reacciono al empuñar fuertemente su espada, donde Amidamaru se preparo para posesionar el arma.

-.-¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto Pilika asustada, colocándose atrás de su hermano.

Por un momento pensaron que Yho los atacaría, sin embargo la idea fue desechada en cuanto este se giro, dándoles la espalda.

-.-Hola Yho

Un gruñido fue la respuesta de la mayoría, ahí frente de ellos estaba Hao Asakura, el cual tenia algunos de sus hombres a los lados.

-.-¿No vas a saludar a tu hermano?- pregunto Hao

-.-¡Cállate maldito¿ahora que quieres?- bramo Ryo

Las posesiones no demoraron en aparecer, sin embargo algunos estaban más sobresaltados por el semblante de Yho, notablemente estaba molesto, y parecía que sólo esperaba una oportunidad para atacar.

-.-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto con recelo Yho

-.-Veras, no me ayuda mucho que destruyeran Jusenkyo- repuso Hao

-.-¡Todo fue tú culpa!- exclamo Chocolove

Si el mayor de los Asakura no quería que destruyeran las fosas encantadas pudo haberlo evitado, siendo él tan poderoso, además Hao fue quien inicio todo ese conflicto.

Y es que, no bastándole con la maldición, también altero el agua para que se quedaran así.

-.-Seguramente- agrego Hao sin interés, dirigiendo de nuevo su atención hacia Yho- Sabrás que no me sirve de nada que te quedes como una chica.

-.-¡Debiste pensarlo mejor antes de estar jugando con nosotros!- reprocho Lyserg

-.-¿Jugar¿Quién esta jugando?- dijo Hao viendo al ingles, para luego caminar con su usual elegancia, deteniéndose a una distancia prudente- Sólo necesitaba que el poder de Yho aumentara, y creo que lo he logrado.

El Shaman de Amidamaru frunció un poco el ceño, su poder se incremento a la fuerza, y todo porque los hombres del otro lo atacaban solamente cuando se transformaba en chica.

Todo esto era porque Hao necesitaba a su otra mitad fuerte, y así poder fusionarse en una sola.

-.-Pero si tu escénica cambia, ya no me servirás de nada-

Parecía que su estúpido hermano menor no diría nada, así que Hao sonrió un poco más, complacido por el rencor que veía en los amigos de Yho.

-.-Siempre he pensado que un buen poder espiritual no se pude desperdiciarse ¿no crees?

Como si temieran que Hao los atacase en ese momento, todos alistaron sus posesiones, aunque Yho sólo frunció un poco más el ceño, sabiendo que lo que vendría no seria un ataque.

-.-¡Miserable, por tu culpa estamos así!- bramo Ryo.

-.-Ustedes no me importan, pero resultan muy entretenidos- dijo Hao

-.-Maldito- musito Fausto

Eso era lo único que necesitaban para lanzar un ataque…

_**KAAABBBBRRROOOMMMMMM**_

Todos habían saltado, a excepción de Yho, donde los ataques hicieron temblar la tierra, provocando una la fuerte explosión que levanto una gruesa capa de polvo.

-.-Estén alerta- dijo Ren alistando su lanza.

-.-¿A QUIEN ESTÁN ATACANDO!

_**KKKRRRAAASSSHHHHHHHH**_

Sin previo aviso los hombres de Hao atacaron traicioneramente a los Shamanes por la espalda, cosa que pudieron eludir por muy poco.

Yho no se movió, simplemente vio a sus amigos ocuparse con los hombres de su hermano, mientras que él miraba fijamente a este.

-.-¿Por qué no ayudas a tus amigos?- pregunto con falso interés Hao.

-.-Tú tienes algo que quiero- reclamo Yho seriamente- Y lo quiero de vuelta.

-.-Eres muy perceptivo- felicito Hao, sonriendo maliciosamente ante las palabras de su hermano- Y como premio te mostrare que tengo.

Al terminar de hablar, el espíritu de fuego apareció, teniendo en sus grandes manos una jaula; el Asakura mayor sonrió cínicamente al ver la expresión de Yho, el cual frunció molesto el ceño.

-.-¡Doña Anna!

-.-¡Señorita Anna!

-.-¡Anna!

Los demás Shamanes habían olvidado sus respectivos combates al ver a la sacerdotisa encerrada en esa jaula dorada, muy similar a la que usaron los soldados X contra ellos.

Y a pesar de las explosiones de poder espiritual que resonaban en todas partes, Yho se mantenía quieto, viendo como Anna sostenía los barrotes de su celda, mirándolo con aparente tranquilidad.

-.-Déjala ir- ordeno Yho, aumentando su poder espiritual de manera amenazante

-.-Rompe la maldición de Jusenkyo y te la devuelvo- condiciono Hao

Se estaba burlando, su hermano se estaba burlando de él; así que Yho apretó con fuerza la espada, lanzándose contra ese molesto shaman de fuego.

Hao sonrió al verlo atacar, y él no tenía ningún problema en eludir los pobres ataques del castaño, cosa que frustraba bastante a este.

_**KKKRRRAAASSSSSHHHHH**_

Al parecer los hombres del shaman de fuego, se estaban divirtiendo bastante con esas peleas, mas hubo algo que llamo la atención de Hao, Ren Tao estaba siendo atacado por la espalda. Sonrió otro poco, miro directamente a su gemelo antes de desaparecer.

-.-Rayos- musito Yho buscando al otro

Por otra parte, el shaman chino no se percato de la presencia intrusa tras su espalda, la cual prometía acabar con su vida.

-.-¡Ren!- llamo Jun

Y al darse cuenta era demasiado tarde para eludir el ataque, coloco su lanza al frente en un inútil intento por frenar el ataque, cerro los ojos sin que fuese su intención, esperando el mortal impacto….que no llego.

-.-¿Señor Hao!

Curiosamente Ren se sintió como si estuviera volando, así que abrió los ojos, viendo lo cerca que estaba el Asakura que lo había alejado del peligro. Consiguiendo que uno de los hombres de este observaba a su señor como si no comprendiera lo que hacia.

-.-Ve a encargarte del resto- ordeno Hao

El Shaman obedeció sin pensar, alejándose de ese lugar. Ahora Hao centro toda su atención en Ren, el cual le miraba con la misma frialdad inmutable de siempre.

-.-Eres muy descuidado Ren- señalo

-.-Eso no te importa- dijo Ren cortantemente, moviéndose para intentar que esas manos que lo sostenían por la cintura lo soltaran.

La acción resultaba inútil, así que el Tao intento usar su lanza, mas su muñeca fue sujetada fuertemente por la mano del Asakura, que sonriente se inclino un poco.

-.-¡HAO!- las exclamaciones de Yho y Horo-Horo lograron que el mencionado girara un poco, viendo como ambos lo atacaban, al parecer muy molestos.

-.-Demonios, es muy rápido- se quejo Horo-Horo al ver que el castaño mayor se les había escapado de las manos, junto con Ren

-.-Te repito Yho: tienes que romper la maldición de Jusenkyo si quieres de vuelta a Annita-

Entre el sonido de las explosiones de poder espiritual, la voz de Hao resonó no muy lejos, así que los dos shamanes vieron como este estaba parado en la mano libre de su espíritu de fuego.

Claro que antes de que pudieran moverse, los hombres del Asakura los atacaron, haciendo que retrocedieran.

Anna apretó un poco más fuerte los barrotes de la celda, viendo como su prometido era atacado sin tregua alguna.

-.-¿Qué consigues con todo esto?- pregunto Anna, mirando a Hao el cual aun no soltaba a Ren

-.-Que Yho se haga mas fuerte- respondió con simpleza

Las acciones de ese shaman le hicieron pensar que quizás si había una cura, pero si Hao pretendía que Yho la buscara en medio de los golpes, le hacia dudar de la efectividad de la situación.

La Itako lo observo, Hao mantenía a Ren sujeto fuertemente por la cintura, a pesar del constante forcejeo del Tao, siendo las llamas quemándole la muñeca las que le obligaron a soltar la cuchilla, terminando así cualquier intento de escape.

-.-No te estas tomando esto enserio Yho- dijo Hao en cuanto el mencionado cayo violentamente contra el suelo

-.-¿Qué no me lo tomo enserio?- murmuro al apoyarse en los codos, mirando a través de algunos mechones de cabello a su interlocutor.

-.-Quizás si mato a alguno de tus amigos reacciones-

Los presentes se tensaron, y los shamanes de Hao sonrieron cínicamente, alejándose para que su señor escogiera una victima.

-.-Veamos…-medito un momento sin dejar de sonreír, hasta que centro toda su atención en Ren- Quizás tú

Horo-Horo gruño sujetando su estatuilla, tensándose al igual que Jun en cuanto Hao tomo la barbilla de Ren mientras aumentaba su poder espiritual.

-.-¡Suéltalo!

Exclamaron el ainu y la taoista en cuanto se lanzaron contra el Shaman, el cual los observo con simpleza, y antes de que pudieran acercarse sus hombres les impedían el paso.

-.-O quizás Anna- divago Hao viendo a la mencionada, ella no parecía ni un poco alterada- ¿Tú que dices Yho¿Cuál de los dos debe morir?

-.-No me preguntes eso- dijo Yho- ¡Nadie va a morir!

De inmediato Aminadaru posesiono la espada tan rápido como Yho se lanzaba contra su hermano, siendo de nuevo los amigos de este quienes le impedían acercarse.

_**BBBRRRROOOOOMMMMMMM**_

Claro que ellos no eran lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener al molesto Yho, quien ahora se veía saltando hacia Hao, dispuesto a asestarle un fuerte golpe.

Los demás también le siguieron, y ahora Ryo, Lyserg, Fausto y Chocolove se iban a un ataque directo.

-.-Que insignificantes son- susurro Hao

Las atrayentes y mortales llamas no demoraron en aparecer; Ren se fue un poco hacia delante sin que el otro llegara a soltarlo, viendo como uno a uno sus amigos se estrellaban violentamente contra el suelo.

-.-Esto aun no termina-

Débilmente Yho se fue incorporando, sujetando con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada. Mas sus esfuerzos se esfumaron cuando dos shamenes le sujetaron de los brazos, arrebatándole el arma, obligándolo a que se arrodillara ante Hao.

-.-Mira esto- repuso uno de los hombres de su hermano- Mira como tus amigos mueren

-.-¡YHO!

El resto intento acercarse al Asakura para librarlo, pero el camino se le vio obstruido por esos hombres.

Al parecer Hao se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, su siempre cínica y mortal mirada que podría matar con el mas mínimo gesto, hicieron que Anna y Ren se preocuparan.

Hao los observo, siempre tan indiferentes, eso le gustaba, claro que esta vez había un poco de angustia en sus ojos… ¿pero que tipo de angustia¿Acaso por ellos mismos¿O por sus amigos?

Sonrió mas, ya lo averiguaría, y sabía como...

-.-Que arda-

Esas palabras y la exclamación de la sacerdotisa hicieron que Ren ladeara la cabeza hacia donde estaba Anna…la jaula estaba envuelta en llamas.

-.-¡ANNA!- llamo desesperado Yho luego de algunos segundos de no creer lo que veía.

-.-¡DOÑA ANNA!

-.-¡ANNA!

La Itako retrocedió inútilmente, los barrotes ardían en fuego, mas las llamas no llegaban al centro del reducido espacio, se movió un poco, viendo a su prometido con algo de tristeza…estaba asustada.

-.-¡Yho!

Llamo Anna antes de que su imagen se perdiera entre el fuego, el mencionado se quedo sin respiración, su mente se veía incapaz de coordinar algún hecho, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando los hombres de su hermano lo soltaron para irse a reunir con su señor, dejándolo sentado en la tierra.

El castaño mayor sonrió con prepotencia, mirando hacia abajo a todos los amigos de Yho que se habían acercado a este, mas no decían nada, estaban igual de impresionados, aunque luego de algunos segundos dejaron paso al rencor y la sedienta venganza.

-.-¡Maldito!

Exclamaron cuando se lanzaron contra el Asakura, siendo los hombres de este los que le hicieron frente, iniciando así una nueva pelea.

-.-¿Cómo pudiste?- pregunto Ren viendo la jaula aun en llamas, para luego encarar a ese desquiciado shaman

-.-No te precipites Ren Tao- dijo sonriente, estrechándolo mas contra su cuerpo- Pronto será tu turno

-.-¡Hao!

Sorprendentemente Horo-Horo había logrado eludir a esos shamanes, donde Jun y Lyserg estaban detrás del ainu.

-.-No estorben-

Ren abrió sus labios sin decir nada al ver la pared de fuego que Hao creo para evitar el avance de ellos, consiguiendo que sus compañeros se fueran contra el suelo.

-.-Anna- llamo débilmente Yho desde el suelo, incapaz de alzar la mirada, la cual estaba oculta tras algunos mechones de cabello.

-.-Amo Yho- dijo Amidamaru preocupado por su shaman

-.-Anna- repitió con rabia, apretando los puños, cerrando fuertemente los ojos

A Hao aquello le llamo la atención, su pequeño y estúpido hermano alzo la mirada con tanto odio que le recordó a él mismo.

Era una curiosa sensación, así que sonrió otro poco, soltado finalmente a Ren, el cual retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

-.-¡Amidamaru!-

Eso era lo que Hao había estado esperando, sin su espada Yho sólo tenia una solución, y era justamente lo que quería que hiciera.

Mientras tanto, tenia que hacer algo con Ren, ladeo un poco la cabeza, mirando al Tao que retrocedía.

-.-Adiós

En ese momento Ren abrió grandes los ojos, olvidándose por completo de respirar…el ataque había sido lanzado.

-.-¡REN!

La opresión en el pecho, y la angustia en las voces de sus compañeros no fueron escuchadas por el mencionado.

Horo-Horo observaba como el shaman chino estaba envuelto entre llamas y se quedo como si el mundo se le viniera encima, incapaz de coordinar algún movimiento.

-.-¡Fusión de almas!

La exclamación de Yho había sido pronunciada justo cuando Hao había lanzado su ataque hacia Ren, y ahora este último observaba con especial atención a su hermano que no se movía.

Para Yho aquello fue como si se hubiera golpeado la cabeza, todo retumbo en su interior, sintió frió, y no pudo sino caer arrodillado en el suelo, abrazándose a si mismo.

Experimento un molesto mareo, y su vista se oscureció a tal punto que no distinguía nada…se sentía vacío.

-.-Amo Yho

Siendo ese lejano llamado el que le hizo regresar a la realidad, analizo con cuidado a su alrededor, todo estaba en un profundo silencio, y parecía que él era el centro de atención.

-.-Amo Yho

Esta vez Yho vio a Amidamaru, y no pudo sino analizar con sumo interés el espíritu que este tenia prisionero.

-.-Una joven- musito viendo a una muchacha castaña muy apreciada a él, y que ahora mantenía su cabeza agachada.

-.-Muy bien Yho- felicito Hao con ese toque irónico tan característico en él- Veo que finalmente rompiste la maldición

-.-¡Eso no me importa!- exclamo Yho, encarándolo con esa fría mirada tan poco característica en él- ¡Pagaras por lo que hiciste!

Parecía que Yho no tomaba en cuenta ese espíritu que sujetaba Amidamaru, y se dirigió a un ataque frontal contra su hermano.

-.-¡Claro!- exclamo Manta que estaba escondido entre los árboles junto con Pilika y Tamao, Shian

Esta última miraba aterrada los violentos golpes, y la desesperación con la que su Ai Ren atacaba. Bajo la mirada entristecida, en verdad que le afecto la perdida de la rubia. Mas sus divagaciones se vieron interrumpidas por la voz de ese joven tan bajito.

-.- La maldición de Jusenkyo son las almas que quedaron prisioneras en esas fosas encantadas, por eso quien cae en ellas toma una apariencia en particular, por que son esas almas las que poseen el cuerpo.

-.-No importa ahora- dijo Pilika con algunas lagrimas en los ojos- Por culpa de ese sujeto Anna…y Ren…

Seguramente Hao había planeado todo eso, atacar a Yho, quitarle su arma, y por ultimo hacer la fusión de almas con el único propósito de que rompiera la maldición…sin embargo para lograr eso, debía hacer que se enfadara…que deseara matarlo.

El poder que se sentía ahora en el Asakura no tenia comparación con el anterior, sin esa alma posesionando su cuerpo, todo el poder espiritual se había liberado, ya su escénica había vuelto a ser una, su poder ya no tenía que dividirse en dos.

Hao sonrió al verlo acercarse, ni sus hombres pudieron detenerlo, es mas, dos de ellos habían caído en el intento.

Eludió por poco el ataque, sonriendo más, mientras se alejaba todo lo que podía, cosa que le estaba costando trabajo.

-.-¿Por qué no atacas?- cuestiono enojado Yho de que su hermano no le tomara en serio.

-.-Todavía no es tiempo de nuestra pelea- repuso con simpleza, sonriendo un poco mas antes de desaparecer.

Yho quiso alcanzarlo antes de que se fuera, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde, bajo la mirada derrotado, sintiéndose miserable…le había fallado a su prometida.

Apretó con fuerza los ojos, reprimiendo el inmenso impulso de gritar, cosa que imitaron varios de sus compañeros.

Aunque lo que si no pudieron evitar fueron esa leves lagrimas que amenazaban con derramarse.

-.-Esta vez si me dolió

Mas esa voz entre los matorrales les llamo la atención, nadie se movió, sin embargo las miradas estaban puestas en ese punto específico.

-.-¿Qué les pasa?-

Nadie coordinaba nada, simplemente se limitaban a mirar la estoica figura de Ren Tao sacudir un poco su maltrecha ropa, y retirar algunas ramitas de su cabello.

-.-¡Ren!

El primero en reaccionar fue el ainu, que sin dudarlo se acerco, siendo seguido de Jun, ella reprimió algunas lágrimas sin éxito alguno cuando abrazo a su hermano.

-.-¿Cómo nos haces eso?- reclamo Horo-Horo- Eres un inconsciente

Ren observo al ainu sonriéndole un poco, lo dudo un momento, pero luego le importo poco o nada que todo el mundo le viera cuando le dio un leve beso en los labios.

-.-Perdón- dijo en un susurro Ren, mientras su hermana lo miraba y le sonreía calidamente, abrazándolo de nuevo con fuerza.

Por otro lado, Horo-Horo se quedo de piedra debió al inesperado acto que además de hacerle sonrojar, atrajo algunas risitas de sus compañeros.

-.-¿Y ustedes de que se rien!- exclamo prácticamente gritando Horo-Horo

Yho no estaba muy lejos, sin embargo se veía incapaz de moverse, ahora se sentía muy ajeno de aquella felicidad.

-.-Alguien tendrá que pagar por estas manchas-

Quizás queriéndose aferrar a la patética idea de que su Annita estuviera con vida, Yho giro como un autómata hacia el sitio donde creyó oír la voz de la sacerdotisa, después de todo, si Ren logro salvarse porque Anna no.

Para él todo ocurrió en cámara lenta cuando la rubia salio de entre los arbustos, con algunas hojas en su cabello, y algo de tierra en el vestido negro.

No pensó, no dijo nada, sólo se quedo viendo como ella le miraba con esos profundos ojos negros, y luego le sonreía un poco.

Se acerco despacio, queriendo creer que en verdad era ella, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la miro fijamente.

-.-Hola- dijo Yho

-.-Hola- respondió Anna

Sonrió, y casi a punto de llorar la abrazo con fuerza, como si nunca quisiera soltarla, por un momento tuvo miedo de perderla…de no volverla a ver.

-.-Estas bien- murmuro Yho, abrazándola por la cintura, hundiendo su rostro en la curvatura de ese delgado cuello.

Anna asintió, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su prometido, acariciando su cabello, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de este.

-.-No entiendo- dijo Manta- ¿Por qué Hao no los mato si tuvo la oportunidad?

-.-Vamos Manta es inútil pensar en eso- dijo Ryo no queriendo arruinar el momento

Todo estaba bien ahora, la fusión de almas serviría para acabar con la maldición del todos, y ese desquiciado Shaman de fuego no haría nada por mucho tiempo, o al menos hasta que comenzara el torneo de shamanes.

Hao no tenía interés en acabar con Anna y Ren, después de todo ninguno valía la pena…o así lo creía él.

-.-¡AI REN n0n!

-.-¡Prepárate Yho Asakura, Shia será mi esposa!

-.-Oiga, yo no soy Yho ¬¬, mi nombre es Pilika

-.-¡Hoto-Hoto mi amor n0n!

-.-¡Señorita Anna, señorita Ren ya llego por quien lloraban!

Los shamanes se rieron torpemente ante las personas que se les acercaban, iba a ser un problema deshacerse de ellos u.u, aunque bien podrían utilizar el bien conocido "corre y escóndete"

Yho los miro, pero estaba renuente a soltar a Anna, así que cuando ambos se miraron a los ojos, deposito un suave beso en esos finos labios.

-.-Vamos- dijo tomando la mano de Anna, guiándola hacia donde estaban sus amigos

Ella asintió sin decir nada, ahora finalmente se sentía completa, así que entrelazo su mano con la de Yho, el cual le respondió con una sonrisa, quizás esa sensación calida era compartida por Ren.

Vio al Tao y sonrió al verlo sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido debido al intenso interrogatorio al que ahora era sometido, mientras que el ainu explicaba sumamente avergonzado las preguntas maliciosas de sus amigos.

-.-¡Vamos!

Claro que las preguntas cesaron en cuanto el ainu tomo la mano de Ren, jalándolo lejos, fuera del alcance de esos imprudentes shamanes.

-.-Degenerados- dijo Horo-Horo en cuanto ambos estaban sentados en la rama de un alto árbol- Preguntar esas cosas ¬/¬

Ren asintió silenciosamente, viendo como algunos de sus amigos lo buscaban con la mirada, aunque luego interrumpió sus pensamientos ante esos fuertes brazos que le rodearon.

-.-En verdad eres un imbécil- musito Horo-Horo

Por el delgado tono de voz, Ren supuso que el ainu no se refería a lo sucedido con los otros, así que parpadeo un par de veces, desconcertado por el estado de Horo-Horo, pero no dijo nada, sólo correspondió el abrazo.

Si ese maldito de Hao hubiera matado a Ren, estaba seguro de que lo seguiría al fin del mundo con tal de cobrar venganza. Estrecho mas al Tao ante ese pensamiento, afortunadamente él estaba bien…nada más importaba.

Era una deliciosa y reconfortante sensación, saber que a quien querías estaba ahí para ti, y que no se iba a alejar porque sentía la misma necesidad de estar cerca.

Después de todo, no había una buena razón para estar lejos. Inconcientemente Yho sonrió un poco al ver a Anna…

La sensación que experimento el Asakura, fue compartida por Horo-Horo con respecto a Ren.

Yho sabia que iba a pasar toda su vida con la sacerdotisa, porque al lado de ella cumpliría su tan anhelado sueño, el cual era curiosamente compartido por la rubia…

….tener una vida tranquila, y sin mayores preocupaciones, bueno, todas las posibles para un shaman, pero al fin y al cabo juntos.

FIN.

¡WWWWIIIIIIIIIII n0n¡¡¡I FINISH °¬°! Gomen Nasai por la demora n.nUU, tuve unos pequeños problemas TT-TT, espero que el final les haya gustado u.u, me tomo mas tiempo del que creí para escribirlo n-nUU, es que no se me ocurría como terminar o.o.

Pero¡¡¡¡WWWAAAAAAA TT0TT! Se acabo mi Fic TT.TT que tristeza, así que si les pareció ¿Simple o.o?…. ¿sencillo oÔ?... ¿o irremediablemente malo u.u?...GOMEN NASAI si me tire el Fic con este final TT.TT pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa TT0TT

Deja eso y mejor contesta los Reviewers ¡SI REVIEWERS, REVIEWERS n0n! Personas encantadoras que amablemente se toman la molestia de escribirme n—n no sin antes amenazarme por haber demorarme oO

**_SEHREN KOU: _**¡Konichiwa Sehren-san n0n! Ne hacia mucho que no recibía un Reviewer suyo Sehren-san oO, pensé que ya se había olvidado de mi n.nUU; Gomen Nasai por la demora n.nUU, espero que el final le gustara n—n, como ve si hubo Lemmon o.o, algo pobre oO, pero igual espero le guste n.nUU; espero haya pasado una feliz navidad n—n, bye y que tenga un prospero año nuevo n0n

**_AIKA ASAKURA: _**¡Konichiwa Aika-san n---n! Como ve ya finalmente actualice n.nUU, Gomen por la "pequeña" demora, me alegro que el capitulo pasado le gusta n—n, espero que el fin, del Fic valga la pena Ne o.o, bueno gracias por su mensaje n—n, espero que haya pasado una feliz navidad, y que tenga un muy prospero año nuevo n0n, bye y se cuidad n—n

**_YUMI TAO: _**¡Konichiwa Yumi-san n0n! Si n.nUU, me demore un "poquito" en actualizar, Gomen por eso n.nUU, me alegro de que el capitulo pasado le gusta n—n, no se si me quedo "Kawaii" el final oO, pero como ve esta vez no interrumpieron a Horo-Horo y Ren n—n, haber si el Lemmon que puse le gusta Ne n/n; y gracias por pensar que escribo bien n/n, yo creo que si gaste todo mi cerebro en terminar el Fic, casi ni puedo oO. Wueno, gracias por su mensaje n—n, espero haya pasado una feliz navidad n—n, y le deseo un prospero año nuevo Ne n0n, bye y se cuida Yumi-san n—n

**_XIN THE GODDESS OF THE DEAT: _**¡Konichiwa Xin-san n—n! Gomen por la pequeña demora Ne n.nUU, espero que el final valga la pena TT-TT; bueno, aquí nadie interrumpido a Horo-Horo y Ren n/n, espero te guste el Lemmon, me costo algo de trabajo hacerlo ¬¬, y no se si me salio del todo bien o.o; gracias por su mensaje n—n, espero hayas pasado una feliz navidad n—n, y te deseo un prospero año nuevo n0n, bye y te cuidas Xin-san n---n

**_VICKYNG: _**¡Konichiwa Vickyng-san n0n! Ne no podía matar a Hao o.o, si lo hago luego me matan a mí las fans de él TT-TT, Gomen por la tardanza en subir el Fic n.nUU, espero que el final valga la pena o.o; espero haya tenido una feliz navidad n—n, le deseo un prospero año nuevo Ne n-n, bye y se cuida n---n

**_JIANNETSUKE-TAK: _**¡Konichiwa Jiannetsuke-chan n0n! Me alegro de que el capitulo pasado le gusta n—n, espero que este final tan raro también le guste oO. Como ve esta vez nadie interrumpió a Horo-Horo y Ren n/n, usted me dirá como le pareció el Lemmon oO. Me alegro de que saque tiempo para escribirme °-°, espero este durmiendo mejor o.o Ne, wueno, espero haya pasado una feliz navidad n—n, y le deseo un prospero año nuevo Ne n—n, bye y se cuida Jiannetsuke-chan

¡WWWWIIIIIII n0n¡¡¡HERMOSOS, PRECIOSOS, Y ENCATADORES MENSAJES n0n! Los cuales luego de amenazarme por la demora ¬¬ finalmente pidieron una continuación n---n

Espero que después de dos años de larga espera n.nUU, les guste el final Ne n----n¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS NE n0n! Gracias por el apoyo, porque finalmente se termino esta cosa horrorosa que yo valientemente llamo FANFIC TT.TT ya finalmente se deshicieron de mi TT-TT

Una vez mas Gomen por la demora TT.TT, y GOMEN NASAI por el extraño final TT-TT, no soy buena haciendo finales, así que sean amables con esta pobre niña loca TT.TT.

Agradecimientos a: **Jiannetsuke- Tak,** **Sehren Kou, HaoStar, Florchi, Xin the Godness of the deat, ****Vickyng **

Y a todo aquel que le gusto mi Fic n-----n y no me dejo nunca un Reviewers ¬¬, yo se que existen lo que leen y no dejan mensajes u.u, así que también va dedicado a ellos n---n

Tan malo esta que ahora me odian O.o, amenazas de muerte -.-, tomatazos O.O, sugerencias n-n, o lo que se les ofrezca me pueden escribir a cualquiera de mis correos, los cuales los encontraran en mi profile n-n

SE DESPIDE:

ANN SAOTOMO n—n.

"_**ES FÁCIL LLEGA A LA CIMA, LO DIFICIL ES MANTENERSE AHÍ" **_


End file.
